O Segredo de Uchiha
by Isabelalina12
Summary: Com suas duas melhores amigas casadas e felizes, Sakura percebe que não pode mais adiar suas aulas de amor. O homem que ela espera ensinar precisa ser alguém que não mexa com seu coração, e esse alguém, definitivamente, não é Sasuke Uchiha! ADAPTAÇÃO.
1. Prólogo

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**PRÓLOGO**

A chuva batia mais forte na vidraça, como a insistir para ser ouvida na sala de visitas de Sakura Haruno.

— Isto tinha de ser escrito — Sakura falou mais alto que a chuva de verão e a discussão. Ela e as amigas tão eloquentes concordavam: os homens não sabiam ser cavalheiros.

Mas não bastava ter consciência do fato, que só causava frustração e muita contrariedade. Então, era hora de agir.

Apanhou várias folhas de papel em branco no gaveteiro e voltou à mesa.

— Nós três somos muito influentes, principalmente sobre os cavalheiros que serão alvo destas regras. — Entregou uma folha a Tenten, uma a Hinata, e ficou com uma.

— Prestaremos um serviço a todas as mulheres — declarou Tenten Hailey, a expressão antes amofinada agora mais pensativa.

— A lista só vai servir a nós mesmas — Hinata Hyuuga contestou, mas pegou o lápis que Sakura lhe entregara.

— Discordo — retrucou a outra. — Vai servir a todas quando pusermos nossas normas em prática. Proponho que cada uma de nós escolha um cavalheiro, e o ensine a como impressionar devidamente uma dama.

— Mas é claro! — Entusiasmou-se Sakura, dando um leve soco na mesa.

— Poderíamos publicar nossas normas. — Tenten ria quando começou a escrever. — "Lições de Amor", por Três Damas Distintas.

**Lista de Sakura**

_1. Ao conversar com uma dama, todo homem deve pres tar atenção, em vez de vagar o olhar pelo recinto como se aguardasse a chegada de alguém mais interessante._

_2. Em um baile, o cavalheiro deve dançar e interagir. Ir a uma festa só para olhar os outros e ser visto, principal mente quando houver damas sem parceiros, é grosseria._

_3. Todo cavalheiro deve cultivar outros interesses além das tendências da época. Uma mente aberta é mais inte ressante do que um laço de gravata perfeito._

_4. Só por estar cortejando uma dama, o cavalheiro não precisa concordar com tudo o que o pai dela diz, embora deva respeitá-lo mesmo na ausência dele._

— Vai ser engraçado. — Hinata soprou a folha para limpar a poeira do grafite.

— Tenho uma pergunta. — Sakura releu o que es crevera. — Se criarmos três homens perfeitos, estaremos fazendo um favor à sociedade ou reduzindo as possibilidades de um ou outro encontrar uma companheira?

— Ora, Saky. — Tenten riu. — A questão é se todo homem é ou não capaz de aprender a portar-se à altura de conquistar a admiração e o respeito de uma dama.

— Sim — Sakura contrapôs —, mas se formos mesmo ensinar esses homens hipotéticos, devemos, no mínimo, ter uma ideia do que vamos fazer com eles depois. Afinal, suponho que vamos conseguir.- Hinata sorriu.

— Está mais confiante do que eu, Saky. Mas isso porque Ten e eu temos irmãos, o que não é coisa para se gabar!

— E meu pai é general!

— Pois eu nos declaro aptas para o desafio. — Tenten deslizou sua folha de papel no sentido horário e pegou a de Sakura.

Cada uma leu a lista das outras duas. Sakura impressionou-se com sua subjetividade. Cada lista espelhava sua autora.

— Quem será a primeira? — Hinata perguntou. As três se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- De uma coisa eu sei... — Sakura disse, cínica. — Alunos é que não vão faltar.

**Hey gente! **

**Logo quando li essa linda história, pensei logo nos protagonistas como Sasuke e Sakura, simplesmente não resisti em adaptá-la!**

**Postarei o 1° cap em instantes!**

**Kiss**


	2. Capítulo I parte 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Capítulo I- parte 1  
><strong>

_Catorze meses depois_

— Não, você não trapaceou, Hina, e espero que pare de dizer que sim. — Sakura Haruno, exasperada com a amiga, ajeitou-se melhor no largo peitoril da janela.

— Eu sei, minha intenção era ensinar um cafajeste, e acabei me casando com ele. — Preocupada, Hinata levantou-se, foi em passos longos ao refúgio de Sakura e voltou.

— Há menos de dois meses eu era a reles e insípida Hinata Hyuuga, e agora sou a marquesa Uzumaki. Nem posso acreditar...

— Você não era reles e insípida, Hina. — Tenten entrava apressada na sala íntima, acenando para o mor domo fechar a porta. — E não se desculpe, porque eu, além de estar atrasada para o chá, também me casei com o objeto de minhas aulas.

— Não precisa se desculpar por nenhum dos dois casos,Ten. — Sakura sorriu, divertida.

Tenten sorriu de volta, acenou para Hinata sentar-se no sofá e se acomodou a seu lado.

— Pode ser, mas há pouco mais de um ano eu teria fuzilado quem sugerisse que eu iria me casar com Neji Uchiha. E agora eis-me aqui, lady Uchiha, a dois meses de pôr mais um Uchiha no mundo.

— Quem sabe será menina? — Hinata ria.

— Isso que não compensa as outras desvantagens. — Tenten moveu-se, pouco à vontade. — Nunca vou entender a valentia da mãe de Neji: fez mais quatro varões depois de já ter feito um! Se não fossem as tias dele, eu seria absoluta minoria. E mesmo assim elas me abandonaram... Foram para as águas termais de Bath.

— Por falar nos irmãos Uchiha... — Sakura come çou, enigmática, pois enfim se decidira a contar seus pla nos às amigas. — Vocês sabiam que o tenente Itachi Uchiha vai voltar para Londres?

— Eu sabia. O navio chega a Brighton no fim de se mana. Ele espera ser indicado para um novo posto nas Índias Ocidentais. Logo onde! — Tenten estreitou o olhar — Por que mencionou Itachi? Você o escolheu para aluno, por acaso?

— De jeito nenhum. — enrubesceu Sakura. — Já imaginaram a reação de meu pai se eu desse atenção a alguém da Marinha? De qualquer forma, ensinar não implica em casamento iminente.

— Pois as chances parecem apontar nessa direção — bufou Hinata.

— Uma possibilidade que você não deve ignorar... — Tenten sorveu um gole do chá, fitando Sakura sobre a borda da xícara com o olhar fatal de uma cigana loira que tudo via: — Você já escolheu seu aluno.

— Será? — Hinata aplaudiu. — Quem é o vilão?

Sakura olhou, hesitante, de uma para outra: duas bem-casadas instrutoras. O que diriam se soubessem que ela as observava com um misto de interesse e ciúme? Teriam percebido que, assim que Hinata se casara com o marquês Uzumaki, ela começara a procurar um aluno para si própria? Não um aluno que carecesse das aulas, mas com quem ela quisesse se casar? Suspirou. Claro que tinham percebido. Eram suas melhores amigas.

— Bem, eu aprofundei minha procura. — E a limitei a uma só pessoa, completou em pensamento.

— Diga logo — Tenten pressionou. — Essa história das aulas foi ideia sua... Portanto, querida, sem mais delongas!

— Nem desculpas! — adicionou Hinata

— Eu sei, mas é que...

— Está bem. — Sakura inspirou fundo. — É lorde Kiba Inuzuka

Lorde Kiba, quarto filho do duque de Fenley, era possivelmente o homem mais bonito que ela já vira. Outras damas, de mesma opinião, a ele se referiam como "Adonis". Cabelos castanhos rebeldes, ombros largos e um sorriso capaz de encantar uma cobra. Não surpreendia que as mulheres a ele se atirassem com regularidade quase calculada.

Estava óbvio que ela o escolhera para casar, não para ensinar. Afinal, dezenas de cavalheiros de conduta mais inconveniente existiam aos montes em Mayfair.

— Lorde Kiba é uma esplêndida escolha — Tenten aprovou.

— Também acho — concordou Hinata com seu sorriso de fada.

— Obrigada. — Os ombros de Sakura relaxaram. — Eu pensei muito: ele é herói de guerra, fato que meu pai com certeza aprova, e muito bonito. Algumas aulas não lhe fariam mal, pois ele é arrogante e insensível... Receio que eu esteja sendo muito óbvia quanto ao porquê de minha escolha.

— Não, não está — Hinata contestou. — Está sendo brilhante, como sempre. Quero dizer, você não pode ignorar o fato de Ten e eu termos nos apaixonado e casado com nossos alunos. Isso tem que ser considerado!

— E também não pode ignorar o fato de você e seu pai serem muito próximos, e que o general Haruno tem que gostar da pessoa que você escolher para aluno — lembrou Tenten. — Tenha você pensado ou não no que possa acontecer além das aulas.

— Acertou. — Sakura sorriu, agradecida pela tentativa das amigas em justificar sua escolha. — Eu sei que o general o tem em alta conta, mas sei também, como ele mesmo diz, que não quer me ver sozinha com lorde Kiba quando ele estiver fora.

— Nunca vi você dar um passo em falso, Saky. Como podemos ajudar? — Tenten ria quando se levantou, desajeitada, para servir chá a Sakura.

— Ora, eu dou conta... — O chá transbordou do pires e espirrou em seu vestido. — Tenten!

A viscondessa deu um salto e aprumou o bule.

— Mil desculpas! Eu me distraí... Olhem!

No jardim da frente, Yuu, o cunhado caçula de Tenten, de dez anos de idade, tentava subir no as sento de uma carruagem de corrida com a ajuda do novo marido de Hinata, o marquês Uzumaki.

— Naruto! — Hinata correu à porta e gritou para o marido. — Esses cavalos vão arrancar os braços de Yuu!

— Yuu! Desça já daí! — Tenten ordenou ao lado dela.

— Ora, não se incomodem comigo. — Sakura riu, afastou cuidadosamente a xícara de chá e se levantou. — É só o meu vestido que está encharcado de chá.

No último ano, ela conhecera a Mansão Uchiha tão bem quanto sua própria casa. Assim, depois de uma última olhada para se certificar de que ninguém corria perigo, subiu as escadas e, no segundo andar, entrou num dos quartos vazios. Não sabia como Tenten aguentava lorde Neji, os quatro irmãos mais novos e as duas tias.

Mas a amiga parecia vicejar no caos, assim como Hinata e as constantes diabruras de Uzumaki.

Claro que para ela, Sakura, desde seus cinco anos de idade a Mansão Haruno era apenas ela e o pai, o general Kakashi Haruno. Estava muito mais acostumada ao sossego do que ao constante tumulto que Tenten tinha de enfrentar.

Mergulhou um pano em uma bacia e aplicou leves ba tidas na mancha de chá que lhe inundava a frente do vestido de passeio de musselina verde.

— Droga! — murmurou, um tanto irritada, em frente ao espelho.

Um breve movimento no reflexo chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhos negros fitavam-na com a densidade dos profundos lagos do Norte no verão.

Ela se voltou, sobressaltada.

— Ora, mil desculpas, eu não queria...

Era um dos irmãos Uchiha, só podia ser. Aquele Uchiha. Estava sentado à janela com um livro na mão.

Sasuke. O irmão do meio. O que fora ferido em Waterloo. O tal, diziam, que não "regulava bem". Ela mal o vira em público desde que ele voltara da guerra. E pouco falara com ele, mesmo no casamento de Tenten e Neji.

Ele fechou o livro e se levantou devagar.

— Minha culpa — disse em voz baixa. — Mil perdões.

— Não se vá. — Ruborizada, ela demorou a abaixar a mão que segurava o pano contra o busto. — Estou limpando meu vestido... Seu irmão Yuu quer aprender a pilotar uma carruagem de corrida, apesar da objeção de Tenten.

Ele parou a meio caminho da porta.

— Ele jogou chá na senhorita?

— Não, não foi ele. Ten o viu lá fora, no jardim, conspirando com Uzumaki, e derramou chá em mim. — Ela riu, e bateu o pano mais uma vez num ponto mais digno do corpo.

Como ele soubera do chá? Rumores diziam, ela lem brou, que aqueles olhos negros viam através das pessoas.

Bobagem. Ele sentira o cheiro, coisa assim.

Olhos negros avaliaram-na mais um pouco. A desolação do rosto se fora nos três anos que ali estava, desde seu regresso, mas ele ainda parecia magro e exau rido. Era como um lobo, Sakura pensou de repente. E, boato ou não, aquele olhar era muito... inquietante.

Ele cerrou o maxilar. Depois, com visível esforço, rela xou os ombros.

— A senhorita já escolheu?

— Escolheu o quê? — Ela o fitava, constrangida.

— Nada. — O olhar de cobalto afastou-se do dela. — Boa tarde.

Com passos ligeiramente mancos, ele deixou o aposento.

Sakura olhou o vão da porta vazio, depois o livro es quecido no peitoril da janela: Frankenstein, ou o Moderno Prometeu, de Mary Shelley. As bordas das páginas puídas e a lombada trincada davam a imaginar que ele, ou alguém, havia praticamente destruído o livro de tanto ler.

— Saky?

— Estou aqui.

Instantes depois, Tenten entrava no quarto.

— Afoguei você com o chá?

— Não, continuo viva. — Ela voltou às batidas no ves tido. — Como está Yuu?

— Correndo de carruagem na rua... — Tenten suspirou. — E adernando, com Uzumaki na rédea. Desculpe pelo chá.

— Não foi nada. — Sakura hesitou. — Tenten, você contou a alguém sobre nossas aulas?

— Só para Neji. E só a meu respeito. Por quê?

Porque havia tido a nítida impressão de que Sasuke Uchiha perguntara sobre aquela escolha. Será que ele lia mesmo o pensamento das pessoas?

— Por nada — respondeu, disfarçando sua estranheza. — Pronto. Melhor que isso, impossível.

Sakura acompanhou Tenten ao corredor. Quando começaram a descer as escadas, ela olhou para trás a tempo de ver um ombro largo desaparecer, depressa, quarto adentro.

— Tenten — perguntou em voz baixa, ao chegarem ao pé da escadaria. — Como anda o irmão de Neji ultimamente? Sasuke, melhor dizendo.

— Bit? — A viscondessa encolheu os ombros, chamando o cunhado pelo apelido. — Parece que está bem. Já quase não manca mais. Por quê?

— Por nada. É que eu o vi lá em cima. Ele...

- Ele impressiona, eu sei — Tenten completou, serena. — Espero que não a tenha atemorizado.

— De maneira alguma. Só me surpreendeu.

Ao entrarem de volta na sala íntima, Sakura olhou para o alto da escada. A pergunta que ele fizera, se fosse sobre o que ela desconfiava... Como ficara sabendo?

Sasuke Uchiha dirigiu-se para a escadaria quando Tenten e a srta. Haruno voltaram para a companhia da amiga, Hinata Uzumaki, na sala íntima. Tenten desculpava-se por ele. Sempre agia assim.

Ele conhecia cada um ali: Neji, Tenten, Itachi, Gaara e as tias. Todos tinham uma resposta pronta para quem perguntasse por ele, ou melhor, pela ausência dele.

Neji havia lhe perguntado, pela manhã, se ele queria ir a Tattersall. Sempre que se preparavam para sair, ele ou Tenten o convidavam. Quanto tempo iria demorar, pensou, para que suas recusas desestimulassem novos convites?

Sua família talvez não o compreendesse, mas o deixava em paz sempre que ele assim queria, e o deixava ausentar-se quando as paredes começassem a comprimi-lo. As visitas e as aglomerações não lhe proporcionavam nada, a não ser conversas bem-educadas sobre o tempo, moda ou alguma outra idiotice. Estremecia só de pensar.

Com o livro na mão, voltou, claudicante, ao quarto de hóspedes: seu quarto, onde se sentia mais à vontade na companhia da brisa fresca da tarde. Dali ele ouvia as três damas enquanto riam na sala íntima.

Ouviu Sakura rir. Ela vinha sempre visitar Tenten. Será que percebia que ele sempre fazia questão de estar por perto quando ela vinha? Se percebia, o que diria?

Não importava. Ele estava em casa, na Inglaterra, em Londres. Não seria privado de água e alimento, nem seria espancado por falar com as pessoas. Isto não acontecia havia três anos e ele estava livre, a salvo.

Forçou-se a olhar para o livro, recusando-se a admitir contente com o dia ainda claro. O que mais queria era estar ali, trancado em seu quarto.

— Eu escolhi o quê?

Sasuke se retesou e virou-se rapidamente. Levantou-se, claudicante.

— Srta. Haruno!

Ele sempre achara que os cabelos dela fossem vermelhos, até vê-la passar no facho de luz projetado no chão naquele fim de tarde. Centelhas cor-de-rosa cintilaram na arrebatadora revolução dos pequenos cachos que encimavam-lhe a cabeça, de onde uma mecha encaracolada se desgarrava e ia acariciar a maçã do rosto delicado. A pele lisa e macia parecia um pêssego.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou, a pele alva se colorindo em róseo rubor. — Não quis assustá-lo.

Segundos se passaram até Sasuke perceber que a olhava fixamente, e que ela esperava uma resposta.

— Eu não a ouvi entrar.

Meigos olhos verdes o estudavam.

Ele esperou o inevitável comentário sobre o tempo. De toda conversa que durasse assim tanto tempo, quando ele aguentava, esperava mal-estar, desprezo, medo ou, ainda pior, pena.

Sakura Haruno, porém, sorriu.

— O general está lendo um estudo sobre a tática dos índios americanos, os iroqueses em particular. Ele admira muito a capacidade que eles têm de se mover e agir sorrateiramente, e tenho treinado aproximar-me dele assim. Pelo visto, aprendi melhor do que imaginava.

General Kakashi Haruno. Outro motivo por que ele raramente comparecia aos eventos sociais. A imagem do homem sempre evocava nele uma súbita névoa de mos quetes flamejantes, fumaça e gritos.

Passada a bruma, Sasuke voltou-se para a mulher alta e esbelta, ainda em pé no vão da porta, que tinha a infelicidade de ser filha de Haruno.

_Diga alguma coisa._

— Seu aluno — falou de súbito e cerrou os lábios. Mas não a tempo de impedir que tamanha idiotice fosse pro nunciada.

— Como? — Ela hesitou, intrigada. _Explique-se!_, ele quase gritou consigo. _Você sabe construir uma frase._

— A senhorita já escolheu seu aluno?

Ela empalideceu, depois ruborizou levemente.

— Como foi que soube?

O semblante aterrorizado de Sakura o deixou um pouco mais à vontade. Nos últimos três anos se acostumara àquela expressão que sempre sinalizava, para ele, o momento de pronunciar uma grosseria e se retirar.

Naquela tarde, contudo, ela bloqueava a porta, e ele queria continuar ali. Na verdade, parte dele queria ficar, se ela ficasse.

— Sou bastante observador. — Sasuke deu de ombros. — Tenten escolheu Neji. Quando sua amiga, a srta. Hinata, escolheu Uzumaki, a senhorita e minha cunhada ficaram preocupadas.

— Fomos tão óbvias assim?

— Não, não foram. — Ele gostou que ela não tivesse negado o esquema.

— Não contou isto para mais ninguém, não é?

— Eu, geralmente, não converso nada com ninguém, srta. Haruno.

A expressão de Sakura suavizou-se, e ela esboçou um sorriso que devia superar em muito o seu em elegância e simpatia.

— Obrigada. Seria constrangedor para todos nós se os mexeriqueiros descobrissem que estamos fazendo listas de alunos a quem ensinar

Listas. Ele não sabia dessas listas.

Imaginou o que a dela conteria. Preocupou-se, mas a longa experiência permitiu-lhe permanecer impassível. Provavelmente ela precisava de alguém que gostasse de conversar, ou no mínimo capaz de juntar frases em sucessão.

— Seu segredo está a salvo. — Ele esperou um com passo. — E então... A senhorita escolheu?

— Meu aluno? — Ela hesitou por um momento. — Escolhi, sim.

Sasuke vacilou novamente. Estaria mostrando como se sentia, isto é, tão distante, desesperado e incapaz de travar uma conversa civilizada? Antes era tão fácil...

— Posso perguntar quem é?

Ele se congratulou por sua boa educação, oportunidade e correção gramatical, mas o semblante de Sakura se fechou, e ela recuou um passo.

Maldição. De volta à Inglaterra havia três anos, ele ainda não percebera que, apesar de seus esforços, não fazia ideia de como ter modos civilizados. Não até aquela tarde, quando Sakura Haruno o procurara para continuar a conversa, pelo menos.

— Perdão, eu...

— Lorde Kiba Inuzuka — ela respondeu, interrompendo as desculpas.

— A senhorita que se casar com Kiba Inuzuka? — ele indagou, surpreso com a escolha. — Por que logo ele?

Ela empalideceu novamente, mas não com a mesma graça de antes.

— Nós resolvemos dar aulas para ensinar alguns homens a ser cavalheiros. A ideia é ver se consigo convencê-lo ou persuadi-lo a conformar-se aos itens de minha lista. Só isso.

— Quer dizer que o objetivo final não é o matrimônio...

— Não! Eu seria incapaz de usar algum ardil para obrigar alguém a se casar comigo.

— Eu...

— Eu não precisaria apelar para tal baixeza... Não gostei da insinuação.

Sakura deu meia-volta e se retirou, empertigada. Desceu as escadas em passos pesados, já sem se preocupar em ser sorrateira.

Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, depois se acocorou para apanhar o livro que não percebera ter caído no chão.

Arre! Obviamente, assim como três anos antes, ele ainda não estava preparado para reingressar na socieda de. E até cinco minutos antes, excetuados alguns auspiciosos devaneios com a mulher que acabara de insultar, não teria dado a mínima.

Abriu de novo o livro e olhou cegamente para a página. Sentira-se quase... humano quando Sakura sorrira. Uma sensação com a qual ele poderia se acostumar aos poucos. Recostou-se e alçou o olhar à janela. Lógico que, se quises e ver de novo aquele sorriso, precisaria se desculpar.

E logo, enquanto ainda era possível reparar o dano.

X

Sakura chegou à festa de Wellcrist em companhia do pai. Um ano e meio antes, o general Haruno teria qualificado o festejo de entediante, e preferido ir a um clube com amigos da política. Naquela época, porém, a filha tinha as amigas para ir aos eventos da temporada. Ela, Tenten e Hinata eram praticamente inseparáveis: as Três Irmãs, como muita gente bem as chamava.

Mas Tenten e Hinata haviam encontrado o amor, e suas decorrentes obrigações, em outras paragens. O general percebera isso antes dela, e, como bom estrategista militar, adotara uma nova tática, mais condizente com a situação.

Ele, obviamente, se preocupava com ela. E sua simples presença, naquele dia, confirmava isso. Incomodava-a o fato de ele se preocupar.

Por isso, escolhera lorde Kiba Inuzuka.

As aulas eram um pretexto, uma justificativa para que se aproximasse de Kiba.

Ela sabia por que o escolhera. O general, seu pai, queria vê-la feliz e bem tratada. E ela queria deixá-lo tranquilo e cuidar dele: uma missão que se atribuía desde os cinco anos de idade, e que fora interrompida apenas quando ele havia ido para a guerra.

Depois de muito considerar, Sakura decidiu que casar-se com o quarto filho, o caçula, do duque de Fenley seria a solução quase perfeita. Gostava dele, o pai também. O dote dela somado ao soldo do futuro marido os deixariam confortavelmente estabelecidos. Além disso, ele não parecia onerado com maus hábitos ou dívidas de jogo. Seguro e estável, amigo e descomplicado, não oferecia a perspectiva de vir a ser mais um fardo para ela, sempre tão azafamada, ou de se ressentir com a obrigação e o afeto que ela dedicava ao pai.

— Ah, lá está o almirante Hunt com aquele novato, Uchiha. — O general tinha um lampejo de marechal incrustado nos olhos cinza-aço. — Hora de afundar a Marinha.

Itachi Uchiha não possuía capacidades que a surpreendessem, mas voltara para Londres mais cedo e, por isso, além da carreira naval, o charmoso tenente po deria ter sido seu primeiro candidato da lista, não fosse ele da Marinha, motivo que deixaria seu pai apoplético.

— Seja simpático com o almirante, papai — ela advertiu, disfarçando seu divertimento. — Nada de grosserias.

— Claro. Maus tratos verbais apenas, filha.- Ele hesitou, preocupado. — A não ser que você...

— Vá. — Ela o dispensou com um aceno, sem esperar que ele se oferecesse para fazer-lhe companhia a noite inteira.

Ele a beijou apressadamente no rosto e, com passos largos, foi enfrentar o amigo mais antigo e maior rival.

Pobre tenente Itachi Uchiha! Estava prestes a se ver sob fogo cruzado, Sakura pensou, sorrindo.

Olhou para a mesa de refrescos. Ia ao encontro de Hinata para cumprimentá-la, mas desapressou o passo quando lorde Uzumaki apareceu ao lado da esposa com dois copos de vinho Madeira nas mãos.

Soltou um suspiro. Antes eram as três juntas, agora não mais.

— Srta. Haruno — disse uma voz masculina atrás dela. Sobressaltada, ela se voltou e fitou o rosto redondo de seu mais determinado pretendente.

— Henning — saudou-o com um aceno de cabeça, e não soube ali decidir o que era pior: ser a terceira pessoa de um par feliz, ou a segunda de um par indesejado.

— Por favor, me chame de Francis. Não existe formalidade entre nós, não? — Ele viu o cartão de dança antes que ela o escondesse. — Vejo que ainda tem uma valsa em aberto... Concede-me a honra? Minha avó adoraria me ver dançando com uma moça tão bonita. Por que não vamos até lá cumprimentá-la e...

— Ah, vou cumprimentá-la agora mesmo!

A última coisa que Sakura queria naquela noite era emaranhar-se em conversa com a tirânica Agnes Henning. Assim, privilegiou seu neto com um deslumbrante sorriso e se afastou antes que ele a lembrasse da valsa.

— Essa foi por pouco — disse-lhe uma voz conhecida atrás de seu ombro.

Ora essa, a noite subitamente começava a melhorar!

— Lorde Kiba — respondeu com uma mesura, desfrutando do leve arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha.

Olhos muito verdes percorreram de alto a baixo o ves tido avermelhado e subiram de volta ao seu rosto.

— Sakura Haruno. Permita-me elogiar a estratégia que usou para não dançar com Henning. Eu estava prestes a socorrê-la.

Ela ruborizou e desejou que Henning, para seu próprio bem, não tivesse escolhido lugar tão exposto para abordá-la. Não queria deixá-lo em má situação.

— Se ouvi bem, ainda tem uma valsa em aberto. Posso?

Ele apanhou na mão dela o cartão e o lápis e escreveu o próprio nome.

— Nossa meta hoje — indicou com um gesto de cabeça um grupo de rapazes à volta da debutante Elizabeth Fairchild —, é não deixar Henning entrar no salão. O homem é um perigo para qualquer criatura.

— Bem, Henning costuma mesmo dar uns pisões — ela concordou. Mas não teve tempo de defendê-lo, porque viu Tenten sorrir para ela do outro lado do salão. — Henning não é o único a...

— Um bronco de cada vez, Sakura — Kiba a interrompeu. — Assim que ele aprender a lição, vamos para o próximo. — Curvou-se, reverente, sobre a mão de Sakura, e uma mecha de cabelos dourados ocultou-lhe uma maliciosa piscadela. —Até a valsa.

Os amigos dele a cercaram, alvoroçados, quando ele se afastou, mas ela se desvencilhou, pois reservara um espaço para o desditoso Francis Henning. Por menos que gostasse de dançar com ele, não apreciava a ideia de dis criminá-lo ainda mais dos festejos. Principalmente em companhia da avó recém-chegada de Yorkshire.

Sakura admirou os ombros largos de lorde Kiba quando ele abriu caminho para chegar ao cartão de dan ça de outra jovem. Que maus modos do homem que ela escolhera para ensinar! Uma escolha com justo motivo.

— Saky! — Tenten se aproximou, puxando o marido consigo. — Bom começo, não? — Beijou Sakura no rosto.

— Não espalhe!

— Está bem. — A viscondessa se aprumou. — Vi o general conversando com o almirante Hunt... Precisamos intervir?

— Bobagem — lorde Neji descartou. — Itachi está petrificado. Um pouco de terror fará bem ao meu caro irmão.

— Não vai haver carnificina, papai prometeu. — Sakura riu. Depois, admirou detidamente as róseas maçãs do rosto e as curvas redondas das ancas de Tenten. — Pensei que vocês fossem passar a noite aqui dentro. Lá fora está tão frio!

— Foi o que eu disse a ela — Neji resmungou, erguendo a mão da esposa para beijar-lhe os dedos — Mas Ten insiste em dançar comigo a noite inteira.

— Quanta ilusão, Neji querido... — Tenten riu, pousando a mão no braço do marido. — Entrei por causa das sobremesas.

— Sobremesas? — A expressão de Neji se animou. — Por falar nisso, conheço uma sobremesa muito saborosa... O que ele está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, em seguida, ao olhar por sobre o ombro da esposa.

Sakura se voltou para acompanhar a expressão grave. Perto da entrada do salão, em um elegante traje cinza-escuro, e com um semblante frio, estava Sasuke Uchiha.

— Nossa! — Tenten sussurrou. — Será que houve algum problema em casa?

— Vou descobrir.

Antes mesmo de lorde Neji se mover, Sasuke os viu e sumiu na aglomeração.

Tamanha agilidade surpreendeu Sakura. Enquanto ela conjeturava por que um Uchiha se daria o trabalho de aparecer e desaparecer tão rapidamente, ele se esgueirou entre lorde Northrum e lady Bryce e reapareceu ao lado do grupo.

— Bit! — Neji já não se surpreendia com a agilidade do irmão. — Está tudo bem?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Fui convidado, não?

— Eu sei, mas...

— Bit! — Itachi forçou a passagem entre os convivas. — Agarre minha âncora! O que faz aqui?

— Agarre minha âncora? — lorde Neji troçou, bem-humorado. — Realmente: um homem do mar!

— Eu queria dar uma palavrinha com a srta. Haruno — Sasuke interrompeu a conversa.

Sakura entendeu a preocupação de Neji e as ostentosas expressões de espanto de Itachi e Tenten, mas a resposta surgiu da simultânea desolação e deses pero no olhar de Sasuke.

— Claro. — Aproximou-se, acatando o aceno de Sasuke.

— Quando o chamam de "fantasma" não é por acaso. Você foi impressionante de tão sorrateiro.

Ele não respondeu, tampouco ofereceu o braço. Mas a omissão não a aborreceu. Estar perto dele já a inquietava bastante. Tocar nele, provavelmente, seria devastador.

Olhares curiosos os acompanharam, até Sasuke diminuir o passo e olhar para trás, zangado, quando enfim ficaram a sós ao pé da escadaria principal. Ele a fitou longamente, os olhos ónix cintilando à luz tênue do lustre.

— Vim me desculpar por ontem.

O primeiro impulso de Sakura, de desculpar-se também, não era necessário. E dizer que a breve conversa do dia anterior não merecera dela um único instante de reflexão não saiu de seus lábios.

Mas ele devia ter remoído o incidente, do contrário não teria vindo encontrá-la.

— Obrigada. Você foi direto, mas sua conclusão quanto ao desafio de nossas aulas foi absolutamente lógico.

— Eu fui grosseiro.

Sakura não pôde evitar um sorriso intrigado diante do homem alto, magnificente e inquietante que insistia em se condenar.

— Você me pegou desprevenida, como todo bom soldado.

— Não sou um bom soldado. — Ele olhou novamente para as pessoas cochichando, aglomeradas no vão da porta. — Boa noite.

— Tenho um espaço em aberto no meu cartão — Sakura ofereceu, quando ele já se afastava. — Se me der o prazer...

Ele parou e respondeu:

— Ofereça a Henning. Estão querendo boicotá-lo.

— Eu sei. Eu ia oferecer, mas, se você quiser...- Ela nem terminou de falar e ele sumiu de vista. Sakura olhou por sobre o ombro. Ninguém. Suspirou. Por ocasião de seu debut, em Londres, Sasuke Uchiha, então com vinte e um anos, dançara com ela. Ele ainda se lembraria disso? Naquela temporada, estivera de visita à cidade.

Pelo que ela se recordava, ele dançava muito bem. Era um jovem de beleza devastadora, conhecido de todos, muito sagaz, de futuro promissor... Até alistar-se no Exército para combater Napoleão Bonaparte.

— Sakura! — Tenten se aproximou rapidamente.

— Está tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo. Ele achou que eu tivesse me ofendido ontem, e queria se desculpar.

— E ofendeu mesmo?

— Qual nada. Foi apenas uma divergência de opiniões. — Ela sorriu e tomou a amiga pelo braço. — Preciso de uma taça de vinho Madeira. Afinal, conversei com Sasuke Uchiha duas vezes em uma semana! — Ela riu, empertigando-se contra o barulho e a aglomeração do saião. O que queria, mesmo, era um momento de sossego.

— Quem sabe lorde Kiba não fica com ciúme?

— Por falar nele... — a amiga murmurou, apontando-o com o queixo.

O Adonis dourado emergiu de um grupo e se posi cionou entre ela e Tenten.

— Nossa valsa está começando — avisou, bem-humorado.

— Desculpe. Nem percebi!

— Compreendo...

Ele a abraçou pela cintura e Sakura ocultou o sorriso. A menção ao ciúme para Tenten fora de brincadeira, embora Sasuke Uchiha fosse uma visão agradável para qualquer mulher.

— Compreende o quê? — incitou, ousada.

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, a aparição do "mudinho". Em segundo, ele fala! E falou com você — Kiba ironizou, começando a dançar. — Eu achava que Sasuke tivesse morrido, e que lorde Neji o tivesse enterrado no porão ou coisa assim.

— Que bobagem. — Ela se aborreceu, mas percebeu que tamanha insensibilidade, tão característica da alta sociedade, era mais um defeito a corrigir. — Ele é apenas um soldado ferido de guerra.

— Também levei um tiro em Waterloo, no braço — o rapaz contestou, depois ofereceu um sorriso de valentia. — Como doeu! Devo contar minhas façanhas heróicas?

Ele fora ferido, sim, todos sabiam. E das tais façanhas ela já ouvira muitas. Mas, diante daquele deslumbrante sorriso, Sakura resolveu deixá-lo contar um de seus divertidos casos. Seria uma maneira eficaz de avaliar sua estratégia inicial, e de esquecer o olhar sombrio de um outro soldado bem diferente...

- Conte, por favor.

X

**Hey Gente!**

**Só pra quem n reparou... o apelido do Sasuke é "Bit", oks?  
><strong>

**Olha como o caps são ABSURDAMENTE LONGOS, eu vou dividí-los em 2, mas mesmo divididos eles são bem longo, ninguém tem o que reclamar né?**

**Não vou demorar a postar a parte 2!**

**Kiss**


	3. Capítulo I parte 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Capítulo I- Parte 2**

Sasuke tomou a variante quando voltava para a Mansão Uchiha, parando por alguns momentos na orla do parque. Àquela hora, pouco mais de meia-noite, ninguém importante passaria pelo Hyde Park.

Expirou, enevoando o ar frio da noite, relaxou as rédeas do cavalo, e deu-lhe alguns tapinhas nas costelas. Os músculos do baio se retesaram por baixo do couro liso, e os dois partiram depois de um breve salto.

Tolley arremeteu-se em solto galope no facho de luar. Sasuke ia curvado sobre o lombo, os olhos semicerrados para se proteger do vento. Em volta, calma e silêncio. O ranger do couro dos arreios, o tropel surdo dos cascos e o ronco respiratório de Tolley eram ali os únicos sons.

Nessas noites, quando cavalgava da mansão escura e silenciosa para o parque deserto, ele conseguia esquecer. Um cavaleiro solitário, um cavalo veloz, o vento no rosto, o mundo escancarado sem muros, grades, lágrimas, gritos ou morte. Numa noite assim nada o afetava.

Quando sentiu Tolley respirar com dificuldade e encurtar a passada, diminuiu a marcha e retomou. Os cavalariços dormiam, mas ele preferia assim. No silêncio, escovou o baio, deu-lhe uma maçã e o levou para a cocheira.

A porta da frente da casa estava sem tranca, à espera de Neji, Tenten e Itachi, e ele entrou silenciosamente.

— Por onde você andou?

Sasuke sobressaltou-se, mas relaxou de novo ao reconhecer a voz jovem.

— Você devia estar na cama, dormindo. — Dirigiu-se à figura delgada, que se sentava esticada no primeiro degrau das escadas.

— Perguntei primeiro — Yuu afirmou com o peso da autoridade de seus dez anos de idade. — Saiba que estou aqui há mais de uma hora, e você estava por aí, não se sabe onde, fazendo não sei o quê.

Yuu tiritava dentro da camisola, agarrando na mão fechada um soldadinho de chumbo.

— Tive uma incumbência, Chibi. — Sasuke suspendeu e abraçou o menino, aprumando-se para suportar o aperto daqueles braços pequenos pendurados em seu pescoço.

— Eu estava preocupado. Ainda não tenho idade para ser o homem da casa, e todos saíram.

Sasuke pôs o irmão no ombro e subiu a escadaria, recusando-se a dar atenção ao joelho doente. Ao menos aquele irmão ainda o via perfeito.

— Sonhei que o navio de Itachi tinha afundado.

— Itachi está dançando no baile de Wellcrist. Zangue com ele amanhã por não ter acordado você quando chegou em casa ontem.

— Vou zangar. — Yuu chegou sonolento ao quarto. — Não vai sair de novo, vai?

Sasuke o colocou na cama e o cobriu, enquanto Yuu aconchegava-se aos travesseiros.

— Boa noite, Chibi.

— Boa noite, Bit.

Por que Chibi escolhera logo ele para consolá-lo?

Claro, ele quase não saía. Mas nunca dera indícios de ser uma pessoa em quem confiar. Seus outros irmãos sempre implicavam com Yuu, dizendo que ele não tinha motivo para ter medo de ficar sozinho, afinal havia muita gente em casa: os criados e as tias, quando estas vinham à cidade.

Cinco anos antes, ele talvez não soubesse explicar o problema, pois ainda não conhecia o Château Pagnon nem de ouvir falar... Muito menos _le comte_ Jean-Paul Barrere.

No quarto, enquanto tirava a jaqueta dos ombros, foi à janela e a escancarou. A lareira quase apagada incandesceu no nicho de pedra e arrefeceu de novo com a corrente de ar frio.

Sasuke ignorou a súbita friagem. Precisava de ar fresco para dormir, do que só abria mão quando nevava, mesmo em Londres.

Instantes depois, já estava deitado na cama macia, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Sakura Haruno estava mesmo interessada em Kiba Inuzuka. Os dois formaram um belo par na festa de Wellcrist, dançando a valsa. Ela estava bonita, sorrindo, conversando com os amigos e amigas, um diamante entre pedras preciosas.

Sasuke suspirou. Não devia ter menosprezado sua escolha, afinal ele não estava mais em posição de avaliar quem valia a pena ou não. Ela fora generosa, acatara seu pedido de desculpas, e ainda pedira que ele ficasse.

O simples fato de ter-se forçado a ir à festa, e ter conversado com ela com algum decoro, o surpreendia.

Virou-se de lado e ficou de frente para a janela. Um dia antes não se imaginaria perdendo tanto tempo com festejo tão insignificante, com tanta gente. Fora muito difícil, mas ele conseguira. E sabia por quê.

Não pensara nas salas fechadas, na multidão, no calor ou na conversa insípida, mas na srta. Haruno. E agora pensava em encontrá-la de novo. De trás das portas daquele inferno particular, espreitara-a durante três anos, até conversarem naquele dia, pela primeira vez. Ela o aproximara da luz, e agora tudo parecia diferente.

Pela primeira vez em três anos, Sasuke dormiu pensando em sossego, serenidade e em um sorriso de paz. Não em terror e morte, ou se acordaria no dia seguinte.

X

— Não, papai, não acho que lorde Milburne seja anarquista.

A expressão do general Kakashi Haruno era divertida. Havia resolução nos olhos cinzentos, mas não a de terminação ferrenha que levara tantos recrutas a recon siderarem sua opção de carreira.

— Venha vê-lo, Sakura. — Acenou para ela vir à ja nela. — Blusão vermelho, colete branco, calça verde... Ou é anarquista ou é a bandeira da Espanha.

— Nossa! Ainda bem que a Espanha é aliada. — Sakura riu ao parar perto do pai e olhar a rua.

— Não seria, se visse esse inglês expor ao ridículo suas cores. Mas, por que está acenando para nós? Não é um dos seus pretendentes, é? Se vier para cá, vou ter que atirar nele.

— Não, não é meu pretendente. — Sakura recuou da janela, meneando a cabeça. — Não quero me casar com uma bandeira. Tem mais algum capítulo para mim? — Com um gesto, indicou a colossal escrivaninha de mogno, repleta de anotações a esmo e folhas de papel escritas.

— Ainda não. Minhas anotações de Salamanca não estão lá essas coisas, receio. Mas não mude de assunto.

— Que assunto?

— Seus pretendentes! — Ele deu um leve tapa no espaldar da poltrona da escrivaninha.

— Papai, o senhor não vai começar de novo a convidar seus amigos oficiais para virem nos visitar, não é? O senhor, eu, e uns trinta homens de vermelho e branco... Eu me sentia a bandeira da França sitiada! Prefiro as negociações de paz. E o senhor me deve um capítulo, não fique adiando.

O general afundou-se na poltrona.

— As anotações estão uma bagunça, mais do que eu pensava. Que maçada! E minha memória já não é mais a mesma.

— Com as responsabilidades que a Guarda Real Montada e o Serviço de Guerra continuam a atribuir ao se nhor, não creio que o considerem incapaz. Muito menos eu.

— Um pouco de solidariedade sempre faz bem, filha.

Ela sorriu. O pai não estava perdendo a memória, mas a hipótese era mais uma oportunidade para fomen tar as aulas.

Um frêmito percorreu-lhe a espinha.

— Sabe, papai, acho que lorde Kiba lutou em Salamanca. Ele vai estar no Almack's à noite... Posso pedir a ele para passar aqui, e ver se pode ajudá-lo a decifrar suas anotações.

— Lorde Kiba. Sim, um rapaz ousado, mordaz. Levou um tiro no braço em Waterloo. Vocês dançaram uma valsa ontem.

Ele a estudou, porém ela fingiu-se ocupada, arruman do alguns livros de consulta.

— Dancei no mínimo com uns doze cavalheiros, como sempre. Como ele falou da guerra, imagino que possa ajudá-lo.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Vou pedir a colaboração dele por escrito.

— Ótimo!

Foi nesse instante que ele notou nela o velho vestido de musselina azul e o chapéu de palha.

— Nós temos um jardineiro, sabia?

— Sei, mas gosto de cuidar das rosas. Uso luvas para não me espetar.

— Igualzinha à sua mãe. — O general cavoucou uma gaveta e começou a apontar uma pena. — Kurenai e as rosas.

Ela sorria.

— Vou preparar um buquê para seu escritório. Sakura apanhou as luvas e as tesouras. No saguão, esperou o mordomo abrir a porta da frente.

— Estarei no jardim, Ballow.

— Pois não, srta. Sakura.

Worley, o jardineiro, já limpara o jardim, aonde ela chegou cantarolando a valsa da noite anterior.

Sakura suspirou. Desde seu nascimento, a mãe dela plantara uma rosa por ano. Após sua morte, ela tentava manter a tradição. A vigésima quarta rosa, de pétalas amarelas duplas e com fragrância de canela, viera da Turquia na última quarta-feira.

— Como vai? — ela perguntou à rosa e se ajoelhou sobre a barra do vestido para examinar a terra. — Está precisando de água, não é?

Ainda cantarolava ao podar as folhas sujas, que não resistiram à longa viagem. Usar as memórias do pai como pretexto para convocar lorde Kiba fora obra de gênio!

Um regador apareceu ao lado.

— Obrigada, Worley, você leu meu pensamento.

Ao estender o braço para apanhar o regador, no entanto, não viu as surradas botas de serviço de Worley, mas sim um belo par de botas hessianas. Ergueu os olhos para as calças de couro de corça castanho-amareladas, o paletó preto, o colete marrom, a gravata cor de neve, o maxilar determinado, a boca retilínea e, enfim, um par de olhos nergos sob cabelos pretos e desalinhados.

— Sasuke! — Na pressa de levantar-se, pisou na saia e quase caiu em cima de uma roseira.

Ele a amparou e Sakura se reequilibrou. Ele a soltou rapidamente, recuou e recolheu os braços atrás das costas, acuado.

— Eu não mordo. — Ela demorou a limpar o vestido. Assim como ele, precisava de um momento para se acalmar.

— Eu sei que não.

Seja boazinha, ela se lembrou. Sasuke devia ter um bom motivo para estar ali. Tenten pouco falava dele, mas deixara bem claro o quão difícil parecia ser para Sasuke sair de casa.

— Não foi sua culpa, mas você me assustou — disse, consternada.

— Estou treinando para viver sorrateiramente — ele explicou em voz baixa. — Uma capacidade que a senhorita parece admirar.

Sakura o fitou com firmeza. Sua expressão era tranquila, mas o negro dos olhos parecia sorrir bem no fundo. Ao menos ele tinha senso de humor.

— É muito melhor nisso do que eu, sem dúvida. Podemos fazer um pacto para não sermos tão sorrateiros um com o outro, antes de nos machucarmos.

— Concordo. — Ele mudou de tom, olhando em volta. — Andei pensando... — As palavras vieram lentas, relutantes.

— E?

Sasuke tomou fôlego.

— Está perdendo seu tempo com Kiba Inuzuka.

— Mesmo? — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. — Por quê?- Ele fez uma pausa para estudar o rosto dela.

— Eu a ofendi.

Se ele podia ser direto, ela também.

— Sim, ofendeu. Mas, explique o porquê.

— Ele é arrogante e mimado.

Sakura não sabia se estava aborrecida ou intrigada.

— Daí a necessidade de corrigi-lo, não? — completou Sasuke.

— Alunos com boas maneiras não me serviriam, não é mesmo? Além disso, um cavalheiro não fala mal de outro na presença de uma dama.

— Não, não fala — Sasuke anuiu. — Não sou cavalheiro, e a senhorita é amiga de Tenten, mas é bom levar em conta que, se Neji e Uzumaki são arrogantes, se foram mal orientados, ao menos não foram mimados. Seja qual for a lição que a senhorita tem a dar, Kiba só vai lhe dar atenção se puder tirar algum proveito. Ele pensa que o mundo deve reverenciá-lo.

— Se o senhor evita seus pares, como pode conhecer tanto deles? — Sakura começava a se aborrecer. — E quanto a mim, chegou a alguma conclusão?

— Quanto à senhorita? — A pergunta o chocara.

— Sim, quanto a mim. Se analisou o caráter de lorde Kiba, de Uzumaki e de seu próprio irmão, pode muito bem me analisar.

Quando ela se abaixou para apanhar a tesoura de poda, surpreendeu-se curiosa em saber o que Sasuke Uchiha pensava dela. Talvez estivesse sendo muito direta, mas, afinal, não pedira a opinião dele.

— A senhorita merece coisa melhor do que Inuzuka. É o que sei.

— Agradeço sua preocupação — ela se aprumou —, mas deve admitir que discordamos em um pon...

Ele desaparecera.

Sakura olhou em volta. Sasuke sumira como se fosse um espectro que ela evocara na imaginação.

— Ora essa. — Podou uma folhinha perdida. — Pois do senhor eu tenho o que dizer, seu grosseirão!

— Falando sozinha? — O pai vinha ao seu encontro entre as fileiras de rosas.

— Não, eu... — o rosto dela se aqueceu. — Eu estava conversando com o novo broto.

— Ele respondeu?

— É tímido.

— Se responder, não deixe de me contar, está bem?

— Muito engraçado!

— Veja, um mensageiro entregou hoje de manhã. — O general exibia uma carta entre os dedos.

— E o senhor resolveu vir entregá-la pessoalmente porque todos os criados quebraram as pernas, não foi? — Ela apanhou a missiva. — Ou está fazendo hora por que não sabe como terminar o Capítulo Três?

— Não sei o que escrever. Estou descobrindo que combater na guerra é fácil. Difícil é escrever sobre ela e política.

Sakura riu, afastando, ou tentando afastar do pensamento a incômoda visita de Sasuke Uchiha. Depois de três anos de quase total reclusão por parte dele, haviam se encontrado três vezes em três dias. Alguma coisa os reunira.

— Mas o senhor está se saindo bem nas duas — reto mou a conversa. — Se quiser, pode me ajudar na poda.

— Não, filha. Curvo-me à sua habilidade superior neste caso... Voltarei para meus rascunhos.

— Estratégia inteligente, general. Ele se foi.

Sakura olhou em volta para ver se havia mais alguém à espreita, depois abriu a mensagem. A caligrafia ela já reconhecera, por isso não se surpreendeu ao ler que Hinata a convidava, e também a seu pai, para um jantar informal oferecido por lorde e lady Uzumaki no sábado à noite. Sakura sorria até ler o _post-scriptum_ entre parênteses ao pé da página: "Lorde Kiba também será convidado".

Enfiou o convite no bolso da peliça. As amigas, obviamente, estavam tentando ajudá-la, mas naquele instante chegou a execrar todo aquele esquema de aulas, que ela mesma inventara!

Minha nossa! Ao menos Tenten e Hinata tinham escolhido seus alunos com legítima intenção letiva. No caso dela, porém, tanto as duas como o recluso Sasuke Uchiha sabiam que as aulas eram mero pretexto. Pior; as amigas serviam-lhe lorde Kiba numa bandeja de prata, sem nem sequer dissimularem sua função casa menteira.

— Maldição! — praguejou, usando uma das expressões menos sutis que aprendera com o pai e seus amigos do Exército, e, embirrada, acabou encharcando a terra em volta da rosa com a água trazida por Sasuke.

Ela não queria as coisas assim... Não. Ela fingia que não as queria assim, e, naquele caso, estava enganando apenas a si mesma. Talvez também a lorde Kiba.

De qualquer modo, já tinha o garfo e a faca. Só faltava mandar servir a refeição. E se Sasuke Uchiha achava que ela precisava de conselhos, estava muito enganado.

Sem dizer que ela não precisava explicar-se, muito menos para um quase eremita que nem sequer pedia licença para se retirar de uma conversa. Na verdade, era sorte de Sasuke que ela preferira Kiba, pois ele, sim, precisava de uma boa lição.

X

Sasuke desapressou Tolley, pondo-o em passo de marcha ao se aproximarem dos limites da Mansão Uchiha. Yuu e Itachi estavam do lado de fora da cocheira inspecionando a nova sela que o irmão caçula ganhara de aniversário para o pônei.

Inspirou fundo e tomou o caminho da entrada. Pelo modo desastroso como terminara a conversa com a srta. Haruno, nada pior poderia acontecer no resto do dia.

— Bit! — Yuu correu até ele e o agarrou pela bota. — Itachi já contou?

— Chibi, cuidado...

— Ele vai comandar um navio. — Yuu não deu atenção a Itachi. — Ele agora é capitão!

— Quase capitão — Itachi corrigiu, fitando Sasuke.

— Daqui a dois meses, a menos que Napoleão fuja de novo.

— Parabéns — Sasuke o cumprimentou, controlando o arrepio que ameaçou tomá-lo.

Apeou de Tolley e hesitou ao entregar as rédeas ao cavalariço. Havia momentos em que preferia a Mansão Uchiha de antes, quando Tenten e seu patrimônio ainda não tinham vindo salvá-la, e quando ele cuidava pessoalmente de Tolley sem ter de esperar a meia-noite para sair só, sem dar satisfações.

— Aonde você foi? — O caçula Uchiha perguntou.

— Saí a serviço.

Serviço inútil, a bem da verdade. Agora já não sabia por que fora, a não ser pelo fato de gostar do jeito como Sakura Haruno o tratava. Poucos agiam assim naqueles tempos, mesmo nas raras oportunidades às quais comparecia. Ele pensara até em ajudá-la, mas como, se mal conseguia ajudar a si mesmo?

— Você vai cavalgar comigo e Itachi? — Yuu prosseguiu.

— Tenho que ler as cartas que chegaram — respondeu, dirigindo-se à porta da frente da casa, amargando uma profunda antipatia pela multidão que ocupava o Hyde Park àquela hora do dia.

— Bit, espere. — Itachi devolveu as rédeas do pônei a Yuu. — Volto já, Chibi.

— Ande rápido. Quero um sorvete de limão.

Sasuke diminuiu o passo quando Itachi emparelhou com ele. Sabia de cor a conversa, palavra por palavra: a mesma que tinham com ele sempre que algum familiar voltava para casa depois de um período de ausência.

— Estou bem. — Ele tentou encurtar o interrogatório.

— Não, não é isso. É que, para o meu navio, vou contratar um terceiro imediato... Pensei em você.

— Não — Sasuke volveu, categórico.

Itachi o pegara de surpresa. Mesmo assim, ele já se viu punindo a si mesmo, preso na minúscula cabine cheia de gente em um navio solitário, perdido no meio do oceano durante um ano ou mais.

— Só porque saiu do Exército, não quer dizer que não possa fazer alguma outra coisa útil.

Sasuke parou e encarou o irmão mais velho.

— Como se flutuar pelo mundo dentro de um navio fosse coisa útil.

— Você não faz ideia... — O semblante de Itachi se fechou.

— Deixe-me em paz, Itachi. Não quero levar a mesma vida que você.

— Por que não? Você não tem mais vida própria.- Sasuke entrou porta adentro, praticamente avançan do contra Dawkins. Dirigiu-se á escadaria mancando.

— Você não precisa viver assim! — o irmão gritou.

— Preciso, sim — ele murmurou de volta, tremendo no íntimo.

Precisava de sossego e solidão. Não podia nem pensar em viver preso dentro de um espaço apertado e sem saída.

Já trancado no quarto, indo até a janela e voltando sem parar, sentiu-se como se as paredes o comprimissem mais e mais. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, e ele cerrou os punhos com força. Entrara em um pânico cego e tenebroso, sem causa, sem motivo plausível, e não conseguia interrompê-lo. Maldito Itachi!

De olhos fechados, caiu no chão debaixo da janela. Havia exagerado: saíra duas vezes em dois dias, tentara enfrentar olhares e cochichos, e ainda travara conversas civilizadas depois de três anos de solidão e silêncio quase absolutos.

_Calma,_ ordenou a si mesmo. Não ia a lugar algum, nada iria lhe acontecer. Estava a salvo, em segurança.

_Silêncio, acalme-se..._, repetiu para si, até as palavras se fundirem, turvas, em um canto de sua mente.

— Bit! Sasuke!

Neji batia à porta do quarto.

Ele abriu os olhos. Já não havia luz na janela.

Sentou-se e se enroscou na escuridão. Aos poucos, foi esticando os dedos crispados.

Ao se levantar, contorceu-se com a rigidez dos músculos.

— Bit? Está tudo bem?

Ao chegar à porta ainda se sentia um pouco mal, mas sabia, por isso, que o pior já passara. Sentia a pele se esticar sobre os ossos, como se tivesse cem anos de idade. Inspirou fundo e abriu a porta.

— Estou bem — resmungou, fitando o semblante preocupado do irmão mais velho.

— Posso entrar?

— Não.

— Seu aspecto está horrível.

— Eu sei.

— Itachi me contou da proposta que fez a você — Neji disse, firmando os lábios.

Sasuke tomou-se de pavor. De novo, não. Ele mal se recuperara!

— E você acha que eu deveria aceitar, não?

— Não. Itachi é um idiota. Eu disse isso a ele.

— Ótimo.

O visconde se calou por instantes.

— Por que não conversa comigo? Quero tentar ajudá-lo.- Sasuke recuou com a mão agarrada à porta.

— Estou fazendo o que posso — sussurrou, intuindo que, se falasse alto, talvez não conseguisse firmar a voz.

— Eu sei. Se precisar de alguma coisa, se quiser que eu vá chamar alguém, é só dizer.

— Não preciso. -Neji o fitou.

— Sabe o que andei pensando?

— O quê? — ele perguntou, pois ainda não estava pre parado para encarar o quarto escuro e vazio, tampouco a família lá embaixo.

— Que você precisa de um passatempo. Sei que gosta de ler, sei que tem exercitado Tolley... Não estou me refe rindo a bordados, ou coisa assim. — O irmão riu. — Na verdade, nem sei o que sugerir. Alguma coisa pequena, para começar. Alguma coisa para...

— Para me ocupar — Sasuke completou.

— Não se zangue, eu...

— Não estou zangado. — Ele inspirou fundo novamente. — Talvez você tenha razão.

— Acha mesmo? É raro alguém me dizer isso. Não se esqueça de contar para Tenten, ela vai gostar.

Sasuke sentiu-se culpado diante da surpresa e do alívio no rosto de Neji, e forçou-se a sorrir.

— Guardou meu jantar?

— Foi por isso que subi. Chibi está quase comendo os talheres.

— Não precisavam esperar por mim. — Sasuke o olhou, incrédulo.

— Não se preocupe conosco.

Na sala de jantar, Sasuke sentou-se, cabisbaixo. Todos o olhavam, preocupados, pensando em palavras de incentivo a dizer. Itachi estava zangado consigo mesmo, e também com Sasuke porque, afinal, tudo o que fizera fora oferecer ao irmão mais novo uma oportunidade de iniciar uma nova carreira.

— Hinata e Uzumaki nos convidaram para jantar no sábado — Tenten anunciou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Todos, ou só os adultos? — Yuu perguntou.

— Nós todos, queridinho. Só nós, Saky, o general e Kiba Inuzuka.

— Eu gosto de lorde Kiba — Yuu externou sua opinião. — Ele conta cada história! E conheceu Wellington!

— Uzumaki também — contrapôs Itachi. Sasuke sentiu-se alvo de todos os olhares. Esperavam para ver se ele iria se manifestar, é claro, porém ele se limitou a comer, cabisbaixo. Nada tinha a dizer. Alguém logo mudaria de assunto, tentando ajudá-lo, e a conversa continuaria sem ele. Era essa a rotina, e todos a conheciam.

— Bit, você conheceu Wellington?

Todos, exceto Yuu. Sasuke queria ignorar a pergunta, mas, se o fizesse, estaria desconsiderando Chibi, que não falaria mais com ele, o que subtrairia de sua vida a última gota de sanidade.

— Eu o vi cavalgando e, um dia, tomamos uísque juntos. Nada mais.

— Por que tomaram uísque juntos? — O caçula Uchiha insistiu, movimentando-se continuamente no assento.

— Porque eu tinha uma garrafa de uísque, estava nevando, e ele pediu um copo para não congelar o saco.

— Ele disse "saco"?

— Meninos! — Tenten esganiçou.

— Foi Bit quem disse.

Itachi começou a tossir no guardanapo, e Dawkins, o mordomo, logo procurou algo interessante para espiar lá fora. Sasuke olhou para Neji e Tenten, que reprimiam o sorriso.

Quis fechar os olhos. Depois de três horas de pavor, quase imobilizado por causa da contração dos músculos, estava exausto. Parecia ter corrido uma distância enorme. Dormir, porém, era uma perspectiva ainda mais inquietante. Parecia cansado demais para sonhar.

Talvez Neji tivesse razão. Talvez ele precisasse de alguma coisa, que não o ameaçasse, para se distrair.

— Jardim — sussurrou, sem saber ao certo se falara em voz alta, até ver o olhar intrigado do irmão mais velho.

— O quê? — Neji franziu o cenho.

Flores, plantas, coisas que crescessem. Coisas que não gritassem ou sangrassem quando morriam. Que não o olhassem, acusadoras, quando ele não soubesse o que fazer.

Fazia sentido.

— Quero plantar um jardim — decidiu.

— Que tipo de jardim? — Itachi indagou, hesitante.

_Não pressione o "mudinho",_ Sasuke disse para si, embora detestasse a alcunha tanto quanto os olhares e si lêncios.

Sakura tinha um jardim, lembrou, do qual estava cuidando quando a encontrara ajoelhada na terra. Quando discordara dele e discutira com ele como se ele fosse uma pessoa normal.

— Um jardim de rosas — resmungou, por fim.

— Rosas! — Tenten repetiu, fitando-o, judiciosa. — Já era hora de algum Uchiha cultivar algo além de sua questionável reputação.

— Minha reputação não é questionável — Yuu afirmou, olhando para Sasuke com expressão meio desconcertada, rodando as batatas-doces em círculos na superfície do prato. — Rosas? Por que não anda a cavalo comigo?

Flores?, ponderou Sasuke. Ora essa, seria ele assim tão imbecil e inútil? Viu-se um velho biruta conversando com um ramo de florzinhas moribundas na mão.

Mas se não desse esse passo, seria um velho biruta trancado em um quarto e falando sozinho.

Sentiu falta de ar, empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

— Com licença.

-Só quero que me prometa que vai plantar rosas brancas — Tenten falou em voz alta, enquanto ele se retirava. — Adoro rosas brancas!


	4. Capítulo II patte 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**P.S.- Só pra quem n percebeu... "Bit" é o apelido de Sasuke, ok?**

**CAPITULO II parte 1  
><strong>

— Tenten! — Sakura desceu depressa as esca das para receber a amiga. — Por acaso enlouqueci? Achei que iríamos fazer compras amanhã.

— Nós enlouquecemos, não você. — A viscondessa to mou suas mãos estendidas. Nossa visita não é social.

Tenten não parecia alarmada, mas, ainda assim, Sakura se lembrou do abrupto encerramento de sua conversa com Sasuke no dia anterior. Só o que faltava era levar uma descompostura da amiga por ter maltratado seu cunhado inválido.

— O que houve? — Conduziu a moça à sala íntima. Tenten deu uma tossidela.

— Neji está tentando encontrar uma ocupação para Bit... Sasuke, que lhe dê paz de espírito. Sei que é estranho, mas...

— Não, não é estranho — Sakura a interrompeu, ocultando o sobressalto à menção do nome do rapaz. — Continue.

— Ontem à noite, Sasuke mencionou que gostaria de cultivar rosas. Eu...

— Rosas? — Sakura excitou-se com uma remota su posição.

— Sim. Não sei de onde surgiu a ideia, mas ele deve ter seus motivos. Eu mesma pensei em me oferecer para ajudá-lo a começar, mas temi que ele recusasse e desis tisse. — Tenten entrelaçava e desenlaçava os dedos. — Eu não conversaria sobre ele com ninguém, mas você é como se fosse da família, Saky.

— E você, da minha. — Sakura se aprumou, afastan do o temor de se envolver num empreendimento talvez dos mais complicados. Tenten precisava dela, e quiçá Sasuke também, o que a intrigava mais do que ela queria admitir. — Posso preparar umas mudas, e tenho alguns livros sobre o cultivo de rosas. Posso levá-los quando for visitá-la e pegá-lo de surpresa.

— De surpresa? Não acho boa ideia.

— Assim vai ser mais difícil ele recusar. — Sakura sorriu. — Ou mudar de ideia.

— Está bem. Vou correr o risco, mas ele vai brigar comigo. Quero que Sasuke se recupere, Saky. Tenho saudades de ouvir suas risadas.

Com um sorriso contido, Sakura se aproximou do sofá e abraçou a amiga.

— Ele levou cinco tiros em Waterloo. Presenciou todo aquele horror, Ten... Tudo isso o afetou.

Tenten se condoeu por mais algum tempo, depois se recuperou.

— Claro. — Desviou o rosto do olhar curioso de Sakura. — Agradeço o que você puder fazer por ele.

Que bom que a amiga concordara com ela, pensou Tenten. Mas o momento não era para divagações. Contaria o resto depois.

— Passo lá antes do almoço.

Instantes depois que Tenten saiu, o general entrou na sala de visitas.

— Parece que sua ideia vai salvar o capítulo sobre Salamanca. — Ele guardava uma carta no bolso. — Lorde Kiba escreveu, dizendo que terá muito prazer em ler o material comigo e ver o que podemos reconstruir.

— Que ótimo!

— Ele vem depois do almoço. Eu gostaria que você estivesse presente, para tomar nota.

Ao menos algumas coisas estavam funcionando con forme planejadas, refletiu Sakura.

— Estarei, com prazer. — Levantou-se e beijou o pai no rosto ao passar por ele. — Até lá já devo ter voltado.

— Aonde você vai?

O general a interrompeu, segurando-a pelos ombros, e ela parou, surpresa.

— Sasuke Uchiha não é seu pretendente, é?

— Não, só amigo. — Diante de olhar tão sério, franziu o cenho. — Por quê?

— Não faz meu gosto como soldado, nem como homem.

— Papai, o senhor...

— Sei que ele é cunhado de sua amiga Tenten, mas procure evitá-lo. Não se aproxime tanto dele. A fama de Uchiha pode se refletir em você... e em mim.

— Que fama? Ele quase não aparece em público há três anos, e foi ferido em Waterloo. É um herói de guerra.

O pai se calou por instantes.

— Há quem diga que sim. Mas há outros feridos de guerra que não andam se escondendo da própria sombra. Lorde Kiba, por exemplo... Uchiha é mercadoria com defeito, Saky. Não se esqueça disto.

Sakura não viu razão de ser nos dois avisos, porém concordou.

— Fique tranquilo... Serei cautelosa.

— Ótimo. Assim o seu velho vai poder descansar em paz.- Sakura forçou um sorriso, agarrando-se ao braço do pai com ambas as mãos.

— Quem será esse velho? O senhor tem que me apresentar a ele.

X

A família Uchiha raramente se reunia para o café da manhã. Cada um tinha uma agenda própria: encontros, reuniões, excursões programadas e, no caso de Yuu, aulas.

Sasuke não tinha nada disso, e nutria convicto gosto pela solidão. As nove e meia, quando entrou na sala de refeições, não se surpreendeu ao se ver apenas na companhia de dois lacaios.

Ele planejara assim. Gostava das manhãs. O raiar do sol tornara-se para ele um milagre diário.

Uma cópia recém-chegada do London Times esperava por Neji em cima da mesa de canto, porém Sasuke não fez caso dela. Não se importava com o que acontecia no resto do mundo, ou em Londres.

No aparador, encheu o prato com presunto e torradas e foi sentar-se na extremidade mais distante da mesa. Cortou uma fatia de presunto e a levou à boca no exato instante em que o mordomo entrou no recinto.

— Sr. Sasuke, há uma visita para o senhor.

Dawkins parecia pouco à vontade. Nenhum dos criados gostava de conversar com ele, embora ele fizesse questão de não puxar conversa.

— Não estou em casa. — Ignorando o batimento surdo do coração, introduziu o alimento na boca.

— Pois não, senhor — o mordomo aquiesceu. Quando Dawkins saiu, Sasuke voltou a comer. Havia muito não recebia visitas. Devia ter havido um mal-en tendido. Na certa era alguém procurando Itachi. Dawkins apareceu no umbral da porta.

— Senhor, a srta. Haruno quer saber se deixa a caixa, ou se volta mais tarde para entregá-la.

— Srta. Haruno? — Ele pousou os talheres. — Que caixa?

— Não sei, senhor. Devo perguntar?

Sasuke empurrou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

— Eu mesmo vou.

Sakura Haruno se encontrava no saguão. Com o coração aos saltos, ele olhou o elegante gorro amarelo nos cabelos rosados, combinando com o vestido bege. Notou o caixote de madeira aos seus pés. A menos que estivesse enganado, a expressão nos olhos verdes era de satisfação.

Sasuke se aprumou. Convidada ou não, ela era visita, e ele deveria falar primeiro.

— O que a senhorita veio fazer aqui?

Sakura jogou para ele um par de luvas de jardinagem, as quais ele agarrou por reflexo.

— Pegue. — Agora ela apontava para a caixa. — E me acompanhe, por favor.

Ele quase obedeceu, mas estacou quando começava a se abaixar

— Não — decidiu, endireitando o corpo.

A srta. Haruno cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um claro desafio.

— O senhor foi ou não foi grosseiro comigo ontem?

— Por quê?

— Estou me vingando. — Com um sorriso leve e espontâneo, tocou a caixa com a ponta de um pé. — Venha comigo... São só alguns metros, e o que está dentro da caixa não vai mordê-lo. Isto é, se o senhor tiver cuidado.

Dawkins voltara para o corredor acompanhado dos dois lacaios. Uma aia espreitava do andar de cima, de onde Sasuke ouvia Yuu discutindo com seu professor particular sobre Madagascar.

Ele deu de ombros, pousou as luvas em cima da tam pa, abaixou-se e levantou a caixa.

Sakura abriu a porta da frente antes de Dawkins. Sem nem sequer indicar que Sasuke a seguisse, ela desceu as escadas e tomou a direita no caminho para o jardim.

Por mais estranho que fosse, ali fora ele ao menos se sentia a salvo dos olhares curiosos lá de dentro. Acompanhou-a, vendo que ela caminhava, animada, em direção à cocheira. Ao passar do caminho para o grama do, levantou a saia para não molhar a barra.

— Aqui está muito bom. — Parou e girou o corpo em frente à parede externa da cocheira. — Bem ensolarado e protegido do tempo.

Sakura o fitou, calçando seu próprio par de luvas.

— Ponha a caixa no chão...

Sasuke a olhou, imóvel. Mas ao vê-la calçando as lu vas, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Por um instante, pen sou em ir procurar Tenten e agradecer-lhe com belas palavras...

Pôs a caixa no chão com cuidado e recuou.

— Passar bem, senhorita. Mas, da próxima vez, peça a um lacaio para trazer suas coisas. Bom dia.

— Sasuke! — Ele já se afastava. — Quando alguém dá de presente mudas de rosas raras e valiosas, o presenteado costuma agradecer!

Ele parou.

— Eu não pedi nada à senhorita.

— Por isso usei a palavra presente. Há também vários livros sobre cultivo de rosas. E, para as plantas não morrerem por falta de conhecimento, pensei em lhe dar uma breve aula introdutória, além de algumas instruções gerais.

Sasuke se voltou.

— Não quero suas rosas, suas instruções, nem sua maldita caridade — disse, ríspido.

Sakura hesitou, e ele percebeu que, provavelmente, a tinha chocado.

Que fosse. Não gostava de surpresas.

— O senhor foi me ver, ontem — Sakura começou, devagar, o olhar sustentando o dele. — Quando estive com Tenten, esta manhã, e ela falou das rosas, imaginei que fosse me pedir umas mudas. Assim, não é caridade: é a resposta a uma pergunta que o senhor não chegou a fazer

Ora, ela não se dava o respeito para aturar tanta estupidez?, Sasuke se perguntou, aturdido. Quando ele fora embora no dia anterior sem dar satisfação, perdera o direito de vê-la ou conversar com ela sobre qualquer assunto. Ao mesmo tempo, aquele presente, nome que ela preferiu usar, era uma faca de dois gumes. Para não ser um reles inválido aos olhos dela, teria de mudar o proceder, porque, além do mais, aquilo tudo era para ele, por ele.

— Na verdade, pensei em propor uma troca — mentiu, a mente célere buscando possibilidades.

— Troca? — Ela o fitou, cética. — Que tipo de troca?- Era o que ele queria ter dito no dia anterior. Sasuke respirou fundo. A aproximação do pai dela fora o motivo que dera a si mesmo para ter ido embora repentinamente; mas fora mera desculpa. Ele havia se calado, pois não tinha certeza de poder realizar o que queria propor

_É agora ou nunca,_ disse consigo. Se quisesse reingressar na sociedade, não poderia usar a família como muleta. Não o levariam a sério, nem ele próprio o faria. Mas Sakura lhe dera uma motivação.

— Pensei que, se a senhorita me ajudasse a plantar um jardim de rosas, eu poderia ajudá-la com lorde Kiba Inuzuka.

— Com Kiba? Como?

Praga! Agora ele precisaria de um plano real.

— Se a senhorita o quiser para fins letivos, ou mesmo para algo além disso, se eu estiver na sua companhia, os encontros parecerão eventuais. Tenten e Hinata não podem ajudar muito, agora que estão casadas. Eu, por ser solteiro, posso prever as reações de Kiba, o que pode dar à senhorita uma certa vantagem.

Sakura piscou, pensativa.

— O senhor me aconselharia e, quando necessário, me acompanharia em passeios e encontros, nos quais eu teria o único propósito de estar com lorde Kiba... É isso?

— Sim.

Até que o esquema o matasse, Sasuke completou em pensamento.

Sakura caminhou lentamente até o caixote, apanhou o par de luvas em cima da tampa e o estendeu a ele.

- Vamos começar?

X

Neji não encontrava a esposa. Ela saíra cedo para um breve afazer, ele sabia que ela já tinha voltado, mas não se encontrava no quarto, na sala de estar de cima, na enfeitada sala íntima das tias, tampouco na sala do café.

Maldição. Tenten estava com quase oito meses de gravidez. Se não reduzisse o ritmo, ele iria levá-la à força para o Parque Uchiha, em Devon, se preciso.

— Tenten!

— Shh! — O som vinha da biblioteca. — Estou aqui. Silêncio, por favor.

Mais do que curioso, o visconde entrou no recinto. Encostada na parede, ao lado da vidraça de uma janela entreaberta, a esposa espiava para fora,

— O que está fazendo?

Ela fechou-lhe a boca com a mão.

— Veja!

Neji olhou na direção da cocheira e pasmou. Sakura encontrava-se no centro de uma moita de capim com um livro aberto nas mãos. Do lado oposto, falando e gesticulando, e com um amontoado de folhas e espinhos nas mãos, estava Sasuke. Mesmo claudicante, este caminhava por um quadrado imaginário de uns cinco metros de lado.

— O que está acontecendo? — Neji olhava o irmão fixamente.

— Pedi a Sakura para trazer umas mudas de rosas — Tenten respondeu no mesmo tom baixo. — Agora os dois estão conversando!

Tenten deu o braço ao marido, apoiando-se em seu ombro, satisfeita.

Neji continuou assistindo à cena. Sasuke estava distante de Sakura, mas os dois interagiam. E ele a procurara na festa de Wellcrist.

— Ten, ele... — Neji tomou fôlego. — Sakura gosta dele?

— Sakura gosta de todo mundo — ela disse, rindo. — E todos gostam dela.

— Mas...

— Acho que ela não tem interesse em Bit, Neji, se é isso o que está pensando. Saky já tem alguém em vista.

— É melhor acabarmos com isso de uma vez.

— Não! — Tenten o sacudiu. — Deixe-os em paz. Se você interferir, vai magoar Bit. Eles estão só conversando. E você não os viu, entendeu? Não sabe de nada!

Neji suspirou. Queria proteger o irmão com cada fibra de seu ser. Faria tudo para vê-lo bem... mesmo que estivesse atrasado três anos.

Tenten estava certa. Como sempre.

— Não vi nada e não sei de nada por enquanto — ele concordou, beijando-a no rosto. — E você também não. Mas me reservo o direito de interferir se necessário.

— Espero continuarmos na bem-aventurança de não saber de nada!

Ele a puxou da janela e a abraçou com um suspiro.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento.

— Neji, Sasuke não estaria lá contra a vontade. Talvez esteja querendo voltar para nosso convívio.

— Tomara que tenha razão.

Sasuke ainda ouvia a srta. Haruno instruí-lo sobre que peixe produzia o melhor fertilizante para as rosas, quando olhou novamente para a janela da biblioteca. Tenten e Neji pensavam ser bons espiões. Tenten planejara aquela visita de Sakura, claro. Ele só esperava que aquela espionagem não tivesse por fim manipulá-lo.

Se ele fosse ainda tão espontâneo como o Sasuke de antes da guerra, aceitaria de bom grado o papel de casamenteira da cunhada e tentaria conquistar Sakura. Ela lembrava uma brisa cálida em um dia frio.

Por mais que ele se sentisse atraído por sua serenidade, ela agora tinha outra pessoa em vista. Gostava de estar perto dela, mas resistia por não ser mais o Sasuke de antes. Agora era apenas Bit: um pedaço do que já fora.

Seria tolice negar que a achava muito bonita, quase medieval, com aqueles cabelos rosados, olhos verdes e pele macia. Os cabelos exalavam o aroma agradável das rosas. Imaginou-a banhando-se em um lago de pétalas vermelhas e, chocado, sentiu o corpo reagir. Fazia quatro anos que não tinha contato com uma mulher. Ele era agora um monge com um mosteiro próprio. Mas de uma religião na qual ao menos olhar era permitido.

— Por outro lado, peixe demais estraga a terra, sabia? — Sakura o despertou do transe.

— Entendi.

Sasuke girou nas mãos o nodoso graveto de uma rosa _felicité parmentier_. Metade das mudas poderiam não vingar, Sakura o alertara.

Fitou os brotos que tinha nas mãos. Aquelas coisas espinhosas, sem terra e raízes, já pareciam sem vida. Estariam mesmo vivas? Sentiam alguma coisa quando morriam?

— Acho que não foi uma boa ideia — falou de repente, apressando-se em devolver as mudas ao caixote.

— O que houve? — Ela o fitou, espantada.

— Não tenho tempo para isso. — Sasuke recuou, concentrando-se na própria respiração. Detestava quando o pânico ameaçava tomá-lo por causa de algum devaneio.

— Curioso... — A srta. Haruno inspirou fundo. — O general também não gosta de jardinagem.

Ele enrijeceu à menção do pai dela.

— Não que eu não goste...

— Então, nosso trato foi cancelado. — Ela pousou o li vro no chão e retirou as luvas. — Combinado. Não houve danos para as partes.

— E quanto às suas mudas? — Sasuke a viu se afas tar, dirigindo-se ao coche.

— Não tenho espaço para plantar um jardim novo. Jogue-as fora.

Sakura subiu na carruagem, e ele se limitou a obser var enquanto o veículo saía para a rua e desaparecia.

Estranho. Ela não se importava, mesmo, que ele desse fim às rosas? Algumas mudas eram raríssimas. Ou sabia que ele se aborrecera sem motivo e que não faria isso jamais?

Suspirou e, com o pé, empurrou o caixote para a som bra da cocheira. Foi até a casa, decidido a vestir uma roupa mais apropriada à jardinagem.

Algum tempo depois, quando terminou de limpar o capim e revolver a terra, Sasuke se lembrou que só dera duas mordidas em uma torrada no café da manhã, e que a hora do almoço já tinha passado. Assim, relutante, guardou a pá na cocheira.

Àquela hora da tarde não encontraria a necessária quantidade de peixe, pensou. No dia seguinte, a primeira coisa a fazer pela manhã seria ir ao cais do Tâmisa. As mudas, segundo Sakura, poderiam alimentar-se da terra durante um ou dois dias, em temperatura amena.

Amarrou a tampa do caixote, apanhou os livros e voltou para o interior da casa. Estava certo a respeito de uma coisa: com o solo e as plantas não era preciso conversar, o que era uma bênção.

Da família, entretanto, não podia dizer o mesmo. Seus familiares costumavam procurá-lo várias vezes ao dia para perguntar se ele estava passando bem, se queria ir cavalgar, caminhar ou passear de carruagem. Curiosamente, passara boa parte daquele dia no jardim, e vira apenas uns dois cavalariços, o que significava que a família Uchiha inteira sabia o que ele andara fazendo e não quisera interferir.

Enquanto não lhe pedissem explicações, enquanto fingissem que nada havia mudado, que ele não estava tentando sair do poço sem fundo onde se encontrava desde seu retorno à Inglaterra, ele seria solidário com o subterfúgio.

A parte difícil era decidir se assumia ou não, para Sakura, que ele resolvera cultivar as rosas. Porque, assim que ela soubesse, ele seria obrigado a cumprir sua parte no trato.

E este era o verdadeiro teste: saber se ele era ou não capaz de voltar a ser humano.

Quem dera pudesse saber a resposta dessa questão antes de tentar prová-la... Quem dera conseguisse se convencer de que não ligava para o que Sakura pensava dele.

X

Sakura entrou esbaforida na Mansão Haruno, subiu correndo a escadaria e foi vestir-se mais apropriadamen te para a visita. Segundo o general, lorde Kiba viria depois do almoço, mas, como ela demorara além do previsto na Mansão Uchiha, só teve tempo para o pêssego que a aia foi correndo buscar na cozinha.

Quanto a Sasuke Uchiha, ela tomara a melhor decisão possível. Recusava-se a se culpar por tê-lo abandonado. Dependeria dele decidir se queria ou não o jardim, pois não era nenhuma tola: para ele, aquilo era muito mais do que um simples projeto.

O quê, precisamente, ela não sabia. Mas, agora que convivera um pouco mais com Sasuke, agora que vira as mal-assombradas profundezas daqueles belíssimos olhos negros, esperava que o presente o socorresse.

Sakura flagrou-se diante de seu próprio reflexo, que até então olhava cegamente no espelho da penteadeira, e sacudiu-se para espantar o devaneio.

Quando Helena travou o fecho do colar, ela ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se, lá embaixo, e a voz suave e melo diosa de lorde Kiba responder à saudação de Ballow.

Seu coração acelerou. Ele chegara, e as aulas iriam começar

Demorou-se um pouco mais, de propósito, amacian do alguns caracóis nos cabelos e escolhendo uma estra tégia. Precisaria de mais tempo para a trama, porém o encontro com Sasuke exaurira sua sagacidade e atenção. Nunca imaginara que conversar com alguém que falava tão pouco fosse tão... interessante.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Srta. Haruno... — Era o mordomo. — Seu pai pede sua presença no escritório.

— Já estou indo.

Concentre-se, Sakura. Aquela visita, ao contrário do encontro com Sasuke, não era apenas social: definiria seu futuro estado civil!

Com um suspiro, ela acompanhou Ballow ao andar térreo, tentando livrar-se dos eventos da manhã, e entrou rápida e silenciosamente no escritório do pai.

— Boa tarde, papai, lorde Kiba... — cumprimen tou-os com uma mesura.

— Srta. Haruno. — O filho do duque de Fenley retribuiu levantando-se da poltrona e tomando-a pela mão. — O general Haruno disse-me que a senhorita concordou em tomar notas de nossa atividade.

— Concordei, sim. — Ela o contornou para beijar o pai, em seguida acenou para que se sentassem. — Vou ficar perto da janela, assim não atrapalho o trabalho de vocês.

— Tolice. — Lorde Kiba puxou a cadeira ao lado.

— Minhas histórias são sempre melhores quando há platéia.

Enquanto Sakura se sentava com lápis e papel nas mãos, o general abriu suas anotações com rasgos e man chas de água e fogo de Salamanca.

— A cozinha do maldito navio que me trouxe à Inglaterra, depois que Napoleão foi para Elba, pegou fogo — resmungou, folheando as páginas com cuidado.

— Meu diário de Pamplona foi totalmente destruído, só porque um coronel infeliz quis comer uma torrada para curar o enjoo.

— Espero que o senhor o tenha rebaixado. — Lorde Kiba sorriu. — Quanto a Pamplona, também pre senciei alguma atividade lá. Não tanta quanto o senhor, certamente, mas meu testemunho está à sua disposição, caso precise.

— É muita generosidade sua, milorde.

— Pode me chamar de Kiba, por favor... Com três irmãos mais velhos, minhas chances de herdar algum título são quase nulas.

— Nesse caso, será Kiba. — O general sorriu de volta. — Salamanca foi seu primeiro combate, não?

— Sim, e em grande estilo, se assim posso dizer A bala de um mosquete francês arrancou meu quepe dois minutos depois do início dos combates.

Sakura ouviu a conversa dos dois, anotou datas, condições do tempo, movimentação dos soldados e obser vações pessoais. Podia quase sentir o calor da batalha, ver a fumaça, o avanço e recuo dos soldados, enquanto Wellington ofuscava as forças do marechal Auguste Marmont, comandante do Exército de Portugal.

Soltou uma exclamação ao ouvir Kiba contar que quase fora arrastado pela correnteza quando seu bata lhão atravessara o rio Tormes durante um temporal, já quase no fim da batalha.

— Peço desculpas — murmurou quando os dois olha ram para ela. — É que a narração estava tão viva!

— Só espero não horrorizá-la com meus relatos — Kiba comentou, preocupado.

Uma oportunidade.

— Asseguro, milorde, que, apesar de nunca ter estado em combate, li todas as anotações e toda a correspondência de meu pai, além dos rascunhos desses capítulos. Também prestei serviços voluntários logo depois da guerra em alguns hospitais. Como filha do general Kakashi Haruno, cresci em contato com conflitos.

— E com o dom de relatá-los — o pai a ajudou, com um sorriso afetuoso.

— Submeto-me à sua correção — Kiba concedeu —, embora, para ser franco, e creio que seu pai concordará com meu ponto de vista, haja certos aspectos de uma batalha que um cavalheiro não deve contar a uma dama. Afinal, que sentido teria a guerra se não o de preservar a paz e a serenidade em casa?

— Muito bem colocado, Kiba — o general anuiu. — Você se incomoda se Sakura anotar sua frase?

— De modo algum. — Kiba retirou do bolso um relógio, cuja hora conferiu com a que marcava o do aparador. — Sinto, general, mas tenho uma reunião com meu contador às quatro.

— Ora! — O general marcou a página do diário e fechou-o com cuidado. — Foi um bom começo. Podemos continuar nossa discussão na terça-feira, no almoço? Minha cozinheira faz um delicioso frango assado.

— Será um prazer. — Kiba lançou um olhar calo roso a Sakura.

— Combinado? — Sakura perguntou, levantando-se.

— Sem dúvida.

Quando Kiba a tomou pela mão novamente, demo rou-se um pouco mais que de costume. Estava tudo indo tão bem! E teriam oportunidade ainda melhor para con versar no jantar de Hinata e Naruto, em alguns dias.

— Bom rapaz. Muito correto — o general comentou quando Kiba voltou a seu cavalo e, a meio-galope, to mou a estrada.

— Parece que sim.

— E ainda é capitão, embora não em serviço ativo. Se Napoleão tivesse vencido em Waterloo, lorde Kiba seria major. Talvez tenente-coronel. Atitude para tanto ele tem de sobra. Mas não há guerras suficientes.

Por um instante fugaz, um par de confusos olhos negros visitou o pensamento de Sakura.

— Ah, já basta de guerra! Que bom que o senhor está trabalhando na Guarda Real Montada e escrevendo suas memórias em vez desses diários horríveis.

— Claro, claro, minha menina. — O general se voltou para os papéis na escrivaninha, onde, ela sabia, ele passara quase a noite toda esboçando o capítulo seguinte de seu livro. — De qualquer modo, gostei da colaboração de Kiba.

— Eu também. — Sakura dirigiu-se à biblioteca. Queria procurar o mapa da Espanha e localizar a cidade de Salamanca.

Perguntou-se se Sasuke teria combatido ali, se teria as mesmas lembranças de Kiba e do pai... E se ela teria a coragem de perguntar-lhe tal coisa.

X

Quando Sasuke vestia o sobretudo e as luvas de cavalgar, ouviu os passos abafados de Yuu descendo as escadas atrás dele. Praga. Por isso ele preferia cavalgar à meia-noite, e não durante o dia.

— Aonde você vai? — o irmão caçula perguntou.

— Tenho coisas a fazer.

Apanhou o chapéu nas mãos de Dawkins e enfiou-o na cabeça, notando o olhar de reprovação do mordomo diante do comprimento de seus cabelos.

— Você sempre diz isso — Yuu reclamou. — Também quero ir!

— É muito maçante. — Incomodado, ele esperou Dawkins abrir a porta da frente.

— Mesmo assim, quero ir. Itachi vai a um piquenique com uma moça, Neji vai ao Parlamento, e Tenten foi fazer compras.

Com Sakura, se bem ouvira.

— E o sr. Trost? — ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo que era dia de folga do professor particular.

— Foi visitar a mãe. E eu não vou fazer dever de casa à toa.

Sasuke desejou que seu outro irmão, Gaara, não adiasse por mais outra semana seu regresso de Cambridge.

— Pegue seu casaco — falou com um suspiro.

— Oba! — Yuu correu escadaria acima, mas parou de repente. — Bit, você não vai sair sem mim, vai?

— Não. — Ele pensara na hipótese. — Estarei na cocheira... Vou mandar selar Tolley e Tempestade.

— Desço já.

Sasuke saiu. Enquanto esperava os cavalos, inspecionou seu projeto de jardim. O dissimulado desconhecimento que a família manifestava quanto ao seu quadrado de terra capinada prosseguira durante o jantar e o apressado café da manhã, porém ele duvidava que conseguissem impedir Yuu de manifestar-se a respeito.

Moveu o pescoço com uma careta. Fora dormir cansa do e acordara com o sol, com os músculos dos ombros do loridos, ainda que surpreso e agradecido por ter dormido a noite inteira e não se lembrar de ter sonhado. Este fato, por si só, estimulava-o a continuar cultivando o roseiral.

Montou Tolley quando viu Yuu sair correndo por ta afora.

— Aonde nós vamos? — Yuu perguntou, pondo um pé nas mãos de João Cavalariço para impulsionar-se para a sela de Tempestade.

— Ao rio.

Saíram a meio-galope e rumaram para o sudeste. Ao chegarem a Pall Mall, Robert refreou o impulso de galopar com Tolley. Ainda era cedo, porém Mayfair já se encontrava repleta de gente. Vendedores de leite, frutas, verduras, legumes, lenha e carvão, carroceiros compran do e vendendo de tudo, criados, meninas oferecendo la ranjas, além de alguns nobres madrugadores, povoavam as ruas empurrando-se, gritando e até cantando.

— Por que temos que ir ao rio?

— Peixes.

— Vamos pescar?

O entusiasmo de Yuu incomodou Sasuke, que dissimulou o mau humor

— Não, preciso de peixe fresco para o jardim.

— Peixes para o jardim, Bit?

— É fertilizante para rosas. Na teoria, ao menos.

— Que maçada...

— O que foi?

— Desculpe, mas não posso perguntar nada sobre o seu jardim, nem mencionar a palavra "rosa".

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios.

— Ordem de quem?

— De todos. Primeiro de Tenten, depois de Neji e Itachi. Já estou até com raiva de rosas.

— Se tivermos sorte, antes do meio-dia você também vai detestar peixes.

— Posso ajudar você com o jardim? Ah... Tenten disse para eu não perguntar isso também.

Quando saíram de Mayfair, as ruas estavam ainda mais populosas. O peito de Sasuke começou a se apertar e ele se esforçou para manter constante a respiração. Se sucumbisse ao pânico ali, impossível dizer o que seria de Yuu. Precisava se distrair enquanto ainda conseguia se controlar

— Quer me ajudar no jardim? — perguntou, ofegante. — Pensei que preferisse cavalgar com Itachi ou Neji.

— Gosto de cavalgar com você também. Quase não usa a rédea com Tolley! Quero aprender a cavalgar assim com Tempestade. E já que os outros não querem nem falar nesse jardim, eu ajudo você. Não tem por que fazer tudo sozinho.

— Obrigado, Chibi.

Yuu sorriu, satisfeito com a perfeição de seu mundo. Sasuke o invejou. Já se sentira assim. Agora, no entanto, a consciência do quanto perdera só piorava as coisas. Era como se jamais fosse conseguir enxergar a luz.

— Aquele ali é um peixeiro? — Entusiasmou-se o menino.

Sasuke desmontou e claudicou até um homem de pele curtida, junto a uma carroça maltratada pelo tempo.

— Preciso comprar peixe.

— Pois não, milorde, tenho todos bem fresquinhos: bacalhau, cavalinha, eperlano...

— Quero duas dúzias — Sasuke interrompeu, esperando que a mercadoria cheirasse melhor que o vendedor.

— Pois não, milorde. De que tipo?

— Deste tamanho. — Ele levou as mãos a uns trinta centímetros uma da outra.

— Os mais saborosos são mais caros, senhor...

— São para usar como fertilizante! — interveio Yuu.

— Fertilizante? Vai misturar uma pesca desta com terra? — o homem protestou. — Se espalharem por aí que meu peixe só serve para enterrar, ninguém vai...

— Nós todos seremos enterrados — contrapôs Sasuke, suando. Precisava voltar para casa. E logo. — Quanto é?

— Dez xelins.

— Oito. — Sasuke apanhou as moedas no bolso. O homem torceu o nariz, porém nada disse.

— Vamos, Chibi — Sasuke comandou, amarrando a saca de tecido com os peixes no arção.

Minutos depois, notando que Yuu estava quieto demais, o que não era de seu feitio, olhou para o irmão. O menino, com os lábios cerrados, olhava fixamente para as orelhas de seu cavalo.

— O que foi, Yuu?

— Você não devia ter dito para o peixeiro que nós todos vamos ser enterrados. Não devia ficar pensando essas coisas.

Sasuke segurou o ar. Seria mais fácil se Yuu o visse como um doente e fracassado, como os demais.

Um lampejo do sorriso de Sakura atraves sou-lhe o pensamento, vindo do nada.

— Peço desculpas. Não estou me sentindo bem...

— Lembro-me de quando você voltou para casa de pois da guerra contra Napoleão — o irmão o interrompeu abruptamente. — Itachi disse que você ia morrer, mas eu sabia que não.

— Como sabia que não?

— Por causa da carta que você me escreveu, dizendo que iria me ensinar a pular cerca quando eu tivesse idade. Gaara tentou me ensinar no ano passado, quando você estava na Escócia, mas eu quero que você me ensine.

Sasuke engoliu em seco. Esquecera-se da carta. Fora a última que escrevera. Ele a havia colocado no saco do correio na noite em que tudo mudara. Na noite em que aquele inferno havia começado. Enfim, avistaram a casa.

— Deixe que Gaara o ensine — resolveu, antes de fustigar Tolley com o pé e sair a galope.

Ao chegarem à cocheira, Sasuke desmontou, apanhou o saco de peixes e o jogou ao lado do caixote de mudas. Foi para casa e abriu a porta com um empurrão antes de Dawkins.

— Ei, por onde você andou? — Neji saiu de seu escritório para interpelá-lo.

— Por aí. — Sasuke ignorou o olhar zangado do irmão e se dirigiu à escadaria.

— Com Yuu?

— Sim.

— Não pode sair a cavalo com Yuu sem avisar aonde vai — Neji o repreendeu.

— Está bem.

— Sasuke, ainda não terminei!

Já, no que lhe dizia respeito, ele decidiu. O pânico o tomava de novo, cravando-lhe pesadas garras no peito, dificultando a entrada de ar nos pulmões.

— Maldito — sibilou, irrompendo quarto adentro e batendo a porta com força. — Chega, chega, chega!

Então Yuu confiava nele por causa de uma carta boba. Ele se lembrava. Tinha falado do frio que fazia quando atravessaram a fronteira da Espanha e chegaram à França, e que ele estava otimista pois diziam que Napoleão havia abdicado. A guerra terminara, todos pensaram. Assim, pensava voltar para casa em breve, na esperança de que seu regimento não estivesse entre os convocados para permanecer na região e implantar a paz. O regimento havia ficado, mas ele, não.

— Sasuke!

Ignorou Neji batendo à porta. Mal o ouvia, na ver dade, enquanto andava de um lado a outro, no quarto, tentando suplantar a escuridão que o perseguia.

Preenchera formulários, pedindo licenças que foram concedidas. De seu regimento, os que sobraram pensavam que ele tivesse regressado à Inglaterra. Sua família pensava que ele ainda estivesse na Espanha.

— Sasuke, abra a porta! Não estou brincando!

A raiva e o medo na voz de Neji o trouxeram de volta ao presente. Sasuke apressou-se em abrir a porta com um puxão.

— Eu não faria nada que pusesse Yuu em perigo — declarou com voz áspera.

Se Neji tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer a respeito, não disse.

— Está muito pálido, Bit.

— Vá embora! — Sasuke bateu a porta de novo. Instantes depois, ouviu o som das botas de Neji se afastando.

Tentou inspirar novamente. Sentia-se estrangulado.

Quando ia recomeçar a andar, viu as roupas de jardinagem que deixara estendidas em uma cadeira. Precisava enterrar os peixes antes que os gatos de Mayfair se atraíssem pelo cheiro. Se não plantasse as mudas naquele dia, melhor seria aceitar a sugestão de Sakura e jogá-las fora.

Suas mãos tremiam quando ele tirou a casaca e a pendurou em um dos pilares da cama. Neji insistira em contratar para ele um criado pessoal, pois, obviamente, não entendia que era de suma importância que ninguém tivesse livre acesso aos seus aposentos, às suas coisas. Vestir-se e cuidar dos próprios pertences era uma das poucas maneiras que ainda tinha para se provar como homem.

Quando, enfim, calçou o velho par de botas e pegou as pesadas luvas que Sakura lhe emprestara, surpreendeu-se ao perceber que os desesperados batimentos de seu coração haviam acalmado. Sentia-se quase normal.

Arriscou olhar em volta ao abrir a porta do quarto e sair para o corredor. Ainda sentia os efeitos do pânico: o cansaço, o tremor. Mas, desta vez, ele contra-atacara. Pela primeira vez, não deixara a escuridão vencer.

E isso ele devia as rosas... e à srta. Haruno.

X

Sakura diminuiu inevitavelmente o passo quando chegou com o general à escadas frontais da Mansão Uzumaki. Antes de Hinata se casar com Uzumaki, cruzara aquele limiar apenas uma vez, mas não se atrevera a passar do saguão.

Agora, no interior da mansão onde, até poucas semanas, damas virtuosas temiam pôr os pés, ela chegava à vontade para um jantar íntimo com a família, amigos e um potencial futuro marido.

— Sejam bem-vindos, general Haruno, srta. Haruno. — O mordomo os conduziu pela casa. — Lorde e lady Uzumaki estão na sala de visitas.

— Obrigada, Jansen.

A porta da sala encontrava-se entreaberta. A tempo, Sakura se lembrou de que Hinata e Uzumaki estavam casados havia apenas um mês, e tossiu discretamente.

— Boa noite! — Hinata sorriu, beijou Sakura e os trouxe para o interior do aposento. — Vocês são os primeiros a chegar.

Uzumaki posicionou-se ao lado de Hinata, acariciando-a possessivamente nas costas.

— E na hora exata. Eu estava quase ganhando uma discussão.

— Não estava, não. — Hinata ruborizou.

— Continuamos depois... — ele insistiu, os olhos azuis fixos nos dela. — General Haruno, posso desafiá-lo para um jogo de bilhar? Imagino que as damas queiram conversar.

— Considerando a amizade entre Sakura e Hinata, é melhor me chamar de Kakashi.

— Ao que parece, entrei para uma família maior do que eu esperava — o marquês respondeu, simpático. — Assim seja. E, se eu ganhar, o senhor pode me chamar de Naruto. Na improvável hipótese de eu perder, insisto que me trate por "Supremo Lorde Beneficente, Marquês Uzumaki".

Kakashi riu.

— Não pense que isso irá me desequilibrar, meu jovem...

Sakura observou os dois se afastando.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar.

— No quê? — Hinata sentava-se no sofá.

— No Supremo Lorde Beneficente. — Ela sorriu. — Sei que ele teve que se esforçar para conquistá-la, mas... Hina, você se casou com o marquês Uzumaki!

— Minha mãe também se recusa a acreditar... — Hinata fez uma careta. — E meu irmão quase não fala conosco.

— Eu sei. Sinto muito.

— Eu, não. Hiroshi acha que me incomodo, mas não me importo, juro. Eles têm que aceitar que sou corajosa, independente, e que eu e Naruto nos amamos na mesma medida. Para chegar onde estamos foi preciso muito esforço.

— Acha que estou agindo de má-fé? — Sakura perguntou abruptamente. — Responda com sinceridade, por favor.

Hinata segurou as mãos da amiga, indicando que se sentasse, e a fitou nos olhos.

— Na verdade, ter um propósito e tomar as providências necessárias para realizá-lo não é agir de má-fé.

— Eu me referia ás aulas.

— Claro que não, Saky. Quando nos decidimos pelas aulas, naquele dia, estávamos apenas exprimindo uma certa... insatisfação com nossas vidas.

— Eu não preciso de marido para ser feliz — Sakura retrucou.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. — Hinata soltou um suspiro.— Estou feliz com Naruto, mas também porque minha família não controla mais a minha vida.

— Talvez seja isso o que está errado comigo — Sakura ficou mais calma. — Não tenho uma ambição que me im pulsione. Só quero ver o general bem cuidado, e impedir que o caos domine minha vida.

— Ainda bem que não se apaixonou por lorde Neji. — Hinata riu.

Uma visão fugaz do problemático irmão de Neji franziu o cenho de Sakura, mas ela se recompôs antes que a amiga percebesse. Para quem queria evitar confusão, porém, estava dedicando tempo demais a um certo par de olhos negros.

— Ou por Naruto, já que estou começando até a gostar dele — provocou, bem-humorada.

— Só porque você não quer a mesma coisa que eu e Tenten, não quer dizer que esteja agindo de má-fé.

Sakura olhou demoradamente para a amiga.

— Tenho que pedir desculpas a você, Hina.

— Por quê?

— Sempre foi uma grande amiga: generosa, leal... Mas eu não tinha percebido que agora, além de tudo, é sábia.

— Perdi muita coisa? — Tenten perguntou da porta. — A culpa é de Neji. Ele insistiu para que eu...

— Com licença, senhoras — o visconde a interrompeu, beijando-a na nuca. — Onde estão os outros varões, por favor?

— Neji!

— No salão de bilhar — Hinata respondeu, achando graça.

— Oba! — A voz de Yuu ressoou no fim do corredor — Uzumaki vai me ensinar a roubar!

— Yuu Uchiha, você não vai... — O alerta de Tenten sumiu sob o estrépito das botas.

— Eu não invejo Tenten às vezes — Hinata comentou, ainda rindo.

— E Gaara está para chegar a Londres a qualquer momento. A pobre terá que se ver com cinco varões Uchiha! — Sakura sorriu.

Flagrou-se pensando se um deles viera com os demais, porém logo afastou o pensamento. Tinha outras coisas em que se concentrar. Como dissipar possíveis suspeitas de Kiba quanto ao porquê de ele ter sido convidado para o encontro. Isto é, se ele viesse.

— Hina, está esperando mais alguém? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Os olhos esbranquiçados de Hinata sorriram.

— A qualquer momento.

Em perfeito sincronismo, um vulto alto e moreno preencheu o vão da porta do estúdio. Sakura olhou, esperando ver Kiba, mas o par de olhos negros que a fitavam só podiam pertencer a um homem.

— Sasuke! — Ela se surpreendeu com o fôlego de sua exclamação, mas, ora bolas, não esperava encontrá-lo ali.

— Lady Uzumaki — ele cumprimentou em voz baixa.

— Srta. Haruno.

— Sr. Uchiha. — Hinata também se sentiu descon certada. — Que bom que o senhor veio... Venha sentar-se conosco.

Ele pousou o olhar em Sakura.

— Posso trocar uma palavra com a senhorita primeiro?

— Claro.

Ela se levantou, evitando o olhar curioso de Hinata, e acompanhou Sasuke à relativa calma do corredor.

Ele vestia cinza, exceto pela gravata branca de laço simples. A cor e a luz tênue traziam para seus olhos um tom sombrio. Mais uma vez, ela teve a inquietante sen sação de que ele lia seus pensamentos.

— Plantei as mudas — Sasuke falou abruptamente. — Com os peixes.

— Plantou? Que bom!

— E tenho um trato com a senhorita. E essa, agora!

— Sasuke, seu oferecimento foi muito gentil, mas...- Ele estendeu a mão e a tocou no rosto, os dedos deslizando por sua pele como se ela fosse evaporar.

Um tremor percorreu a espinha de Sakura. Aceitando ou não as rosas, não esperava que Sasuke mencionasse o trato novamente. E também jamais esperara emocionar-se ao ser tocada por ele.

Fitou os graves olhos negros.

— Sasuke...

— Boa noite, Sakura. — A voz suave de Kiba se arrastou próxima à entrada. — Uchiha... Estou surpreso em vê-lo aqui.

Sasuke abaixou a mão. Só então Sakura percebeu que ele já havia percebido a aproximação de Kiba, e agira com a intenção de provocá-lo. Olhou para Sakura, moveu o olhar para o lorde, e sumiu corredor afora, na direção do salão de bilhar

— Interessante. — Kiba a tomou pela mão e se curvou.

— Sim. — Sakura engoliu em seco. — É um amigo meu.

— Percebi. A senhorita me ajudaria a encontrar o casal anfitrião?

— Claro. Por aqui.

Kiba ofereceu o braço, e ela o aceitou antes de se dirigir ao estúdio. Quão estranha aquela noite se tornara! Havia cinco minutos, seria capaz de apostar que Sasuke Uchiha não ousaria vir à Mansão Uzumaki, e que, mesmo determinado a ajudá-la, sua proposta seria inútil e indesejada.

Pois estava enganada nos dois casos, ao que parecia.

Levou a mão ao rosto furtivamente e tocou o lugar acariciado. A pele parecia sensível e estranha.

Sasuke inspirou, abriu a porta do salão de bilhar e entrou. O murmúrio grave das vozes masculinas o atin giu. Todos pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo. Depois, discerniu os tons mais agudos e suaves de Tenten que, como sempre, tentava amainar o caos. Olhou para a cunhada principalmente para ganhar tempo, antes de encarar o homem no fundo da sala. Passara o dia se lembrando do pacto com Sakura, e dizendo a si mesmo que, para cumpri-lo, não poderia restringir- se às paredes da Mansão Uchiha, não importando quem encontrasse pelo caminho.

— Você promete, Uzumaki? — Tenten insistia.

— Prometo. Só vou ensinar habilidades que sejam socialmente aceitas.

— Ten, você vai me prejudicar! — reclamava Yuu.

— Não vou, não. O que estou tentando é precisamente não prejudicá-lo. — Ela beijou o rosto de Neji e se dirigiu à porta.

Sasuke se moveu de lado para evitar a colisão.

— Tenten — cumprimentou-a, abrindo a porta para ela.

Ela o tocou no braço, carinhosa, antes de deixar o recinto. O pouco que conhecia dele, fora ele mesmo quem revelara. Ela contara a Neji, claro, porém o assunto havia ficado apenas entre eles e os irmãos. Afinal, que família iria querer que soubessem que seu valente soldado não fora ferido em Waterloo e que, muito pelo contrário, nem sequer participara da batalha? Que passara sete meses preso e que não tomara parte nas duas rendições de Napoleão Bonaparte? Que desculpas dariam para tudo isso?

Sasuke tomou fôlego. E o que diria sua família se soubesse toda a verdade sobre aqueles sete meses?

Estremeceu e, intencionalmente, olhou para o homem a quem, ao menos durante um certo período, pensara em matar.

— Não se preocupe, rapazinho — o general Kakashi dizia a Yuu. — Eu não prometi nada... Fique perto de mim e aprenda como se faz.

Quando Kiba entrou no salão nesse mesmo instante, Sasuke se distanciou um pouco mais da aglomeração, e não se surpreendeu quando o general se adiantou para ser o primeiro a cumprimentar Inuzuka

— Kiba... Já conhece todos, não? — Haruno trocou um aperto de mãos com o quarto filho do duque de Fenley. — Nosso anfitrião, marquês Uzumaki, e...

— Apenas Uzumaki — o marquês interrompeu com um sorriso cordial.

— Claro — Kiba respondeu. — Agradeço o convite, embora inesperado.

— Gosto de surpresas — retrucou Uzumaki, algo cínico.

O general prosseguiu com as apresentações:

— Todos os demais são da família Uchiha. Lorde Neji e seus outros irmãos: tenente Itachi, infelizmente na Marinha, Yuu e...

— Pode me chamar de Chibi — Yuuu interveio, orgulhoso- Sou o caçula.

— Chibi — Kiba confirmou com um solene aperto na mão estendida de Yuu.

— E aquele outro é Sasuke — general Haruno finalizou, quase sem olhá-lo.

Kiba o fitou.

— Sim, já fomos apresentados.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, ainda atento ao general. Então era isso o que ele era para Haruno: "aquele outro". Ao menos o desprezo era recíproco.

— Obrigado — uma voz gutural se insinuou ao lado. Era Uzumaki, apoiado no taco de bilhar.

— Pelo quê? — Bit quis saber

— Como sou novo no grupo, pensei que fosse a mim que estivesse evitando em nossos vários encontros — explicou o marquês. — Mas não sou eu, não é? É Haruno.

— Não sei sobre o que está falando.

Uzumaki aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Mesmo assim, vou providenciar algumas alterações nas posições da mesa do jantar. Hinata o colocou ao lado de Kakashi.

Sasuke cerrou o maxilar. Só faltava essa! Viera motivado a ajudar Sakura, não pensara na disposição dos assentos. Em suas visitas, sempre breves, nunca fora convidado a permanecer para o jantar.

— Se é assim, agradeço.

— Você serviu no Dreadnought? — Kiba perguntava a Itaci.

— Servi. Travamos mais de dez batalhas durante a guerra.

— Dez batalhas? — o general Haruno, que ainda instruía Yuu, olhou para os dois. — Quantas delas foram para bloquear as investidas das barcaças francesas?

— Algumas. — Itachi forçou o sorriso ao responder.

— Quantidade suficiente para promover Itachi a capitão. — Yuu manteve sua lealdade.

— Parabéns, Uchiha — Kiba interveio. — Eu devia ter tentado a sorte na Marinha.

— Bobagem, rapaz. Há muito mais oportunidade de ascensão no Exército.

— Bit conheceu Wellington — Yuu acrescentou, alinhando a tacada seguinte.

Um par de olhos cinzentos se voltou para Sasuke.

— Claro que sim — o general concedeu. — Sua Graça sempre fez questão de visitar os oficiais feridos.

— Foi antes disso — contestou o menino. — Eles tomaram uísque juntos!

— Verdade? — Kiba o interpelou, cínico. — Por que não nos brinda com o episódio, Uchiha?

— Não — Sasuke volveu, sustentando o olhar. Neji e Itachi moveram-se à frente ao mesmo tempo.

— Sua vez, Chibi — o visconde avisou, colocando-se estrategicamente entre Sasuke e Kiba.

— Quero deixar claro que estou perdendo porque sou um anfitrião generoso — Uzumaki intercedeu, deslocando-se, por coincidência ou não, para impedir que Sasuke e o general Haruno vissem um ao outro.

O mordomo dos Uzumaki entrou solene no recinto, fez um breve aceno com a cabeça para Naruto e fechou a porta.

— O jantar está na mesa!

Quando todos começaram a se deslocar para ir ao en contro das damas na sala de visitas, Yuu encontrou Sasuke e cochichou-lhe:

— Quem eu acompanho?

Sasuke calculou depressa. Com três damas presentes, a Inuzuka caberia acompanhar uma dama convidada, no caso, Sakura Haruno.

— A mim.

— Ótimo — o menino agradeceu. — Que bom que você veio, se não eu teria de me acompanhar sozinho!

Sasuke sorriu. Ao menos alguém estava contente com sua presença.

Ao se aproximarem de Itachi, no fim da fila que ia em pares para a sala de jantar, Sasuke teve que modificar tal pensamento. Tenten sorria para ele, e Neji e Itachi olhavam-no disfarçadamente.

Muito bem, todos os Uchiha estavam contentes por ele ter aguentado até o jantar. E, talvez graças a eles, suportasse aquele tormento a noite inteira.

Olhou para Sakura, que examinava o perfil de Kiba. Se ele fosse Kiba, não teria perdido tempo no salão de bilhar. Porém, se pensava em se comparar ao filho de Fenley, a ideia dissipou-se assim que soube onde Uzumaki resolvera sentá-lo.

— Srta. Haruno. — Ele tomou o assento ao lado dela, o coração aos saltos.

Sakura estava tão elegante e, ao mesmo tempo, tão à vontade! Uma sensação que ele jamais esperava experimentar outra vez. Conjeturou se ela, embora tivesse aparentado vontade de conversar com ele, preferia não ter ido ao seu encontro no corredor quando de sua chegada à mansão.

Não. Sua respiração parecera paralisar quando a tocara no rosto. Ele sabia que sim, pois sentira o próprio coração quase parar. Seria um sinal de que ainda não estava inteiramente morto por dentro? Ou estaria simplesmente obcecado por Sakura?

A quem pretendia ajudar, afinal? A ela ou a si mesmo?

Fosse quem fosse, ele precisaria elevar-se de "mudinho" a rival. Já iniciara o processo, mas um toque, por mais macio e paralisante que houvesse sido, não bastava a seus intentos.

Esperou a conversa se animar à volta deles.

— Ocorreu-me que se eu soubesse o conteúdo de sua lista... — começou, em voz baixa.

— Não... Não! — ela sussurrou, nervosa.

_Você vai conseguir,_ ele disse consigo, depois forçou um sorriso.

— Se não contar, vou adivinhar de qualquer modo.- Sakura sorveu um longo gole do vinho Madeira.

— Sasuke, agradeço seu oferecimento, mas não preciso de sua ajuda. Considere as mudas de rosas como um presente apenas.

— E se eu disser que Kiba apenas se considera um herói, e que essa opinião que ele tem de si mesmo é que convenceu a todos? — murmurou, ousado.

Ela o olhou de lado, depois olhou Kiba, que conversava, absorto, com o general ali perto.

Ora, ora. Não era à toa que Hinata lançava furiosos olhares para o marido. Hina a sentara ao lado de Kiba, mas Uzumaki mudara os lugares e pusera o "mudinho" ao lado dela... Sasuke agora devia um favor a ele, aparentemente.

— Lorde Kiba está colaborando com meu pai na recriação de algumas partes dos diários de guerra, o que mostra que a situação está sob controle.

— Muito bem. Diga-me um item de sua lista e paro de importuná-la.

Ela cerrou os lábios macios. Ao menos ele os imaginava macios.

— Um item — insistiu.

— Está bem. — Sakura pousou o guardanapo no re gaço. — Conto um item se me disser uma coisa.

Um frio agarrou-lhe o peito. E se ele não soubesse responder e voltasse àquele silêncio profundo, onde falar lhe era impossível? Levara um ano para sair daque le poço, para onde não voltaria por nada ou ninguém neste mundo.

— Trato feito ou não? — Foi a vez de ela insistir.

_Calma,_ Sasuke pensou, repetindo seu mantra predileto. Sakura fizera um desafio muito simples, e esperava que ele o aceitasse ou recusasse, como qualquer ser humano normal.

— Feito — conseguiu dizer em voz baixa e rouca.

— Mesmo?

A expressão de Sasuke se enterneceu e produziu um sorriso fugidio, que se expandiu para os olhos cor de ônix. A respiração de Sakura paralisou. Se ele não estivesse em tão mau estado, seria irresistível.

— Não esperava que eu concordasse — ele afirmou.

Sakura flagrou Kiba olhando para os dois. Uma tolice tramar com Sasuke... Aquilo só iria retardar seus planos para Kiba; talvez até colocá-los em risco. Bem no íntimo, porém, Sasuke Uchiha a intrigava.

— Verdade, eu não esperava — confessou, e em um só fôlego, evocou sua lista: — Muito bem, eis a primeira lição, mais ou menos: "Ao conversar com uma dama, preste atenção nela. Não aja como se estivesse fazendo hora até aparecer alguém mais interessante".

— Só isso? — Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— É importante. — Um calor tomou o rosto de Sakura. — Não só para mim, mas para qualquer dama. Agora você tem que me contar uma coisa.

Ao ver a tensão no rosto bonito, ela mudou imedia tamente o que ia perguntar. A curiosidade em saber a verdadeira causa dos problemas de Sasuke podia esperar. Não queria magoá-lo.

— Já que você agora cultiva rosas, onde encontraria as palavras: "Agora é primavera, as raízes do mato ainda estão rasas. Deixe-as ficar, e elas cobrirão o jardim."?

— Como é?

— O senhor ouviu.

Sasuke a fitou longamente. Eram versos não muito conhecidos nos círculos literários e, por um momento, Sakura se perguntou se ele iria, ou saberia, responder

Mas viu um sorriso se abrir lentamente nos lábios de Sasuke.

— Estão em Henrique VI, Parte Dois, de Shakespeare. Mas ele não falava de plantas.

— Sei que não, mas as palavras me pareceram pertinentes.

Aliviada e satisfeita por tê-lo surpreendido, e por ele saber a origem de uma de suas citações prediletas, ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Você lê mais do que Frankenstein.

— Eu leio de tudo...

— Saky? Sakura, ouça! — Hinata acenava para ela. — Lorde Kiba está nos contando da noite em que atravessou o rio Tormes, na Espanha.

— Divirta-se —Sasuke murmurou, amargo.

— Está sendo mesquinho — ela objetou no mesmo tom. — Não há mal nenhum em ser herói.

—Heróis não contam bravatas... Mas vou fazê-lo prestar atenção na senhorita.

Ela prestou parte de sua atenção à história de Kiba. Escolhera-o pois a opção lhe parecera agradável e indolor. Seu propósito continuava o mesmo, mas, com o envolvimento de Sasuke, sua caçada se transfigurara inteiramente.

Tomou outro gole de vinho Madeira, sentindo o calor irradiar do homem alto e rijo ao lado. De repente, sua atividade letiva tornara-se interessantíssima.


	5. Capítulo II parte 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Capítulo II parte 2**

Sasuke parou antes de entrar na sala do café. Despertara mais tarde porque, ao acordar, o som da chuva viera amaciar e tranquilizar os pesadelos que o tinham atormentado até quase o amanhecer.

— Por que sempre pensa que estou tramando alguma coisa? — Era a voz de Tenten.

— Porque está — Neji respondeu. — Eu não sou cego. Você e suas amigas escolheram mais um para as suas aulas.

— Não faço ideia do que...

— Ora, vamos. Demorei a descobrir que a presa de Hina era Uzumaki, mas como ainda falta Sakura, aposto que...

— Já chega, Neji — ela o interrompeu, achando graça mais do que zangando. — Você não pode saber das nossas aulas.

— As estratégias de vocês três são muito coerentes. É difícil errar quando se sabe o que procurar. E tem mais: o que me diz do convite de última hora para lorde Kiba Inuzuka ir ao jantar? Para mim foi claro. Para o bem de Sakura, espero que não tenha sido assim tão óbvio para Kiba.

Tenten ria.

— Minha nossa, está até solidário com Sakura!

— Não estou solidário com ninguém. Não me meta nisso, por favor... Mas, e Bit, onde entra nessa história?

Sasuke se recostou à parede. Fosse qual fosse a opinião geral a respeito de espionagem, ele aprendera a apreciar seus méritos.

— Bit não está envolvido — Tenten respondeu. — Eu não o poria numa coisa dessas, nem Saky. Foi você quem sugeriu que ele arranjasse um passatempo. Sakura apenas conhece rosas... Não é nenhuma ameaça.

Sasuke bufou consigo. Se aquilo fosse sinônimo de serenidade, percepção e compreensão, Tenten estava certa. Ele passara três anos à espera de ver Sakura, mesmo à distância. Agora, estar perto dela, interagir com ela, era a como a luz do dia depois de uma noite longa e tenebrosa. Ele havia soltado as asas um pouco mais, porém ainda se escondia nas sombras com medo de o sol queimá-lo e transformá-lo em cinzas. No entanto, fizera um trato com Sakura. E ela continuava atraente como uma luz de vela para uma mariposa.

— Bom dia. — Entrou no salão do café.

— Bom dia — Tenten respondeu, sentada ao lado de Neji. — Como está se sentindo?

— Com fome. — Sasuke foi servir-se no aparador, pensando por que as coisas de que gostava de lembrar pareciam tão fora de seu alcance. — Neji, você vai mesmo almoçar no clube, hoje?

Quase pôde ver o olhar que lorde e lady trocaram entre si.

— Vou, sim.

— Posso ir com você? -Silêncio.

— Claro.

— Obrigado.

O apetite lhe fugiu quando começou a pensar no que se propunha a fazer. Mesmo assim pôs umas fatias de pão e uma fruta fresca no prato. A fome só piorava a situação, e ele precisaria evocar todos os seus trunfos.

Já se acomodava à mesa quando Itachi entrou com Yuu a tiracolo.

— Eu peso mais do que um saco de pano, sim! — Yuu protestava.

— Você apenas se mexe mais do que um saco — Itachi concedeu, pondo o irmão no chão.

— Conversa!

— Bom dia, minha família. — Itachi saudou rindo. — Neji, posso mesmo levar Sasori para almoçar? Há tempos ele procura alguém que recomende seu ingresso no clube.

Lorde Neji pigarreou e Sasuke fingiu não notar a hesitação do irmão mais velho. Almoçar em um lugar público com gente da família já seria suficientemente enervante. Se levassem um estranho, ele talvez não aguentasse.

— Só nós hoje, Itachi — contornou o visconde. — Você, Bit e eu.

— Boa ideia. Não podemos permitir que estranhos se misturem à família.

— Só faltava essa! — Tenten riu.

— Eu quero ir! — Yuu surrupiara meia laranja do prato do irmão. — Tenho o mesmo sangue.

— Para entrar no clube é preciso pesar mais do que um saco de pano, Chibi.

— Mas eu peso mais...

— Você pode almoçar comigo e Sakura — Tenten sugeriu.

— Com um monte de mulheres?

— No museu — completou a viscondessa.

— Podemos ver as múmias?

— Claro. Hina deve levar alguns afilhados.

— Os órfãos? — Yuu encheu seu pão com geleia, a qual transbordou para o prato.

— Uns dez caçulas.

— Vou ser o mais velho?

— Lógico. — Tenten sorriu.

— Então, está bem.

Como as tias estivessem fora, Sasuke teria a Mansão Uchiha praticamente só para si a tarde inteira. Mas era assim quase todo dia e, a bem da verdade, ele já estava ficando cansado daquela infindável repetição. Se iria continuar pensando assim depois do almoço, não fazia ideia. Na realidade, não sabia nem se iria sobreviver à refeição.

Mas já sabia que, recluso, não poderia auxiliar a Sakura ou a si mesmo. Se o clube o aceitasse de volta em seu pretensioso rebanho, provavelmente saberia a qual dama ele dedicava sua atenção... E lorde Kiba Inuzuka também.

Enfiou mais uma torrada na boca. Tentou não pensar muito no assunto, mas, se lograsse êxito naquele dia, talvez saísse um pouquinho das sombras. Se o sol fraco não estivesse muito forte, quem sabe aonde seu passo seguinte o levaria?

X

— Preciso me sentar um pouco. — Tenten encontrou um banco de pedra, contíguo à exposição egípcia no Museu Britânico, e largou-se nele com um suspiro.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado e ficou observando Hinata, assistida por Yuu, explicar as teorias da mumificação. Gemidos e narizes retorcidos atestavam o deleite da meninada.

— Vou pedir a Neji para massagear meus pés em casa. — Sem dar a perceber, Tenten tirou um sapato com um movimento brusco do pé.

— Você não devia ter vindo.

— Não comece. Só tenho três semanas até Neji me espanar para meu confinamento no Parque Uchiha. "Confinamento"... Quem teve a ideia de usar esta palavra? Parece até que vou para a prisão!

— Só mais três semanas? — Sakura repetiu.

— Eu sei, planejei tudo errado. Você começou a dar suas aulas, Itachi está em vias de receber o navio que vai capitanear, e Sasuke vai almoçar no clube. Será que ele já está se sentindo bem para tanto? Bem, se ele precisar de mim ou de Neji, vou ter que dar à luz aqui mesmo em Londres.

Sakura se intrigou. Sasuke ia a um lugar público de livre e espontânea vontade? Só podia ter a ver com o trato entre ela e ele...

Droga. Se porventura estivesse magoado, seria por culpa dela. Precisava desfazer o trato imediatamente, apesar de a atenção de Sasuke ter dado maior dimensão à sua vida. Não que sua vida fosse limitada, claro. Era ordeira, e Sasuke apenas perturbara essa ordem. Então, por que ela não o evitava? Por que não parava de pensar nele?

— Saky?

— Hein? Desculpe, meu pensamento estava longe.

— Onde, em particular?

— O que está insinuando? — Ela fitou Tenten, surpresa com a expressão subitamente circunspecta da amiga.

— Sasuke — foi a resposta clara.

Sakura deu um longo suspiro. Tenten era sua melhor amiga, e sinceramente preocupada com o bem-estar do cunhado.

E ela também, começava a perceber. Porque ele era um amigo, um novo amigo. Inesperado, quando ela parecia já estar com a vida toda planejada nos mínimos detalhes.

— O que vou dizer tem que ficar entre nós duas — decidiu, séria.

— Está bem.

— Ofereci-me para ajudar Sasuke no roseiral e ele recusou. Acho que pensou que eu estivesse com pena dele, ou coisa assim. Ele me propôs um trato.

— Trato?

— Em troca das mudas de rosas e minhas instruções, ele se propôs a me ajudar a conseguir que lorde Kiba cumpra os itens de minha lista.

Tenten levantou-se de um salto, façanha nada fácil para uma mulher grávida.

— Você contou a ele sobre nossas lições?

— Não, claro que não! Foi ele quem puxou o assunto. Ele sabia das lições, de você, e de Neji e Uzumaki

Tenten voltou ao assento.

— Maldição. Eu devia ter percebido. Ele sempre sabe de tudo o que está acontecendo.

— Uma vantagem, quando se é praticamente invisível.

— Ele não... Ora, não sei por que estou me exaltando com você. Quem está bisbilhotando não é você, é ele!

— Não creio que tivesse intenção de nos prejudicar. Estava apenas curioso. — Sakura deu o braço a Tenten. — Tentei convencê-lo de que as rosas eram um presente, mas Sasuke insistiu em me ajudar com lorde Kiba.

— Por isso ele anda tão ocupado ultimamente. Sasuke sabe que você está genuinamente interessada em Kiba?

Foi mais uma afirmação que uma interrogação, porém Sakura anuiu mesmo assim.

— Claro que sabe. Na verdade, achava que, com as aulas, queríamos encontrar apenas alguém com quem nos casarmos.

Tenten cerrou o maxilar.

— E um dia ele apareceu de repente e disse tudo isso para você.

— Sim.

A viscondessa levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que as crianças saíam do salão egípcio.

— Vou ter uma conversinha com Bit hoje à noite.

— Não, não vai. Não pode contar nada do que contei. Possa ele ajudar ou não, da forma que for, eu não vou ser responsável por... — ela procurou as palavras certas — ...adoecê-lo de novo.

Yuu emergiu ao fim da fila de órfãos. Sakura imaginou como ele se sentiria tendo quatro irmãos mais velhos tão formidáveis, e tendo sido criado por eles a maior parte do tempo. Yuu era autoconfiante... Como poderia não sê-lo, com uma família daquelas?

E quanto a Sasuke? O que teria acontecido a ele? O que poderia ter presenciado que o mudara tão profundamente? Por que ele achava que tinham algo a oferecer um ao outro?

Sakura suspirou. Nada que se dissesse a mais lhe faria bem. Altruísmo ou caridade não explicava por que ela não se cansava de notar que ele tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo.

— Srta. Sakura?

Ela se sobressaltou.

— Sim, Yuu?

— Quase me esqueci... Tenho que dar isto para a senhorita.

O menino de dez anos de idade retirou do bolso do casaco um bilhete todo dobrado e o entregou a ela.

— Obrigada.

O bilhete aberto revelou a caligrafia de Sasuke: muito refinada, como se cada palavra tivesse sido escolhida antes de a pena tocar o papel. A missiva perguntava simplesmente se ela gostaria de ir cavalgar pela manhã, e estava assinada com as iniciais S.U.

Sakura quase descartou a hipótese, pois Kiba iria almoçar no dia seguinte com o general. Todavia, o almoço daria a ela uma desculpa, em nome da causa, para abreviar o encontro com seu co-conspirador convicto. Além do mais, não precisaria decidir naquele momento se dar continuidade àquele envolvimento era ou não um ato de caridade.

Apanhou um lápis na retícula, escreveu a resposta ao pé do papel e dobrou-o novamente.

— Por favor, entregue a ele. — Devolveu o bilhete a Yuu.

Tenten a olhava, ansiosa, porém ela fingiu não notar. Se Sasuke quisesse envolver a cunhada no assunto, teria pedido a ela que entregasse o bilhete.

Sakura respirou fundo. Estaria com dois cavalheiros no dia seguinte. Um para ajudá-la a armar a rede para o segundo, que não fazia ideia de que era a presa. E ela ainda dizia que gostava das coisas descomplicadas... Essa era muito boa!

X

Quando Sasuke desceu, Neji e Itachi já se en contravam no saguão, escondendo o nervosismo, pois sabiam que Sasuke não ia a um clube de cavalheiros em Londres havia mais de cinco anos: desde que deixara a Inglaterra para apresentar-se ao seu regimento na Espanha.

— Mandei vir a carruagem — Neji informou. — Prefere ir a cavalo?

A escolha não era fácil: ir sentado em uma carruagem pequena e escura, ou dar-se a fácil oportunidade de mon tar Tolley e esquivar-se do compromisso.

— Vou na carruagem.

— Ótimo. Está pronto?

Sasuke fez que sim, embora os músculos muito tensos pedissem que batesse em retirada. A respiração já come çava a acelerar, e ele se forçou a diminuir o ritmo. Iria conseguir Seriam uma ou duas horas no máximo, depois bastava esperar a cavalgada com Sakura.

Ou sem ela, se ela tivesse juízo e recusasse o convite.

Até o mordomo parecia preocupado quando abriu a porta da carruagem. Sasuke pendurou-se no estribo à es pera de que Itachi e Neji subissem primeiro. Ele sabia que, se desistisse, nem um nem outro jamais toca ria de novo no assunto. Mas lembrou-se do que Itachi havia dito: que ele jamais fizera nada por si mesmo.

Tomou fôlego e entrou na carruagem. Os irmãos o ve riam tenso e relutante, mas não o veriam aterrorizado. Não por medo da carruagem ou do clube, mas por não poder impedir que o pânico o emboscasse a céu aberto.

— Tive uma idéia — Itachi anunciou.

— Surpreendente! — Neji retrucou, cínico.

— Muito engraçado... É que, como Naruto agora está entre nós, poderíamos contar com ele e o duque de Wyclife para requerermos nossa readmissão no clube White's.

— Se me lembro — Neji protestou —, eu fui o único a ser expulso do White's, e por sua culpa.

— Por isso estou planejando levá-lo de volta.

— Não se incomode, Itachi. Gostei de ter sido expulso. Faz Tenten se lembrar do quanto eu a amo.

— E do quanto ela ficou furiosa com você. — Sasuke aderiu ao humor mórbido, agradecido pela distração.

— Esse é um dos motivos da minha proposta... — Itachi acrescentou.

— Não, esse detalhe foi Bit quem levantou, mas, mesmo assim, não estou interessado. Vou ser pai em três semanas, meus caros, e isso é tudo que me importa no momento.

Sasuke estudou a expressão de prazer do irmão. Neji se encontrava visivelmente entusiasmado e satisfeito com a iminente paternidade. Estranho ver alguém viver uma alegria por antecipação. Ainda mais para ele, que, havia muito tempo, sentia horror das noites por não saber se veria o amanhecer.

A carruagem parou em frente ao clube. Um lacaio de libré subiu o degrau, abriu a porta e desceu com um salto curto para o chão.

De novo Sasuke esperou, pendente no estribo, antes de descer. Ele iria conseguir. Queria conseguir.

— Bem-vindos, lorde Neji, Sr Uchiha — o maître saudou os dois. A Sasuke lançou um olhar, e os conduziu ao amplo restaurante do clube.

— Uma mesa na janela, por favor — Sasuke murmurou ao ver o salão lotado, as mesas apertadas e o pesado e escuro revestimento das paredes. Respire, disse a si mesmo.

Neji cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça um ou outro conhecido.

Com um músculo repuxando o pescoço roliço, o maître rumou para o outro lado, e fez sinal para um par de lacaios limparem e arrumarem uma mesa recém-desocupada.

— Gostam desta?

— Bit? — o visconde o consultou.

Sasuke concordou em silencio, e os três Uchihas se sentaram.

Ele soprou o ar. Conseguira entrar! Agora era só comer e ir embora.

— Uchiha! — Uma voz masculina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. — Meus parabéns! — Uma mão carnuda passou à sua frente na direção de Itachi. — Capitão, não?

— Ainda não oficialmente. — Itachi retribuiu o aperto de mão. — Conhece meus irmãos Neji e Sasuke, Hedgely? Neji, Bit... lorde Hedgely.

— Conheço lorde Neji. Este é o outro, não?- Hedgely retirou uma cadeira da mesa vizinha, arras tou-a para perto, e pousou nela seu enorme corpanzil.

— Ouvi dizer que você perdeu uma perna ou coisa assim em Waterloo. Ou foi a cabeça? — O homem fez piada. — Não me parece um paciente de hospício.

O olhar de Sasuke, concentrado nas próprias mãos, ergueu-se para o rosto de Hedgely. Olhos castanhos, crava dos em um rosto redondo e gordo, lhe sorriam.

— Nós nos conhecemos há alguns anos — Sasuke falou em voz baixa, porém firme. — Estava com lady Wedgerton, se me lembro... O marido dela soube do flerte?

Hedgely continuou sentado, mas boquiaberto, o rosto vermelho.

Um leve rumor percorreu os arredores. Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, à espera do próximo movimento. Paradoxalmente, não ter nada a perder e estar à beira do precipício conferia um certo poder.

— Deve haver algum engano — Hedgely vociferou, enfim.

— O senhor também se enganou — Sasuke redarguiu.— Parece que temos alguma coisa em comum.

— Não há motivo para grosserias, meu rapaz. Só falei por caridade a um incapaci...

— Também estou sendo muito caridoso com o senhor — Sasuke o interrompeu, percebendo que Itachi começara a levantar-se, e Neji o puxava de volta ao assento.— Suas dívidas de jogo... como vão?

— Não tenho que aturar isto! — Hedgely exclamou ríspido depois de levantar-se bruscamente. — Melhor você controlar seu irmão, Neji, ou pô-lo de volta na jaula!

— Mas estou gostando da conversa. — Neji apanhou um charuto no bolso. — Se está se sentindo incomo dado, tenha um bom dia, Hedgely.

Itachi observou Hedgely voltar em silêncio para sua mesa e sentar-se entre as solidárias comiserações dos amigos.

— Foi interessante. — Itachi riu por trás da taça de vinho do Porto.

— Eu só fiz uma pergunta... — Sasuke descerrou o punho, sentindo o sangue voltar aos dedos. O apoio dos irmãos aqueceu o que restava de sua alma. — Peço desculpas.

— Para mim o dia só vai ficar completo se alguém tentar me expulsar do clube — Neji bravateou. — Mas o acontecido me fez pensar: por que quis vir ao clube, hoje, Bit? Deveria saber que iria testar a curiosidade pública.

— Podem bisbilhotar à vontade — Sasuke conteve um tremor. — Mas que fiquem longe de mim. E eu vim por que quis. Se isso não basta...

— Claro que basta. E se serve de consolo, depois de Hedgely não creio que alguém vá procurá-lo de novo para insultá-lo.

— Serve, sim.

Itachi pigarreou, pedindo espaço na conversa.

— Não estou pedindo para apanhar, Bit, mas não tive intenção de provocá-lo naquele dia.

Sasuke manuseou demoradamente a taça de vinho do Porto que Neji pusera à sua frente. Depois, encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

— Nem sempre sei quando vai... — Parou, empalidecendo ligeiramente. Céus! Quase contara aos irmãos sobre o transtorno do pânico. Se o fizesse, iria parar no hospício, com certeza. — Aceito as desculpas — murmurou, empurrando a taça de volta ao irmão em seguida.

— Achei que isto pudesse facilitar seu dia... — Neji deu um peteleco no cálice, fazendo-o tilintar.

— Por algum tempo, talvez. Mas não seria real. — Sasuke sentiu as mãos tremer e as cerrou novamente.

— Tem certeza de que não...

— Não vou beber, Neji. Se eu começar, não sei se consigo parar.

Neij acenou para o lacaio.

— Carneiro assado para três, Stephen — pediu, e riu da careta de Itachi. — E um copo de limonada.

— Sim, milorde.

Quando o lacaio se afastou para a cozinha, Neji acendeu o charuto e se recostou na cadeira.

— Recebi uma carta de Gaara, ontem. Ele vai tomar a diligência dos correios em Cambridge. Deve chegar em Londres amanhã à tarde.

— Que bom.

Gaara provavelmente preferia o colégio, onde era mais divertido. Sasuke, porém, gostava de ter todos de baixo da vista. Não fazia sentido, mas precisava saber que todos estavam em segurança... Precisava sentir-se capaz de protegê-los.

Como se ele pudesse, de fato, proteger alguém.

— Você vai conosco quando Tenten e eu formos para o Parque Uchiha?

— Vão levar Yuu? — Sasuke hesitou. Neji respondeu que sim.

— Nossas tias também vão. Elas insistem que Ten vai precisar delas.

— Não sei se vou — Sasuke continuou inseguro.

Um rosto lhe veio á mente: oval, delicado, de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados que reluziam feito bronze ao sol. Sakura estaria em Londres, ainda no encalço de Kiba. Assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, mas, se ele estava agora ali, sentado no clube, o motivo era ela.

— Não precisa decidir já.

— Já estarei no mar na ocasião — Itachi interpôs-se —, portanto vou me contentar em saber que você vai dar meu nome ao recém-nascido.

— Não creio que "Doido Varrido" vá satisfazer os requisitos de Tenten, mas vou transmitir sua sugestão a ela...

A refeição chegou e Sasuke percebeu-se calmo, a ponto de sentir fome. Sua presença ali era uma vitória. Mínima, mas ainda assim uma vitória.

O primeiro sinal de seu excesso de confiança só sedeu quando, ao ouvir Neji praguejar por entre os dentes, acompanhou o olhar irritado do irmão à entrada do salão.

Em meio à movimentação, viu o motivo de seu mau humor: o duque de Wellington, acompanhado de alguns guardas da Guarda Real Montada, dirigia-se a uma mesa, a uns três metros de onde estavam. O general Kakashi Haruno olhou na direção deles e cumprimentou Neji com um gesto de cabeça ao sentar-se à direita do duque.

O primeiro pensamento de Sasuke foi ir embora imediatamente, antes que aqueles oficiais cheios de medalhas começassem a contar histórias, enaltecendo a glória da guerra. Olhou para os irmãos, que comiam em silêncio à espera de sua reação. Se fosse embora, iriam com ele.

Mas sair um minuto depois da chegada de Wellington poderia gerar graves repercussões políticas.

Melhor ignorá-los, deu-se a ordem, enfiando volunta riosamente na boca uma garfada de carneiro assado.

— Bit... — Itachi sussurrou de repente, tenso.

— Capitão Sasuke Uchiha — a voz de Wellington ressoou atrás dele, e o duque pousou-lhe a mão no ombro.

— Vossa Graça — Sasuke cumprimentou, surpreendendo-se com a firmeza da própria voz. Pela primeira vez ocorreu-lhe que, em comparação ao que acontecera na Espanha, aquilo era nada.

— Creio que ainda lhe devo uma garrafa de uísque — o duque se lembrou.

— Não precisa se incomodar.

— Além dos agradecimentos de toda a nação, claro. — Wellington sorria. — Sua contribuição no campo de batalha de Waterloo foi muito valiosa.

Ele não sabia de nada. Wellington não sabia de nada!

— Obrigado.

Aplausos recatados, e dirigidos mais ao duque do que ao destinatário do elogio, irromperam no salão.

Sasuke segurou o fôlego. Se o duque lhe pedisse que levantasse para um aperto de mãos, ele vomitaria.

Mas Wellington voltou para a própria mesa depois de dar-lhe mais um tapinha nas costas.

— Sasuke? — Neji sussurrou ao vê-lo pálido.

O pânico ameaçava tomar conta dele novamente. Se sucumbisse ali seria um desastre. E se quisesse se manter lúcido, teria de fazê-lo por conta própria.

Sasuke inspirou em busca de ar.

— Vamos comer.

Quinze minutos. Se ficassem mais quinze minutos, Neji e Itachi poderiam sair sem insultar ninguém.

Começou a contar cada segundo de cada minuto. Conseguiria sobreviver. Pois não vivera sete meses de sua vida assim? Não era fácil, mas suportável. Enquanto estivesse contando, não se afogaria no desespero.

Além disso, no dia seguinte iria cavalgar com Sakura. E ela possuía o dom de transformar segundos em minutos.

Chegou a quinze deles, enfim.

— Vou embora. — Empurrou a cadeira para trás.

— Vamos todos. — Neji acenou, pedindo a conta, assinou-a rapidamente e os três se levantaram.

— Foi um gesto simpático de Wellington — comentou Itachi ao subir na carruagem. — Duvido que ele saia por aí agrade cendo a qualquer um que tenha combatido em Waterloo.

Sasuke sentou-se e fechou a porta, agradecido por trocar a multidão por um espaço apertado.

— Ele não sabe nada — resmungou, e cruzou os braços para ocultar dos irmãos as mãos trêmulas.

— Não se subestime, Bit. Se ele agradeceu, é porque você merece.

— Itachi... — Neji o alertou. — Deixe-o.

— Eu não combati em Waterloo — Sasuke revelou de súbito. Em seguida cerrou os olhos para não ver o choque no rosto de Itachi.

_Pronto,_ pensou. Mais um irmão a somar-se à decepção do resto da família.

X

— Meu pai disse que Wellington homenageou você, ontem...

Sakura calçava as luvas de cavalgar e, com o canto dos olhos, fitava Sasuke caminhando ao lado. O baio o acompanhava um passo atrás, avaliando as habilidades quase perfeitas daquele cavaleiro que o comandava mes mo sem tocar nas rédeas.

— Contou que ele agradeceu seus préstimos em Waterloo — ela prosseguiu, já que ele não respondia. — Foi um gesto simpático.

— Por quê? — A menção o deixou mal-humorado. Sakura comprimiu os lábios. Podia estar cuidando do jardim àquela hora

— É um gesto simpático agradecer os préstimos de alguém.

O cavalariço de Sakura trouxe Ísis da cocheira. Sasuke olhou para o rapaz, claudicou um passo à fren te e ofereceu as mãos para ajudá-la a montar

— Ele fez aquilo para dizer que estava no comando em Waterloo, e era a ele a quem a nação devia gratidão. Talvez esteja preparando o terreno para ser primeiro-ministro. O que eu era ou o que fiz não importa.

Sakura apoiou o pé na mão de Sasuke e o deixou im pulsioná-la para a sela.

— Isso que você disse... é fato ou está supondo?

De um jeito ou de outro, o que ele diria não importava. O melhor resultado da aparição pública de Sakura no dia anterior fora o pai dela tê-lo mencionado sem fechar a cara.

Sasuke montou com um movimento fluido.

— Raciocínio dedutivo. — Cutucou o cavalo para se aproximar do dela. — Quer cavalgar por aí ou ir ao Hyde Park?

Ela entendeu o porquê da pergunta. Era quase impossível até mesmo caminhar no parque àquela hora da manhã. Se fossem cavalgar iriam para o norte, na direção de Londres. Ela passaria a manhã na companhia dele, e correria o risco de chegar atrasada à visita de Kiba.

Olhos escuros a observavam, atentos. Sasuke provavelmente sabia da reunião do general com Kiba, pois sempre parecia estar a par de tudo. E a pergunta fora um desafio que faria sentido se ele fosse seu pretendente, não um reles ajudante casamenteiro.

— Prefiro cavalgar — respondeu apenas.

Um lampejo iluminou o fundo dos olhos de Sasuke, e ele aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Trago-a de volta para o almoço. — Com o joelho, tocou a montaria.

— Sasuke!- Ele parou.

— Mudou de ideia?

— Preciso de um acompanhante.

Ele não entendeu a princípio, mas de repente sorriu. E a mudança em seu semblante foi tanta, que ela prendeu a respiração. Minha nossa! Ele era bonito demais.

— Peço desculpas, não pensei no assunto.

— Benjamin? — Sakura chamou em voz alta, ainda incomodada. — Por favor, sele uma montaria e venha conosco.

— Sim, srta. Sakura. — O cavalariço apressou-se e logo desapareceu atrás da casa.

— Um esquecimento nada cavalheiresco, não? — Restos de contentamento ainda dançavam-lhe nos olhos negros.

— Uma lisonja, de certo modo. — Sakura sorriu de volta.

— Por quê?

— Um acompanhante serve para proteger as meninas bem-comportadas dos lobos maus... Aparentemente, você nos vê em pé de igualdade.

— Bela maneira de dizer que eu não mordo...

Ele não se ofendera, Sakura percebeu, surpresa. Se Kiba a convidasse a ir a algum lugar, provavelmente seria o primeiro a sugerir a presença de um acompanhante para proteger a virtude dela contra sua devassa virilidade.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Acho que você morde, mas é honrado.

Sasuke a fitou por instantes, agora com um olhar diferente. Benjamin surgiu em passo de trote, e os três seguiram em direção ao norte. O cavalariço os seguiu cerca de três metros atrás.

— Tenten diz que você é ótimo cavaleiro — Sakura comentou depois de um quilômetro em silêncio. Sasuke e o cavalo pareciam tão unidos que as rédeas não fariam falta. — Vejo que ela tem razão.

— Gosto de cavalgar. Quando voltei da Espanha, não sabia se Tolley ia me reconhecer, mas reconheceu. Melhor do que eu. — Ele acariciou o baio com tapinhas no pescoço, num gesto cheio de afeto.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Pela primeira vez, sentia aquele homem solitário e reservado baixar a guarda.

Subitamente, perguntou-se se merecia estar ali. Não estava praticando um ato de caridade. Sasuke era quem concedia a ela a honra de observá-lo.

— Já que nosso trabalho é ensinar a primeira lição a lorde Kiba — ele deu objetividade à conversa —, que tal você me contar a segunda lição?

Ela enrijeceu. Mais trabalho. Era desconcertante imaginar que aquilo não passava de uma reles troca de favores.

— Como vamos fazer lorde Kiba dar atenção exclusiva à dama que estiver com ele?

— Ou seja, a você? — ele completou.

Ela nada dissera sobre sua intenção original: a de casar-se com Kiba. Mas negá-la agora seria fora de propósito.

— Está bem, a mim. Como vamos conseguir? -Sasuke titubeou.

— É complicado.

— Creio que minha inteligência dê para o gasto... — Ela tentou deixá-lo à vontade novamente. — Vamos, surpreenda-me.

— Devo-lhe desculpas novamente. Eu deveria escolher melhor as palavras, já que faço tão pouco uso delas...

Ela soltou uma risada diante de tão inesperado senso de humor. Tenten já mencionara o fato, mas agora ela tinha certeza; Sasuke não revelava aquele seu lado a qualquer um.

Sentiu-se novamente honrada, e surpresa por gostar de pilheriar em companhia dele.

— Não se desculpe. — Sorriu. — Quando eu me ofender, aviso. E não mude de assunto. Como vamos trabalhar a lição número um?

— Olhe à direita — ele indicou, manobrando Tolley para se aproximar dela.

Ela o fez. Passavam em frente à firma de embalagens Gentlemen Jackson, onde, descendo a escadaria, Shino Aburame e Shikamaru Nara interromperam a conversa para vê-los passar.

— Lorde Aburame e o sr. Nara?

— São amigos do seu lorde Kiba e, por coincidência, vão encontrá-lo agora no White's.

— Como sabe?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eu presto atenção.

Notável. Sakura conjeturou se ele sabia de cor a agenda das pessoas, e se tudo o que entreouvia não se devia à sua capacidade de tomar-se praticamente invisível. Não era à toa que diziam que ele lia o pensamento dos outros.

— Muito bem, então vai haver reunião no White's agora de manhã. De que isto nos serve?

— Eles sabem que lorde Kiba vai encontrar você e seu pai no almoço. Vão falar de você, e do fato de a terem visto de manhã em companhia de outro homem... Para melhorar, vamos retardar um pouquinho nossa volta, assim ele a vê chegando comigo.

— Vamos enciumá-lo? Acho meio prematuro adotar essa tática, não acha?

— A questão não é o ciúme. Vamos mostrar a Kiba que você não é só a menina que toma anotações para o pai, e sim uma dama que conta com admiradores.

Admiradores. Sasuke se incluía nessa categoria? Ou seria apenas uma paga pelas rosas? Concentrou o olhar nas orelhas de Ísis. Ora, pouco importavam os motivos dele. Tinham feito um trato e ponto final.

— E se eu tivesse escolhido ir ao Hyde Park?

— Eu sabia que você não iria querer ir ao parque.

— Uma suposição um tanto presunçosa... Como poderia saber?

— Você é generosa, tem consideração pelas pessoas, e sabia que eu não queria ir ao parque a uma hora destas. — O sorriso fugaz voltou-lhe ao rosto. — Mas, se você assim escolhesse, a cunhada de lorde Kiba, marquesa de Easton, passeia pelo parque com uma comitiva todas as terças e quintas-feiras pela manhã. Seria uma opção apenas de emergência, pois ela só vai estar com os Inuzuka depois de amanhã á noite.

— Que caminhos tortuosos os seus! Para sua informação, eu pessoalmente não gosto do Hyde Park.

— Não vou me esquecer disso.

Não esqueceria, sem dúvida. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça de leve, fingindo que a calma daquele homem não continha a pitada de intimidade que nela secava a garganta e acelerava o coração.

— Há mais alguém a impressionar esta manhã?

— Creio que não. Podemos ser antipáticos à vontade.

— Ainda bem! Aliás, na verdade, é mais fácil ser simpática quando não há necessidade disso.

Ao se afastarem das edificações e entrarem na região dos prados e clareiras, Sasuke diminuiu o passo e a fitou novamente.

— Quando eu converso, sou assim — falou, devagar. — Perdi o hábito de conversar, acho. E me preocupo tanto com isso que perco as oportunidades.

— Você conversa comigo.

— Com você é fácil conversar.

O rosto de Sakura corou. Ela não precisava de elogios, ora essa!

Sasuke cutucou o cavalo com os joelhos, e partiu com Tolley prado adentro a meio-galope. Aliviada por não precisar falar dessa vez, ela foi atrás.

Sakura era boa amazona, mais dada aos passeios sossegados do que aos galopes, mas tinha habilidade bastante para conhecer suas limitações, o que deu a Sasuke a certeza de que ela não iria cair do cavalo e quebrar o pescoço.

Para ele e Tolley, andar de dia era uma mudança radical. De dia, a sensação de desvincular-se do mundo não era tão intensa, mas, em compensação, havia o ar quente e a luz do sol.

Os dois passaram duas horas cavalgando, apostando corridas e, de quebra, conversando. Para Sasuke, foi a experiência mais libertadora dos últimos três anos.O sorriso que exibia no rosto ao levar a mão ao bolso e pegar o relógio era espontâneo e natural.

Abriu a tampa, recolocou o relógio no bolso e começou a traçar com Tolley um círculo estreito à volta de Sakura e da égua Ísis.

— Hora de voltarmos.

Os cabelos claros de Sakura, com nuances de vermelho e rosa, tinham-se soltado atrás do chapéu, e uma mecha de fios emaranhados acariciava-lhe o rosto quando ela sorriu para ele.

— Hora da segunda parte do nosso plano?- Ele anuiu e tomou o caminho da estrada.

_Não olhe para ela assim,_ pensou. Ela era uma amiga, o que, para ele, era uma raridade. Além disso, Sakura já deixara claro que, para ela, ele não "mordia", e que já havia escolhido outro.

Sakura nem tentou puxar conversa no caminho de volta para a Mansão Haruno. Se Sasuke estivesse certo, Kiba estaria à espera e os veria chegar.

Ele tomou novo fôlego, desejando que tivessem passado o dia inteiro fora, e aproximou-se dela.

— Você ia me contar o que diz a segunda lição.

— Não, não ia. — Ela riu. — Você ainda não apresentou os resultados prometidos para a primeira aula.

— Mas preciso preparar a estratégia para o próximo passo... O projeto é complexo, você tem que entender. Preciso tramar, planejar, arquitetar tudo.

— Pensando bem, é uma bobagem. — Ela ruborizou. — Não é exatamente para mim... É para todas as damas.

— Conte. — Simpático, ele tentava persuadi-la já perto de casa.

Ela suspirou.

— Está bem. Diz apenas que todo cavalheiro que se dá o trabalho de ir a um baile deve dançar. Principalmente quando há mais damas do que cavalheiros presentes. É constrangedor ser uma dama solitária.

— Kiba já dançou com você.

— Já, mas ele dança quando quer. Toda dama deve ser tirada para dançar ao menos uma vez. Tenho certeza de que a maioria dos homens bonitos, mais conhecidos, nem olha para quem está em pé junto da parede, ou fingindo-se ocupada à mesa de refrescos.

— Você nota — ele observou, divertido. Fazia sentido. Ela o notara também.

De qualquer modo, dançar era uma atividade em que Kiba levava vantagem. Mas Sasuke dissera que iria ajudar, e daria um jeito.

— Vou preparar um plano.

Chegavam ao caminho da entrada. Ele cedeu a frente, desejando, de súbito, não ter que devolvê-la a ninguém.

Surpreendeu-se quando ela parou, por sorte entre dois arbustos largos que os ocultavam da casa, e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo no braço.

— Sasuke, esta lição não pretende menosprezá-lo — disse, séria.

Antes de poder convencer-se da imbecilidade do impulso, ou de pensar onde estaria o acompanhante, ele se inclinou e tocou os lábios dela com os seus.

Por um segundo, por um batimento do coração, o tempo parou.

Ele se aprumou, antes mesmo que Sakura pudesse se afastar

— Eu sei — respondeu, calmo, assim que retomou a respiração. — Não estava pensando em mim quando preparou sua lista.

Sakura ficou tão perplexa quanto ele. Sasuke deu um tapa no flanco de Ísis, e a égua saltou em frente.

Ele seguiu logo atrás, caminho adentro, notando o movimento da cortina em um dos quartos de cima. Ah, a platéia...

Apeou de Tolley e foi, claudicante, tomar a mão de Sakura,

— Peço desculpas mais uma vez. — Forçou-se a sorrir ao ampará-la até o chão. — Quero saber como será a continuação da primeira lição.

Sem esperar por resposta, voltou-se e montou Tolley. Sakura o viu se afastar caminho afora, deslizando os dedos pelos lábios.

Sasuke tomou o trajeto mais longo para casa. Não queria beijar Sakura, nem nada parecido. Dizia-se só amigo dela, sem mais motivos, mas a necessidade de tocá-la o dominara. O fato de estar anos sem tocar ninguém poderia ser o motivo, mas não servia de justificativa.

— Idiota — murmurou consigo, e Tolley posicionou as orelhas para ouvi-lo.

Ele havia estragado o trato. Sakura seria uma tola se desse continuidade àquela relação. E ela não era nenhuma parva.

Valera a pena trocar sua melhor chance de reingressar no clube por um beijo? Por uma fuga terna, suave, hesitante e momentânea do inferno?

Sim.

X

John, o chefe dos cavalariços, emergiu da cocheira para cuidar de Tolley quando ele desmontou. Sasuke apanhou no bolso a última cenoura e a ofereceu ao cavalo. No todo, fora uma manhã produtiva.

Aquela hora do dia, sua família já se espalhara entre os vários encontros, almoços e reuniões sociais. Yuu e o professor particular também tinham combinado passar a tarde no Zoológico de Londres.

— Sr. Sasuke... — Dawkins abriu a porta da frente. — Devo pedir à sra. Haller para preparar seu almoço?

— Só um sanduíche. Estarei na biblioteca.

— Sim, senhor.

Entre o saguão e a biblioteca, porém, ficava o escritório de Neji. À porta, Sasuke hesitou, mas entrou. Todos os convites aceitos pela família ficavam em um dos cantos da escrivaninha do visconde. Não importava se estragara ou não a relação com Sakura. Queria vê-la de novo, nem que fosse para levar um tapa provavelmente merecido.

Além disso, a segunda lição de Sakura tinha a ver com dança e, para dançar, era preciso ir a uma festa.

Dançar. Sem contar a dor constante no joelho esquerdo, ele talvez nem se lembrasse mais dos passos da dança mais simples. Quem não gostaria de vê-lo tropeçar no salão com a caridosa srta. Haruno, e cair estatelado no chão? Os demais cavalheiros se sentiriam estimulados a tirar as damas para dançar, ao menos para protegê-las de Sasuke Uchiha.

Remexeu duas vezes, por via das dúvidas, a pilha de convites. Como Neji e Tenten compareceriam, Sakura provavelmente iria também.

Felizmente havia dois ou três eventos menores, menos formais. Antes de escolher, contudo, precisava saber o quão desgostosa Sakura estava com ele.

A porta da frente se abriu e Sasuke reorganizou rapidamente a pilha de convite. Saiu para o corredor, mas parou ao ouvir o som de um objeto pesado cair no chão do saguão.

— Sr. Gaara! Nós o esperávamos à noite.

— Consegui uma carona com um amigo. Quem está em casa?

— Só o sr. Sasuke, no momento. O senhor poderá encontrá-lo na biblioteca.

— Muito obrigado, Dawkins. Se a sra. Haller preparar meu almoço, não terei que comer alguma peça da mobília.

— O almoço será servido, senhor. — O mordomo riu. Ao ver Gaara adentrar o corredor, Sasuke pensou em se esconder. Mas não teria tempo de ir do escritório para a biblioteca sem ser visto. Se o visse ali, Gaara pensaria que ele o estava evitando, impressão que ele causava amiúde, mesmo involuntariamente. Assim, desfez a expressão fugidia do rosto e foi ao encontro do irmão.

— Bit! — Com seus dezoito anos, Gaara quase derrapou ao parar. Ergueu os braços, preparando o abraço, mas abaixou-os, como se de repente se lembrasse de qual irmão tinha à sua frente.

— Está mais alto. — Sasuke estendeu a mão.

Com um lampejo de surpresa nos olhos verdes, Gaara apertou a mão de Sasuke.

— Quase cinco centímetros. Acho que estou mais alto do que Itachi.

Gaara olhou a porta aberta do escritório de Neji, atrás dele.

— Eu estava olhando os convites — explicou, lembrando-se de que nada tinha a esconder — Vamos à biblioteca... Conte-me como foi seu ano letivo.

Gaara sorriu, contente.

— Aquela terra capinada, lá perto da cocheira, o que é?

— O meu roseiral. — Sasuke lembrou-se de que precisava regar de novo as mudas. Sakura o instruíra a fazê-lo diariamente no primeiro mês.

— Seu ro... — Gaara diminuiu o passo para fitá-lo. Apontou para o paletó do irmão. — Saiu a cavalo?

— Com uma amiga. — Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito. Se Sakura ainda era amiga ou não, era preciso confirmar.

Gaara jogou os braços ao redor dele e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

O primeiro instinto de Sasuke foi recuar para se esqui var da imobilização. _Calma,_ pediu a si mesmo, forçando-se a tomar fôlego. _É Gaara._

Conseguiu dar um tapinha nas costas do irmão.

— Desculpe.— Gaara desfez o abraço. — Você está bem?

Ele fez que sim com um gesto firme da cabeça.

— Você me pegou de surpresa.

— E você a mim. — O irmão o estudava detidamente, com um leve toque de preocupação nos olhos azul-acinzentados. — Da próxima vez eu aviso.

Os dois se instalaram na biblioteca e, por quase uma hora, Gaara o brindou com uma ininterrupta crônica dos melhores momentos do segundo ano em Cambridge. Sasuke bem que queria, depois de uma manhã com Sakura, e do ato imbecil que praticara, alguns minutos de silêncio e solidão. Mas Gaara parecia tão embevecido com seu "aproveitamento", como dissera Neji, que não quis desapontá-lo.

Mesmo assim, a contínua sociabilidade, e ouvir histórias de uma vida agradável e agitada, tão diferente da sua, o oprimiram.

Sasuke sentiu as mãos começar a tremer. Agarrou um livro, abriu e começou a ler, firmando-o contra as pernas de modo a ocultar do irmão sua fraqueza.

Mas, logo depois, as paredes começaram a apertar ao redor dele, e sua pele começou a se esticar sobre os músculos.

Maldição. Se continuasse ali, não conseguiria controlar o pânico.

Levantou-se com tal dificuldade que Gaara se calou.

— Preciso ir — disse com dificuldade lançando-se para a porta.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, eu o vejo no jantar.

Sasuke entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

— Respire. — Deu-se a ordem. — Basta respirar! Foi o que fez durante alguns minutos, forçando-se a andar de um lado a outro. Não em passadas largas, mas em cadência natural, inspirando e expirando lenta e regularmente.

Para sua surpresa, o passo ficou mais fácil. Ele parou junto à janela, então, e olhou lá fora.

A tarde se estendia no pátio da cocheira, onde avistou seu pequeno jardim. Ainda precisava regá-lo. Mas, se saísse do quarto, teria de enfrentar os criados, os familiares que já estavam em casa, as conversas...

_Pare!_

Aquilo era ridículo. Só precisava regar algumas plantas. Foi resoluto até a saída.

_Tudo vai correr bem,_ disse consigo, e abriu a porta. _Desça a escada, vá pelo corredor._

Procurou fixar o olhar em cada passo, e conseguiu.

_Saia pela porta da frente,_ contorne a casa. Dawkins abriu a porta. Nada perguntou, talvez percebendo a situação.

Pegue um balde e vá até o poço.

Já ao ar livre, os movimentos ficaram mais fáceis. Ele encheu o balde no poço, atrás da cocheira, e regou cada muda cuidadosamente. Depois, arrancou os brotos do mato nascidos nos últimos três dias e passou o ancinho para desfazer as pegadas das botas e a terra prensada.

— Bit?

Sasuke deu um salto. Quando se voltou, viu Neji a um metro da beira do jardim.

— O que foi?

— Vai jantar conosco?

Ele olhou para o alto, piscando. A oeste não restava uma única réstia de luz do poente. Se não fosse a lua quase cheia, estaria na total escuridão.

Com aquela escuridão ele não se incomodava. A outra, ele derrotara pela segunda vez.

— Gaara chegou — disse, apoiando o ancinho na parede da cocheira.

— Eu sei. Está por aí, alardeando que o único irmão Uchiha mais baixo que Itachi agora é Yuu.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Aposto que Itachi não está gostando nada dessa história.

— Não. — O visconde hesitou. — Você esteve no meu escritório.

— Estive. — Sasuke dirigia-se à entrada da casa quan do Neji o cercou.

— Não zangue com Gaara. Ele só mencionou porque estava contando da hora em que chegou em casa.

— Fui dar uma olhada nos convites.

— Isso ele contou também, por isso pensei em avisar você que a família vai ao baile de Montrose, amanhã à noite. Não quer ir conosco?

— E quanto a Yuu? — Ele não queria abandonar a única pessoa que confiava nele.

— São só duas a três horas, Bit, ele vai ficar bem. Vou mandar o sr. Trost esticar a aula, assim ele terá de estudar um pouco mais de matemática.

— Isso se Trost concordar. Chibi não gosta de ficar sozinho.

— E então, você vai?

— Todos vão?

O visconde o fitou por instantes.

— Hinata e Naruto, Sakura e o general, mais Grey e Emma.

Se o duque e a duquesa iriam, o evento não seria dos menores, como ele gostaria, refletiu Sasuke. Mas precisava saber o quanto antes se Sakura estava zangada com ele.

— Eu vou.


	6. Capítulo III parte 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**CAPITULO III-parte 1  
><strong>

Com a mão dolorida, Sakura pôs a pena de lado e soprou a folha de papel para secar a tinta. Kiba e o general bebiam conhaque, e a conversa evoluíra para uma discussão sobre o mérito ou demérito de vários oficiais britânicos com quem tinham servido.

— Major Scoggins? — Kiba riu. — Não era aquele que precisava ser amarrado à sela toda manhã?

— Esse mesmo. Eu nunca soube ao certo se essa providência era necessária porque ele era péssimo cavaleiro, ou porque tinha propensão à bebida.

O general olhou o pequeno relógio na escrivaninha.

— Praga... Você fica para jantar, Kiba?

— Eu gostaria, mas infelizmente tenho outro compromisso. — Ele pôs de lado o copo de conhaque.- Na verdade, preciso ir embora agora mesmo.

Kakashi levantou-se para apertar a mão do jovem.

— Mais uma vez, obrigado pela colaboração.

— Não precisa agradecer, Kakashi. Toda oportunida de que tenho para contar minhas bravatas é bem-vinda... — Olhou novamente para Sakura e acrescentou com uma mesura: — E a platéia é muito apreciada.

— E sabe apreciar, também. — Ela sorriu. — Vou acompanhá-lo até a porta, milorde.

— Kiba, por favor.

Com um gesto, ele indicou que Sakura o precedesse, e ela o conduziu ao saguão. Kiba, durante toda a tarde, fizera questão de incluí-la na conversa, e por duas vezes se aproximara dela para ver as anotações.

— Muito obrigada mais uma vez, é muita generosida de sua. — À porta, ela parou junto ao mordomo. — Nunca vi o general tão entusiasmado com esse projeto do livro.

Ele a tomou pela mão e, com os lábios, roçou-lhe os dedos.

— É um prazer ajudar. Quem sabe posso vê-la sem lápis e papel... — Belos olhos castanhos a fitaram. — A senhorita gosta de cavalgar?

Se Sasuke estava certo, ou Kiba estivera observan do os dois, ou seus amigos o tinham informado das atividades dela. Ou ambos.

— Gosto muito.

— Ficaria honrado se me acompanhasse ao Hyde Park. Amanhã, pela manhã?

E essa agora!

— Tenho um almoço, mas...

— Dez horas?

— Está bem.

Kiba sorriu, apertou levemente os dedos dela e os soltou.

— Virei buscá-la. Até amanhã.

— Boa noite, Kiba.

Ele mandou vir o cavalo e foi-se em passo de trote. Ela o observou, depois voltou ao escritório do pai.

— Andei pensando, filha... — Ele folheava os escritos, acrescentando detalhes nas margens. — Seria exagero pedir a Kiba para recapitular todas as minhas anotações junto comigo? Ele me faz lembrar de certos eventos e conversas.

— Ele me convidou para irmos cavalgar amanhã de manhã.

— E você aceitou? — O general pousou os papéis na escrivaninha.

— Aceitei. Portanto, se o senhor estiver prolongando a permanência dele só por minha causa, pode ficar tranquilo.

Olhos cinzentos, sérios e resolutos, procuraram os dela.

— Está me acusando de cultivar a amizade com lorde Kiba para estimulá-lo a cortejar você?

— O mestre-estrategista é o senhor.

— Mas foi você quem sugeriu que eu travasse contato com ele.

— Pois é. — Sakura não se intimidou.

— Bem, para mim, Kiba é muito útil: lembra de coisas que confirmam minhas recordações.

— Se é assim, use-o à vontade, general.

— Obrigado.

O sorriso de Kakashi esmaeceu. Ele inclinou-se para a frente e pousou os cotovelos nas pilhas de diários e anotações.

— Você foi cavalgar também com Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura respondeu que sim, suprimindo a lembrança do beijo suave e terno de Sasuke.

— Não vá estimular as memórias de guerra dele por minha causa também — pediu em voz baixa.

— Não farei isso. — Ele afagou-lhe a mão. — Sei que cresceu em meio a oficiais militares e suas histórias, mas, por favor, Sakura, nem por isso precisa se fixar nesse Sasuke Uchiha. Você tem opções bem melhores.

Ela retirou a mão.

— Fui apenas cavalgar com ele, papai. Sasuke é cunhado de minha melhor amiga, e tem dificuldade de conversar com as pessoas. Ele não é um dândi, e nem me conta histórias de guerra, fascinantes ou não. E eu não me fixaria nele em nenhuma circunstância.

O general levantou-se, suspirando.

— Faça seu ato de caridade. Espero, para o bem dele, que você tenha deixado claro que não está interessada.

— Claro que sim.

Depois que o pai deixou o escritório, Sakura continuou sentada na poltrona das visitas por um longo mo mento. O beijo de Kiba em seus dedos fora frívolo. Não era para ser levado a sério. Já Sasuke jogava por regras diferentes... Aliás, ele não jogava.

Tocou os lábios novamente, depois largou as mãos so bre as pernas. Ora, aquilo fora... quase um beijo.

Seu semblante se fechou. Breve ou não, era preciso desfazer o trato com Sasuke antes que tudo se complicasse ainda mais. Ela já percebera que o prazer que sentia ao vê-lo nada tinha a ver com caridade.

Mas não podia considerar aquele soldado alquebrado, ferido de guerra, um pretendente. Muito menos um potencial cônjuge. Seu pai jamais o aceitaria.

E mais: aprofundar a relação com Sasuke complicaria sua vida mil vezes. Ela queria um marido simpático, atencioso, descomplicado, que a ajudasse a cuidar do pai, e não que se ressentisse da atenção que dedicava a ele.

Tranquilidade. Seria pedir muito?

Arre! Se ela queria sossego, não devia estar pensando em Sasuke, muito menos em seu beijo.

X

Depois de muito procurar, Sasuke encontrou três caixas de música: duas no sótão e uma na sala de estar diurna das tias, e levou-as para a sala do café.

— Bom dia — Tenten cumprimentou, fitando-o.

— Bom dia.

Ele fora à procura de Tenten, não gostou de encontrar Neji.

— O que é isso?

— Nada. — Sasuke ajeitou melhor as peças nos braços.

— Já terminou de comer?

— Já. — Neji empurrou imediatamente o prato.

— Precisa de mim?

— Preciso que você saia da sala — Sasuke respondeu sem rodeios.

— Que eu saia da sala?

— Isso mesmo.

— Eu tenho mesmo que ir ler a correspondência. — Tenten riu.

— Não, você não! — Sasuke corrigiu, sentindo o impul so nada habitual de sorrir. — Só Neji.

— Só eu?

A viscondessa afagou o braço do marido.

— Que pena, Neji. Dê-me um beijo, e pode ir.

— É assim? — Neji levantou-se, conciliador. — O patriarca da família expulso sem cerimônia.

— Até logo. — Tenten riu às gargalhadas.

— Sei quando estou sendo inconveniente. E se não posso ficar, vocês também não podem. — Ele se dirigiu aos dois lacaios à janela — Fora! — Beijou Tenten no rosto, pegou uma laranja no aparador e saiu atrás dos serviçais.

— Em que posso ser útil, Bit? — Tenten perguntou.

Chegara a parte mais difícil. Sasuke inspirou fundo e pousou as caixas de música em cima da mesa.

— Quero saber se consigo dançar sem me passar por um idiota.

Como a viscondessa não berrasse de espanto ou se dobrasse de tanto rir, abriu as caixas uma a uma.

— Encontrei uma valsa e duas danças campestres.

— Vamos levá-las para a sala de visitas — ela inter rompeu. — Seus irmãos vão nos incomodar quando descerem para o café.

Ela apanhou uma caixa, deixando as outras duas para Sasuke.

Neji, no corredor, fingiu examinar um vaso com uma flor cor-de-rosa quando os dois passaram por ele.

Sasuke começou a desacreditar da idéia, mas tentou ignorar o calafrio que lhe arrepiava a nuca. Despertar de manhã, depois de sonhar a noite toda com um perturba dor passeio a cavalo, deixara-o inquieto.

Só precisava saber se ainda sabia dançar, disse para si mesmo. Verificar se ainda tinha a capacidade e a habilidade necessárias não o obrigaria a dançar em público.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — Yuu vinha do corredor da ala oeste.

— Arrumações — Tenten respondeu, cínica. — Vá já tomar seu café.

Os dois não encontraram outro Uchiha quando foram para o refúgio das tias, uma saleta revestida com cortinas de crinolina. Sasuke pôs as caixas de música no peitoril e se pôs de frente para a cunhada.

— Eu não sei se... — Comprimiu os lábios.

— Não aceito desculpas. Vamos começar com a valsa? — Tenten levantou a tampa da caixa de música, posi cionou os braços e esperou.

Podia confiar em Tenten, Sasuke lembrou a si mesmo. Ela poderia ser sua irmã. Compreendia o que se passava com ele pelo pouco que lhe confidenciara. Saberia dançar com ela. Engoliu em seco, tomou a mão direita da cunhada e apoiou a palma da mão direita em sua cintura. Com um sorriso de incentivo, pousou a mão esquerda no ombro dele.

Tenten era afetuosa, viva e feminina, e Sasuke sentiu um certo desprezo por si mesmo. Com uma exclamação, afastou-se, cerrando com tanta força os punhos que as articulações ficaram brancas.

— Bit?

— Peço desculpas — conseguiu dizer, dirigindo-se para a porta. — Foi uma bobagem.

— Claro que não, Sasuke! — ela disse, firme. — A qual quer hora que quiser treinar, estarei à disposição.

Dessa vez o pânico o atingiu em cheio, e quase o dobrou antes de ele chegar ao quarto. Quando entrou em seu santuário, cambaleante, bateu a porta.

O que ele pensava da vida? Que podia voltar a ser o que era? Voltar a dançar, a rir, a atrair-se por uma mulher, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Não tinha mais esse direito. Já devia estar morto, e os mortos só conheciam a escuridão.

Arqueado, Sasuke se ajoelhou em um canto do quarto e balançou o corpo para a frente e para trás em agonia.

_Pare. Pare... Pare!,_ pedia a si mesmo, desesperado.

— O que houve com ele? O que você fez? — Neji interpelou Tenten, andando de um lado para outro em frente à porta do quarto de Sasuke.

— Nada. — Ela estava mais calma do que o marido. — Ele só não estava preparado para o que se propôs a fazer

— Mas...

— Fale mais baixo, Neji, Sasuke não precisa saber que estamos falando dele.

— Mas ele estava melhorando — Neji sussurrou.

— E está... acho. — Tenten suspirou. — Fazia duas semanas ele não tinha uma crise tão violenta.

Sasuke se aprumou e, aos tropeços, foi até a porta ouvir. Tentou controlar o tremor das mãos para segurar a maçaneta. A vontade de vomitar persistia, mas ele não queria ser visto todo enroscado no chão.

_Pense noutra coisa,_ disse consigo. Já funcionara antes. Uma distração. Algo que não fosse a respeito dos sete meses de privação, dor e terror que o assolavam. Que não fossem os cinco tiros que levara. Que não se tratasse das emoções que o haviam assolado quando ele, enfim, desistira e desmoronara.

Era isso que ele não podia contar a ninguém. A maneira como o viam já era maligna demais. Se descobrissem o que tinha acontecido...

Abriu a porta com um puxão.

— Vão embora.

Um balde d'água gelada atingiu-o em cheio no rosto.

O choque o petrificou por um breve segundo, mas, como que por instinto, ele arrancou o balde das mãos do agressor e o arremessou com força na parede oposta.

— Bit! Sasuke! Sou eu! — Neji berrou, tentando arrancar as mãos dele, agora cravadas em seu pescoço.

Sasuke piscou com a água que lhe escorria dos olhos.

— Eu sei que é você — berrou também, exprimindo sua revolta. — Não faça mais isso! Nunca mais!

Sacudiu a cabeça para enxugar os cabelos e recuou. Sua roupa estava encharcada e havia água até nas botas.

— Neji, você é asqueroso!

— Eu disse para ele não fazer isso! — Tenten torcia a barra do xale, nervosa. — Vou ajudá-lo a trocar de roupa, Sasuke.

Ele se esquivou da mão dela.

— Eu me troco sozinho.

Com o coração ainda acelerado, e a respiração ainda saindo em espasmos, começou a perceber que estava se sentindo quase... normal. Por pouco não se afogara, era verdade, mas a providência tinha funcionado. O pânico havia tentado, como sempre, invadir-lhe a mente, mas alguma coisa o forçara a abandoná-lo.

Sasuke olhou para Neji e o viu também sem fôlego, com a gravata encharcada e disforme no lugar onde ele quase o estrangulara. Não parecia nem um pouco zangado, entretanto. Na realidade, parecia até achar graça.

— Retiro o que disse — Sasuke falou em voz baixa.

— O que foi que você disse?

— Para você não fazer mais isso. Mudei de ideia.

— Imaginei que a água fria fosse...

— Eu vou mudar.

Sasuke voltou para o quarto e bateu a porta. Encolheu-se, tirou o paletó lentamente, desabotoou o colete e os largou no chão. Naquela manhã deixara duas coisas bem claras, pensou, enquanto procurava uma camisa limpa no armário. A primeira era que ainda precisava treinar muito se quisesse dançar com Sakura à noite. A segunda, que aprendera outra maneira de distrair a mente e manter o pânico à distância. Pensar em Sakura e no roseiral causava menos danos ao guarda-roupa, claro, mas um balde de água fria seria útil numa emergência.

— Ótimo — murmurou Neji, tirando a gravata arruinada e jogando-a na pilha de roupas molhadas.— Só preciso arrumar um jeito de ter sempre alguns baldes por perto.

X

— Então, pensei que talvez fosse mais prudente bater em retirada.

Sakura riu da história de Kiba. A marcha a que foram forçados por conta da multidão no Hyde Park os levara de volta à extremidade leste do parque.

Ela teve que reconhecer mais uma vez o poder de observação de Sasuke: Kiba não tivera tempo de escolher onde cavalgar, pois não tirava os olhos dela.

Verdade que se preocupara em estimular o interesse dele: vestira paletó e saia carmim, estilo militar. Ser charmosa e atenciosa com Kiba era fácil. Quanto a ele, salvo engano, a atenção por ela não se devia apenas às boas maneiras.

A manhã fora interessante, mas um senão a inco modava. Uma marcha tranquila no Hyde Park não se comparava a um galope no campo, daquele de embolar os cabelos. E esforçar-se por lançar charme, o que ela gostava de pensar que fazia parte de seu caráter, era no mínimo cansativo. Com Sasuke ela nem precisava falar.

Sakura piscou, confusa. Um bom galope e depois ficar à toa, em silêncio, não era o que se esperava de uma dama.

Ela precisava se concentrar. Tinha sobrenome e fortuna respeitáveis, Kiba era de família das mais auspiciosas, e uma união dos dois seria honrosa para ambas as partes. Além disso, ele era charmoso e bonito, e muitas além dela deveriam querê-lo para si.

— Vai ao baile de Montrose hoje à noite? — ele perguntou.

— Pretendo ir, sim.

— Diga que vai reservar uma valsa para mim, Sakura.

— Vou reservar uma valsa para você. — Ela sorriu.

— E uma quadrilha.

Dançar duas vezes com o mesmo cavalheiro não era incomum, mas, para a nobreza presente, seria indício de alta estima dele por ela.

— E uma quadrilha.

— E uma dança campestre.

— Assim você vai privar os demais presentes de sua companhia!

Além do que, três danças poderiam comprometer a reputação dela.

— Exagerei. Peço desculpas.

— Ora, Kiba, você sabia que eu ia recusar... Só está querendo me agradar.

— Diga "sim".

— Sim... Se você não atrasar meu almoço.

Ele consultou o relógio de bolso, preocupou-se, e acenou para o cavalariço acompanhante.

— Você me permitiria enviar Isaac na frente para avisar que chegará um pouco atrasada?

— Creio que não.

— Pena. Então é melhor eu levá-la para casa.

— Com certeza. — Ela riu de novo.

Ao chegarem, Kiba insistiu em ajudá-la pessoalmente a apear de Ísis. Se ela fosse uma debutante de dezoito anos, já teria desfalecido com tanta atenção, mas nunca fora dada a desmaios. Agora, seis anos depois, sentia-se de fato lisonjeada. Talvez um pouco mais: sentia um prazer quase arrogante.

O plano estava funcionando: o general aprovava Kiba, ela gostava dele, ele parecia interessado nela, e não havia iminência de traição, desilusão ou entusiasmos inconvenientes. Não fosse a artificialidade no olhar, tudo estaria perfeito.

— Foi ótimo, Kiba. Muito obrigada.

— Eu é que agradeço, Sakura. — Ele beijou-lhe a mão ainda vestida com a luva. — Espero que esta tenha sido a primeira de muitas manhãs que passaremos juntos.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Não, ela não sucumbiria a essas lisonjas, que até gostava de ouvir. Não o escolhera apenas por isso.

— Até a noite.

— Até.

Quando entrou, Sakura viu que as amigas já a esperavam para o almoço.

— Estou atrasada? — perguntou, acompanhando o mordomo á sala de visitas.

Hinata se aproximou, os olhos dançando.

— Nós é que chegamos cedo.

— E esperamos que esta seja a primeira de muitos atrasos... — Tenten acrescentou, maliciosa.

— Muito engraçado — Sakura acanhou-se. — Da próxima vez, vou mandar Ballow fechar as cortinas.

— Vejo que tudo está indo muito bem. — Hinata a beijou no rosto. — Vamos? Eu vim com a caleche.

— Posso me trocar primeiro? Não demoro.

— Claro. Enquanto esperamos, vamos trocar mexericos sobre você.

Sakura subiu ao segundo andar e, a caminho, chamou Helena. No quarto, livrou-se do chapéu e do paletó. O vestido escolhido para o almoço já estava na cama à sua espera.

Alguém bateu, abriu a porta e entrou. Não era a aia, e sim Tenten, pouco à vontade.

— Vim ajudá-la a se vestir.

— Helena já vem vindo.

— Não... Eu vim substituí-la.

— Por quê?

— Porque quero conversar com você, e não quero que ninguém ouça. Nem Hina.

Sakura soube imediatamente que o assunto era Sasuke, e pousou de lado a escova de cabelo.

- Gosto de Sasuke como amigo, Tenten. Com o general, minha vida já é um tanto complicada... Parece egoísmo, mas quero um marido para facilitar, e não dificultar as coisas para mim.

Tenten respirou fundo.

— Não é egoísmo, Saky, você está sendo prática. Você é prática. Não quero me fazer de casamenteira, mas Bit está sofrendo há muito tempo, e você, para ele, é alguém com quem ele pode conversar

— Apenas debatemos sobre uma série de coisas. Sinto-me à vontade para expor minhas opiniões na presença dele.

— Talvez seja esse o segredo. Nós, com medo de piorá-lo, medimos muito o que dizer.

— Fique tranquila, Ten. Sempre que ele quiser discutir, estarei à disposição.

— Que bom, obrigada. É muito complicado, mas não quero envolvê-la, se você não quiser.

Ah, a culpa. Se fosse só isso, ela teria mudado de assunto. Se Sasuke não a tivesse beijado, se o beijo e a presença dele não tivessem sido mais interessantes do que ela se sentia à vontade de admitir, não teria dito mais nada.

Sakura suspirou.

— Tenho me perguntado por que temos nos encontrado muito mais nos últimos dez dias do que nos últimos três anos.

— Sasuke está tentando voltar a ser o que era. — Tenten a ajudou a pôr o vestido azul de musselina. — Não sei muito do que aconteceu a ele, mas... — Engoliu em seco. — Foi terrível, Saky. Portanto, o que você puder fazer por ele, eu agradeço.

Sakura queria saber o que de tão terrível tinha aco tecido a Sasuke. Se perguntasse e descobrisse, entretanto, tudo mudaria. As coisas já estavam diferentes entre eles, mas ela daria um jeito de conservar seu interesse unicamente na melhora do rapaz.

— Farei o que puder — concordou de bom grado.

X

Gaara passava pela porta da biblioteca quando Sasuke o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou para dentro.

— Ei!

— Preciso de sua ajuda — Sasuke falou depressa para não mudar de idéia. — Mas você não pode contar a ninguém.

— Não vou contar. — Gaara se reequilibrou aos tropeços.

— Abra os braços.

Desconcertado, Gaara obedeceu. Sem tempo para pensar se iria lograr êxito ou fracasso, dois resultados igualmente perturbadores, Sasuke segurou-lhe uma das mãos, colocou a outra no próprio ombro e, manobrando a cintura do irmão, deu início a uma ruidosa valsa.

— Não pise no meu pé! — Gaara reclamou, tropeçando. Sasuke fechou os olhos, tentando mentalizar a música e memorizar os passos.

— Não tente conduzir! — alertou o irmão.

— Está bem...

Não havia como confundir Gaara com uma mulher, mas escolhera Gaara por ser ele um companheiro leal.

Em poucos instantes, Sasuke já se sentia mais relaxado, e seus passos já estavam mais fáceis e fluentes. O joelho doía, não mais que de costume, porém estava firme. A instabilidade da última crise permanecia, mas eleja conseguia ocultá-la.

Sasuke abriu os olhos quando Gaara começou a cantarolar, desafinado. Parou e soltou o irmão.

— Foi muito ruim? — quis saber, preocupado.

— Só achei que eu estava dançando para o lado errado. Fora isso, nada contra.

Ele abriu o sorriso largo e carismático dos Uchiha.

— Você não dança mal.

— Obrigado. — Gaara franziu o cenho de leve. — Não vou ter que me vestir de menina hoje à noite e dançar com você, não é? Você dança muito bem, mano, imagino que qualquer dama vai qu...

— Não, você não vai ter que ir de vestido — Sasuke retrucou, contente por restaurar o sorriso original do irmão. — Eu só queria ter certeza de que ainda me lembrava dos passos.

— Lembra, sim. — Gaara olhou para a porta. — Vou almoçar com alguns amigos, agora.

— Já terminamos, pode ir.

— Obrigado.

Assim que o irmão saiu, Sasuke fechou a porta e foi à janela, treinando alguns rodopios e mesuras da quadrilha. Ele iria conseguir, mas, apesar da aprovação de Gaara, sentia que os passos ainda estavam enferrujados. Do jeito que a manhã começara, porém, sentia-se satisfeito.

A agradável sensação durou quase trinta segundos, quando percebeu que não poderia simplesmente dirigir-se a Sakura, dançar a valsa com ela e desaparecer. Não. Para ajudá-la na lição número dois, para ter motivo para continuar em sua companhia, ele teria de conduzir por comparação, o que significaria dançar com outras damas as demais danças da noite.

Afundou-se no peitoril da janela. Aquilo seria impossível.

Praguejou e deu um soco na esquadria de madeira. Estava ali havia minutos, odiando-se — e a tudo o que havia de errado com ele —, quando se lembrou do que Sakura dissera: que suas aulas visavam ajudar moças que se demoravam à mesa dos refrescos e nos cantos; aquelas sem dotes, sem traços, charme, sagacidade ou graça a recomendá-las. As desiludidas.

A dama que tivesse de escolher entre continuar sentada ou dançar com ele, no mínimo titubearia antes de recusar. E se havia alguém capaz de compreender esse tipo de pessoa, esse alguém era ele.

Tais jovens não esperariam muito dele, E ele poderia passar despercebido por todos, exceto por Sakura... e Kiba Inuzuka, claro, que não seria bobo de não ficar de olho em um rival inesperado, embora improvável.

Ele, um rival. Inimaginável.

Gostava de Sakura, pensou. Gostava de sua companhia, mas havia algo mais: ansiava por ela, por sua serenidade, por sua independência, seu amor-próprio. Sakura era a esperança para um homem havia muito desesperançado.

Por esse motivo, sabia que deveria ficar distante dela, ao menos para seu bem. Ele queria ver o Céu, mas, se tentasse trazer um anjo para seu mundo, um dos dois ou ambos se incendiariam, e virariam cinzas.

Não, ela os via como amigos. E amigos os dois seriam, mesmo que isso o matasse.

Mas essa parte seria fácil. Ele estava morto havia anos.

X

— É impressão minha ou os moradores de Mayfair vieram todos? — general Haruno perguntou.

— Não é impressão sua. — Sakura apoiou-se no braço do pai. — Céus! Aquilo é um malabarista?

A atração não a surpreendia. Havia quatro anos lady Montrose fazia o possível para uma de suas festas ser considerada o evento da temporada. Em vão.

— Vejo que Kiba fez questão de chegar na hora — o pai assinalou.

— A bem da verdade, papai, ele não foi o único. Você mesmo notou, toda a Mayfair...

— Você entendeu, mocinha. Não vou monopolizá-lo esta noite. Esta tarefa será sua.

— Não vou monopolizar ninguém.- Ela passou os olhos pelo ambiente e encontrou uma conhecida.

— Veja, lady Miller já voltou da excursão de artes plásticas a Veneza...

— Lilian? Onde?

Sakura indicou a posição da viúva e soltou o braço do pai.

— Lembre-se de que o senhor me prometeu uma valsa.

— Vou guardar a vaga, mas, se for preciso, abro mão.- O fato de o pai querer deixá-la a sós era prova de sua perspectiva com Kiba. Ela sorriu quando o Adonis da temporada se aproximou.

— Boa noite...- Ele a beijou nos dedos.

— Sakura. — Olhou-a de alto a baixo. — Está belíssima.

— Obrigada. — O vestido de seda azul-escuro com ornatos de prata era um de seus prediletos. Ela gostou de saber que ele o apreciara.

— Reservou dois espaços no seu cartão para mim?

— Além do meu pai, você é o único cavalheiro em minha lista.

Kiba pegou com ela o cartão e o lápis, e anotou seu nome junto à valsa e à quadrilha escolhidas.

— Pena que não haja cavalheiros suficientes para afastar Francis Henning do salão... Tem certeza de que só me concederá duas danças?

Sakura se aborreceu que ele e os amigos ainda estivessem preocupados em enxotar o inditoso Francis, mas conjeturou se a alusão não fora apenas uma isca. Quanto às damas presentes, eram mesmo em número bem superior ao dos cavalheiros, e muitas seriam abandonadas às paredes.

— Só duas — repetiu, sorrindo para atenuar a recusa. — Mas não se desespere. Duvido que lhe faltem damas.

— Nenhuma se compara a você.

Kiba pediu licença para cumprimentar o pai dela.

Sakura concedeu as demais danças em questão de minutos. Depois, avistou as figuras altas de Uzumaki e Neji, e, por entre o espremido aglomerado, foi encontrá-los.

— Saky, está linda! — Hinata a abraçou. — Eu não disse que esse azul iria ficar divino em você?

— Tinha razão, reconheço.

— Espere. — Hinata a segurou pelo braço quando ela se voltou para ir cumprimentar Tenten. — Neji está tentando convencê-la a ir para casa... Ele acha que o salão vai ficar muito abafado com tanta gente.

— E tem razão.

Sakura viu Tenten pôr um dedo sobre os lábios do marido e depois beijá-lo.

— Prometo — dizia. — Se eu começar a me sentir mal, eu aviso e vamos embora.

Nesse ínterim, Uzumaki inclinou-se e cochichou ao pé do ouvido de Hinata algo que a fez corar. Antes que ela respondesse, saiu à cata de um lacaio levando uma bandeja com ponche.

— Venha, vamos cumprimentar Ten. — Hinata disfarçou. — Você nem adivinha quem veio também!

Sakura sabia. Já avistara Sasuke do outro lado do salão. Ele olhava para ela, os revoltos cabelos escuros tombando sobre o colarinho, uma mecha pendendo sobre um dos olhos negros. O paletó e a calça pretos realçavam a esbelta rigidez de seu porte, e o colete carmim se destacava, vivo feito sangue.

Ela imaginou que ele fosse vir ao seu encontro, porém Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e sumiu na multidão.

Sakura franziu o cenho de leve. Segundo Tenten, ele a via como a salvadora de seus infortúnios. Por isso, o mínimo que podia fazer era vir cumprimentá-la, aproximar-se para ela poder ver-lhe a expressão do olhar e conjeturar se ele pensava em beijá-la de novo.

— Quem é o seu par na primeira dança? — Tenten se aproximou.

— Lorde Kiba.

— Ah...

— Uma boa estratégia. — Sakura ignorou o tom pretensioso de Tenten. — A primeira dança e a última valsa.

— Sem dúvida! Mas eu li suas aulas, querida, e podemos dizer que lorde Kiba saiu-se muito bem na primeira lição.

— Tenho uma pergunta — Hinata interpôs-se, bai xando a voz ante a aproximação de Kiba. — Se ele pedir sua mão antes de satisfazer todos os pontos das suas quatro aulas, vamos permitir que você aceite?

— Está zombando de mim. — Sakura reprimiu um sorriso. — Quando começou a instruir Uzumaki, não estava tão segura de si quanto eu...

— Não vamos falar de mim. Agora é a sua vez.

A orquestra anunciava a iminência da primeira dança da noite quando Kiba se aproximou dela.

— Lady Uzumaki, lady Uchiha, com sua licença...

— Claro — Hinata concedeu.

Menos reservada, Tenten soprou-lhes um beijo.

— Divirtam-se!

— Essa amizade entre vocês é notável. — Kiba a conduziu para a fila dos pares. — Sinto-me cortejando também a elas e suas famílias, além de você e seu pai.

Quando Sakura ia responder, a música começou, e ela percebeu com precisão o que ele dissera. Kiba não desejava seu coração, assim como ela não desejava o dele. Interessante, eram ambos mercenários. Aquilo facilitava a situação, embora, bem lá no fundo, em vez da indiferença que ela poderia dissimular, a constatação lhe causasse uma certa mágoa.

Sakura forçou-se a pensar no imediato quando as fi gurações da dança os reuniram novamente.

— Reconheço: o general está embevecido por você... ou por sua memória.

— É um prazer poder ajud... — Kiba parou e riu. — Não, não é possível!

Sakura perdeu a fala quando olhou na mesma direção que ele. A srta. Margaret Heywater também dançava. Amaldiçoada com a abominável combinação de um dote inexistente, e uma tendência ao estrabismo e a afetação, naquele momento parecia até atraente com o rosto corado e o vestido de babados de segunda mão. Sakura não duvidou que o milagre se devia ao homem que lhe segurava os dedos, sorria para ela, dava um passo e rodopiava com tal elegância, que ela, repentinamente, quis chorar.

Outras pessoas já os haviam notado. A resultante altivez do rosto dava à srta. Heywater um porte até elegante. Sasuke não dava a transparecer se percebera que quase todos os convidados observavam, estarrecidos.

Sakura titubeou ao quase colidir com lorde Charles Daymore, mas agarrou-se à mão dele a tempo de impedir o caos no salão. As filas de homens e mulheres se enroscavam, as mãos se tocando, soltando-se e buscando o novo par.

Quando ela chegou em Sasuke, percebeu que prendia a respiração.

— Olá — cumprimentou-o quando seus dedos se tocaram.

Ele a saudou com um gesto da cabeça, os olhos escuros encontrando os dela.

— Lição dois — murmurou, e trocou de par.

Os pares originais se uniram novamente, e Sakura flagrou Kiba ainda olhando para Sasuke e Margaret.

— Estranho. O aleijado nunca dança com ninguém. O que ele sabe de Margaret Heywater que eu não sei?

— Não o chame assim! — Sakura repreendeu, choca da. — Vai ver ele está sendo apenas gentil.

— Não vai ser difícil saber. O cartão de dança dela deve estar quase vazio.

Sakura disfarçou um sorriso. Sasuke fizera mais uma milagre. Se Kiba dançasse com Margaret, os demais cavalheiros iriam todos querer saber por quê, e fazer o mesmo.

Kiba agarrou a mão dela abruptamente, agora com mais força.

— Eu não quis dizer que outra dama seria capaz de desviar minha atenção de você — ele se corrigiu.

— Claro que não.

Sakura pensou naquela declaração. Ele esperava que ela sentisse ciúme? Ela deveria sentir ciúme?

— Não sabe mesmo por que ele está dançando com ela?

— Não — mentiu.

— Mas você é amiga dele, não?

— Não perguntei, nem ele me perguntou por que estou dançando com você. — Ela começou a se aborrecer. — A solução seria você tirá-la para dançar e descobrir por si mesmo.

Kiba a fitou e sorriu.

— Peço desculpas de novo, Sakura. Saiba que você é o centro dos meus pensamentos.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso para mostrar que não se ofendera.

— Tem apenas duas danças comigo... O resto da noite estará livre.

Assim que a dança terminou, confirmando o que ela previra, uma meia dúzia de cavalheiros, Kiba entre eles, aproximou-se de Margaret.

Mas Sasuke sumira de novo. Sem dúvida já cumprira sua boa ação. Uma jovem candidata a tomar um "chá-de-cadeira" agora teria par a noite inteira. E alguns jovens que passariam a noite em pé, conversando sobre cavalos ou fazendo apostas, estariam fazendo alguma coisa útil.

— Vinho Madeira? — Uzumaki ofereceu, surgindo ao lado dela.

— Sim, obrigada. — Aceitou a taça e tomou um gole.

— Onde está Hina?

— Testando minha paciência com Itachi. — O marquês apontou o par posicionando-se para a quadrilha.

Ela procurou seu parceiro e o viu em meio à aglome ração em volta de Margaret.

— Já dançou hoje? — perguntou a Uzumaki.

— Com Hinata, a menos que você queira um par, claro.

— Minha quota está completa, obrigada.

Ela, e toda a Londres, conheciam Naruto havia anos. Sua fama era merecida, porém ele sofrerá uma notável mudança desde que havia conhecido Hinata. Ela, Sakura, embora tivesse aprendido a apreciar sua inteligência e humor sagaz, jamais conseguira antever o que ele diria ou faria.

— Curioso... — Uzumaki olhava para Itachi e Hinata.

— O quê?

— Sua família é amiga dos Uchiha. Mas o que houve entre seu pai e Sasuke?

Ela o fitou com um aperto no estômago. O pai jamais contara a ninguém suas reservas quanto a Sasuke, muito menos às suas amizades.

— Como assim?

Uzumaki encolheu os ombros.

— Talvez eu esteja interpretando mal Sasuke. — Concedeu um sorriso obscuro. — Tendo mesmo a procurar confusão.

Uzumaki jamais oferecera uma interpretação errada para algo que ela tivesse notado. O pai não gostava muito de Sasuke, era verdade, mas ela não imaginara que a inimizade pudesse ser recíproca.

— Qual seria o motivo? — Franziu o cenho.

— Seu parceiro deve estar esperando. — O sorriso de Uzumaki tornou-se mais denso. Ele a tocou no braço e se inclinou. — Gosto de satisfazer minha curiosidade, mas não a compartilho.

— Muito conveniente.

Charles Daymore- seu antigo admirador- tornou a aparecer atrás dela. Sakura girou o corpo e lhe deu o braço.

— Vamos dançar nossa quadrilha, por favor.

A dança mal começara, e ela avistou novamente Sasuke, dessa vez com Hyacinth Styles. Uma menina simpática, mas tímida de dar dó, cuja presença no salão era quase tão surpreendente quanto a de Sasuke. O par dançava mais ou menos na mesma diagonal, o que aborreceu Sakura, pois a forçou a admitir que precisava muito conversar com ele.

Hinata, e principalmente Itachi, também os observavam, embora, para Sakura, Itachi devesse mesmo era é ficar de olho no marido de Hina.

Ela procurou Uzumaki no salão e o viu ao lado de Neji e Tenten. Ele não teria mencionado o problema entre o general e Sasuke se não tivesse motivo.

O que seria? Por que ela não notara?

— Sakura, você vai a Vauxhall no sábado? -Charles fez a pergunta quando os dois rodavam em volta um do outro. E com uma entonação tão auspicio sa, que ela se lembrou de que quase não lhe dirigira a palavra. Ela o fitou, sem graça, e ele sorriu.— Eu soube que o Regente pretende comparecer pessoalmente.

— Vou com uns amigos.

— Mesmo? — Ele sorriu, esperançoso.

Sakura procurou uma maneira delicada de dizer que ele não seria convidado.

—Uma pena só conseguirmos alugar um camarote pequeno... Se soubéssemos que o Regente iria, teríamos procurado um maior para acomodar a todos.

— Sem dúvida.

Agora que Charles mencionara Vauxhall, ela conjeturou se Sasuke iria.

Suspirou. Deveria preocupar-se, isso sim, em saber se lorde Kiba iria com eles. Neji ficara de convidá-lo, e ela teria de confirmar com Tenten.

Quando a dança terminou, Charles a acompanhou de volta até lorde e lady Uchiha.

Vendo-se a sós com ela, eventualmente, Tenten a segurou pela cintura.

— O que você contou ao Bit dos itens de sua lista?

— Mencionei que é constrangedor para uma dama tomar um "chá-de-cadeira" quando há cavalheiros presentes — ela confessou, sem graça.

— Entendo.

Sakura se preocupou. Agora Tenten ficaria zangada com ela ou, pior, poderia acusá-la de incentivar Sasuke a ir adiante.

Não, ela não fizera nada errado. O próprio Sasuke sa bia que ela estava interessada em Kiba.

—Ele sabe que eu escolhi lorde Kiba, Tenten... — sussurrou, preocupada.

Tenten a beijou no rosto.

— Ele veio, e está dançando. O que o inspirou, nem quero saber.

Uma mão tocou o ombro de Sakura, e Neji a surpreendeu com um beijo do outro lado.

— Não sei por quê, mas Tenten acha que a responsabilidade em parte é sua.

— Acho que Sasuke queria isso. Fui apenas um pretexto para ele agir. Não agradeçam a mim.

O resto da noite passou em um redemoinho de casacas e vestidos de seda. Sasuke dançou todas as músicas, nenhuma com ela. Mais tarde, notou, seus ombros pareciam mais tensos, o rosto tristonho. Mesmo assim ele continuou. Graças à sua atitude, muitas jovens que teriam sido ignoradas estavam com seus cartões cheios, e ainda foram convidadas para um ou outro piquenique durante a semana.

Sakura interagiu com Kiba tanto quanto interagira com Sasuke. Mesmo durante os intervalos para os refrescos, ela o vira anotando seu nome nos cartões de jovens a quem, provavelmente, ele nunca dera atenção antes. Sakura chegou a conjeturar se o sumiço de Sasuke faria parte do plano; mas isso seria esperar muito, mesmo de alguém com os poderes de percepção do irmão do meio dos Uchiha.

A última dança da noite era a valsa, e Kiba a procurou novamente, enfim.

— Vamos? — Estendeu a mão, e Sakura se dirigiu com ele ao salão.

— Teve uma noite agitada... — Ela se esforçou para não rir quando ele a fitou, exasperado.

— Ao menos alguém notou... Olhe, lá vem ele de novo. Kiba apontou para o outro lado do salão. Era Sasuke entrando na pista com a srta. Jane Melroy.

— Esse aleijado está determinado a dançar com todas as moças feias de Londres. Pudera... É o que ele pode conseguir hoje em dia.

Sakura se soltou. Talvez devesse incluir um simples "seja cavalheiro" na lição, porém Kiba sabia que ela era amiga de Sasuke... Ela dissera isso várias vezes!

— Com licença. Meu pai está muito cansado... Acho melhor irmos, para casa.

O sorriso de Kiba se esvaiu.

— Eu a ofendi. Peço desculpas.

— Não foi a mim que você insultou, Kiba... De qualquer modo, já pedi para não chamá-lo assim.

— Vou vê-la em Vauxhall, não? — Ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Provavelmente.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios. Não queria que a noite terminasse assim, mas também não iria tolerar outro comentário daqueles por parte dele.

— Boa noite.

— Sakura — ele protestou, ainda tentando segurá-la pela manga.

Ela a puxou, soltando-se.

— Pode ter sido uma brincadeira, mas de extremo mau gosto. Não aprecio quem faz pouco dos outros. Passar bem, Kiba.

O general, talvez sentindo que havia alguma coisa errada, afastou-se de seu grupo e foi ao encontro dela.

— O que houve, minha filha?

— Nada. Apenas tomei uma atitude. Vamos para casa?

— Sou o ponto de exclamação de sua atitude.

— Obrigada. — Sakura deu o braço ao pai.

— Estamos desistindo de Kiba? — Ele a conduziu em meio à aglomeração, rumo a uma das portas do salão.

— Não. Estamos apenas insistindo que ele tenha mais consideração pelas pessoas não tão perfeitas quanto ele.

— Ele não me parece nada satisfeito.

— Ótimo.

Ao passarem pela porta dupla, ela não resistiu: olhou por cima do ombro. Kiba continuava parado no mesmo lugar, a linha rígida das costas revelando raiva.

Mais perto, porém, Sasuke a fitava por sobre a cabeça de seu par. Instantes depois, lançava-lhe um sorriso discreto.

Sakura tomou a carruagem com o pai, pensativa. Sasuke devia mesmo ler a mente das pessoas.

Se isso fosse verdade, ela estava em apuros.

X

Sasuke acordou muito depois do sol nascente. Esperava estar tenso e agitado depois de ter passado a noite ante rior no meio de tanta gente, porém sentia-se relaxado e satisfeito. Ele conseguira. Ficara na festa até o fim, par ticipara de todas as danças. As conversas, ele reconhe cia, tinham sido um tanto esparsas, mas isso ele podia corrigir.

Sentou-se na cama, pôs as pernas para fora e se levantou.

E caiu no chão.

— Droga!

Tentou se levantar, impulsionando-se na coluna da cama, mas o joelho latejou, recusando-se a suportar seu peso.

Fazia sentido. Preocupado que o pânico o assolasse no meio do salão, não pensara no estrago que as quatro horas de dança fariam à sua perna manca.

Saltou em um só pé até o armário, ainda praguejando, apanhou uma calça e largou-se na cadeira da penteadeira para vesti-la. Um criado seria útil nessas horas, mas isso estava fora de questão.

Olhou-se no espelho. Os cabelos emaranhados e a barba de um dia não o preocupavam. Ele já estava acostumado a vê-los. Quando olhava o próprio reflexo, geralmente já se encontrava ao menos de camisa.

Agora, com o peito nu, seu olhar se desviou para os ferimentos que ele próprio tinha causado. Uma pequena cicatriz redonda logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo, outra no alto das costas, onde a bala saíra. Havia uma marca maior, com a pele franzida, no lado esquerdo da bacia. Outra atrás: uma mancha irregular branca, onde o cirur gião espanhol tentara, por vinte minutos, extrair a bala de chumbo que ainda tinha no corpo.

Uma outra cicatriz, mais estreita e alongada, marcava o braço direito, onde o primeiro tiro o atingira de raspão. O último fora no joelho esquerdo: o tiro que o derrubara.

Sasuke se inclinou até a cômoda e, com a ponta dos de dos, apanhou uma camisa. Afastou-se do espelho e enfiou o pano branco cabeça abaixo.

Pronto. Agora todas estavam escondidas, mas não esquecidas... Jamais.

Barbeou-se, lavou-se e se vestiu. Quando abaixou para pegar as botas, caiu de novo no chão, ao lado da cama. Fazia dois anos que abandonara a bengala, do que se arrependia naquele momento.

Quando começou a conjeturar como chegaria à sala do café, lá embaixo, alguém bateu à porta.

— Entre.

Yuu entrou, o olhar procurando o tio na janela, onde ele costumava se sentar para ler. O menino titubeou ao avistar o irmão sentado no chão com uma bota calçada.

— O que houve?

— Estou me vestindo. E você, o que quer?

— Vim procurar você. Está sentado no chão!

— Estou? — Sasuke calçava a segunda bota. — Devo ter errado a cama. Quem está em casa?

— Todos. E...

— Que bom. Chame Itachi ou Gaara, por favor.- Os dois fariam menos perguntas do que Neji. Yuu bufou.

— Posso contar uma coisa primeiro?

Sasuke se apoiou de costas na cama e cruzou os braços.

— Pode.

— Tem visita para você, foi o que vim avisar.

— Quem é? — O coração dele palpitou.

— Sakura. Ela está conversando com Ten. Disse que não tem pressa, mas...

Sasuke tentou se agarrar à coluna da cama, mas desistiu. Dissipara-se o horror de não saber com quem se ia forçado a conversar, mas permanecia a ansiedade que lhe corria sorrateira sob a pele.

— Obrigado. — Notou que Yuu o fitava boquiaber to. — Por favor, chame Itachi ou Gaara.

— Quebrou a perna de novo?

— Não, a perna só está cansada... E eu, tentando não deixar Sakura esperando. Quer me fazer o favor de chamar um adulto. Chibi?

Mas Yuu, em vez de sair, aproximou-se.

— Eu ajudo você.

— Se eu cair, posso esmagar você, e nós dois vamos precisar de ajuda!

Yuu o avaliou com o olhar enviesado.

— É mesmo, você pode me esmagar. Não se mexa, volto logo — concedeu, e voou porta afora.

— E seja dis...

— Itachi! Gaara! Bit machucou a perna, precisa de ajuda!

— ...creto — Sasuke completou com um suspiro. Logo, passos estrepitosos subiam as escadas para o terceiro andar Sasuke estalou a língua. Não queria alarmar toda a família de novo. Já dera muito trabalho desde que voltara da Europa.

— Bit, o que... — Itachi parou à porta aberta. Sem fôlego, com o semblante preocupado e desorientado, viu o irmão com uma perna levemente dobrada apoiando-se na coluna da cama de carvalho.

— Meu joelho...

— O que houve? — Neji e Gaara perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, procurando a melhor posição para aprumá-lo por trás. O mordomo e três lacaios espiavam do corredor.

— Tenten não está subindo também, não é? — O pensamento o alarmou.

— Eu disse a ela para ficar lá embaixo com Sakura. O que houve?

Ele soltou o ar, aliviado.

— Nada. Meu joelho endureceu, foi isso. Pedi a Chibi para trazer alguém para me ajudar a descer, mas, como sempre, ele exagerou.

— Vou ter uma conversinha com esse moleque — Itachi falou, zangado. — Ele precisa saber que não pode assustar as pessoas desse jeito. — Dirigiu-se a Neji. — Vocês o agüentam sozinhos?

— Agüentamos.

— Vamos descer, pessoal! — Ele abriu caminho entre os presentes no corredor

— Não ouviram? — Neji reforçou. — Dawkins, Henry... todos para baixo.

— Sim, milorde. — O mordomo orientou os lacaios que ali se aglomeravam a desimpedirem o corredor.

— Está doendo? — O visconde voltou ao quarto acompanhado de Gaara.

— Não — Sasuke mentiu, havia dias vinha sentindo dor. Neji o fitou por instantes.

— Vamos levar você lá para baixo, depois vou mandar buscar um médico para ver esse joelho. Não devia tê-lo forçado tanto.

— Não quero médico nenhum.

— Mas, Bit...

— Não. — Aquela arenga não podia durar a vida inteira. Já estava cansado de cutucadas e agulhadas.

— Está bem, sem médico. — Neji bufou. — Por enquanto.

Sasuke não respondeu. O que ele queria, naquele instante, era ir lá para baixo.

— Vão me levar ou não?

Com Gaara apoiando-o sob o ombro esquerdo e Neji sob o direito, Sasuke claudicou muidignamente escada abaixo, e entrou no salão do café. Itachi já avisara a todos que Sasuke estava bem e, pelo olhar acabrunhado de Yuu, o caçula fora admoestado quanto aos perigos de um alarme falso.

Sasuke se desvencilhou dos irmãos assim que encontrou uma cadeira vaga onde se apoiar. Depois de certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém assustado, voltou a atenção para Sakura, para quem teria olhado quando entrou no salão se tivesse como disfarçar a alegria de revê-la. Afinal, eram só amigos.

Olhos verde-claros, porém, fitaram-no depois de inspecionar sua perna dobrada. Claro, agora ninguém mais podia se esquecer que Sasuke Uchiha era um aleijado, ele pensou, desgostoso. O louco dançara tanto que não conseguia mais andar.

Com a memória refrescada, Sakura, sem dúvida, daria uma desculpa e iria embora.

— Eu vim perguntar se você não queria ir caminhar comigo, e me mostrar como vão indo as rosas... Mas, como agora temos que descartar a caminhada, que tal você me contar?

Ele engoliu em seco. Sakura trajava musselina amarela e parecia a luz do sol.

— Chibi, a bengala de tia Milly deve estar no quarto dela. Poderia ir pegá-la para mim?

— Volto já. — Yuu pareceu feliz de evadir-se dali.

— Sasuke — Neji cochichou-lhe ao ouvido —, você precisa descansar...

— Tenho uma pergunta sobre uma das mudas, srta. Haruno. — Ele ignorou o irmão.

— Que bom! — O sorriso afetuoso de Sakura se firmou. — Gosto de me sentir uma autoridade nas coisas.

Yuu logo voltou com a bengala. Sasuke a pegou e testou, confirmando que resistiria ao seu peso. Era um pouco curta, e seu joelho doía muito, mas ele suportaria. Suportaria qualquer coisa.

— Vamos? — Indicou que Sakura fosse na frente. Foi uma façanha chegar à porta da frente e descer os degraus, e o esforço deve ter se refletido em seu rosto, pois Sakura segurou-lhe o braço desimpedido.

— Pode deixar — ele resmungou, desvencilhando-se do contato. — Não preciso de ajuda.

Os olhos verde-claros fitaram os seus, um tanto ressentidos.

— Não vou ajudar — ela afirmou. — Estou apenas tentando forçá-lo a me acompanhar como um cavalheiro.

Os braços de Sakura, vestidos em mangas curtas e bufantes, estavam nus até os pulsos, onde elegantes lu vas de renda deixavam entrever os dedos. O calor dela atravessava a manga de sua camisa e aquecia sua pele. Ela deu-lhe o braço, obstinada.

— É outra lição? — Sasuke forçou-se a perguntar, satisfeito com o tom normal de sua voz.

— Não, é uma regra geral.

Graças à simulada falta de assistência por parte dela, ele se deslocou com facilidade pelo caminho, e os dois chegaram ao roseiral, ao lado da cocheira, sem que ele se estatelasse no chão.

— As mudas parecem muito saudáveis — ela elogiou.

— Usei linguado.

— Isso! Para as rosas, o melhor! Há umas folhinhas nascendo, você viu? Ali e ali.

Sasuke a fitava, ciente de que um terremoto agitava as cortinas da biblioteca... ou então que a família inteira os estava espionando.

— Não veio até aqui para avaliar as folhas do roseiral — falou num impulso.

— É verdade. Vim para agradecer por ontem à noite. Se eu tentasse dar aquela aula sozinha, não teria logrado tanto êxito. Foi ótimo. Você foi ótimo.

— Deu certo por sua causa. Se Kiba não pensasse que você tem um certo interesse por mim, nem teria me visto. Ninguém teria.

Um certo interesse por Sasuke. Coisa de colegial apaixonada, o que também não ajudava em nada.

Sakura olhou as rosas e conjeturou se ele, de fato, não sabia o quanto tinha agradado. Ela e Kiba não haviam sido os únicos a observá-lo. Com os cabelos pretos desgrenhados, os olhos intensos, Sasuke parecia um poeta. E tornara-se ainda mais atraente por causa do mistério que o envolvia. Não só para ela, os muito sussurros que ouvira, só haviam atestado admiração.

— Seja como for, eu agradeço. Aquelas moças ficaram tão contentes! Sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você...

— Eu estou bem — ele interrompeu.

Uma expressão que Sasuke usava amiúde. Uma resposta automática para quem se preocupava com ele.

— Não, não está. Você machucou sua perna por conta da minha empreitada.

Ele não se moveu, mas Sakura o sentiu se distanciar.

— É só o meu joelho. Endurece quando me apoio nele por muito tempo... Você e Kiba discutiram?

Sakura titubeou. Ele devia ter notado. Reparava em tudo.

— Ele fez um comentário... depreciativo sobre uma pessoa que estava dançando ontem, e eu não gostei.

Ela fez uma pausa. Se Sasuke podia se intrometer em assunto dela, faria o mesmo.

— Você levou um tiro no joelho, não foi?- No rosto dele um músculo repuxou.

— Levei. O comentário de Kiba... foi sobre mim, não foi?

— Foi — ela confessou em voz baixa. — Por isso não gostei.

— Mas me coloquei como rival potencial dele — Sasuke observou enquanto passavam, vagarosos, pela frente do roseiral e se encaminhavam para a cocheira. — Se ele me insultou, é bom sinal.

— Insultar alguém não pode ser bom sinal — ela con testou. — Você e ele tiveram as mesmas experiências. Se ele não consegue ser solidário com um combatente...

— Nós não tivemos as mesmas experiências. Ele pensa que sim. Todos pensam. É por esse motivo que... — Sasuke se interrompeu. — Como são os pulgões?

— Você só precisa se preocupar com pulgões quando as flores brotarem.

Ela o segurou pelo braço. Não conseguiria fazer isso se a perna dele não estivesse machucada.

— É por esse motivo o quê, Sasuke?

— Nada.

— Termine o que ia dizer.

Sasuke fez que não. Olhava para a cocheira, agora, como se quisesse fugir. Se o fizesse, ela iria atrás dele. Tenten fizera algumas insinuações, ele evitara discuti-las, mas ela só queria saber por que ele se sentia tão magoado.

— É por isso que me desprezam — ele sussurrou, por fim.

— Está errado, Sasuke. Ninguém tem o direito de desprezá-lo — Sakura contrapôs, aborrecida com a ideia, e também consigo mesma por tê-lo obrigado a falar. — Você foi ferido muitas vezes. Wellington em pessoa o chamou de herói por sua atuação em Waterloo.

Ele soltou o braço com um puxão e mancou até a cocheira.

— Não atuei em Waterloo — disse, desaparecendo co cheira adentro.

Sakura foi atrás, decidida. A um breve aceno de Sasuke, os três cavalariços saíram, deixando-os sozinhos com os cavalos.

— Claro que teve. Afora a preferência política de Wellington, você...

— Eu não estive em Waterloo, Sakura.

Sasuke seguiu na direção do boxe de seu cavalo baio. Tolley colocou a cabeça para fora e acariciou-lhe o braço com o focinho.

— Agora pode ir embora.

Sakura fitou as costas largas, chocada. Todos sabiam que ele fora ferido em Waterloo. Ela se lembrava: fora um dos primeiros soldados a voltar para Londres, apenas três dias após a batalha.

Hesitou. O mensageiro de Wellington levara dois dias para trazer a notícia ao príncipe George, tendo ido a cavalo até o navio que o esperava.

— Está calculando o tempo, não está? — Sasuke per guntou, calmo. — É filha do general Haruno, conhece as rotas por onde viajavam as tropas e as informações... Fiquei feliz por a notícia ter chegado antes de mim, assim não tive que responder a nenhuma pergunta.

_Não, não é possível,_ ela pensou.

— O que aconteceu, Sasuke? —Aproximou-se e pousou a mão no ombro dele. Sentiu os músculos se contraindo ao toque. — Os tiros, como aconteceram?

Ele se voltou, claudicante, e a fitou, acuado.

— Não precisa saber.

— Preciso, sim.

— Vai contar ao seu pai.

Ele tentou contorná-la, mas Sakura, novamente aproveitando-se da perna defeituosa, empurrou-o contra a porta do boxe, tomou-lhe a bengala e a escondeu atrás do corpo.

— Não vou contar nada a ele.

— Por que não?

— Porque você não quer.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos por instantes, já ofegante. Quando olhou de novo para ela, dissimulou o mal-estar.

— Por que você quer saber?

— Porque somos amigos, Sasuke. E amigos se preocupam uns com os outros.

Ela estendeu a mão e pousou-a no coração dele. Tocá-lo talvez não fosse a medida indicada, mas era a única capaz de fazê-lo reagir.

Curioso, tocar Kiba não lhe causava arrepios na pele.

— E os amigos guardam segredos. Portanto, se quiser contar, conte. Senão, continuarei sua amiga.

Ele a fitou longamente.

— Já ouviu falar do Castelo Pagnon?

— Já. É no sul da França, não?

— É. Passei sete meses lá.

Sasuke dera a entender, pela entonação na voz, que estivera no castelo em férias. Mas ela sabia que fora uma dissimulação.

— Por quê?

Ele entreabriu os lábios para falar, no entanto, tudo o que emitiu foi um suspiro.

— Não quero falar disso... — decidiu e, inclinando-se, capturou os lábios dela com os seus.

Sakura se aproximou mais, quase instintivamente, cravou os dedos na lapela de Sasuke e impulsionou-se contra o tórax sólido e rijo. Carinho... Desejo. A sensação a ar rebatou quando ele moldou seus lábios nos dela e os comprimiu. Foi como se ele respirasse por intermédio dela.

Ardor e desejo percorreram-lhe a espinha sob o afago das mãos de Sasuke.

Ela soltou um suspiro. O primeiro beijo fora experimental, como se ele tentasse se lembrar o que era um beijo...

Mas não aquele. Sakura sabia muito bem o que ele queria: ela.

Mente e corpo começaram a sincronizar, e ela se percebeu gemendo, bebendo daquela boca.

— Não! — Ela tentou afastá-lo, de súbito. — Pare, por favor.

Sasuke a soltou abruptamente.

— Desculpe. Eu não queria...

— Você não queria me beijar. — Ela recuou e quase tropeçou na bengala caída. — Pois muito bem.

— Não, não é isso! — Ele deu um passo à frente, claudicante, tentando apanhar a bengala. — Eu queria beijá-la.

— Mas, por quê? — ela balbuciou, ainda pouco à vonta de com o calor que sentia sob o leve vestido de musselina.

— Se eu contar, acho que não poderemos mais ser amigos... — Ele ainda fitava os lábios carnudos. — Ainda somos amigos, não?

Sakura pensou em ponderar que jamais um amigo a beijara assim, deixando seu coração à beira de explodir no peito. Mas, se reclamasse que ele passara dos limites, Sasuke se fecharia, jamais a tocaria ou beijaria de novo, do que, por ora, ela não estava preparada para abrir mão.

— Sim, somos amigos — concordou, ajeitando a frente do vestido. Se ele dissesse que a desejava, o desejo era mútuo. Porém, se não queria aborrecê-la, se não estava falando a sério, a pessoa que ele fosse beijar com tais intenções poderia morrer em seus braços de pleno êxtase. — ...Claro que somos.

Ele se aprumou e olhou em volta. Parecia ter se es quecido que estavam na cocheira.

— E melhor eu devolvê-la para Tenten. — Moveu-se com auxílio da bengala, oferecendo o braço a Sakura.

— Claro. A esta altura, sua família deve estar se perguntando o que fizemos às suas rosas.

Na entrada da cocheira, Sasuke parou de novo.

— Irá ver os fogos de artifício em Vauxhall?

— Vou. Você vai?

— Vou tentar. Lá você terá de me contar qual é a terceira aula para lorde Kiba.

Sasuke a deixou com Tenten na sala íntima e sumiu nas entranhas da mansão. Sakura, por mais que gostasse da companhia da amiga, naquela manhã quis demorar-se pouco e ir logo para casa. Precisava pensar mais no porquê de lorde Kiba ainda não tê-la beijado, quando Sasuke já o fizera duas vezes.

E ainda precisava transcrever vários diários de guerra do general, um dos quais, se não estava enganada, mencionava o Castelo Pagnon.

Era isso. Uma pesquisa, era o que faria.


	7. Capítulo III parte 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Capítulo III parte 2**

— Bom dia, srta. Sakura — Ballow saudou ao abrir a porta. — Só a esperávamos para o almoço.

— O general está? — ela indagou, animada, desejando ter a habilidade de Sasuke para se esquivar dos interrogatórios, sutis ou não.

— O general foi convocado para uma reunião na Guarda Real Montada, senhorita. Posso mandar Albert lhe servir um chá?

— Não, obrigada. Vou ter que... Estarei no escritório do general. — Ela entregou o chapéu e o xale.

Tinha o semblante contraído. Estava agitada, como se tivesse tomado várias xícaras de café.

Tudo por um beijo que não devia ter acontecido. E que, mesmo incandescendo-a até os dedos dos pés, não passava de um beijo.

Os diários ainda por editar encontravam-se guarda dos em ordem de data em uma mesa lateral. As anotações eram muito resumidas no caso das campanhas mais rápidas, daí a necessidade da colaboração de Kiba, ou fartamente descritas. Às vezes o pai mencionava incidentes terríveis, mas não os detalhava. "Como condizia a um cavalheiro", ele sempre dizia.

Sakura folheou o primeiro diário, procurando os nomes dos lugares. Encontrou nomes de cidades onde houvera ocupação. Em outro, batalhas, como Cadiz, Burgos e Terragona, além de nomes de oficiais britânicos, como o general Rowland Hill e o major-general Galbraith Cole.

Encontrou o que procurava no diário da primavera de 1814. Em meio a uma breve descrição da batalha de Bayonne, nos Pirineus, o general mencionava um castelo encravado no sopé de uma montanha, já dentro da fronteira francesa. O nome era Castelo Pagnon, e a descrição, felizmente, não omitia as principais estradas e atalhos de acesso pois, na opinião de seu pai, para ocupá-lo precisariam da metade do exército peninsular.

Ela folheou algumas páginas à frente, depois voltou. Nada mais. A julgar pela concisão do relato, ele devia ter estado muito ocupado naquele dia.

Recostou-se no espaldar com um suspiro. Agora sabia que o Castelo Pagnon ficava ao norte da cidade de Bayonne, que estivera fortemente defendida. E sabia que Sasuke Uchiha ali passara meses a fio. Teria sido enviado para lá para recuperar-se dos ferimentos? A descrição do general deixava transparecer que o castelo não estivera sob domínio britânico ou espanhol. E as feridas de Sasuke, pelo que sabia, ainda estavam abertas quando ele voltara para casa. Não tinham sido tratadas em um mosteiro ou coisa assim.

— Que confusão!

Sakura sobressaltou-se. O pai estava no vão da porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo.

— Eu estava procurando... uma coisa.

Como tivesse aberto muitos diários em cima da estante e da escrivaninha, tratou de fechar um por um e pô-los de novo em ordem.

— Segredos militares? — Ele entrou e fechou a porta.

— Como se o senhor fosse anotá-los em um diário... — Ela forçou o sorriso, desocupando a poltrona do pai.

— Você mencionou um castelo chamado Pagnon. Era algum hospital militar, ou coisa do gênero?

— Por quê? — O general caminhou para o outro lado do escritório, a expressão agora arrefecida.

— Perguntei por perguntar. — Sakura se dirigiu à porta. — Suas anotações da batalha de Bayonne estão muito resumidas.

— Sim, foi uma batalha confusa. — Com o semblante grave, ele afundou na poltrona. — Não foi um bom momento para o Exército britânico, nem para mim.

— Nunca soube disso. — Ela pausou com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

O pai dela bufou, depois abriu o diário de Bayonne.

— Castelo Pagnon. Ouvi alguns soldados comentar a respeito. Do jeito que falavam, Mary Shelley deve ter se inspirado nele para escrever aquela história do monstro.

— Frankenstein?

— Esse mesmo. Mas foram só rumores. — Kakashi olhou novamente as anotações. — Escrevi que, do ponto de vista militar, ocupar o lugar seria um pesadelo... Mas, quem mencionou esse castelo, filha?

O general sabia mais, era óbvio, porém não queria se abrir. Sakura quis perguntar, contudo se comprometera com Sasuke e já ultrapassara os limites com o pai. Se insistisse, ele faria o mesmo.

— Um amigo, de passagem — respondeu, por fim. — Obrigada.

— De nada.

O tom do pai, entretanto, a fez se voltar novamente.

— Alguma coisa errada?

— Hein? Não. Uns pequenos entreveros na Guarda Real Montada.

— Não quer me contar?

— Não é nada importante. — O general sorriu. — E você, tem algo a me dizer sobre esse seu súbito interesse pelo Castelo Pagnon, por exemplo? Que amigo o mencionou?

— Ah, nem me lembro — ela respondeu, pouco à vontade.

Acostumara-se a conversar livremente com o pai, mas Sasuke deixara claro que não queria o general sabendo do assunto.

— O nome me chamou a atenção, pareceu-me conhecido.

— Entendo.

A expressão do pai revelava que ele já fazia ideia de quem era esse amigo, porém ele preferiu se calar.

— A conversa está interessante, filha, mas agora preciso trabalhar um pouco. Até mais tarde.

Sakura saiu do escritório com mais perguntas do que respostas. Continuou pensando no assunto enquanto cuidava das rosas, depois subiu para trocar de roupa.

Ao se sentar para pentear os cabelos, porém, flagrou-se examinando o próprio reflexo no espelho, incomodada. O que ela queria, remexendo nas coisas do pai?

E as aulas nada tinham a ver com Sasuke, que, de um jeito ou de outro, se envolvera na história. Mesmo assim, a primeira coisa que ela havia pensado em fazer pela manhã fora ir até a Mansão Uchiha para agradecer-lhe.

Além disso, dedicara a tarde a descobrir algo sobre o Castelo Pagnon... além de pensar naquele beijo.

Suspirou. Precisava urgentemente reavaliar seu plano de ação. Afinal de contas, tivera na noite anterior uma discussão desagradável com seu futuro marido, e nem sequer pensara no assunto.

O que Sasuke dissera, o que começara a contar, todavia, ela não poderia ignorar. Como poderia esquecer? E como evitar querer saber tudo o que havia acontecido a ele?

— Não, Sakura. — Ela olhou séria para a figura no espelho. — Faça o que se propôs a fazer!

O beijo de Sasuke a excitara, porém ele seria um problema para ela. Nada havia nele que pudesse facilitar a sua vida. Sasuke não poderia, nem conseguiria, conversar naturalmente com o general, de quem, caso se confirmassem as suspeitas de Uzumaki, ele nem sequer gostava. Além disso, era certo que Sasuke não lhe seria companhia agradável.

Alguém bateu á porta, e Sakura se apressou em ajeitar os cabelos.

— Entre!

— Srta. Sakura — Ballow anunciou —, há uma visita para a senhorita. — Estendeu o braço com a bandeja de prata. No centro, um cartão de visita elegante, em alto relevo: Lorde Kiba Inuzuka.

Logo agora? E ela em trajes de jardinagem!

— Praga...

— Digo que a senhorita saiu?

— Não, diga que desço em alguns minutos. Peça a Helena para vir aqui, por favor.

— Sim, senhorita. — O mordomo se retirou e fechou a porta.

Ela escolheu outro vestido rapidamente. Quando Helena chegou, ajudou-a a vestir o de musselina azul, e a pentear de novo os cabelos.

Em menos de cinco minutos, ela descia as escadas correndo.

— Lorde Kiba está com o general, no escritório — Ballow avisou ao vê-la.

Claro, pois Kiba parecia mais interessado em relacionar-se com o general do que com ela, o que, aliás, atendia aos propósitos de Sakura. Ela, por sua vez, passara a manhã com Sasuke, e não perdera tempo pensando em como fazer as pazes com seu pretenso aluno.

— Olá — cumprimentou os homens com um sorriso. Os dois interromperam imediatamente a conversa, e Kiba se levantou.

— Sakura, que bom que a encontrei em casa.

— Voltei cedo de uma visita.

Kiba olhou para o general, depois de novo para ela.

— Eu esperava convencê-la a almoçar comigo.

Que ousadia passar por lá esperando encontrá-la à disposição. Mas Kiba estava com sorte, pois ela não marcara nada para o resto da tarde.

— Considere-me convencida — concordou, sorrindo. Saíram no coche de Kiba, com Helena atrás, assim que Sakura colocou o chapéu de passeio. Por instantes ela se imaginou na companhia de Sasuke, pois lorde Kiba, em silêncio, não fazia outra coisa senão apertar os maxilares.

Cabia a ela puxar conversa, falar do tempo ou da última atuação de Edmund Keane no Teatro Drury Lane, porém, a imagem de Sasuke dentro de um castelo de pedra envolto em neblina a instigava.

Ora essa, ela precisava saber por que ele ficara em tal lugar, e o que ele havia feito lá... O que não conseguiria conjeturando sozinha. Só Sasuke poderia responder.

— Ainda está zangada comigo? — Kiba perguntou de repente.

— Eu...

— Peço desculpas, sinceramente — ele a interrompeu. — Diga o que preciso fazer para você me perdoar.

Sakura pensou em dizer que não era preciso ele se humilhar, mas, como filha do general Kakashi Haruno, tinha instintos eficazes. Talvez fosse hora de Kiba co meçar a responder algumas perguntas, já que ninguém se prontificava a fazê-lo.

— Esclareça uma coisa para mim — começou, devagar.

— Qualquer coisa.

— O que você e eu estamos fazendo aqui?

— Quer saber por que estamos aqui, agora, no meu coche? Porque eu a aborreci ontem e...

— Não, Kiba. Você sabe o que quero dizer.- Ele a fitou, incomodado.

— Certas perguntas, Sakura, uma dama não deve fazer.

— Seja condescendente... É importante. E seja sincero.- Sua bela fisionomia retorceu-se levemente, mas ele aquiesceu.

— Pois bem, estamos aqui por dois motivos. O primeiro, é porque você é bonita, agradável, prática, conhece a vida militar e eu desejo você.

— E o segundo motivo?

— O segundo motivo... — Ele olhou em volta, assegurando-se de que ninguém poderia ouvir. — O segundo motivo é constrangedor, e peço sua discrição.

— Pode contar com isso.

— Seu pai é general, e eu, apenas o quarto filho do meu pai. Ainda estou no Exército, você sabe.

— Meu pai me contou.

— Minha licença voluntária foi prorrogada, com metade do soldo, por sugestão do meu comandante. Como você sabe. Sua Majestade, durante a guerra peninsular, recrutou muitos soldados e oficiais. Mas a guerra acabou e estou em dificuldades.

Sakura anuiu, exprimindo ter entendido a situação.

—Recebo pouco dinheiro de minha família, que esperava que eu enriquecesse na carreira militar — ele pros seguiu, consternado. — Minha perspectiva era promissora, no entanto a guerra acabou antes que saísse a minha promoção. Nem o tiro em Waterloo ajudou. E ascensão militar em tempo de paz, como você sabe, é quase impossível. Mas seu pai é um dos decanos da Guarda Real Montada. Se você e eu nos uníssemos, minhas chances de ser promovido a major, e ir comandar algum posto na Índia, seriam muito maiores.

Então era isso. Kiba se encontrava na posição nada invejável de precisar da guerra ou de um protetor influente. Ela estava certa: ele a assediava para cortejar o pai dela.

Deixaria o fato de ele querer servir na Índia para con sideração posterior. Até porque os maridos, para mante rem o status social, em geral deixavam as esposas em Londres.

— Deve estar ainda mais zangada agora. — Ele suspi rou. — Mas você me pediu franqueza.

— Verdade.

— Mas eu ainda pretendo conquistar seu coração, Sakura.

— Kiba, desde o início eu duvidei dos seus motivos. Não posso culpá-lo de ser prático, característica que, como você mesmo diz, também admira em mim.

— Não está zangada?

— Não.

— Posso continuar procurando você.

— Pode.

O coche entrou no centro de comércio Pall Mall, e Kiba freou a parelha ao longo do bistrô predileto de Sakura. Saltou para o chão, já sem o recato que demonstrara até então e, apressado, contornou o coche e ofere ceu-lhe a mão.

Quando ela se levantou, ele a segurou pela cintura com ambas as mãos e a pôs no chão.

— Mas...

Ele inclinou-se e a beijou nos lábios.

— Kiba! — ela exclamou, espantada.

— Por isto não vou pedir desculpas. — Ele segurou a mão dela e a pousou no braço. — Quero desfrutar de sua beleza, outro aspecto seu pelo qual sou profundamente grato.

Um lacaio indicou uma mesa. Sakura sentou-se, cumprimentando com gestos de cabeça os conhecidos nas mesas próximas.

Soltou um suspiro. Ela pedira sinceridade a Kiba, e a recebera em boa dose. Ele se confessara grato à sua beleza pois, se ela fosse feia, ele não teria tanto prazer em cortejá-la, óbvio.

E quanto a ela própria? Escolhera Kiba por seus bons modos e atrativos aos olhos do general, ou por seu belo semblante e fama de herói? Nenhuma das duas opções era fundamento meritório.

Mas ela, ao menos, não era assim tão prática a ponto de não apreciar seu beijo. Ele beijava bem, com óbvia habilidade. E o fizera no momento certo para não serem vistos e propiciar à conversa uma pontuação correta.

Sakura tomou um bem-vindo gole de vinho Madeira assim que o lacaio o serviu. Um brinde ao êxito, bradou intimamente. Não uma tática de retardamento para dar a ela tempo de pensar alguma coisa inócua e charmosa para dizer e mudar de assunto...

Sim, tudo fluía às mil maravilhas. E ela não iria pensar que encontraria Sasuke Uchiha no sábado à noite, nem que teria de dizer a ele que seu trato estava suspenso, um vez que ela e Kiba haviam entrado em entendimento.

Tampouco pensaria no beijo que tinham trocado.

Um beijo que a aquecera por dentro, mas que a deixara tão... chamuscada.

Não. Não queria feridas. Queria paz e sossego.

X

Sasuke lia, no sofá da biblioteca, com as pernas bem esticadas para repousar o joelho machucado. A família desistira de perguntar como estava passando. O último, Gaara, tinha saído havia quase uma hora para algum divertimento vespertino ou coisa assim.

A questão de como se sentia complicava-se cada vez mais. O joelho doía, mas já não latejava como antes. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia os ossos, músculos e veias tomados com... vida.

Era isso. Ele se sentia vivo. Ao beijar Sakura, lembrara-se de coisas que havia muito considerava perdidas: o sabor de uma mulher, a sensação de encostar em uma pele macia, os excitantes aromas do suor e do sexo.

— Sasuke, você enlouqueceu — murmurou sozinho ao virar a página.

Quando Sakura lhe revelara ter escolhido Kiba Inuzuka como pretendente, fora ao mesmo tempo uma surpresa e uma decepção, embora o fato de ela ter entregado o coração a outra pessoa o deixasse a salvo. Poderiam ser amigos, ele continuaria a ajudá-la, e isso o ajudaria a reingressar na sociedade. Êxito ou fracasso não importavam muito, quando o objetivo era em benefício de outra pessoa.

O problema era que Sakura já não se sentia tão segura a seu lado como antes. Ou ela nunca se sentira assim, e ele havia se enganado por temer que a verdade o jogas se outra vez no pânico.

Então, o "incapacitado" agora queria Sakura Haruno... Seria até engraçado se ela não houvesse participado ativamente do beijo, colando o corpo ao dele. Tudo fora real, inviabilizando qualquer mentira conveniente.

Sasuke ouviu a porta da frente se abrir, depois vozes. Dawkins, claro. Depois, os tons mais graves de Neji e, surpreendentemente, de Greydon Brakenridge, o duque de Wycliffe. A sessão do Parlamento devia ter terminado mais cedo.

Os dois adentraram o corredor, provavelmente para o escritório. Eram bons amigos, motivo que devia ter impedido o duque de matar Neji quando o visconde abandonara Tenten.

Sasuke sorriu ao se lembrar. Primos diretos costumavam proteger suas relações com as mulheres, e Greydon e Tenten eram mais unidos do que muitos irmãos.

— Bit?

— Estou bem — ele respondeu, olhando para o vão da porta.

— Não era isso o que eu ia perguntar — Neji retrucou. — Está em casa desde hoje de manhã?

Sasuke fez que sim.

— Por quê?

— Não quero que suba ou desça as escadas sem ajuda. Aliás, Greydon está pedindo emprestada a sela antiga de Chibi.

— Está na sala dos arreios, embrulhada em aniagem. É para a menina Elizabeth?

— Vou tentar convencer Emma de que um ano e dois meses não é muito cedo para começar a cavalgar — o duque respondeu por trás dele, divertido.

— E não vai conseguir — zombou Neji —, mas vai valer a pena assistir à contenda. Acho que também vou emprestar um escudo para cada um.

— O cavalo de brinquedo de Yuu está no sótão, se quiser fazer Elizabeth treinar primeiro. — Sasuke voltou ao livro. — Além de, com certeza, ajudar a atenuar a discussão.

— Eu sempre disse que não era a inteligência mais brilhante da família, Neji — Wycliffe provocou com sua fala arrastada.

— Nunca duvidei disso — contrapôs lorde Neji. — O que está lendo. Bit?

— Cultivo e Conservação de Rosas. A srta. Haruno me emprestou.

Os homens se entreolharam, discretos.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Sasuke — Greydon agradeceu.— Vamos nos ver em Vauxhall?

— Talvez.

— Ótimo.

Os dois homens se afastaram e entraram no escri tório de Neji. Sasuke ergueu o rosto da leitura. A visita do duque nada tinha a ver com crianças, cavalos ou informalidades, tinha certeza. Aqueles dois estavam agitados demais.

E Neji perguntara onde ele passara o dia...

Interessante. Era hábito tomarem conta de sua vida, mas não na frente de estranhos.

Seria fácil escutar a conversa dos dois. O quarto em cima do escritório de Neji encontrava-se desocupado e era usado como depósito de móveis antigos. O problema seria subir as escadas com aquele joelho.

Sasuke recostou-se novamente. Se o assunto fosse importante, alguém contaria a ele na hora oportuna.

A hora oportuna foi o jantar, e o alguém foi Gaara.

— Você soube? —Gaara perguntou com a boca cheia de pernil assado.

— Devo pedir a Dawkins para retirar seus talheres, para que você possa comer com as mãos? — Tenten ironizou.

— Desculpe. — Ele engoliu a comida, depois prosseguiu:

— Não se falou de outra coisa em Tattersall hoje à tarde.

— Diga logo, Gaara! — instou Yuu.

Em meio aos risos disfarçados, Sasuke comia. Fazia umas duas semanas que estava com mais apetite, mas qua e perdeu a fome ao flagrar Neji a fitá-lo, muito sério.

— Ainda não está confirmado — o irmão mais velho disse lentamente —, mas dizem que alguns documentos sumiram da Guarda Real Montada, ontem.

— Que documentos? — Yuu perguntou.

— Mapas da ilha de Santa Helena — Gaara anunciou. — E também a lista dos simpatizantes de Napoleão ou coisa assim.

— Estão tentando soltar Napoleão. — Itachi pousou o garfo com tal estrépito, que Sasuke se contraiu.

— Uma conclusão precipitada, Itachi — contestou Neji. — Pode ser apenas um boato. Ninguém na Guarda Real Montada confirmou o roubo.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, a conversa se transformando em um rumor surdo que lhe encharcou os ouvidos. Na última vez em que Napoleão fugira de uma prisão insular, fora preciso a aliança dos Exércitos da Inglaterra e da Prússia, e a batalha de Waterloo, para detê-lo.

Dessa vez não o levariam para a luta, mas Sasuke sabia o que os soldados haviam tido de suportar, e conjeturou se os franceses ocupariam de novo o Castelo Pagnon.

— Sente-se, Bit...

Sasuke abriu os olhos. Estava em pé de frente para a mesa, a cadeira recuada atrás dele. Neji o agarrava pelo braço. Num gesto brusco, ele se desvencilhou do ir mão, agarrou a bengala e mancou até a porta.

Respire.

— Estou bem, só preciso de ar fresco.

O joelho o estorvava, mesmo assim ele chegou cambaleante à porta da frente, abriu-a com força e desceu as escadas da frente aos tropeços. Parou no roseiral, seu roseiral, e se sentou no chão, ao lado das mudas.

— Sasuke! — Neji se aproximou rapidamente, ten tando se justificar. — Eu...

— Você devia ter me contado antes! — ele berrou. Apanhou um torrão de terra e pensou em atirá-lo contra qualquer coisa. Mas acabou cerrando o punho com tanta força que a terra escorreu-lhe por entre os dedos. — Vocês já sabiam. Você e Greydon.

— Bit...

– Deixe-me em paz!

Sasuke só se mexeu quando ouviu Neji afastar-se do caminho das carruagens.

Estava escuro e a lua ainda demoraria a surgir. Nuvens sobrevoavam Londres, anunciando chuva.

Ele gostava de chuva. Quando chovia nos Pireneus, era um dos que disputavam lugar á janela. Estendia a mão com um pedaço de pano para armazenar água, o que poderia lhe render mais um ou dois dias de vida.

A notícia do furto não devia tê-lo surpreendido tanto. Afinal, só muito tempo depois ele soubera do exílio de Napoleão em Elba, da fuga e dos cem dias de guerra que terminaram em Waterloo.

Mas sempre soubera o que a guerra tinha causado a ele... e a tantos outros sem a mesma sorte.

Retalhou uma folha com os dedos. Se o ex-imperador tivesse ido para o Castelo Pagnon, em vez daquelas duas ilhas plácidas e aconchegantes, talvez não quisesse tanto a guerra e o cheiro doce e metálico do sangue... mas, sim, o aroma do ar fresco.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um instante. Não devia ter mencionado o Castelo Pagnon para Sakura. Agora esperava que ela esquecesse aquele nome.

Afinal, poucos conheciam a fortaleza. Aliás, os poucos que sobreviveram a ela... assim como ele.

Quando a chuva caiu, Sasuke ainda estava sentado á beira do jardim. Reclinou a cabeça para trás, e gotas frias escorreram-lhe pelo rosto.

Era só uma chuva, pensou. E a notícia de Gaara podia não passar de um simples boato; na pior das hipóteses, o sumiço de algumas folhas de papel. Ele não tinha mais nada a ver com aquilo.

X

Mesmo depois de uma noite de chuva intermitente, Sakura desejou que chovesse mais. A exibição dos fogos de artifício em Vauxhall tinha tudo para ser a melhor da temporada, e o Regente, além de grande parte da população de Mayfair, planejava comparecer.

Ela mesma encontrara um lindo vestido para usar: cor de alfazema com rendas e contas violeta. Adorava essas festas, as pessoas, o espetáculo...

Mas dias antes, se lembrara de que Sasuke as detestava, ainda que pretendesse comparecer. E, não bastasse isso, ela planejava contar a ele que Kiba revelara seus intentos, por menos nobres que estes pudessem parecer, e que o casamento dos dois estava praticamente acertado. Ela não teria mais aulas a dar e, consequentemente, a colaboração de Sasuke não era mais necessária.

Muito obrigada e adeus. Vou tentar esquecer seus beijos.

— Bom dia, querida — o pai a saudou no salão do café, vindo do escritório.

— Bom dia, papai. — Ela o fitou mais detidamente. — Trabalhou a noite inteira? Não dormiu?

O general deu-lhe um prato e indicou que ela se ser visse primeiro.

— Acordei cedo. Estava tentando esclarecer umas passagens.

— Mas o capítulo estava indo bem. — Ela escolheu um pêssego e algumas torradas.

— Não é esse o problema. Aliás, Kiba já esteve aqui, hoje. Deixou uma carta e uma caixa de chocolates.

— Para mim ou para você?

— Conversamos algumas coisas, mas tenho certeza de que os objetos são para você. Ele não pôde demorar-se: tinha hora com o alfaiate.

Ela observou o pai novamente. Ele pusera apenas algumas frutas no prato. Quando perdia o apetite, era sinal de problema sério.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

O general sentou-se no lugar de costume: à cabeceira da mesa, com ela ao lado esquerdo. Recusou o chá ofereci do pelo lacaio e pediu café, o que deu a Sakura a certeza de que alguma coisa o perturbava.

— Papai...

— Não é nada.

— O senhor vai ver os fogos de artifício à noite?

— Ainda não sei. — Seu olhar cinza-metálico concen trou-se no prato. — Pensando bem, talvez você possa me ajudar.

— E só dizer.

— Quem lhe falou sobre o Castelo Pagnon? -Sakura sentiu o sangue refluir do rosto.

— Como eu já disse, papai, não me lembro. Pode me passar a geleia, por favor?

O general fez o que ela pedia.

— É importante, filha. Nada que vá comprometer seus amigos, mas pode ser uma pista para coisa mais séria.

— Trata-se do que estava tentando esclarecer?

— Sim. Posso tentar adivinhar, mas prefiro que você me confirme.

Ela inspirou fundo.

— Prometi discrição. Vou contar porque o senhor é meu pai, mas não quero magoar ninguém.

— Eu entendo, mas, para eu ter paz de espírito... foi Sasuke Uchiha?

— Foi.

Sakura se sentiu imunda, perversa. Havia feito uma promessa a Sasuke no dia anterior, e já a quebrava.

— Estávamos conversando sobre a guerra. Ele disse que não combateu em Waterloo, e que passou meses a fio no Castelo Pagnon. Achei que fosse um hospital.

O pai fez um longo silêncio.

— Sasuke contou como foi parar lá, ou como conseguiu sair? — perguntou, enfim, a expressão ilegível.

— Não. — Sakura franziu o cenho. — O senhor conhece esse lugar... Mais do que me contou, não é mesmo?

— O que sei de Pagnon não convém aos ouvidos de uma dama, Sakura.

— Papai, eu quero saber.

— Tenho uma reunião agora de manhã. — O general se levantou, inclinou-se e a beijou na testa. — Se você sair, não conte nossa conversa para ninguém. Muito me nos para alguém da família Uchiha.

— Papai, o que está acontecendo?- Ele a ignorou.

Instantes depois, Sakura ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar. O desjejum do pai jazia, intocado, no lugar ao lado.

Ela execrou aquele mistério, incapaz de se livrar da sensação de ter agido muito mal com Sasuke. Acabara de confirmar que o pai sabia de algo terrível a respeito dele.

Pousou o guardanapo na mesa, decidida. Sabia onde encontrar a resposta. Isso se Sasuke estivesse disposto a falar com ela, e se ela tivesse a coragem de perguntar.

No entanto, se fosse vê-lo naquele dia, depois de tê-lo visitado no dia anterior, todos começariam a falar. Até mesmo Tenten, que sabia de seu trato com ele, duvi daria que sua motivação fosse apenas o jogo para a con quista de Kiba. E teria razão.

Mesmo assim, Sakura subiu as escadas, disposta a se trocar. A reticência de Sasuke tinha uma vantagem: ele tendia a ficar em casa. Dessa forma, ela poderia ale gar uma visita a Tenten, embora soubesse que ela se encontrava fora, tomando café da manhã com a tia, a du quesa viúva de Wycliffe.

Sakura inspirou fundo. Estava ansiosa não apenas por obter respostas, mas também por rever Sasuke

Quando chegou à Mansão Uchiha, Dawkins abriu a porta da carruagem.

— Bom dia, srta. Haruno. — Ele a amparou na descida.

Assim que pisou no chão, Sakura avistou Sasuke agachado ao lado da casa, em mangas de camisa, arrancando mato do canteiro. Tinha as mãos sujas de terra, os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos...

Sentiu a boca ressecar.

— Srta. Haruno? — O mordomo a fitava, curioso.

— Lady Tenten está? — Ela se forçou a desviar a atenção do corpo forte.

Assim que o mordomo respondesse "não", estaria livre para ir até Sasuke.

— Está, srta. Haruno.- Ela piscou, surpresa.

— Ela está com visitas? Não quero incomodar.- Dawkins a conduziu á sala de estar.

— Um instante, por favor.

Por que Tenten estaria em casa? O café da manhã com a duquesa fora marcado havia mais de uma semana. Agora ela teria de pensar num motivo para a visita.

— Srta. Haruno, lady Tenten está lá em cima, no salão de música.

Ela agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça e subiu a escadaria.

Tenten estava ao piano, tocando com os braços estendidos sobre a barriga. Recebeu Sakura com um sorriso.

— Você veio me ver, Saky? Que bom! — Encerrou a peça de Haydn. — Estou louca para ir dar uma volta sem a escolta desses homens grandalhões e super-protetores.

Mesmo frustrada, Sakura riu.

— Não sou homem, nem grandalhona, mas não prometo não ser super-protetora. — Ajudou a amiga a se le vantar. — Eu vinha para cá, mas, no meio do caminho, lembrei-me que você ia tomar o café da manhã com a duquesa — mentiu. — Encontrá-la em casa foi uma surpresa.

— Tia Frederica enviou um bilhete cancelando. — Tenten sorriu, irônica. — Deve ter jogado baralho com as amigas até altas horas, e quis dormir até mais tarde.

As duas desceram. Tenten segurando o corrimão com uma das mãos, o braço de Sakura com a outra. Só então Sakura se deu conta da adiantada gravidez da amiga. Vendo-a quase todo dia, as mudanças tinham-lhe sido imperceptíveis.

— Quer ir caminhar mesmo? — perguntou, preocu pada.

— Só sei que não quero ficar trancada em casa enquanto todos estão nas regatas. — Tenten suspirou. — Não sei como Bit consegue ficar sozinho o dia inteiro, mas parece que isso o acalma.

— Ele está no jardim. Eu o vi cuidando das rosas quando cheguei.

— Ah, é? O joelho deve ter melhorado. Andar um pouco pode fazer bem a ele.

Sakura não pensara em chamá-lo para o passeio. Queria conversar com ele, mas não na presença de Tenten. Ele provavelmente não se abriria na presença das duas.

Por outro lado, refletiu Sakura, aborrecida, Sasuke costumava conversar a sós com a cunhada, que, por isso, sabia muito mais dele do que ela própria.

Tolice. Afinal, Tenten era cunhada de Sasuke, e ela era só uma amiga. Que, aliás, iria desposar Kiba Inuzuka quando este formalizasse o pedido. E que não deveria estar por aí, olhando para outro homem... Muito menos para Sasuke Uchiha.

X

Do jardim, Sasuke viu Tenten e Sakura ao fundo, vindo em sua direção.

Aprumou-se de imediato. Sakura lembrava a primavera naquele vestido de musselina com raminhos verdes e brancos, os cabelos rosados encimados por um chapéu verde. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu.

_Pare_, ordenou-se. Sakura não pertencia a ele. Ele não a merecia, e ela ficaria melhor sem ele.

— Que dar uma volta conosco, Bit?

Como já estivesse em pé, não tinha motivos para declinar. Desarregaçou as mangas e apanhou a jaqueta que jogara em cima da roda de uma carruagem. Mancava mais do que nos últimos tempos, mas já não usava a bengala de tia Milly.

Na rua, passaram por belos jardins e mansões, com muita gente nas janelas a espiá-los. Tenten e Sakura iam de braços dados. Ele, do outro lado da cunhada, e bem próximo, para o caso de ela tropeçar.

— Até que formamos um trio simpático, não? — comentou Tenten. — Só não garanto que não vá ter de carregar a mim e a Bit na volta, Saky...

— Um de cada vez, por favor! — Ela riu.

— O general Haruno foi assistir àquelas regatas idiotas?

— Não... Ele tinha uma reunião.

Uma reunião. Sasuke adivinhou o assunto e sentiu um arrepio. Se os velhos generais da Guarda Real Montada preferiram reunir-se numa tarde de sábado, em vez de irem assistir às regatas no Tâmisa, era porque havia coisa grave em curso.

O passeio contornou quatro quadras. Quando regressaram à Mansão Uchiha, Sasuke não sabia quem estava mais contente por terem voltado; ele ou Tenten.

Apesar da intensa dor no joelho, amparou a cunhada escada acima.

— Dawkins, se você me trouxer um copo de limonada, ficarei imensamente grata. — Tenten largou-se no sofá da sala de estar.

Sasuke sempre sabia onde Sakura estava, por isso soube que ela ia tocá-lo com uma pulsação de antecedên cia. Enrijeceu, mas não se esquivou. O contato, mesmo através do tecido do paletó, incandesceu sua pele.

— Ten, você ficaria sozinha um instante? — Sakura perguntou. — Notei que algumas rosas estão com um pouco de mofo. Ainda estão muito frágeis, e eu...

— Podem ir, daqui não saio.

Sasuke a acompanhou até o lado de fora da casa. Poderia mostrar indiferença, era perito nisso, mas, no íntimo, imaginava beijá-la novamente.

Beijá-la, despi-la do vestido de primavera, acariciar a pele macia e ardente...

— Eu menti — Sakura disse abruptamente, parando para olhá-lo de frente.

— Eu sei.

— Como?

— Eu sei o que é mofo. — Ele sorriu. — Não há mofo em minhas rosas.

— Mas você veio comigo. — Sakura estava ruborizada.

— Imaginei que quisesse me dizer alguma coisa.- Ela respirou fundo.

— Quero, sim. Depois de nossa conversa, ontem, andei lendo uns diários de meu pai. Eu sabia que ele tinha mencionado o Castelo Pagnon, mas não me lembrava onde...

— Esqueça o que eu disse, não era importante. — Sasuke tentou ignorar o aperto na boca do estômago. Três anos depois, ainda não suportava ouvir aquele nome.

— Sasuke, o que você foi fazer lá? O general escreveu que o lugar era muito fortificado, mas não de interesse estratégico. Mas devia ser importante, senão você não o teria mencionado.

Ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer. Se fosse outra pessoa, simplesmente iria embora, mas com Sakura ele podia conversar. A presença dela atenuava a distância entre ele e o mundo.

— Eu era prisioneiro.

— Prisioneiro?

— Isto não tem a ver com nosso trato — ele desconver sou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos para Sakura não vê-las trêmulas. — Por que não me fala de sua terceira lição? Posso precisar de tempo para me preparar

Sakura passou a andar de um lado para outro. Ele a segurou pelo braço quando teve a oportunidade, porém ela se desvencilhou.

— Não mude de assunto — falou, ríspida. — Quero saber a verdade sobre o Castelo Pagnon.

— Não. — Ele examinou o rosto delicado, agora muito pálido. — Lição número três.

— Alguém já lhe disse o quanto é irascível? — Os lá bios dela tremiam.

— Já.

— Sasuke, eu... — Sakura franziu o cenho e deu-lhe as costas, com o chapéu encobrindo-lhe o rosto. — Vim aqui para saber mais a seu respeito,

— Por quê? — Ele a segurou pelo ombro e a fez virar-se de frente outra vez.

— Porque sim.

— Ora, essa, quem não tem vocabulário sou eu... — Sasuke a estudou, atento. Ele sabia por que não queria falar, mas não sabia por que Sakura resistia a dizer o que pensava. — Alguma coisa aconteceu. Kiba está criando caso por causa de nossos encontros, é isso?

— Não... Podemos falar de Kiba depois.

— Diga, Sakura. O que a está perturbando?

Ela parou ao pé da escadaria da frente. Era a primei ra vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

— Nós somos amigos. — Pôs-se de frente para ele no vamente. Amigos diferentes, era verdade... Amigos que se beijavam. Ela, ao menos não cansava de se imaginar tro cando com ele muitos e muitos beijos. — Mas se você não quer conversar comigo, por que vou conversar com você?

Olhos escuros a fitaram, mas se desviaram em seguida.

O extremado senso de honestidade de Sasuke era sua vantagem, refletiu Sakura. Se ela o lembrasse disso, quem sabe ele parasse de pressioná-la para revelar o que ela ainda não estava preparada... Como dizer-lhe que não precisava mais dele, mas que o queria por perto?

— O que quer saber? — ele perguntou bem calmo.

Havia em sua voz tanta dor e relutância, que ela qua se desistiu. E teria desistido se não estivesse tão viva em sua memória a observação do pai, de que a questão era importante.

— Vamos entrar? — sugeriu, tensa. Sasuke negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Ainda não sei até que ponto posso responder às suas dúvidas, mas, de qualquer modo, é melhor ficarmos aqui fora.

— Dê-me o braço, e vamos caminhar um pouco.

— Sem nenhum acompanhante?

— Para quê? Vamos apenas dar uma volta na quadra, ao ar livre.

Sasuke estendeu o braço e ela o aceitou. O joelho dele já parecia melhor, e o contato era um mero pretexto para tocá-lo, aconchegar-se nele. Sasuke ainda exalava um aroma de terra fresca, de couro e, no fundo, de sabão de barbear. Sakura flagrou-se olhando os lábios sensuais.

Virou o rosto, perturbada. _Amigos_, lembrou a si mesma. _Eram apenas amigos_.

O silêncio pairou entre eles e ela percebeu que teria de puxar conversa. Não seria fácil. Ela não queria ma goá-lo ainda mais, porém precisava conhecê-lo melhor.

E não apenas para satisfazer uma curiosidade motivada pelos comentários do pai.

— Nos diários do general — começou, enviando uma prece aos Céus —, notei que ele evitou dar detalhes por três motivos: em primeiro lugar, quando a campanha foi muito envolvente, ou rápida demais, e ele não teve tempo de anotar tudo. Em segundo, se a batalha foi confusa, e os detalhes, difíceis de ordenar. Em terceiro, por querer garantir a segurança dos soldados, caso os diários fossem capturados.

— A omissão dos detalhes também pode ter sido causada por irrelevância — Sasuke complementou.

— Sim, mas as irrelevâncias ele preferiu nem mencionar. Ele olhou para ela e os olhares se encontraram.

— O general Haruno sabe que você o decifrou tão bem assim?

— Acho que sim. — Sakura sorriu. — Faço muitas perguntas.

— Já notei. — Ao passarem por mais uma casa, con tornaram a esquina. — Gosta muito do seu pai, não?

— Gosto. Ele nunca me tratou como inferior por eu ser mulher, e fez questão de me dar uma educação de alto nível.

— "Eu dera vida com muito boas intenções, e ansiava pelo momento de pô-la em prática e me tornar útil para meus semelhantes..." — ele declamou, abrindo novamente um sorriso fugaz.

— Isso é de Frankenstein, não? — Ela se lembrou do livro puído que ele lia no dia em que tudo começara.

— Está supondo, ou sabe?

— Supondo. Sou boa nisso. Por exemplo: deduzi que a concisão de meu pai no caso de Bayonne e do Castelo Pagnon se deve a três motivos: tempo, conteúdo e segurança.

Com a mão ainda apoiada no braço de Sasuke, ela sentiu que seus músculos se retesavam, embora seu semblante continuasse imperturbável.

— Não tenho como deduzir o que se passava na mente do general Haruno, mas eu diria que está certa.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Poderia perguntar por que ele não gostava do pai dela, ou o que havia de importante no Castelo Pagnon. Ela já percebera que as duas coisas tinham uma ligação.

Olhou novamente para o rosto bonito e tenso.

— Então o Castelo Pagnon era uma prisão.

— Especial.

— Como assim? -Ele tomou fôlego.

— Não o conheci completamente — falou em voz bai xa, áspera, distante. — Mas, pelo pouco que vi, era uma prisão para oficiais ingleses... Um lugar onde os franceses tentavam obter informações. Um lugar onde os oficiais ingleses eram torturados. Onde eu fui torturado.

— Lamento — ela sussurrou.

— Você não tem culpa de nada.

— Nunca falou disso para ninguém, não é? — Ela apertou o braço dele inconscientemente.

— Não. Quero dizer. Contei por alto, para Tenten, que éramos proibidos de conversar. Só isso. Não havia por que contar mais. No fundo, ela não queria saber mais.

— Não tinham permissão para conversar?

— Entre nós, não. Se um guarda nos ouvisse falando, um cochicho que fosse, nos levava lá para fora e nos espancava.

— Não entendo... Uma maneira de conseguir informação é ouvir a conversa dos outros.

— Se quiséssemos falar, tínhamos de falar com eles.- Um violento calafrio o sacudiu.

— Sasuke?

Ele cerrou os olhos por instantes.

— Passei três anos tentando esquecer isso, Sakura. Não gosto de lembrar.

— Não precisa fazer isso.

Ela falava a sério. As informações de que o pai precisava e a curiosidade dela poderiam esperar. Caminharam mais um pouco em silêncio.

— Talvez eu precise me lembrar, sim. É estranho, mas se eu me lembrar e não morrer, isso pode me ajudar.

E aquela, agora? A questão não era mais se ele falaria ou não, e sim, se ela suportaria ouvir.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Já ouvira muitos casos, muitas histórias do pai e seus companheiros de farda, mas aquela era recente, e na certa horripilante.

— Conte o que conseguir — sugeriu em voz baixa.

— Não precisa compartilhar dos meus pesadelos, Sakura. Quando conversa comigo, eu me sinto humano de novo... Já é suficiente.

Os dois passaram por um arbusto de rododendros cor-de-rosa, com uma carruagem vazia parada ao lado.

Ela não agüentou mais. Precisava tocá-lo, consolá-lo, qualquer coisa. Puxou-o pelo braço e ficaram frente a frente. Ela o acariciou nos cabelos, abaixou-lhe carinho samente o rosto e o beijou.

Sentiu o corpo arder quando Sasuke a encostou na la teral da carruagem. Precisava estar perto dele. Dor, frus tração, orgulho ferido e raiva fundiam-se dentro dela.

As mãos de Sasuke deslizaram por seus ombros, roçaram em seus seios e se firmaram na cintura. Quando os lábios dos dois se separaram, os de Sasuke percorre ram-lhe a linha do queixo e foram beijá-la na base do pescoço.

Sakura sentiu os joelhos bambear. Teria caído não fosse a carruagem atrás dela.

— Sakura...

— Shhh... Beije-me.

Ela tentou puxá-lo para colá-lo mais ao corpo, mas teria sido mais fácil mover uma estátua.

— Uma carruagem! — Sasuke a afastou.

Um segundo depois, Sakura ouviu o estrépito de um coche se aproximando na alameda.

Frustrada, deu-lhe o braço de novo e, resistindo ao impulso de ajeitar o chapéu, reiniciou a caminhada ao lado dele.

— Ainda não me contou como é a terceira lição para Kiba. — A voz dele agora estava mais forte.

— Penso em contar logo mais, à noite — ela respon deu, ainda trêmula.

— Não deve ser coisa boa.

Não era para ele. Nem para ela.

— Bobagem, eu...

— Maldito traidor!

Sasuke voltou rapidamente a cabeça e deu um passo à frente, bloqueando a visão de Sakura.

Ela se inclinou de lado, tentando descobrir do que se tratava. O coche passou, veloz,

— Quem era?

— Sir Walter Fengrove e a sra. Daltrey — ele respon deu, distante, olhando o caleche afastar-se aos solavan cos.

— Ele estava falando conosco? Por que nos insultaria?

— Não sei. — Sasuke se posicionou ao lado dela e reto mou o passo, agora soturno.

— Sasuke?

— Estou bem. Temos que voltar.

Sakura sentia claramente que ele não estava bem, mas não quis importuná-lo ainda mais.

— Você tem razão. Vamos ver Tenten.

xxxx

**Bem, gente, só passei para avisar uma coisinha...**

**Vcs devem ter percebido as mensões dos romances de Tenten e Neji e Hinata e Naruto. Bom, acontece que o livro de Suzanne na verdade é uma série e essa história é o Livro 3 (e último), então como Tenten e Hinata lidaram com suas "aulas de amor" esta nos livros 1 e 2, adaptei apenas essa porque é a que eu mais gosto, porém -se quiserem- posso também adaptar os romances NejiTen e NaruHina, o q acham?**

**Kiss**


	8. Capítulo IV parte 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Aviso- Esse cap possui cenas explícitas hentai (pra quem n gosta, aviso pra ficar logo preparado para pular quando a hora chegar)**

**CAPITULO IV-parte 1  
><strong>

Sasuke respirou fundo. Havia falado do Castelo Pagnon e não tinha morrido, o que já era uma vitória. Ou teria sido, se sir Walter Fengrove não houvesse aparecido do nada.

Alguma coisa acontecera: havia começado a se sen tir bem; inclusive a pensar no futuro. Sentia-se vivo de novo. Algumas partes mais do que outras, era verdade... Principalmente quando estava com Sakura.

Assim que voltaram para a mansão, ela se despediu de Tenten e foi embora. Ele voltou, hesitante, para a sala de estar, onde se apoiou no batente da porta, e per cebeu Tenten tamborilando os dedos, irrequieta, no encosto do sofá.

— Você não devia ter ido caminhar.

— Devia, sim — ela retrucou. — Estou espojando feito um hipopótamo.

— Sente-se melhor agora?

— Ao menos não estou enferrujada.

— Vou buscar umas almofadas — Sasuke sugeriu, aprumando-se.

— Sakura parecia aborrecida quando saiu. — Tenten também se ajeitou no sofá. — Ela contou por quê?

— Alguém passou por nós berrando na rua. — Sasuke disse. — Deve ter fugido do manicômio.

— Pensei mesmo ter ouvido alguma coisa daqui. — Ela sorriu, e a expressão enfatizou seus meigos olhos castanhos.

— Você parece mais feliz nos últimos dias.

Sasuke forçou-se a retribuir o sorriso, esperando que sir Walter, mantendo a tradição dos Fengrove, tivesse passado a tarde bebendo, e saído por aí chamando a to dos de traidor.

— Quer um livro além das almofadas?

— Deixei um na mesa do café. Obrigada, Bit.

— Sempre às ordens.

— Está vendo? — Tenten ria. — Eu não disse que você está mais feliz?

Talvez estivesse. E desfrutaria esses momentos en quanto durassem.

Esperava que sua inquietação não tivesse motivo; que apenas uma reles sensação de desesperança o impedisse de ver perspectivas saudáveis. Pois o beijo de Sakura, do jeito que foi, indicava que as coisas estavam melhores do que ele imaginava.

Depois de entregar as almofadas e o livro a Tenten, foi ler na biblioteca. Afora os pés cansados, a cunhada se sentia bem, mas ele queria estar por perto para ouvi-la em caso de necessidade.

Foi vê-la uma hora depois, e a encontrou cochilando no sofá. Já voltava pelo corredor quando a porta da frente abriu-se ruidosamente.

— Não é verdade! — Yuu dizia em voz alta, entrando à frente dos irmãos. — Eu ia ganhar três libras se vocês me deixassem apostar no...

— Shhh! — Sasuke levou a mão à boca do menino— Ten está dormindo.

— Neji, você trouxe meu sorvete de limão? — A voz dela contradisse a informação.

— Trouxe, sim — Neji respondeu, tomando a dianteira da turma. Ao passar por Sasuke, tocou-o no braço.

— Quero vê-lo no meu escritório.

O primeiro instinto de Sasuke foi se enfiar em um lugar escuro e silencioso para não ter que ouvir o irmão. Mas, como aprendera na França, em um lugar assim não estaria necessariamente a salvo.

Yuu contava a Dawkins as novidades das regatas. Era o único irmão Uchiha alheio ao que havia no ar. Itachi e Gaara continuavam no saguão, os rostos solenes e muito zangados, e evitando olhar para ele.

Com uma pressão terrível na boca do estômago, Sasuke foi ao escritório de Neji. Apesar do joelho cansado, não quis sentar-se, preferindo andar de um lado a outro à frente da janela.

Neji entrou minutos depois.

— Por que não se senta. Bit?

— Não quero.

— Está bem. — O visconde suspirou. — Acho que você deve ficar em casa, hoje à noite.

— Por quê?

— Pode ao menos olhar para mim enquanto falo?

Sasuke inspirou fundo, voltou-se e se sentou no amplo peitoril da janela.

— Há três anos vocês insistem para eu sair. Por que não quer que eu vá a Vauxhall?

— É complicado. — Neji largou-se numa poltrona.— Não quero vê-lo magoado, por isso peço que não vá.- Ele comprimiu os lábios. A manta com que os irmãos o cobriam a título de proteção às vezes o abafava.

— Não vai me magoar, Neji. O que houve? Tem a ver com sir Walter Fengrove ter me chamado de "traidor" uma hora atrás?

— Ele o quê? Desgraçado! — Neji empalideceu.

— Vou tentar outra adivinhação. As coisas que sumiram na Guarda Real Montada... acham que fui eu.

— Algumas pessoas, sim. Mas estão equivocados.

— Eu sei que sim, mas por que me culpam?- Neji levantou-se de supetão e andou de um lado a outro.

— Porque algum imbecil espalhou o boato de que você esteve preso no Castelo Pagnon. E todos sabem que só saíram de lá com vida os oficiais que traíram a pátria.

Sasuke encarou o irmão. Não conseguia pensar.

Crispou os dedos no peitoril da janela. Ele estivera enganado aquele tempo todo. Ao contrário do esperado, falar do Castelo Pagnon o matara realmente.

— É ridículo — Neji continuou, furioso. — Vou descobrir quem foi esse mentiroso e fazê-lo contar a verdade. Eles não sabem com quem...

— Eu estive no Pagnon — Sasuke o interrompeu. Neji congelou.

— Não, não esteve.

— Se eu aceitei o fato, tem que aceitar também. — Cada palavra foi como um punhal se cravando lenta e dolorosamente em seu peito.

— Mas...

— Eu não roubei nada da Guarda Real Montada, Neji.

— Claro que não! — Havia dor e horror nos olhos do ir mão. — Quem mais sabe que você foi prisioneiro de guerra?

Bem no íntimo de seu coração agonizante, Sasuke sabia quem. Sakura o traíra... E justamente quando ele começara a confiar nela, quando começara a ver um novo dia raiar.

E ela fingindo-se de inocente, preocupada e aturdida quando o xingaram no meio da rua! Ele se aprumou de súbito.

— Com licença... Tenho o que fazer.

— Não, Bit. — Neji bloqueou a porta com o corpo. — Não vai sair daqui sem me explicar. Quem mais sabia disso, se você não contou nem aos seus familiares?

Sasuke, sentindo retumbar sob a pele os gritos de fúria contidos, empurrou o irmão para o lado.

— Depois.

— Sasuke...

Ele abriu a porta com força e se dirigiu ao saguão. Itachi e Gaara continuavam ali. A perna queimava, porém Sasuke não se incomodou, já acostumado à dor.

A raiva e a decepção que lhe cravavam o íntimo, estas sim, eram pungentes.

XXX

O general Haruno em pessoa abriu a porta quando Sakura chegou de volta.

— Papai! — Ela se alarmou com os olhos semicerrados e a fisionomia severa do pai. — O que houve?

— No meu escritório. — Ele se voltou e caminhou com passadas largas e retilíneas.

Sakura franziu o cenho. Nem quando criança levara algum sermão do pai.

Tirou o chapéu e o seguiu, tensa, lamentando não po der ir a um lugar sossegado para pensar em Sasuke.

Interessante, recordou, distraída. Para quem quase não falava, ele tinha lábios muito sensuais...

— A porta — o general ordenou, enérgico, e sentou-se com as costas eretas, rígido feito uma estátua.

Ela fechou a porta e recostou-se nela.

— O que houve?

— Pedi para que ficasse em casa hoje de manhã.

— Não, não pediu. Pediu para eu não contar nada do que conversamos, e eu não contei.

— E, por que, quando vim almoçar, três pessoas dife rentes me pararam para perguntar se era verdade que Sasuke Uchiha tinha roubado documentos da Guarda Real Montada?

Sakura ficou estupefata. Mais do que se o pai a tives se esbofeteado.

— Como? Como alguém pode dizer uma coisa dessas de Sasuke? Esse roubo aconteceu realmente?

Ele a fitou por instantes, depois respirou fundo.

— Aonde foi esta manhã, Sakura?

— Fui ver Tenten... — Ela mordeu o lábio. — E perguntar a Sasuke o que ele sabia do Castelo Pagnon.

— Então foi mexericar. Sakura, eu...

— Não fui mexericar! Sasuke só contou isso para mim, e eu, contrariando o desejo dele, contei para o senhor!

— Quer dizer que a culpa é minha?

— Não precisa gritar. — Ela espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa. — Conte o que está havendo, para podermos raciocinar.

O general se levantou, foi à janela e olhou a rua.

— As vezes peca por seu excesso de confiança.

— Talvez.

— Pois muito bem. Creio que tenha o direito a conhe cer os fatos.

— Obrigada.

— Em primeiro lugar, sim, algumas coisas sumiram na Guarda Real Montada. Coisas de valor instrumental, como para soltar Napoleão e iniciar outra conflagração na Europa.

— Minha nossa... — Ela se afastou da porta, titubeante, e sentou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas do escritório. Quando percebeu a extensão das palavras do pai, sentiu o coração descer para a boca do estômago.

— Sasuke não teria como... Não faria uma coisa dessas. Por que o estão acusando?

— Admiro sua lealdade para com seu amigo, Sakura, mas evite manifestá-la.

— Você acha que foi ele? Não acredito.

— O que ele lhe contou a respeito do Castelo Pagnon?- Ela hesitou, mas, nas circunstâncias, limpar o nome de Sasuke era mais importante do que guardar segredo. À noite ela se explicaria a respeito, entre outras tantas explicações que devia a ele.

— Papai, Sasuke não fez nada errado. Disse-me apenas que o castelo era uma prisão para oficiais britânicos capturados, e que os prisioneiros eram espanca dos se conversassem entre si. Mas não citou nomes.

— Isso me parece coisa do general Jean-Paul Barrere, oficial de informações de Napoleão, psicopata dos mais... persuasivos.

— Deve ter sido horrível. — Sakura disse consigo, aprumando-se depois de um longo silêncio. — Não compreendo por que Sasuke está sendo tratado como traidor só porque esteve preso lá.

Ao menos fora disso o que sir Walter Fenley o acusara aos berros naquela tarde.

— Nada está confirmado ainda, caso contrário já o teriam detido. Mas...

— Detido? — Ela se levantou, sobressaltada. — Papai, o senhor não pode estar falando a sério.

Se Sasuke fosse preso por causa do que ela contara ao pai, a culpa seria dela. E ele havia lhe pedido para não dizer nada... Mas, por quê?

— Na verdade, só conhecemos três oficiais que saíram vivos do Castelo Pagnon. Um deles tentou matar seu pró prio comandante, e o segundo foi enviado a Elba pouco antes da fuga de Napoleão. Sobra Sasuke Uchiha, que só ontem a Guarda Real Montada soube ter sido prisioneiro de Barrere.

— Depois que eu contei para o senhor.

Sakura afundou-se na poltrona, sentindo-se leviana, imunda.

— Não se culpe, minha filha. Só ontem eu atinei com tudo. Você diz que tem um amigo militar, ex-combatente, e dez dias depois me pergunta sobre o Castelo Pagnon... Seu ato pode ter poupado a vida de milhões de ingleses.

Ela cerrou os olhos, desejando que tudo sumisse.

— Você não sabe se foi ele.

— Ainda não. — O general sentou-se à frente dela e pousou uma mão em cada braço da poltrona. — Enquanto isso não se resolve, quero você longe dele, longe da família Uchiha e daquela casa. Entendeu?

— Mas Tenten...

— É sua melhor amiga, eu sei. Eu sinto muito, mas o culpado, seja quem for, é um canalha, e não vou permi tir que se aproxime de um suspeito. — Ele se aprumou. — Hoje à noite não vamos com os Uchiha a Vauxhall, nem a qualquer outro lugar em um futuro razoável.

Sakura não conseguia pensar. O que mais queria era gritar, bradar que não tinha amigos traidores.

Ora, dois irmãos Uchiha tinham arriscado a vida contra o exército de Napoleão e... Céus!, uma coisa da quelas poderia custar a Itachi o novo posto de comandante.

Quanto a Sasuke...

O mordomo bateu à porta:

— Desculpe interromper, senhor, mas há uma visita para a srta. Lucinda.

— Quem é, Ballow?

— O sr. Sasuke Uchiha, senhor.

Sakura empalideceu. Ele sabia. Sabia que ela que brara a promessa de não falar. Sabia que por causa dela o estavam chamando de traidor.

— Eu cuido disso — o pai decidiu, dirigindo-se à porta.

— Papai! — Ela o agarrou pelo braço. — O senhor disse que não há nada confirmado.

— Se ele roubou os documentos, não se incomodará em prejudicar você. Fique aqui.

Sakura ali permaneceu, trêmula, porém abriu a por ta do escritório o suficiente para poder espiar.

Era um mal-entendido, um erro. Tinha que ser.

Quando o general chegou ao saguão de entrada, encontrou Sasuke pálido, mas com a expressão impassível.

— Minha filha não pode receber visitas — disse com voz grave. — Sugiro que vá embora.

Sakura chegou a pensar que Sasuke iria agredi-lo, mas seus punhos cerrados não se ergueram.

— A culpa também é sua, não só dela — ele declarou. E acrescentou, com uma voz tão cavernosa que ela estremeceu: — E pensar que eu quase o perdoei...

— Pelo quê?

— Por Bayonne. — Sasuke empurrou a porta, abrindo-a toda. — Quero-a longe de mim. E o senhor também.

A porta bateu com força logo depois, e Sakura se retesou. Já vira Sasuke alegre, frustrado e revoltado, mas, com raiva, era a primeira vez.

Sentiu medo. Era dela que ele estava com raiva.

E o pior: ela merecia.

XXX

Havia mais gente sabendo do Castelo Pagnon do que Sasuke imaginava. Ele fora ingênuo ao supor que, por nunca tê-lo mencionado a quem pudesse ter motivos para discutir o assunto, a fortaleza tivesse deixado de existir. Como se ele, por mera força de vontade, pudesse reduzir a pó o lugar e suas recordações.

Após deixar a Mansão Haruno, por toda a Bond Street viu e ouviu olhares e murmúrios acusadores. Em um único dia, fora da solidão e obscuridade à infâmia. Um dia cruel.

Em casa enfrentaria mais questionamentos, sem dúvida. E pensar que sua casa fora o único lugar onde se sentira a salvo de tudo aquilo! As únicas perguntas que a família lhe fazia era como se sentia ou se precisava de alguma coisa... Agora perdera também esse lugar, e seus moradores.

Ele acariciou o pescoço de Tolley.

— Vamos dar uma volta.

Foram para o norte. Passaram por Londres, pelo prado onde ele e Sakura tinham estado uma única manhã, e prosseguiram.

Ainda restava um lugar seguro: Glauden Abbey, na Escócia, uma propriedade dos Uchiha que Neji lhe doara no ano anterior. Um lugar com dois lacaios e um cozinheiro, onde ele passara os dois últimos invernos limpando, reformando e consertando, em absoluto silêncio.

Levaria uns cinco dias para chegar. Quatro, se forçasse Tolley. Ficaria no campo até esquecerem a confusão em Londres, até descobrirem quem havia roubado os tais documentos... Até esquecerem que ele tentara ser huma no novamente.

Chegou de noitinha a uma estalagem, e parou para comer e descansar Tolley. Ninguém o olhou enviesado, não mais do que a qualquer outro viajante bem trajado, e ele procurou desacelerar a mente, que rodopiava muito.

Em casa, quando dessem por sua falta, ao menos Neji saberia onde ele estava. Yuu ficaria zangado, mas o resto da família entenderia.

A menos que a confissão que fizera a Neji, a de que estivera preso no Castelo Pagnon, tivesse sido suficiente para que o condenassem. Se assim fosse, não estaria a salvo em lugar nenhum.

Os limiares do pânico se anunciaram, porém ele não deixaria acontecer. Não agora. Tomou uma cerveja e co meu um frango assado, depois pediu mais uma caneca de meio litro.

Concentrar-se em outra coisa sempre ajudava, mas naquele dia tudo estava diferente. Era a primeira vez, desde que os rebeldes espanhóis o haviam encontrado, que não se via como vítima apenas de alucinações, mas de uma ameaça real.

E por quê? Porque estava fugindo, desistindo, abando nando a esperança. Como já fizera uma vez.

Sakura havia falado, era óbvio. E ele ainda conside rava isso uma traição quando saíra furiosa e estouvada-mente da Mansão Haruno.

Mas não fazia muito sentido. Se ela tivesse convicção de seu ato, não teria sido o pai dela a ir enfrentá-lo à porta, tinha certeza.

Por outro lado, se ela havia falado sob pressão, não poderia ter agido de outro jeito.

Afinal, não fora ela quem lhe mostrara uma luz no fim do túnel?

Sakura era quem tinha começado a derreter o gelo e a rocha que o involucravam. Mas não haviam sido seus belos traços que o tinham convencido a dar os primeiros passos claudicantes para um novo dia... e sim seu coração.

Ele não duvidava disso. Não podia duvidar porque, se ela fosse diferente do que a imaginava, não existiria a esperança, que era só o que ele tinha agora. Se ela havia contado seu segredo ao pai, devia ter tido um motivo. Ele só precisava descobrir qual era.

Levantou-se, largou algumas moedas na mesa e foi ao pátio externo da estalagem. O general Haruno agira por suposição, caso contrário um batalhão teria ido despertá-lo pela manhã.

Decidido, Sasuke pegou Tolley e deu-lhe a cenoura que guardara no bolso na hora do jantar.

— Gostou? — perguntou, e as orelhas do baio se mo veram para melhor ouvi-lo.

Durante três anos não se importara com o que pensavam dele, o que não havia sido difícil pois, na verdade, ele não passara de uma sombra.

Agora, pelo contrário, contava com a atenção de todos.

Não era bem o teste que ele queria, mas o que lhe aplicavam.

Com a determinação estampada na fronte, Sasuke montou.

— Mudança de planos, Tolley... Vamos voltar para Londres.

XXX

A noite já ia alta quando o estrépito dos fogos de artifício dissipou-se à distância. Sakura não conseguia dor mir. A expressão do rosto de Sasuke a assolava e ela sabia que, se dormisse, seria pior.

Conjeturou se os Uchiha tinham ido a Vauxhall, e se Naruto e Hinata também teriam estado presentes.

Esperava que sim, pois atormentava-a pensar em Tenten e Neji sozinhos.

Sasuke havia dito que iria também, porém devia ter repensado sua decisão.

Suspirou. O chá que ela havia trazido para o quarto já estava frio. Mesmo assim, andando vagarosamente, de um lado a outro, tomou um gole.

O pai obviamente sabia toda a verdade sobre o Castelo Pagnon, mas no dia anterior contara apenas o suficiente para aguçar sua curiosidade. Esperava que ela procuras se Sasuke para saber mais? Queria usá-la para espionar por ele?

Ao ruído na janela, Sakura se virou instintivamente. A janela se abriu e ela agarrou uma jarra. Um vulto esgueirou-se adentro pelo peitoril.

Com a respiração em suspenso, ela ergueu a arma e avançou.

Uma mão agarrou-lhe o pulso, girou-a e empurrou-a contra um móvel rijo e sólido. Ela inspirou fundo para gritar, porém outra mão cobriu-lhe a boca. A jarra caiu no tapete e rolou para debaixo da cama, emitindo um som oco e metálico.

— Acalmou? — Uma voz conhecida cochichou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Sasuke!

O coração de Sakura batia tão forte, tão alto, que ela pensou que ele o ouviria.

— Não grite, Sakura.

Ele a soltou tão abruptamente que ela quase caiu.

Sakura inspirou fundo para se acalmar. Não achava que fosse ele o ladrão dos documentos, mas aquela presen ça em seu quarto, no breu da noite, e o fato de ele ter pedi do segredo quanto ao Castelo Pagnon a fizeram titubear.

— Posso acender a luz?

— Espere um pouco. — Ela o ouviu fechar rapidamente a cortina.

Com mãos muito trêmulas, acendeu com dificuldade o pavio do lampião. Queria uma oportunidade de conversar com ele, explicar-se, mas ao ver-lhe o rosto e os olhos tensos e graves à luz bruxuleante, não soube se ele a ouviria.

— Sasuke, eu não causei tudo isso de propósito... Eu sinto muito.

— Eu pedi para você não contar ao seu pai, e você contou. — Ele a examinou como se tentando entendê-la. — Por quê?

— Só perguntei a ele o que era o Castelo Pagnon. Meu pai quis saber como eu soube do lugar, e eu disse que não me lembrava... — Uma lágrima ameaçou escorrer e ela a enxugou, exasperada. — Foi assim que ele me falou que era importante, que ele precisava saber.

— O general explicou por que era tão importante assim? -Ela fez que não.

— Falou apenas que estava tentando esclarecer umas coisas. Estava tão preocupada, Sasuke... Eu não sabia do furto, ou que Pagnon era uma prisão. Só soube depois.

— A quem mais você contou?

— A ninguém.

— Então essa confusão começou com o general. — Sasuke largou-se na cadeira da penteadeira.

Ele acreditava nela, ao menos isso, ponderou Sakura. Mas ela não gostara de ouvir seu tom de desprezo ao mencionar o general.

— Eu contei ao meu pai em confiança, e ele sabe disso.

— Você também sabia.

— Por que não queria que meu pai soubesse?

— Tenho meus motivos. — Um músculo pulsou no maxilar tenso. — Que nada têm a ver com o furto dos documentos.

— Sasuke, eu...

— Alguém passou esse boato adiante. Se não foi você, preciso saber com quem mais o general conversou.

Se continuassem discutindo sobre a integridade do pai dela, não chegariam a um acordo. O último comentá rio de Sasuke, entretanto, preocupou-a ainda mais.

— Quer que eu espione meu pai?

— Não. Quero que descubra quem começou o boato. Aposto que, quem o fez, não tem o seu senso de ética.

Sasuke já não estava tão furioso e ríspido como no momento em que deixara a casa dela, naquela manhã. Ainda estava zangado, mas não com ela.

Sakura suspirou. Ao ver as mãos dele brincando ociosamente com sua escova, sentiu um arrepio descer a coluna. Podia imaginá-las roçando seus cabelos, deslizando suavemente até...

Afastou o pensamento.

— O boato corre à solta — murmurou. — Saber quem o originou não vai ajudar em nada.

Sasuke permaneceu calado por alguns instantes.

— Vai me trazer paz de espírito, ao menos. — Um sorriso curvou o canto dos lábios bem-feitos. — Você combinou de me contar a terceira lição hoje à noite, lembra-se?

— Quer falar disso quando está sendo acusado de...

— Alta traição? — ele finalizou, cínico.

— Como pode ficar tão calmo?

— Não estou calmo. — Ele a fitava na penumbra. — Mas estou com você, e nós somos amigos, não somos?

— Eu é quem deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta, Sasuke. — Outra lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto. Desta vez, ela não conseguiu evitar. — Mas, se você me quer como amiga, então, sim, ainda somos amigos.

— Como minha amiga... Conte-me a terceira lição.

— As lições terminaram — decidiu Sakura, desgostosa. Pareciam tão infantis agora.

— Está tentando se livrar de mim, é isso? — A fisionomia de Sasuke se turvou. — Compreendo... Afinal, sou perigoso.

— Não é nada disso. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu conversei com Kiba... Ele quer ser promovido para receber um posto de comando na Índia.

A expressão de Sasuke mudou, mas ela não soube di zer por quê.

— Entendi. Inuzuka se casa com você e o general o promove a major.

— Isso mesmo.

— Não se incomoda por ele não gostar de você? Por ter de se sujeitar a ele e...

— Não é bem assim.

Sakura estava sentada na beira da cama, porém levantou-se e andou de um lado para outro, Sasuke achava que ela amava Kiba, quando, na verdade, era ele quem a abalava. Ali estava ele, em busca de respostas, de distração... E ela era quem estava confusa.

Céus... Aos vinte e quatro anos de idade, não era mais uma adolescente. Não devia estar desnorteada só porque um homem bonito, e talvez neurótico, invadira seu quarto pela janela.

— Meu pai gosta de Kiba, e vai ficar contente se eu me casar com alguém que ele aprove. É simples assim.

— E você vai transigir.

Uma afirmação e um insulto simultâneos. Sakura nunca pensara no assunto sob tal ângulo, mas, de novo, Sasuke estava certo.

Entretanto, não era da conta dele.

— Vou — protestou, em um desafio. — Assim todos ficarão satisfeitos.

Sasuke se levantou de um salto.

— Você não vai aguentar.

— Por que não? Arrumei uma solução simples e conveniente.

Ele se aproximou, segurou-lhe os ombros e a encos tou à parede.

— Com tanto amor para dar, Sakura, você quer ser "conveniente"?

Ela mal conseguia respirar, com Sasuke tão perto.

— É complicado.

— Sabe o que eu daria para...

Ele cerrou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, eles brilhavam com um misto de revolta e algo mais, que des pertou nela uma profunda e dolorosa emoção.

— Sasuke...

— Espere. Quem tem uma lição a ensinar agora sou eu. — Ele respirou fundo. — Um oficial, capitão do Exército, foi emboscado com seu batalhão quando fazia uma missão de reconhecimento. No ataque, todos os seus soldados morreram e só ele restou, o que o fez desconfiar que os franceses não o mataram por algum motivo especial. Eles eram muitos. Ele resistiu, mas foi golpeado na cabeça. Só voltou a si dentro de uma cela com uma janela pequena, fechada com barras de ferro, onde havia outros seis oficiais britânicos. Na cela ao lado, percebeu outros homens. O capitão não sabia se eram seis ou sete, pois só podiam comunicar-se batendo leve e pausadamente na parede de pedra entre eles.

— Sasuke, eu...

— Ainda não terminei, Sakura. Durante sete meses esse oficial viu e ouviu seus colegas ser torturados para contar o que sabiam. Assim que eles falavam, eram fuzilados. — Sasuke bufou com uma mistura de amargura e ódio. — A opção era falar e morrer, ou calar e morrer sob tortura. E a ironia de tudo isso, é que o oficial não sabia de nada que pudesse interessar aos franceses.

— Sasuke...

— Se eu soubesse alguma coisa, teria contado, Sakura — ele revelou, confirmando as suspeitas de que o oficial era ele. — Mas o general Barrere não acreditou em mim. Por isso ali fiquei, desejando morrer, sem ter quem me executasse.

Sakura quis tapar os ouvidos com as mãos, mas ele a agarrou pelo pulsos e os prendeu na parede.

— Não, Sasuke. E insuportável saber que você queria...

— Que eu queria me matar? Pois foi exatamente o que tentei fazer. A certa altura, sem suportar mais, tomei a faca de um dos guardas que me levavam de volta à cela e avancei contra o comandante, na esperança de ser fuzi lado ali mesmo. Eles atiraram, claro... Mas despertei no sopé do castelo, onde devem ter me jogado, pensando que eu estivesse morto. Para não me prenderem de novo, eu me arrastei para o bosque e esperei a morte.

Com um nó na garganta, Sakura inclinou-se para a frente, ignorando os dedos que ainda lhe prendiam os pulsos. Beijou o rosto amargurado uma, duas vezes, ten tando se libertar para apertá-lo contra o corpo.

— Nunca acreditei que pudesse ter roubado alguma coisa — balbuciou, emocionada.

— A questão não é essa. — Sasuke recuou bruscamente. — Estou morto há três anos, Sakura. Quis ajudá-la pensando em ajudar a mim mesmo. Sei que minha família sofre por eu estar neste estado, mas a verdade é que estou morto.

Ela ficou horrorizada com a declaração.

— Você não está morto!

— Não fisicamente. Mas, todo dia, se eu acordo, é um milagre — ele confessou com voz grave. — De qualquer modo, não pode ceder a Kiba Inuzuka, só porque essa é a solução mais simples. Será que não entende?

— Não há nada de errado em ser prática.

— Não é pela praticidade, é pelo vazio. Para você, simplicidade quer dizer não se aborrecer com nada, não se empolgar, não se emocionar.

— Não, quer dizer que... — Sakura divagou. Sasuke tinha razão. Mas o que havia de errado em querer viver sem problemas? — É a simplicidade que me deixa feliz.

Ele a fitou, os olhos passeando, traiçoeiros, pela camisola de algodão que ela usava, antes de pousarem mais uma vez em seu rosto com um brilho estranho.

— Mentirosa. — A palavra foi menos que um sussurro.

— Eu não sou...

Sasuke a beijou. Desta vez a mensagem era clara. Se ela quisesse pará-lo, não conseguiria.

Mas Sakura não queria. A morte quase o levara, e ainda o rondava. Ela queria ampará-lo, mostrar-lhe que estava vivo, e que a fazia sentir-se viva.

Os lábios se moldaram e o coração de Sakura palpitou. A língua de Sasuke tentou abrir caminho e ela gemeu, abrindo-se. Mãos ágeis desfizeram o laço que lhe prendiam os cabelos, afagaram as ondas cor-de-rosas que lhe tombaram sobre os ombros, meigas.

O corpo e os dedos de Sakura ardiam quando ela deslizou as mãos dos flancos aos ombros largos, e os despiu da casaca. Sasuke escorregou as mãos por sua cintura e costas e a apertou contra si, colando os corpos.

— Sasuke — ela sussurrou, e nem reconheceu a própria voz entrecortada e rouca pela paixão. Quando ele lhe desnudou os ombros e beijou a pele nua do pescoço ao colo, Sakura personificou a lascívia. Simplicidade e amizade poderiam esperar.

Instinto e desejo eram tudo o que ela queria agora.

Num impulso, puxou a camisa que ele usava para fora da calça e, deslizando as mãos por baixo, acariciou-lhe o abdômen liso, o tórax largo. Ao seu toque, os músculos dele se retesavam.

Sasuke a fez segurar as mãos acima da cabeça nova mente. Beijou-a nos lábios e no pescoço, enquanto erguia-lhe a camisola com dedos trêmulos. O fino algodão sus surrou contra a pele dela, e a brisa fresca farfalhando as cortinas foi como outro par de mãos a acariciá-la.

Sasuke subiu o tecido pelos joelhos, pelas coxas, pelos quadris, até desnudar a cintura, os seios e os ombros, e passar a gola pela cabeça de Sakura, despindo-a por completo. Não a tocou por um longo momento, embora ela pudesse sentir o calor de seu olhar. Palmas frias percorreram suas curvas, acariciaram suas costas, como se ele a memorizasse para esculpi-la mentalmente. Ardendo no íntimo, ela se deixou explorar, trêmula.

— Diga alguma coisa. — Ofegou, aflita.

— Você é linda. — Fitou-a com olhos semicerrados. — Macia, fogosa... Uma mulher em todo o sentido da pa lavra. E eu...

— Você está vivo, Sasuke! — Ela pousou um dedo nos lábios dele, interrompendo-o. — Tem o direito de conti nuar vivo. Toque-me... Eu também sou de verdade.

Feito plumas, os dedos dele foram dos ombros à curva dos seios, os polegares roçando os mamilos devagar, com cuidado, como se ele temesse vê-la sumir.

Sakura arquejou, o corpo colando-se ao dele. Sasuke a beijou com volúpia, pressionando-a contra a parede com a força dos lábios e das mãos em seus seios.

— Há quanto tempo! — exclamou, rouco, a superfície das unhas acariciando-lhe os seios.

Deteve-se por um segundo, imaginando que a hou vesse ofendido, mas Sakura gemeu, ao se sentir alvo de tanto prazer.

Sasuke se permitiu fazer o mesmo. Costumava ter fama de conquistador, mas desde que voltara daquele lugar horrendo não desejara -nem tocara- numa única mulher.

Até Sakura aparecer em sua vida. Até aquele dia.

— Pois, para mim, é a primeira vez — ela revelou, súbita e timidamente.

Sasuke tornou a se deter, preocupado.

— Eu quero que você sinta prazer. Eu...

— Você fala demais! — Ela o beijou outra vez, inspirando-o.

Ele sorriu e a desarmou por completo. Os joelhos dela bambearam e Sasuke aproveitou para tomá-la nos braços. Deitou-a na cama feita e ainda intocada, vendo Sakura envolvê-lo pelo pescoço, ansiosa.

Beijá-lo não bastava. Ela queria mais. Queria se perder nele.

Sasuke largou-se na cama, ao lado dela. Dos lábios foi beijar-lhe o pescoço, em seguida desceu até as costelas. Com a boca no seio esquerdo, estocou o bico com a língua. Sakura corcoveou, tentou puxá-lo mais, porém ele segurou as mãos dela mais uma vez e as conduziu ao próprio corpo. Continuou a sugar-lhe os seios enquanto ela desafivelava o cinto e desabotoava a calça.

Sakura sentiu os dedos tremerem, a mente entregue. Queria vê-lo, senti-lo. Estava viva: o coração batia, a res piração arfava... Impossível não sentir.

E quanto mais ela sentia, mais o queria vivo também. Tudo faria para ele se sentir revitalizado, vibrante e excitado como ela.

Abaixou a calça de Sasuke e ele se libertou: grande, ereto e impressionante.

Sakura segurou o ar. Ele inspirou, sentou-se, tirou as botas e as colocou no chão. Com um golpe das pernas, livrou-se das calças e se ajoelhou na cama.

Frente a frente, beijaram-se, fogosos.

— Toque-me — ele pediu com voz rouca, conduzindo a mão de Sakura.

Tímida, ela o envolveu suavemente e percebeu que ele se contraía, o maxilar cerrado.

— Dói?

— Não! — Sasuke meneou a cabeça, aturdido. — Mas, como eu disse, faz muito tempo... Quero você, Sakura. Você me quer?

Tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar.

— Quero! — Ela estendeu a mão para tirar-lhe a camisa.

— Não. — Ele a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso. Sakura expirou o ar.

— Eu sei que tem marcas, Sasuke. Mas mesmo assim eu quero vê-lo, senti-lo.

Ele engoliu em seco e recuou de leve. Por um segundo, Sakura temeu que ele tivesse mudado de idéia. Mas Sasuke segurou a fralda da camisa e a tirou por cima da cabeça com um movimento rápido.

Cicatrizes brancas e estriadas, duas no abdômen e uma no ombro, atraíram o olhar de Sakura. Ele se sentia defeituoso com elas? Inferior ao que era antes?

Afagou-lhe o tórax, tocando-as, sem no entanto, se deter nelas. Sasuke permaneceu sentado, os olhos cerrados. Parecia não querer ver sua expressão.

Ela ergueu o tronco e o beijou profundamente.

— Também tenho uma cicatriz — disse, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente sobre ela. — Atrás do joelho direito... Meu vestido agarrou nos degraus da carruagem.

Com a respiração acelerada, ela o afagou nas costas e desceu às nádegas rijas e musculosas. Ah, como ela o queria!

— Uma cicatriz? — Sasuke abriu os olhos, deitando-se de corpo inteiro sobre o dela. A seguir, desceu a cabeça, marcando o trajeto com os lábios, a língua, os dentes.

Ela arfou ao senti-lo afagar com a boca cada porção do seu corpo, agora abaixo da cintura.

— Fiquei apavorada... A carruagem me arrastou a meio caminho da rua. Só então o cocheiro ouviu os gritos de minha governanta.

Ele beijava-lhe a coxa agora. Desceu ao tornozelo, aos pés, depois subiu, coleando pela outra perna. No joelho, parou e o levantou.

— Foi neste?

— Bem aí. Dá para sentir com os... Ah!

Com a ponta da língua, Sasuke roçou espaçadamente na cicatriz. Depois, ao subir, foi abrindo-lhe as pernas com a cabeça.

Sakura soprou o ar. Ela ia derreter ou incendiar.

Ou ambos, quando ele a beijou entre as coxas.

— Sasuke — balbuciou rascante, mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos dele.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, e ela viu de novo aquele sorriso secreto e contido.

— Agora eu sei que você me quer... — falou com voz rouca.

— Quero muito! — Sakura sentia a pele apertar. — Por favor...

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas para atormentá-la um pouco mais com os lábios e a língua.

— Não, Sasuke, pare! — Ela ofegou. — Vou pegar fogo...

— Você já é uma fogueira.

Sakura gemeu. Já não agüentava mais. Estava no limiar daquele... êxtase. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos, puxou-o. Sasuke cedeu finalmente e, sem pressa, foi sugar-lhe os seios. Depois voltou a beijá-la profundamente.

Posicionou-se em cima dela, usando os joelhos para afastar-lhe as coxas, e pressionou-lhe a entrada. Ela, já muito excitada com as carícias, sentiu a pressão e arqueou o quadril involuntariamente.

Devagar... bem devagar... ele a penetrou. Era uma sensação indescritível, muito além do que ela imaginara.

Quando Sakura sentiu o corpo resistir, Sasuke parou e respirou fundo. Apoiou-se nos braços fortes para fitá-la com olhos semicerrados.

— É sua última chance de se preservar...

Ela soltou o ar que vinha prendendo. Sasuke não mudaria de idéia logo agora. Não a deixaria assim... incompleta.

Decidida, ergueu o quadril e inspirou fundo. Soltou um gemido abafado quando ele a penetrou por inteiro. Como Tenten e Hinata já haviam comentado com ela, sentiu dor, mas não mais do que ela esperava.

Sasuke permaneceu na mesma posição e, quando Sakura abriu de novo os olhos, ele a fitava, preocupado.

— Eu não queria que doesse.

— Quero esquecer a dor — ela falou quase sem fôlego, beijando-o novamente.

Sasuke começou a se mover, levantando e abaixando o quadril. Sakura tornou a gemer com a cadência dos movimentos. Laçou-lhe as coxas com as pernas e as costas com os braços, respirando ao ritmo das implacáveis e contínuas estocadas.

— Sasuke... — Ela ergueu o quadril para melhor receber as investidas. Perplexa, sentiu a pele se aquecer mais, o desejo espiralando do ponto onde estavam unidos, o zumbido na cabeça aumentando... até que explodiu em êxtase.

Sasuke a beijou com fúria, a língua marcando o ritmo do quadril cada vez mais rápido, e com um gemido rouco, estocou bem fundo e se desfez nela.

Sakura o recebeu nos braços com um longo suspiro, sentindo-se reconfortada com o peso daquele corpo, cujos batimentos ribombavam em seu peito.

— Era assim, antes?

— Foi melhor.

Permaneceram enroscados um no outro ainda por alguns minutos. Absurdamente relaxada de corpo e mente, ela tentava manter os olhos abertos para não dormir. Não queria perder um único momento daquela presença.

— Preciso ir embora. — Sem avisar, Sasuke apoiou-se nos braços, levantou-se e sentou na cama.

Chocada, ela pensou em protestar.

Mas foi nesse momento que lhe viu as costas, quando ele abaixou para pegar a calça; riscas brancas e estrei tas entrecruzavam-lhe a pele desde as espáduas até as nádegas.

— Céus, você foi chicoteado — constatou, tocando-o sem cerimônia.

Mesmo se preparando para ir embora, Sasuke sentiu o peso da proximidade. Queria ficar, mas, de súbito, precisou de espaço para respirar. Seu mundo parecia ter vira do de cabeça para baixo.

Levantou-se. Para esquivar-se do toque meigo e atraente de Sakura, vestiu rapidamente as calças e calçou as botas.

— Entre outras coisas — confessou, ofegante.

Ele sabia que não formava uma bela imagem. O criado pessoal, contratado por Neji quando as feridas ainda estavam abertas, chegara a vomitar. Desde então, ninguém mais o vira despido... até aquela noite.

— Vamos resolver tudo isso, Sasuke. Esse diz-que-diz vai ter fim mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Sakura sentou-se na cama e afagou-lhe os ombros. — Vai terminar quando a Guarda Real Montada encontrar o verdadeiro ladrão.

Entretanto, a atenção de todos ainda estaria concentrada nele.

— Em um mundo ideal você teria razão... Por isso vou ter que tomar algumas providências.

— Nós dois vamos — ela corrigiu.

Os escombros do coração de Sasuke se contraíram.

— Não vim aqui pedir sua ajuda. — Ele vestiu a camisa. — Minha família será arruinada em todos os sentidos se alguém mais souber que eu tentei me matar. Não pode contar nada a seu pai, Sakura.

Sasuke tinha razão. Ele e a família estariam ainda mais vulneráveis diante de novos boatos.

— Não vou contar, eu juro.

Sakura se levantou, esbelta e linda, à luz do lampião. Os cabelos rosados, compridos e ondulados cobriam-lhe parcialmente os seios. Lembrava a Vênus de Boticelli saindo da concha.

Ele a desejou novamente. Mas, se ficasse, sem dúvida a chamaria de seu raio de luz, sua esperança, sua obsessão, sua razão de viver...

Por isso, precisava ir embora.

Mas Sakura, que fizera dele um novo ser humano, era irresistível.

Afagou-lhe o rosto com o dorso dos dedos.

— Tenho uma lição para você — murmurou com voz rouca. — Na próxima vez em que vir Kiba, pense o quanto ele lhe é conveniente... E depois pense nisto. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la longa e apaixonadamente. Roçou os lábios nos dela. Doía afastar-se.

— Boa noite, Sakura.

— Boa noite, Sasuke.

XXX

Quando Sasuke entrou no saguão da Mansão Uchiha, logo pressentiu que havia alguém ali. Já estava prestes a se defender quando um vulto o agarrou pelo braço, e ele sentiu a fragrância do sabão de Neji.

— Gaara e Itachi já estavam se preparando para ir á Escócia atrás de você. — O visconde acendeu o lampião em cima da mesa de canto. Usara palavras ternas, mas tinha a fisionomia grave.

Sasuke suspirou. A seu favor nada mudara. Quanto a Sakura, ao menos a deixara mais esperançosa.

— Vou dormir.

— Primeiro vamos ver Tenten e mostrar que você está a salvo. Ela estava preocupada. Todos estávamos.

— Amanhã eu a procuro.

— Não, vamos agora. Ela ainda está acordada. A aia está com ela, tentando acalmá-la.

A fugaz sensação de contentamento de Sasuke se esvaiu. Seus problemas não haviam terminado com a visita a Sakura e, como sempre, para fugir da própria dor, ele parecia estar magoando sua família.

— Ela está bem?

— Por enquanto. Você não pode desaparecer assim, sem avisar. — A voz do irmão continha raiva e preocupação.

— Eu disse que tinha coisas para resolver — desculpou-se Sasuke, já subindo a escadaria.

— Isso há quinze horas, Bit. Se tivesse sumido, só nos restaria aturar os boatos, e você estaria arruinado.

— Você também. Por que não reforça a idéia de que voltei desequilibrado da guerra? Pode funcionar a seu favor.

Neji o agarrou pelos ombros e o virou, quase derrubando-o escada abaixo.

— Você é meu irmão — falou, sério. — Não queremos nos afastar de você. Se você fugir, todos ficaremos arrasados. Peço que pense nisto da próxima vez.

Sasuke fitou longamente o irmão mais velho.

— Não fiz nada de errado — murmurou, retomando a escadaria.

— Eu sei que não, todos sabemos.

— Mas o resto de Londres, não. Não seja nobre à minha custa, Neji. Para seu próprio bem, e principalmente de Itachi, quero vocês longe de mim se a situação piorar.

— Depois discutimos isso, se for preciso. O que há, por enquanto, são calúnias. — Neji apontou a porta do quarto principal. — Entre.

— Tenten?

Rodeada de travesseiros, a cunhada lia um livro, inclinada na cama. A aia, junto à janela, cerzia meias. Ao ouvi-lo, a viscondessa olhou para ele e sorriu, fazendo sumir sua expressão preocupada e abatida.

— Bit! Até que enfim! Você está bem?

— Estou. Peço desculpas pelo aborrecimento.

— Venha cá. — Ela estendeu os braços.

Ele foi, meio a contragosto. Tenten o abraçou e deu-lhe um sonoro beijo no rosto. Ele se surpreendeu por não se incomodar com aquele contato íntimo, e retribuiu o beijo.

— Onde você esteve?

Os outros irmãos começaram a chegar ao quarto. Itachi e Gaara usavam trajes de montaria, prontos para irem procurá-lo na Escócia, informação que Sasuke não sabia se lhe fazia bem ou mal.

— Cavalgando.

Não podia dizer a Tenten que estivera na cama da melhor amiga dela, e que conseguira o que queria, o que precisava.

— Onde? — Yuu chegou sonolento, aos tropeços.

— Volte para a cama, Chibi. — Itachi o abraçou. — Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está — o menino insistiu, soltando-se, e apontou o dedo para Sasuke. — Você saiu e não avisou. Nós estávamos preocupados.

Só faltava essa, ele pensou, aturdido; levar um ser mão de um menino de dez anos!

— Pois é... Peço desculpas.

— Aonde você foi?

Não iriam calar Yuu, obviamente, porque ele fazia as perguntas que todos queriam fazer. Neji fitou Sasuke, inquisitivo.

— Pensei em ir para o Norte, para Glauden.

— Mas você voltou.

— Porque cansei de toda essa história. Não fiz nada errado, por isso acho que consigo aturar os boatos.

Não era a sua capacidade de agüentar indiretas e insinuações que estava em jogo, refletiu consigo.

— Mas, quanto a vocês, não sei — completou, taciturno. Olhou para Itachi, quem, além dele, tinha mais a perder.

— Se você agüentar, nós agüentamos. — Apesar da expressão sombria, seu irmão mais velho sorria.

Sasuke entendera o sentimento geral. Se ele fugisse, seria muito pior para cada um dos Uchiha.

— Combinado — falou, com um suspiro, tentando disfarçar a própria emoção.

— Agora que tudo está de volta no lugar — Neji bateu as palmas das mãos, decidido —, façam o favor de sair do meu quarto. Menos você, Tenten.

— Mas...

— Amanhã, Gaara — o visconde interrompeu, ainda atento a Sasuke. — Vá dormir. Precisaremos de uma estratégia e, de manhã, conversaremos sobre isso.

Todos começaram a se retirar.

A sugestão fazia sentido. No dia seguinte, o culpado talvez já estivesse preso, e todos poderiam esquecer no vamente o Uchiha "mudinho" e "aleijado".

Uma solução conveniente, senão por um motivo: Sakura Haruno e seu plano simples e amistoso para com Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Desejava Sakura, mas não imaginava que ela pudesse querer dele mais que uma noite de amor. Depois dos momentos que tinham passado juntos, porém, o mínimo que ele deveria fazer era verificar se Inuzuka aprendera todas as lições dela...

Sorriu, contido. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada, se estava mais preocupado com o acordo de Sakura e amigas do que com a acusação de traição que pesava contra ele.

Quando tirou a roupa e se largou na cama, ainda sentia na pele o aroma de sua musa. Se resistisse aos dias seguintes, teria de imaginar como impedir que percebessem, principalmente o potencial marido de Sakura, o quanto ela passara a significar para ele.


	9. Capítulo IV parte 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

_**Esse é o meu cap predileto! espero q vcs gostem também!**_

**Capítulo IV parte 2**

Pela primeira vez Sakura desceu para o café antes do pai, tomou um desjejum rápido e saiu para cuidar das rosas antes que ele aparecesse. Descer mais cedo tinha uma vantagem: não dormira a noite inteira, e não tinha intenção de comentar o que se passara com o pai ou com ninguém.

Cortou as folhas amarelas e os brotos que tinham murchado. Já recebera uma proposta de casamento, e até uma indecente, porém recusara ambas. Sasuke a interessava e a intrigava, talvez porque estimulasse seus sentidos como ninguém.

Sentiu-se excitada ao lembrar do corpo bonito, apesar de machucado e cheio de cicatrizes, deitado em sua cama... dentro dela. Por causa disso, havia entrado no território mais complexo que podia imaginar: a meio caminho entre Sasuke e o pai.

Para o pai, o ladrão dos documentos da Guarda Real Montada era um canalha, um infame. E era assim que o resto da sociedade via Sasuke.

Mas não ela. Perdoada ou não, ela faltara com a palavra e dera origem aos boatos. A maior falta de sorte fora uma coincidência, apesar de não provar nada: o roubo e a notícia da prisão de Sasuke terem acontecido ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke poderia livrar-se dos boatos se contasse sobre sua estada no Castelo Pagnon e como esta terminara. Mas a verdade, porém, é que ele tinha razão, poderia também lhe ser prejudicial. As circunstâncias do caso eram extremas. A sociedade não as entenderia, nem tentaria entender. A única parte da história que remanesceria era que um soldado de família proeminente preferira tentar o suicídio a combater Napoleão.

E fora ela quem contara ao pai sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke.

Quanto ao general, a única questão que justificaria trair a confiança da filha era a segurança do reino. Por esse motivo, e dever de ofício, ele devia ter passado a informação que ela lhe fornecera a alguma autoridade da Guarda Real.

Sakura suspirou. No pai ela confiava, mas nos colegas dele, não.

— Droga — ela murmurou consigo.

— Você se espetou?

Sakura pulou, sobressaltada, e corou profundamente ao ver o pai no roseiral.

— Não. É a brisa. Está ressecando as pétalas.- Continuou a poda enquanto ele a observava, atento.

— Dormiu bem?

Sakura enrijeceu. Será que ele ouvira alguma coisa, nas vésperas?

— Por quê?

— Está com uma expressão cansada. — Ele se abaixou, catou algumas mudas soltas e jogou-as no balde. Um gesto inesperado. — Ouvi os fogos de artifício de Vauxhall ontem à noite, e pensei em você.

— Papai, eu não me interesso por fogos de artifício. — Ainda desconcertada, Sakura cortou um broto em perfeito estado. — Raios!

— Está assim por causa dos Uchiha, não? E Tenten. — O general deu um longo suspiro. — Hoje vamos ter outra reunião. Esperamos fazer uma lista mais completa do que foi furtado e levantar informações sobre os simpatizantes de Napoleão em Londres.

— Ainda nem sabem ao certo o que foi furtado? E com base nisso, e de ouvir dizer que Sasuke Uchiha foi prisioneiro de guerra, o senhor...

— Não fui eu, Saky.

— Nem eu. O que contei ao senhor não contei a mais ninguém. O senhor confia nas pessoas a quem contou o segredo de Sasuke, papai?

— Então é isso. — Ele se sentou vagarosamente no banco de pedra, ao fim da fileira de rosas. — Quer me culpar por trair a confiança que você traiu.

— Sim... Não. Eu sei lá! — Ela estalou a língua. — Talvez. Se havia alguém a quem eu achava que podia contar as confidencias dos amigos, era o senhor. Sasuke ficou furioso.

Furioso e só, completou consigo, sentindo um nó na garganta.

Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto. Sakura fungou e, impaciente, enxugou-a com as costas da luva de jardinagem.

— Você o ouviu no saguão, não? — quis saber o general. — Imaginei que iria querer escutar nossa conversa.

— Ouvi.

— Foi para o seu bem, querida. De verdade. A investigação vai continuar. Se Sasuke Uchiha for inocente, poderá se desculpar com ele, ou dizer a Tenten, noutra ocasião, que não foi a Vauxhall porque não estava se sentindo bem. Se for culpado, você não terá de se explicar.

— Ele não é culpado. Céus, papai, você o conhece bem!

— Não tão bem assim. Você o conhece melhor. Aliás, talvez você possa explicar por que ele me jogou na cara aquela referência a Bayonne, ontem.

— Não sei.

Ela jamais contaria ao general outra confidencia de Sasuke.

— Quem era o comandante dele?

— Não sei. Acho improvável que ele converse comigo sobre essas coisas agora, afinal, nem tenho permissão para vê-lo, não é mesmo? Por isso, pare de perguntar essas coisas, por favor. Já magoei muita gente, e não pretendo fazer isso de novo.

O general silenciou e ela fingiu continuar a poda. Não se dera conta disso, mas se tornara uma temível informante do Exército. Pior, dormira com o objeto da investigação, a quem, por mais incrível que parecesse, também prometera informações.

— Quase me esqueci. — O general se levantou por fim. — Kiba lhe enviou uma mensagem. Você agradeceu a ele pelos chocolates?

— Ainda não. — Na verdade, Sakura nem se lembrara de fazer isso.

— Mesmo assim, ele pede minha permissão para acompanhá-la à festa dos Hesterfeld.

— Eu não vou. Não quero mais saber desse diz-que-diz.

— É evidente que vai. Não pode se tornar uma eremita, só porque um amigo seu cometeu um deli... — ele ergueu a mão, corrigindo-se — ...é suspeito de ter cometido um delito.

— Tenten e Neji provavelmente irão, papai. O senhor mesmo disse que não me quer com eles, e eles nem sabem por quê.

— Se ouviram os comentários, e acho que ouviram, saberão por quê. Não são tolos.

— O senhor sempre me orientou a manter minhas próprias convicções.

— Eu sei, mas desta vez... Só desta vez, peço para você respeitar as minhas. Quem roubou aqueles documentos está tentando deflagrar uma guerra.

— Os Uchiha são meus amigos, papai.

Ele sabia disso tão bem quanto ela.

— Você pode perder uma ou duas amizades, Sakura, não tenho como evitar. Mas ao menos, eu irei preservar sua integridade. Você não fez nada de errado.

Tinha feito, sim, ela refletiu, amargurada, ao se lembrar da decepção em um par de olhos escuros.

— Wellington também sabe do caso?

— Está ciente, mas a investigação ficou a cargo de cinco oficiais do estado-maior.

Mais seis homens além do pai dela tiveram conhecimento de Sasuke e do Castelo Pagnon antes do resto de Londres. Qualquer um dos outro cinco poderia ter conta do a qualquer pessoa.

— Isso é apavorante.

—Mais apavorante é alguém querer soltar Napoleão e recomeçar a carnificina. Estes últimos dias foram difíceis para você, filha. Vá se divertir logo mais. Kiba está gostando de você e, se não estou enganado, também gosta dele. Pense na sua vida. Não tem culpa nenhuma do que está acontecendo. Ao contrário, pode até virar he roína.

— Não quero ser heroína. O senhor pode ficar com as honras. — Ela respirou fundo. — Bem, preciso cuidar das minhas rosas.

— Vou avisar a Kiba que aceitou o convite.

De costas, ela anuiu com um gesto de cabeça. Discutir não iria adiantar. O pai a queria como um bom soldado, ciente de seu dever.

Bem, na companhia de Kiba, na pior das hipóteses, ela não se sentiria tão só na festa, já que não poderia conversar com as amigas. Na melhor hipótese, veria Sasuke nas sombras, e ele saberia que tinha uma aliada no recinto.

XXX

Sakura e Kiba foram ao baile de Hesterfeld com um certo atraso. Kiba se fizera presente pontualmente à Mansão Haruno, porém Sakura demorara quase uma hora para descer com Helena, sua acompanhante.

Uma demora intencional: se chegassem tardiamente não seriam anunciados, e ela poderia sondar o terreno.

— Perdemos as duas primeiras danças. — Kiba entrou ao lado dela, cumprimentando outros convidados.

— Peço desculpas. — Sakura abanou o leque em frente ao rosto para poder espiar á volta. — Minha aia não conseguia achar minhas sapatilhas verdes.

Atrás dos dois. Helena pigarreou significativamente. Kiba olhou para a moça, divertido, depois se voltou novamente para Sakura.

— Não se desculpe. Valeu a pena esperar, pois seu pai e eu pudemos conversar.

— Verdade?

— Sim. Ele me contou que esse mexerico todo tem aborrecido você.

Sakura inquietou-se, mas não o demonstrou. O pai obviamente queria o casamento dos dois, mas não faria confidencias. Se ele ao menos admitisse que os boatos do Castelo Pagnon haviam partido de alguém a quem ele confidenciara a informação, ela se sentiria mais redimida.

Mas, informação por informação, ela também as queria.

— Ele contou mais alguma coisa?

— Apenas que lhe pediu para evitar a família Uchiha.

— Contra a minha vontade. Por favor, esqueça esse pedido.

— Pois eu ia sugerir a mesma coisa. E bom ter cautela, embora os rumores sobre a conduta de Sasuke pouco possam afetar a família.

— Não há nada confirmado. Podemos mudar de as sunto?

— Claro, Sakura. Mas, para você, como filha de um oficial do Exército, é melhorar encarar do que ignorar os fatos.

— Vou encarar os fatos comprovados.

Ela apertou os lábios, aborrecida. Preferia que Kiba não fosse um papagaio do general.

— Admiro sua lealdade para com seus amigos, mas insisto: é melhor evitar os Uchiha.

— Ouça! Um cotilhão. — Inflexível, ela o conduziu praticamente a reboque para o salão. — Vamos dançar?

A pista estava cheia, o que era uma vantagem, pois assim ela poderia se esconder no remoinho dos vestidos. E uma desvantagem, porque não poderia ver os demais presentes. Tenten quase não dançava ultimamente, no entanto os três varões Uchiha poderiam estar fazendo exatamente isso. Sasuke não contava, já que, depois do acontecido, pos sivelmente jamais iria a outra reunião social.

— Vai ver eles não vieram — comentou Kiba, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. — Não estavam nos fogos de artifício, ontem.

— Eles também não foram?

— Não. Se lorde e lady Uzumaki não estivessem no camarote, eu teria achado que tinham me pregado uma peça.

Céus. Ela havia se esquecido de se desculpar por sua ausência.

— Surgiu um imprevisto ontem à noite.

Vários imprevistos, queria dizer. E um deles memorável...

— Não precisa se explicar, Sakura.

Mesmo sem tê-los procurado, ao fim do baile ela avistou Hinata e Uzumaki sentados a um canto, recostados a uma parede. Quem não conhecesse a jovem, diria que ela estava calma. No entanto, Sakura sabia que aquelas mãos apertadas uma na outra, e a palidez no rosto bonito de Hinata, tinham a ver com o sofrimento do qual o casal, tão amigo dos Uchiha, também devia estar padecendo.

Inspirou fundo e pediu licença a Kiba.

— Sakura! — Hinata levantou-se e a tomou pelas mãos. — Você já soube, não?

— Já. — Ela se sentou ao lado da moça, porém pres tava atenção ao marquês, que, sem dúvida, devia estar mais a par dos acontecimentos. — Papai e eu abandonamos vocês ontem, em Vauxhall. Peço desculpas. Ele não se sentiu bem.

— Deve andar muito ocupado — Uzumaki ponderou. — Já há algum suspeito?

— Ela não poderia contar. Naruto, mesmo que soubesse. Não é mesmo? — Hinata ainda retorcia os dedos.

— Tem razão. Meu pai está fazendo o possível para desvendar o caso.

— Quando a notícia do roubo se espalhou, Tenten devia ao menos nos ter avisado que Sasuke poderia ser apontado suspeito... Eu quase agredi Melissa Milton, ontem, quando ela associou Sasuke ao caso. Se soubéssemos, poderíamos ter atenuado o problema.

Sakura tentava respirar normalmente.

— Os Uchiha também devem ter sido apanhados de surpresa.

— Ele contou para alguém, sem dúvida. — Uzumaki olhou para Sakura, que o fitou, perplexa. — E se esteve mesmo preso no Castelo Pagnon, eu não o condenaria. Mesmo que tivesse sido o autor do roubo.

— Não foi ele! — A veemência de Sakura foi espontânea.

— Eles vão precisar do seu apoio — Uzumaki interpôs, apontando com um gesto a entrada do salão.

Sakura se retesou. Estavam todos ali: Neji e Tenten, de mãos dadas, Gaara e Itachi atrás, e, no meio deles, surpreendentemente, Sasuke em pessoa.

Nenhum deles parecia à vontade.

Preocupada com o estado de Tenten, Sakura olhou para Sasuke, cujo olhar acuado, que ela esperou que ninguém mais tivesse notado, cortou-lhe o coração. No mais, ele continuava forte e estoico, distante e despreocupado em meio ao burburinho ao redor.

Ela pensou em correr e se atirar em seus braços. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, sentir seus lábios e a carícia de suas mãos na pele.

O calor no rosto avisou-a do rubor que a tomava, e ela soube que não conseguiria ficar longe dele, nem dos amigos.

Nesse instante Sasuke olhou para ela, como se soubesse onde ela estava. Sakura imaginou se ele teria contado à família como a notícia de sua prisão no Castelo Pagnon havia chegado à sociedade. Sasuke tinha nas mãos a faca e o queijo para destruir, ou no mínimo prejudicar, a amizade dela com Tenten, e provavelmente com Hinata também. Ele já não parecia tão aborrecido quando fora embora na noite anterior, mas como poderia esquecer que ela traíra sua confiança se ela mesma não esquecera?

— Vamos, não podemos deixá-los sozinhos. — Hinata convocou, levantando-se com o marido.

Sakura os acompanhou, mas parou, surpresa, porque Naruto a deteve.

— Melhor você ficar aqui. Seu pai está diretamente envolvido na investigação... Se for vista com Sasuke, pode haver comprometimento.

— Você tem razão, Naruto. — Hinata foi obrigada a concordar com o marido. — Fique aqui, Saky. Eu explico a Tenten.

— Não — protestou Sakura, sem saber se agradecia ou não à voz da razão. — Não vou perder meus amigos por causa de um boato.

Muito menos por causa de um boato que ela mesma causara.

Resoluta, seguiu atrás de lorde e lady Uzumaki, mas, poucos passos depois, agarraram-lhe o braço.

— Não vá. — Era Kiba, que a conduziu à mesa de refrescos.

— Meu pai o mandou me vigiar? — Ela se soltou, contrariada.

— Ele me pediu para ficar em sua companhia. Mas, interessado em você, e sob influência de seu pai, também não quero que vocês se comprometam.

Ao menos ele era honesto. Sakura suspirou.

— Todos sabem que nós somos amigos. Se eu me afastar, assim, haverá estranheza. Se eu for vê-los, garanto que será melhor.

— Quando prenderem o aleijado, vão começar a dizer que ele entrou para a Guarda Real Montada por influência sua e de seu pai. Não é só sua paz de espírito que está em jogo, Sakura.

— Eu sei! — ela contrapôs, e quase se esqueceu de baixar a voz, irritada com o modo como ele se referia a Sasuke. — Não é só minha paz de espírito que me preocupa, Kiba, mas também lealdade e amizade.

— Preciso de você, Sakura. — Ele tomou a agarrá-la pelo braço. — Não entre nessa confusão.

— Já estou nela.

— Srta. Haruno — falou uma voz grave e baixa, ao lado dela. — Esta valsa já está prometida?

— Eu...

Sasuke se materializara a um metro dela. Tinha a expressão serena, controlada, mas Sakura sabia: ele a estava testando para ver se ela o recusaria em público ou não.

— Já — Kiba falou por ela. — Vá para casa, Uchiha, e poupe a todos de sua presença indigna.

Um par de olhos negros encontraram os dele, faiscantes.

— Não é o dono dela ainda, Inuzuka. Sakura pode aceitar ou declinar meu convite por si mesma.

Para quem falava pouco, Sasuke sabia construir muito bem uma frase.

Sakura olhou de um para outro: o bom e belo em oposição ao fraco e indigno. O anjo e o demônio.

— Vou dançar com você, Sasuke.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou sem delongas. Percebeu que o salão estava em silêncio e que, apesar da discreta aproximação, os dedos de Sasuke não estavam tão firmes quanto sua voz. Ele fora torturado, e sua própria gente o torturava novamente. Ainda bem que ela decidira ajudá-lo. Não suportaria ter que assistir a isso oculta na segurança das sombras.

— Estou surpresa que tenha vindo.

Os dois entraram na pista de dança. Outros casais aderiram, mas havia muito espaço à volta de Sasuke e Sakura.

Seu pai ficaria furioso, porém, na hora oportuna, ela cuidaria disto. Naquele instante sua atenção estava de dicada a Sasuke.

— Eu queria dançar com você — ele sussurrou. — Na última vez, não tive oportunidade.

A mão afetuosa em sua cintura, e os dedos apertando os seus, germinaram um delicioso calor dentro dela.

— Contou alguma coisa a alguém?

— Quer saber se contei a Tenten quem começou esse boato? — ele indagou, fitando-a por instantes. — Não. Não levaria a nada. E não vou ferir você, Sakura, se mantiver a promessa de não magoar minha família.

— Eu jamais faria isso de propósito.

— Como vai seu amigo conveniente?

— Pare com isso, Sasuke. Estou mais preocupada com você.

— E eu, com você. — Um esboço de sorriso curvou os lábios bem-feitos. —Andei pensando... Não posso pedir que traia a confiança de seu pai.

Sakura respirou fundo. Ele queria liberá-la daquela obrigação e ela descobrira o porquê na noite anterior.

— Não estou sob tortura, Sasuke, e já pensei nas conseqüências. Apesar de você desprezar as coisas "simples", a questão é, na verdade, muito clara: um ato meu o magoou e pretendo corrigi-lo.

Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez. Ele dançava bem a valsa, ela notou: com graça e agilidade. E quase não se notava a perna coxa. Seu joelho provavelmente iria doer no dia seguinte... Uma preocupação desprezível no contexto atual.

— Estou começando a achar que eu deveria ser mais conveniente.

A declaração a fez engolir em seco. Uma das coisas que mais a atraía em Sasuke era a profundidade do olhar, o que ela agora percebia: Kiba não tinha.

— Meu pai se reuniu com outros quatro oficiais da Guarda Real Montada — recomeçou em voz baixa. — Sabe quem são, não é?

— Sei.

— São militares da maior confiança, Sasuke.

— Sei disso também.

— Eles ainda não tinham um inventário completo do que foi levado. Agora estão preparando uma lista dos simpatizantes de Napoleão em Londres.

Os olhos pretos cintilaram e Sakura percebeu que tinha dado uma informação importante. Cotejou as reações dele contra o que ela dissera, e resolveu ser mais participativa em vez de reles testemunha.

— Eles já deviam ter essa lista, não é mesmo?- Sasuke a brindou com seu sorriso fugidio.

— Mas é claro...

— Deve ser um dos itens que foram levados. — Sakura mordeu o lábio. — Eu não devia ter lhe contado.

— Agora é tarde. O general disse mais alguma coisa?

— Para eu ficar longe de você e de sua família até tudo se resolver.

— Ele desconfia mesmo de mim. — O humor fugiu da expressão de Sasuke. — E vai se aborrecer com você, na certa. Devia ter me contado isso antes.

— Só estarei encrencada se alguém contar a ele que dancei com você.

— E seu amigo conveniente vai ficar de boca calada, por acaso?

Sakura olhou para Kiba, que dançava com lady Desmond enquanto os espionava à distância.

— Não, mas há outros mexericos no ar.

Ela suspirou. Estava numa situação detestável, pois, para ela, Sasuke era inocente e o pai também. Nenhum dos dois tinha cometido qualquer delito, mas um deles seria penalizado, sem dúvida.

O fim da valsa a pegou desprevenida.

— Ele vai querer saber o que conversamos. — Sasuke se afastou, tenso.

— Eu sei. Vou dizer que você perguntou se meu pai contou mais alguma coisa a respeito do roubo.

— O que é verdade. — Ele ia acariciá-la no rosto, mas desistiu. — Não vou perguntar mais nada. Muito obrigado, Sakura.

Engoliu em seco. Queria poupá-la daquela confusão... e dele também.

— Quando vamos nos encontrar de novo? — ela quis saber com a respiração entrecortada.

— Acho que não devemos nos encontrar mais.

— Pois eu acho que sim.

Ela praticamente acabara de sugerir que ele escalasse novamente a janela do quarto, mas, dada sua dedicação a ele e a precária situação de Sasuke na sociedade, a atitude não seria prudente.

— Vou ver Tenten amanhã à tarde.

— Não vá. Seu pai vai se aborrecer.

Uma simples frase foi muito mais convincente do que os veementes protestos dos demais.

— Vou visitar Hinata amanhã... Por que não vai ver Naruto?

— Está bem. — Um sorriso lento torneou-lhe os lá bios. — Vou dar um jeito. E só para que saiba: Tenten não quer se ausentar de Londres por ora, e Neji, apesar de mostrar-se zangado, no fundo está aliviado porque ela vai dar à luz aqui.

— Não se culpe.

— Não estou me culpando. A culpa é de quem roubou aqueles malditos documentos.

– Vamos descobrir quem foi. — Ela se arriscou a tocá-lo no braço. — Precisamos descobrir.

XXX

— Que idéia absurda foi essa, de expor-se no salão? — Neji interpelou Sasuke, quando o irmão voltou para o grupo.

— Só queria dançar.

Assim como Sakura, Tenten pousou-lhe a mão no braço:

— Bit, você pode deixar Sakura e o pai numa posição difícil.

— Vocês têm razão. — Sasuke olhou um e outro.

— Sakura queria ficar aqui conosco hoje, e ir visitá-la amanhã, Ten, mas eu pedi a ela que não fosse. — Hesitou ao fitar a cunhada. — O general disse a ela para se afastar de mim.

— Então Sakura deve obedecer — a viscondessa propôs sem demora. — Conseguiu convencê-la?

— Acho que sim.

Agressivos, zangados, os irmãos formavam um círculo irregular em volta de Tenten, como se desafiassem quem a eles se dirigisse com palavras hostis. Ao lado de Uzumaki, Neji, encarando os presentes, era a expressão do mau humor.

— Isto já está começando a me incomodar.

— Avante, frente unida! — Itachi acenou para o lacaio trazer uma bandeja de bebidas. — Em quanto tempo vocês acham que Hesterfeld vai nos pedir para irmos embora?

— Nunca fui enxotado de uma festa — Gaara comentou. — Qual será a sensação?

— Eu já fui — Uzumaki lembrou. — E, por mais interessante que seja, brigar não vai nos ajudar em nada.

No outro lado do salão, Kiba estava de novo com Sakura. Parecia tentar distraí-la com chocolates.

Sasuke desejou-lhe êxito. Sua família se encontrava em uma situação difícil, mas Sakura também. Para ela, que dava tanto valor à confiança e ao jogo limpo, estar envolvida naquilo, e com ele, devia ser martirizante.

Mesmo assim, ela abrira mão da oportunidade de se desvincular dele.

O coração de Sasuke palpitou forte. Sakura queria estar por perto para ajudá-lo, porém aquela noite não era das melhores.

— Por que não vamos embora? — sugeriu, exasperado.

— Se formos, os mexeriqueiros vão ganhar esta parada. — Itachi cruzou os braços sobre o peito em pose beligerante. — Não vou embora sem dar um soco em alguém.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios. A família lhe demonstrava seu apoio e ele se sentia agradecido por isso, claro. Mas aquela ajuda não era efetiva, e seus familiares tampouco estavam ganhando popularidade entre seus conhecidos.

O problema era dele. Ele próprio o causara, principalmente por ter-se calado por tanto tempo. Sendo assim iria resolvê-lo sem envolver nenhum Uchiha.

Poderia não envolver Sakura também, mas queria um pretexto para estar perto dela.

Todos ao seu redor continuavam revoltados com os boatos. Encontrar um culpado qualquer já restauraria a segurança dos cidadãos da Inglaterra, por isso Sasuke não sabia se a Guarda Real Montada, já com um bode expiatório em mãos, estaria disposta a despender muito esforço para encontrar o verdadeiro vilão daquela história.

A idéia de ir para a cadeia, mesmo por engano, mesmo por um período breve, caso o verdadeiro ladrão se entregasse, acenava para ele o retomo do transtorno do pânico.

Por isso, também, ele não poderia ser preso nem se quer por um minuto.

— Sasuke — Tenten interrompeu seus devaneios, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. — Eles não vão acusar você. Nós não vamos deixar.

— Já está meio tarde, Ten. — Ele forçou um sorriso para a cunhada. — Não vai ajudar em nada ficarmos aqui feito uma manada de rinocerontes ferozes. Quero ir para casa, mas se vocês...

— Vamos — Neji o interrompeu. — Hesterfeld deve estar à beira de um ataque apoplético com a nossa presença.

Ótimo, pensou Sasuke. No fim, realizara sua intenção. Vira Sakura, ela contara quem fora o primeiro a saber da notícia do Castelo Pagnon, e qual fora ao menos um dos documentos roubados.

Mas ele precisava saber mais. A única maneira de inocentar-se seria encontrar o verdadeiro ladrão, tarefa já difícil em circunstâncias normais, mas que para ele era ainda pior, já que se encontrava na posição de único suspeito.

Sem dizer que os boatos não demorariam a tomar corpo suficiente para trancafiá-lo.

Enquanto esperavam junto à chapelaria, Sasuke não resistiu e olhou para Sakura pela última vez. Sabia de cor o que ela usava: vestido de seda verde-fosco, com mangas e gola em renda da mesma cor, luvas marfim de cano longo, e um prendedor de cabelos esmeralda combinando com as sapatilhas. E com os seus olhos.

Alguns homens a achavam alta e sofisticada demais, porém Sasuke sabia: Sakura era mais inteligente, independente e honesta que a maioria deles, o que os atemorizava.

Ela o atemorizava também, mas por motivo diferente. Era impossível imaginar voltar à vida, à humanidade, sem ela. Sem Sakura, talvez não valesse a pena.

— Bit — Gaara sussurrou, cutucando-o. — Vamos.

Ele se aprumou, pensando que Hinata e Uzumaki tinham ficado para fazer companhia a Sakura e Kiba, mas, principalmente, para manter os mexericos em volume discreto.

Os Uchiha tomaram suas carruagens e foram para casa, onde Itachi e Gaara subiram para jogar bilhar.

Os demais seguiram para a sala de visitas onde Tenten sugeriu um jogo de uíste.

Era a oportunidade que Sasuke esperava.

— Joguem vocês. Meu joelho está cansado, vou enrolá-lo com uma tolha quente e dormir, se não se incomodam.

Neji aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Essa idiotice vai terminar logo, Bit. Você vai se sair bem.

— Eu sei.

Uma vez no quarto, Sasuke tirou a roupa e vestiu a jardineira velha e puída. Não dormia muito, e naquela noite não pregaria o olho com o plano que tinha em mente.

Pôs uma perna fora da janela, para descer pelos vãos da treliça sob a hera que chegava ao terraço, mas desistiu. Poderiam dar por sua falta, e Tenten, grávida, não poderia vitimar-se com a histeria que tomava a família sempre que ele se ausentava sem avisar. Assim, ele escreveu um bilhete dizendo onde estava, deixou em cima da cama e desceu.

Um ou dois anos antes, não imaginava o quanto seus problemas afetavam a família e os amigos. Se agora es tava mudado, era graças a Sakura. Ela o fizera humano novamente. E, céus, ele não pretendia magoá-los mais. Fizera uma promessa a si mesmo, assim como prometia agora descobrir quem eram os traidores da Inglaterra, pois, afinal, não era só ele, seu nome, e sua família que estavam em jogo.

Já quase do lado de fora da janela, porém, Sasuke ou viu alguém bater à porta e entrar.

— Aonde você vai? — Era Itachi. — É assim que quer provar sua inocência?

— Deixei um bilhete. — Sasuke apontou para a cama, — Fale baixo, se não vai acordar Yuu.

Itachi foi à cama e leu a mensagem contra o luar da janela.

— O que vai fazer na Guarda Real Montada, Sasuke? É loucura!

— Tenho que saber de quem mais eles suspeitam ser simpatizantes de Napoleão. E se é fácil entrar lá...

— Não seja estúpido. Aquela gente está à caça de um vilão!

— Se eu ficar parado aqui, não vou descobrir nada, Itachi. E eles não vão caçar ninguém. Já encontraram seu bode expiatório. Vá dormir. Este problema é meu, eu resolvo.

— O problema não é só seu. São só boatos, mas é o Exército que tem de averiguar.

— Não posso deixar por conta deles, Itachi.

— Por que não?

No peitoril da janela, Sasuke olhou o nada, procurando, entre os fragmentos espalhados em sua mente, uma maneira de explicar o que ele próprio não entendia.

— Se eu tivesse voltado sadio, se não tivesse me escondido esse tempo todo, tudo isso já teria vindo à tona.

— Eu me lembro muito bem, Bit. Você passou quase um ano sem falar, e não foi sua escolha. Não foi de propósito, apenas para nos atormentar. O que você experimentou deve tê-lo chocado, e não foi sua culpa.

Sasuke fitou o irmão, emocionado.

— Obrigado pela solidariedade.

— Não vou permitir que se exponha por causa de um reles boato, que passará a ser realidade se você for.

Itachi tinha razão, e muita. Mas era insuportável ficar parado, sabendo que alguém manobrava seu destino. Aquilo já acontecera uma vez, e não aconteceria de novo; muito menos agora que ele voltara a ter esperanças.

— A única coisa que me resta é o meu nome.

— E sua vida.

Ele se recostou no vão da janela.

— Aprendi, no Castelo Pagnon, que existe uma diferença entre estar vivo e viver. Apesar de respirar, andar, há muito tempo eu não vivia.

— O que o mudou?

— Se você contar, Itachi, eu...

— Ora, Bit, você nunca contou a Neji que fui eu quem pôs cola na sela dele!

— Está bem. — Sasuke sorriu com a recordação. — Você me deve um segredo.

— Nós todos notamos sua mudança, Bit. O que houve?

— Sakura Haruno.

— Mas ela está interessada em Kiba Inuzuka!

— Eu sei.

— Está apaixonado por ela?

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Aquilo tudo era um grande engano. Ele não sabia bem o que era. Se era obsessão ou o quê. E ter ido para a cama com Sakura não aplacara sua dúvida.

— Não é isso. É mais... admiração. Uma esperança. Não sei explicar.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver com sua ida à Guarda Real Montada e pôr sua vida em risco?

— Quero que ela e o general Haruno saibam a verdade. Se eu não descobrir, sempre haverá desconfiança, olhares, cochichos. Se não fosse na Guarda Real, vão dizer, seria noutro lugar, pois Sasuke Uchiha agora é só um pobre coitado.

— Entendo, Bit, eu...

— Não, Itachi, você não entende. Sou alvo de piedade, repulsa. Sou apenas meio-homem e quero me sentir inteiro de novo.

Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro. Estava perdendo tempo.

— Acha que agindo assim vai conseguir?

— Pode ajudar.

Itachi se levantou, praguejou e se dirigiu à janela.

— Vamos logo. A noite é curta.

— Você não vai! Eu já disse que o problema é meu.

— Não vou ficar aqui e aturar a rabugice de Neji quando ele descobrir aonde você foi. Vamos logo.

Sasuke capitulou. Qualquer que fosse o pretexto, Itachi era uma ajuda e tanto.

Passou um pé para fora da janela, enfiou-se na hera e desceu treliça abaixo.

— Esta trepadeira vem bem a calhar. — Itachi, chegando ao chão um segundo depois, olhou a parede de hera. — E algo me diz que você já usou esta saída.

— Já, mas fale baixo. Neji ainda está na sala de visitas.

— Tem razão. A Marinha não precisa dessas ações sorrateiras, só de estômagos resistentes.

Sasuke sorriu na escuridão e, pelas sombras, dirigiu-se aos fundos da casa. A presença de Itachi afastava seus pensamentos mórbidos, o que provavelmente era uma das motivações do irmão para acompanhá-lo.

— E quanto aos cavalariços?

— Já estão dormindo, menos Wiest, que é quase surdo. Vamos selar os cavalos no pátio.

Os dois conduziram Tolley e Zeus, um cavalo árabe negro, montaria de Itachi. Tolley, acostumado às cavalgadas noturnas, deixou-se arrear facilmente, mas Zeus recusava o freio na boca.

Sasuke apanhou no bolso um torrão de açúcar e o deu a Itachi.

— Tente suborná-lo.

Funcionou, e Itachi colocou a brida na cabeça do animal, satisfeito.

— Da próxima vez que eu for encontrar lady Daltrey para um _rendezvous_, vou levar você.

— O marido dela sabe do caso de vocês, mas não reclama para ela não rezingar do caso dele com lady Walton.

— Como é?

— Eu saio muito à noite. — Sasuke montou, divertido.

Em passo de marcha, seguiram caminho afora. Já longe da casa passaram a meio-galope. A festa de Hesterfeld e outras ainda prosseguiam, no entanto, muitos vende dores e carroceiros já se preparavam para a manhã se guinte.

Os irmãos seguiram trotando rumo à avenida White Hall. Pararam em frente ao prédio do Tesouro.

— Vamos atravessar a praça militar? — Itachi perguntou.

— Há uma sentinela em cada lado do prédio. As salas ficam no segundo e terceiro andares.

— Quantas salas são?

— Umas trinta ou quarenta.

— Vamos levar a noite inteira!

Sasuke desmontou devagar e conduziu Tolley ao prédio branco e maciço, cercado por pátios destinados às paradas militares e aos torneios de justa, onde se avistava com facilidade, mesmo à noite, a aproximação de estranhos. A entrada e nos parapeitos viam-se quatro sentinelas. Deveria haver outras tantas em áreas menos visíveis.

— Não trouxemos nenhuma corda — Itachi murmurou ao lado de Sasuke.

— Vamos contornar o prédio primeiro. Há muito tempo não o vejo tão de perto.

Caminharam alguns minutos em silêncio. Sasuke sabia que já haviam sido vistos, mas esperava que, no escuro, ao menos ele não tivesse sido reconhecido. As cocheiras ficavam no térreo. No andar de cima, as salas, dispostas em autêntico labirinto, dificultavam a circulação. Achar qualquer coisa no escuro seria praticamente impossível.

— Lembra-se de quando jogávamos xadrez, e você me derrotava no quarto movimento, Bit?

— Claro.

— Pois então... Está com a mesma expressão no rosto. Tem alguma idéia?

— Estou achando que vai ser uma perda de tempo tentar entrar no prédio. Vamos acabar sendo presos.

Pouco mais à frente, chegavam aonde tinham começado, fechando o círculo.

— E agora?

— Quem levou os papéis passou horas aí dentro. Quero dizer, mesmo que eu soubesse o que procurar, levaria ho ras para localizar a sala dos arquivos, além dos próprios mapas e documentos.

— Faz sentido. — O irmão dele aquiesceu. — Vamos embora? Já estou me sentindo um exibicionista.

— Vamos. Não há mais nada a fazer aqui.

De volta ao quarto, onde, por sorte, ninguém estivera em sua ausência, Sasuke, depois que Itachi retirou-se, lar gou-se na poltrona de leitura junto à janela. Desde a prisão de Napoleão, o recrutamento e as promoções tinham dimi nuído muito, bem como o pessoal em serviço na Guarda Real Montada, fosse por corte ou transferência para o Ministério da Guerra. Portanto, as salas da Guarda Real ou estavam sendo usadas como depósito, ou estavam vazias.

Simples. Ele precisava descobrir quem estivera na Guarda Real na semana anterior, e quem conhecia bem o prédio a ponto de encontrar o que procurava e sair sem ser importunado.

Isso se ele tivesse acesso aos arquivos do pessoal, ou a alguém que trabalhasse na repartição.

Acesso ele poderia ter, em parte, por intermédio de Sakura. Ela queria vê-lo novamente, e parecia disposta a ajudá-lo, mas, por mais generosa que fosse, ele não pe diria a ela qualquer coisa que a constrangesse.

De qualquer modo, tentaria explicar a ela.

Acendeu o lampião, abriu o livro que estava lendo e perguntou-se se Sakura ainda estaria no baile com Kiba. O casal tinha um acordo: freqüentariam a alta sociedade pelo período de praxe, para receber desta um consentimento tácito; depois ele pediria a mão dela e a cerimônia se realizaria... convenientemente.

O livro estava aberto, mas Sasuke não enxergava as palavras. Como tudo teria transcorrido se tivesse sido ele o escolhido para as lições de Sakura?

Ele, e não Kiba, a conquistara verdadeiramente. Mas, sendo quem era, e sendo o pai dela quem era, não alimentava esperanças adicionais. Se tivesse voltado da guerra garboso, sem problemas, repleto de histórias heróicas, talvez o general Haruno fizesse melhor juízo dele, embora ele mesmo não gostasse muito do general.

Mas Sakura renovara nele a esperança, o que, depois de quatro anos de dor, ele não poderia ignorar

Assim como não podia ignorar o ar que respirava.

Sasuke se perguntou, suspirando, como estaria agora, à luz dos boatos vigentes, se Sakura não o tivesse ajudado a sair um pouco das sombras. Talvez estivesse na Escócia, colocando travas nas portas do sítio, temendo que o Exército inglês viesse prendê-lo.

A idéia de morrer não o incomodava muito, mas agora ele encontrara uma razão de viver.

E se essa razão de viver se casasse com outro homem, ele não sabia o que faria.

XXX

— Por sorte, eles saíram antes de ser enxotados.- Sakura parou ao passar pela porta do escritório do pai. Kiba devia ter chegado antes do café da manhã para falar dos Uchiha. E dela.

Encostou o ouvido na porta para ouvir o que ele diria.

— Uma posição incômoda a deles, afinal ninguém foi acusado ainda — o pai dizia.

— Por enquanto, mas talvez valha a pena ter uma conversa séria com Sakura, pois ela insistiu em ir cumprimentá-los e até dançou com Sasuke. Entendo os senti mentos dela, mas estes a prejudicam. Eu a avisei, porém tive a impressão de estar incomodando.

Do lado de fora da porta, Sakura quase pôde ver a expressão preocupada do pai, ouvi-lo tamborilar com os dedos sobre as páginas do último capítulo.

— Ela é teimosa como a mãe, mas é lógica. Tenho certeza de que entende sua preocupação. Descobri que pedir desculpas às vezes ajuda.

O que ajudava, isto sim, era usar o bom senso.

— Quem sabe você não quer me falar um pouco dos seus próprios sentimentos, rapaz? — o general prosseguiu.

— O senhor já os conhece. Sakura é maravilhosa, e eu gostaria de saber se ela gosta de mim.

— Ela está aceitando sua corte, não?

— Neste caso, eu gostaria de pedir a mão dela em casamento.

O estômago de Sakura revirou. Tudo tão factual... Mas era o que era: quase um trato comercial. Frio, simples e conveniente.

— Anunciar o noivado nas circunstâncias atuais seria de mau gosto. Ela não tem permissão de estar com os Uchiha, mas é amiga deles.

— Mas, assim que essa confusão terminar, tenho sua permissão, certo?

— Sim.

— E quanto ao posto na Índia?

— Não se preocupe, rapaz, tenho muita influência. Você terá o seu cargo em Nova Deli. Desde que respeite a vontade de Sakura: ficar aqui ou ir com você.

— Evidente.

Infelizmente, a "confusão" era a possível prisão de Sasuke: uma referência insensível a uma catástrofe.

— Muito bem. — Kiba suspirou, satisfeito. — O senhor acha que ela vai descer em breve?

— A qualquer momento. Chegou a ler o Capítulo Dois?

— Estou quase no fim. Está muito bom... Captou com muita clareza a emoção e o caos da marcha para a cidade de Rodrigo.

— Já prometi a mão de minha filha, Inuzuka. — O general bufou. — Não precisa me elogiar.

— Falo sério. Por falar nisso, posso vir entregar o capítulo hoje à tarde e pegar o próximo?

— Leve-o para a Guarda Real Montada. O terceiro está com o general Bronlin, que deve terminar hoje, se não aparecer nada de novo na investigação.

— O senhor teve alguma informação nova?

— Não. — O pai dela suspirou. — Além das buscas nos navios que estão zarpando para o continente, teremos, a partir de hoje, um grupo especial de olho em Sasuke Uchiha para o caso de ele tentar passar os documentos ou sair do país.

Sakura empalideceu. Não imaginara que pudessem estar investigando Sasuke. Sorte que a investigação ain da não tinha começado dois dias antes!

Ela precisava avisá-lo, o que doravante seria mais difícil.

Embora preferisse as relações diretas, usaria a arte do subterfúgio. Afinal, não costumava abandonar os ami gos, e não gostava de ser manobrada.

— Bom dia, papai. — Entrou no escritório. — Lorde Kiba, não esperava encontrá-lo.

Kiba levantou-se com um buquê de margaridas nas mãos.

— Para você, querida. Acho que já tem rosas demais.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu com uma mesura.

— Quer ir cavalgar?

— Estou meio dispersiva esta manhã... Tenho que escrever uma carta para Tenten.

— Sakura... — O pai levantou-se. — Não precisa ser grosseira.

— Desculpem. Não foi minha intenção. Estou com saudade dos meus amigos e quero lhes oferecer meu apoio.

— Que saudade é essa? — contestou o general. — Esteve com eles ontem á noite.

Os dois tinham acabado de cair na armadilha. Ela fulminou Kiba com o olhar.

— Quer dizer que você é o leva-e-traz. De todos, ou só meu?

— Sakura!

Kiba tentou se mostrar arrependido.

— Estou agindo em seu interesse, Sakura.

— Tem certeza? — Ela se conteve, pois aquele era o homem que resolvera desposar. — Preciso ir. Estou um tanto desnorteada hoje.

— Não vá. Eu é que preciso ir embora já estou atrasado. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Ainda estamos de bem, não?

Todos os homens queriam estar de bem com ela, ultimamente. O que havia de errado?

— É lógico que sim. Eu só preciso de uma manhã para mim.

O general se levantou para conduzir Kiba à por ta com uma expressão tal, que Sakura preferiu não acompanhá-los.

Sim, ela se portara muito mal. Kiba apenas externara os sentimentos de grande parte da sociedade londrina, embora devesse ter considerado também os sentimentos dela.

— Dançou com Sasuke ontem. — O pai, de volta ao escritório, sentara-se novamente.

— Ele me convidou.

— Mas eu pedi que se mantivesse afastada dele.

— Sinto muito, papai. Sou muito amiga dos Uchiha. Não posso abandoná-los por causa de um boato.

Ele a fitou bem nos olhos, porém Sakura sustentou o olhar.

A tensão só foi quebrada quando Ballow bateu de leve na porta entreaberta.

— Mensagem para o senhor.

— Deixe-me ver.

O pai leu a nota, e Sakura se assustou com sua expressão.

— O que houve?

— Seu amigo foi visto ontem à noite... nas imediações da Guarda Real Montada.

— Não é possível. — Ela empalideceu. — Deve haver algum engano.

— As sentinelas têm a descrição dele. Esteve lá por volta das onze horas, a cavalo, com outro homem. Os dois contornaram o prédio e foram embora.

— Sasuke está sendo acusado de ter invadido o prédio, papai. — Desatinada, ela procurava uma explicação que não fosse ridícula. — Deve ter ido até lá para ver o lugar.

— Ou ver se nossa segurança continua frouxa como na semana passada. Pois não está, garanto. — Ele se le vantou e apoiou as mãos na mesa. — Não quero ter de repetir, Sakura: afaste-se dele.

Por um instante, ela pensou em revelar que Sasuke já passara uma noite em sua cama, mas se conteve.

— O senhor manda. — Saiu em direção á porta.

— Aonde você vai?

— Vou ler no meu quarto, depois vou almoçar com lady Uzumaki.

O pai a olhou, desconfiado.

— Não se preocupe, papai... Tenten não vai estar lá.

— Quando isso terminar, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Os navios que saem de Dover e Brighton para o con tinente estão sendo revistados. Se os documentos estiverem a caminho da França, vamos encontrá-los.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Tem de pedir desculpas a lorde Kiba, Sakura. Ele tem tentado agradá-la de todo jeito, não há por que tratá-lo mal.

— Está bem. — Ela abriu a porta até o fim.

— Sakura!

— Sim? — A mão dela ainda estava na maçaneta.

— Com toda a franqueza, minha filha. Kiba é me lhor do que Sasuke Uchiha, mesmo desconsiderando o acontecido. É generoso, elegante, tem muitos amigos e uma carreira brilhante à sua frente. Sasuke, ao contrário, é muito introvertido, e não tem perspectivas.

— Agradeço sua opinião. — Ela estava em vias de chorar — Mas fui eu mesma quem sugeriu para você pedir a colaboração de lorde Kiba.

— É verdade.

Sakura subiu depressa as escadas e trancou-se no quarto. Odiava aquela rixa com o pai. Os dois sempre tinham se dado tão bem um com o outro...

Também se detestava por não conseguir parar de pensar em Sasuke quando, ao que tudo indicava, Kiba, para marido, era a melhor escolha.

E execrava, ainda, que ninguém conhecesse o verdadeiro Sasuke. Nem ele próprio.

Andou de um lado a outro, mais do que leu e, com demasiada antecedência, chamou Helena para ajudá-la a se vestir. Hinata não se importaria, e Sasuke precisava saber das novidades o quanto antes.

A Guarda Real Montada provavelmente já o estava vigiando, e se informasse tê-los visto juntos na Mansão Uzumaki, haveria problema.

Mas ela saberia contorná-lo.

XXX

Hinata descia as escadas, quando Sakura chegou.

— Saky, por sorte você me encontrou aqui. Eu estava de saída: vou a Bond Street comprar um chapéu novo. Não quer ir?

Teria sido melhor, Sakura conjeturou, ter avisado lor de e lady Uzumaki que ela e Sasuke viriam visitá-los.

— Acho melhor almoçarmos antes — sugeriu estrategicamente.

— Você acha? — Hinata amarrava o chapéu e interrompeu a ação.

— Acho.

— Algum motivo especial?

— O tempo está mudando.

Hinata olhou por cada uma das duas janelas que ladeavam a porta da frente, e precisou contrair os olhos por causa do sol.

Sakura lançou um olhar para Jansen, o mordomo dos Uzumaki, que continuou impassível ao lado do porta-casacos.

— É mesmo. — Hinata tirou o chapéu. — Jensen, peça à sra. Dooley para preparar uns sanduíches de pepino e limonada.

— Sim, milady. — O homem desapareceu casa adentro. Hinata segurou o braço de Sakura e a conduziu à sala de visitas, apressada.

— O que aconteceu? Ontem, na festa, você estava meio dispersiva, e agora me vem com essa?

— Uzumaki está em casa? — Sakura tentou parar de torcer os dedos. Conjeturou que não seria uma boa espiã,

— Está na cocheira, inspecionando um cavalo de caça que comprou de lorde Mayhew. Por quê?

— Talvez ele receba uma visita também.

— Talvez?

Hinata sentou-se no sofá e se pôs a alisar a saia de musselina amarelo-escura. Um lacaio trouxe um bule de chá e se retirou.

— Sakura, eu sei guardar segredo, melhor do que muita gente que conhecemos.

— O que isso tem a ver com...

— Por exemplo — Hinata a interrompeu enquanto ser via o chá. — No começo do ano, quando dei início às minhas aulas para Naruto, ele sumiu por uma semana. Lembra-se?

— Claro. — Sakura se recostou e sorveu um longo gole de chá, desejando que fosse conhaque ou uísque.

— Ele sumiu porque eu o raptei.

Sakura engasgou, derramando chá no belo tapete persa.

— Você o quê?

— Nós tínhamos discutido e ele prometeu acabar com o orfanato que eu tentava salvar. Eu o tranquei no sótão durante uma semana para convencê-lo a mudar de idéia.

Sakura fitava a amiga, imóvel. E pensar que ela e Tenten a achavam a mais acanhada das três!

— E funcionou?

— Se funcionou! — Hinata sorria, impassível, não fosse a centelha nos olhos cinzentos. — Contei isto para dizer que, seja o que for que tenha em mente, pode confiar em mim.

— Eu...

A porta da sala abriu-se, e Uzumaki entrou, seguido de Sasuke.

— Bom dia, Sakura. — O marquês a saudou com um ar divertido.

Sakura levantou-se, sobressaltada, e olhou para Sasuke. Na noite anterior já se controlara, mas naquele dia seria muito mais difícil conter-se para não se atirar em seus braços e beijá-lo até apagar a dor daquele olhar, até saciar seus próprios anseios.

— Bom dia, srta. Haruno... — Deliciosamente lascivos, os olhos de Sasuke a fitaram de alto a baixo, ignorando por completo a presença do casal anfitrião.

Sakura sentiu-se aquecer. O desejo, feito brisa, emba lou-a novamente.

Seria bom se fosse Kiba quem a fizesse se sentir assim, pensou. Mas não era.

O homem de quem seu pai não gostava é que abalava suas estruturas.

— Parece que nos esquecemos de avisar Uzumaki e Hinata que viríamos visitá-los hoje — comentou, ligeiramente ofegante.

— Mas já que estão aqui, sentem-se e almocem conosco — convidou Uzumaki. — A menos que queiram que eu e Hina saiamos...

— Não podemos fazer isso, querido — Hinata contrapôs com firmeza. — Não seria apropriado.

Sasuke piscou, como se só então tivesse notado haver mais gente na sala.

— Talvez fosse bom se vocês se afastassem — disse, desgostoso. — Afinal, me transformei em um pária nos últimos dias.

— Se você entrou pela porta da frente, é porque é bem-vindo. E se vocês dois se sentem seguros aqui, e queriam um lugar para se encontrar, o lugar é este. — Naruto foi até a mesa lateral, junto da janela. — Conhaque? — ofereceu a Sasuke.

Ele meneou a cabeça, depois sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Sakura. O rosto era de quem não dormia bem havia alguns dias, assim como o dela.

Mas havia naqueles olhos algo além da exaustão. Preocupação, talvez. A menos que estivesse enganada.

E ela viera piorar a situação.

— Alguém o seguiu? — perguntou em voz baixa.

— Tentaram. Dois homens. Deviam ser soldados.

— Com certeza. — Ela empalideceu. — Não podem saber que estou aqui. Meu pai...

Sasuke segurou a mão dela. Apesar do toque tranqu lizador, seus dedos estavam frios.

— Relaxe. Pensam que estou em Piccadilly. Não se incomode com isso, Sakura, eu já esperava.

— Por causa de ontem à noite?

— Ontem à noite?

— A Guarda Real Montada enviou um bilhete ao meu pai dizendo que você foi visto lá, ontem à noite. Você e outro homem.

— Itachi. Fui dar uma olhada no prédio. Queria ver se era tão fácil entrar

- Não devia ter ido pessoalmente. — Uzumaki afundou-se no sofá ao lado de Hinata.

— Eu não podia pedir para alguém correr o risco por mim — Sasuke explicou, e Sakura, mesmo percebendo que ele não queria interferências no assunto, sentiu-se aliviada com a iniciativa. — Itachi só foi porque me flagrou saindo pela janela.

— Pela janela?

Ainda bem que alguns segredos permaneceriam ocultos, Sakura refletiu ao ver o olhar traquinas de Sasuke.

— Como sua presença aqui pode me comprometer socialmente, mesmo que eu não dê a mínima para isso — acrescentou Uzumaki —, quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas, Sasuke.

— Desculpe, meu amigo. Já tem muita gente envolvi da nessa hist...

— A culpa é minha, Sasuke. — Sakura levantou-se, nervosa. — Se eu não tivesse contado ao meu pai uma confidencia sua, o suspeito poderia ser até o duque de Wellington.

Sasuke refreou-se de comentar. Apenas olhou o dia lá fora.

— Não foi uma boa idéia — murmurou apenas. Sakura olhou para Hinata e apontou a porta com um gesto de cabeça, numa súplica.

— Vou ver como vai o almoço. — Hinata se levantou de pronto. — Naruto, por favor me traz um xale?

— Eu vou ficar. — o marquês cruzou as pernas à altura dos tornozelos.

— Não vai, não!

— Ora essa, não somos os acompanhantes?

Significativamente, Hinata moveu o olhar para Sasuke, que continuava imóvel à janela.

— Por favor!

Uzumaki bufou, levantando-se.

— Cinco minutos.

Assim que o casal saiu, Sakura riu.

— Essa é a desvantagem de envolver Naruto.

Sasuke se voltou, caminhou até ela, amparou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e beijou-a com tanta ferocidade que Sakura quase perdeu o fôlego. Um calor a tomou dos pés a cabeça e ela gemeu, deslizando as mãos por baixo da casaca de Sasuke para abraçá-lo.

Sentia-se inebriada. Ele a inebriava, e ela sabia que isso era direito.

Sasuke a prensou contra o encosto do sofá, os lábios moldando-se aos dela com ânsia antes de envolvê-la em um abraço.

— Não é sua culpa — ponderou com voz rouca. — Do jeito que eu sou, alguma coisa iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Não há nada errado com seu jeito, Sasuke. Muitos homens teriam morrido passando o que você passou.

— Eu morri também.

— Ainda não. E não vai morrer.

— Quando eu concordo com você, tenho fé que verei o dia raiar. — Ele sorriu, mas ficou sério em seguida. — Eu já achava que podiam ter me visto ontem à noite. Mas havia uma coisa que eu precisava confirmar.

— Era importante?

Sakura pensou em afagar-lhe os cabelos, mas recuou e sentou-se. Tinham apenas cinco minutos.

— Era. Tenho muita facilidade para entrar e sair dos lugares...

— Já notei.

Os olhos de Sasuke lampejaram diante da manifestação de reconhecimento.

— A Guarda Real Montada é um verdadeiro labirinto. Além da lista dos simpatizantes e dos mapas, seu pai mencionou alguma outra coisa que tenha sumido?

— Não.

— Então, a pessoa já devia saber onde estavam, e ter acesso fácil ao prédio. — Com a expressão contraída, Sasuke andou de um lado a outro. — Quem quer que tenha sido...

— Trabalha na Guarda Real Montada? — ela finalizou, pensativa. — Não tenho certeza, Sasuke. Eu mesma já estive lá várias vezes. Homens e soldados entram e saem o tempo todo: Wellington e sua comitiva, os amigos do meu pai, os demais oficiais, gente com quem meu pai tem conversado sobre o livro, mensageiros indo e vindo do Parlamento, do Ministério da Guerra...

— Os visitantes e os funcionários têm que se identificar? Há um registro desse "entra-e-sai"?

— Só dos visitantes, que devem assinar o livro na portaria principal, às vistas da sentinela.

— É um bom ponto de partida.

— Não adianta. Eu já teimei com meu pai que não foi você, e ele insiste que eu fique fora dessa confusão e que não insulte lorde Kiba.

— Você o insultou?

— Acusei Kiba de querer me afastar dos meus amigos para não prejudicar a carreira dele.

— Como ele reagiu?

— Levou flores para mim, hoje de manhã... Mas a verdade é que ele corteja meu pai mais do que a mim.

— Que flores?

Sakura piscou.

— Com tudo isso acontecendo, está preocupado com as flores?

Sasuke a observou andar de um lado a outro, pensativo.

— Teriam sido margaridas?

— Como você sabe?

— Você não gostaria de rosas, porque as cultiva. E margaridas há em excesso este ano.

— E são mais baratas.

— Além de fáceis de colher, fáceis de agradar...

— Se fosse você, que flor teria levado para mim?

— Rosas cor de lavanda — ele respondeu prontamente.

— Por quê? — O coração de Sakura palpitou.

— Porque lavanda é sua cor predileta, e rosa a sua flor preferida. — Ele a acariciou no rosto com o dedo.

Imóvel, ela desejou que pudessem ficar assim para sempre: entreolhando-se, tocando-se.

— Como sabe que lavanda é minha cor predileta?

— Porque presto atenção. — Ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Desta vez com a leveza de uma pluma, tal qual uma brisa tépida.


	10. Capítulo V parte 1

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

_**Esse cap também tem hentai, mas é menos que o outro.  
><strong>_

**CAPITULO V- parte 1  
><strong>

Encostado na porta da baia, Sasuke esperou o cavalariço escovar e guardar Tolley. Os dois haviam tido muito trabalho nos últimos dias. Os cinco quilômetros que precisara cavalgar a mais para despistar possíveis perseguidores tinham valido a pena, porque vira Sakura... e a beijara.

Sem querer, ela lhe dera uma pista valiosa: o livro de visitantes. Como ele jamais havia ido à Guarda Real Montada, não tinha pensado na possibilidade do acesso de não-funcionários. Um acesso periódico seria suficiente para conhecer o lugar.

Claro, poderia ter sido um empregado, hipótese também provável, mas um visitante fazia mais sentido. De um modo geral, os oficiais, funcionários e guardas eram militares de carreira; não precisavam da guerra para receber seus proventos e cuidar do futuro.

Dinheiro também não parecia ter sido a motivação. Poderia ser um inglês simpatizante de Napoleão, mas, como a guerra já terminara havia três anos, um fanático já teria sido objeto de rumores e a Coroa já o teria detido. Poderia ser um espião...

— O que está fazendo? — Yuu entrou na cocheira seguido de Neji.

— Cultivando dor de cabeça, e você?

— Neji vai me levar para pescar. Eu ia cavalgar com Konohamaru Grayson e o tio dele, mas enviaram um bilhete dizendo que Konohamaru está doente.

Neji e Sasuke se entreolharam. Com certeza, a família do menino é que adoecera só de pensar que Konohamaru sairia com um Uchiha...

— Ele vai melhorar logo. — Sasuke procurou não de monstrar a própria revolta.

— Espero que sim, porque Itachi prometeu nos levar para ver o navio dele em Portsmouth, na semana que vem.

— Chibi, por que não vai ajudar John a selar Tempestade? — Neji sugeriu, cutucando o irmão caçula nas costas.

Yuu se virou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu não sou bobo. Por que você simplesmente não diz que quer conversar com Bit a sós?

— Chibi — Neji sorriu, condescendente —, quero conversar com Bit a sós.

— Está bem, mas eu vou acabar sabendo o que é.

— Fora, moleque! -Yuu se foi.

— Como foi o almoço com Uzumaki? — indagou Neji. — Você foi lá, não?

Sasuke esmigalhou uma folha de feno com os dedos.

— Ele e Hina mandaram lembranças, e querem saber como podem ajudar.

— Bons amigos.

— Verdade. — Remexeu a terra. — Divirtam-se na pescaria.

— Ainda não terminei, Sasuke. — O irmão dele o fitou, taciturno. — Eu sei que você se culpa pelo acontecido.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque o conheço e não sou cego. A vantagem de se ter família é que não precisamos nos sentir sozinhos.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios. Precisava contar.

—Eu me culpo, sim. Porque, há três anos, tentei resolver a situação e fracassei.

— Como?

— Tentei me matar, Neji. Ou melhor, provoquei os franceses para me matarem, o que é a mesma coisa.

O irmão dele empalideceu.

— Era a única solução para me livrar do Castelo Pagnon — Sasuke prosseguiu. — Eu não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Se não fosse a resistência espanhola ter me encontrado no mato, eu teria morrido.

— Você não está pensando...

— Em tentar de novo? Não. Mas é por isso que não posso comentar com ninguém a respeito do Castelo Pagnon. Por isso preciso resolver isso sozinho: porque é minha culpa, e vocês vão se prejudicar se forem meus cúmplices. Você mesmo vai ser pai daqui a um mês.

— E quero um tio para o meu filho. — Neji o segurou pelo braço.

— Ele vai ter no mínimo três.

— Mas quero que ele tenha um tio com bom senso e inteligência, como você. O que estou tentando dizer é: não nos exclua de sua vida, alegando que é para nosso próprio bem... Nós é que temos de decidir isso.

— Vou pensar no assunto — Sasuke respondeu, reticente. Sabia que não poderia envolvê-los ou iria prejudicá-los definitivamente. — Para sua informação, lorde Neji, a Guarda Real Montada está me seguindo.

— O quê?

— Eu os despistei em Piccadilly, mas vão estar por aqui a qualquer momento.

— Só faltava essa! O que mais tem para contar, Bit? Avise para que eu tome uma bebida bem forte antes.

— Por enquanto é só.

Sasuke suspirou. Não queria falar de Sakura, pois não conseguiria articular as palavras. Além do mais, Neji não entenderia sua obsessão.

Com os cavalos selados, ajudou Yuu a montar e os viu indo embora em passo de trote. Um cavalariço os acompanhava com os caniços.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — Gimbie guardava Tolley no boxe.

Sasuke acariciou o pescoço do cavalo, que retribuiu afagando-lhe o pescoço com o focinho.

— Não, estamos bem.

Ele precisava pensar, mas, como sabia que sua presença na cocheira deixava os cavalariços nervosos, foi para o roseiral.

Estava impressionado com as roseiras. Duas semanas antes não passavam de gravetos e espinhos que pareciam mortos não fosse o tênue verde das folhas. Naquela tarde havia novos brotos e, numa roseira maior, encontrou até um botão de rosa.

Mas as ervas daninhas tinham brotado também.

De cócoras, Sasuke as arrancou. Ah, se os vilões estivessem assim tão expostos entre as pessoas de bem...

Mas, não. Ele próprio se sentira uma erva daninha durante três anos, portanto a analogia não servia.

A metáfora ia além: ele não poderia existir como uma erva daninha esquálida na vida de uma rosa viçosa como Sakura. Ele a tomara nos braços, contara a ela seus segredos mais íntimos, e ela, ainda assim, preferia desposar Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke nunca dera muita importância a Kiba.

Quando Sakura o escolhera como futuro cônjuge, entretanto, a indiferença se transformara em antipatia. No momento, com Kiba fazendo o papel de patriota — enquanto ele, Sasuke, se encontrava em uma situação desastrosa, que piorava a cada dia —, a antipatia já se transformara em ódio: um ódio surpreendente de tão obsessivo.

Sasuke esmurrou a terra. O que faria? Ficaria de braços cruzados, deixando Sakura comprometer-se com um indivíduo insosso?

Se não fosse Kiba o pretendente dela, quem seria? Ele?

Bufou, cínico. Ele, Sasuke Uchiha, casado com Sakura Guenevere Haruno...

Impossível, mesmo que quisesse. Afinal, o laço do carrasco já ameaçava enforcá-lo por traição.

Mas não, uma voz insistiu dentro dele. Ele precisava e queria provar que estavam todos errados.

— Deu para esmurrar minhocas, agora? — A voz meiga de Tenten soou atrás dele.

— Só estava pensando.

— Em quê?

— Em como conseguir uma folha de papel à qual eu não tenho acesso, em um lugar onde não tenho permissão para entrar, fingindo que não sei que há gente me vigiando ali no mato.

— Nesse caso, peça a alguém para consegui-la para você, ora.

Sasuke se voltou para fitá-la.

— E envolver outra pessoa nessa confusão?

— Eu poderia lhe dizer o óbvio: que outras pessoas já estão envolvidas. Por que não pede a alguém da família, ou a algum amigo seu?

— Eu não poderia.

— Ora, eu mesma gostaria de ajudar. Que papel é esse?

— Tenten, você não pode...

— Tarde demais, já sou voluntária. — Ela sorriu com bom humor e uma surpreendente determinação no olhar. — Fico aborrecida quando as pessoas de quem gosto são acusadas injustamente. Que papel é esse?

Sasuke se levantou. A vida dos Uchiha mudara muito desde que Tenten viera morar na mansão. A dele mais que a dos outros, exceto por Neji, era evidente.

Agora Sakura também vinha habitar seu mundo obscuro e o inundava de luz.

— Preciso de uma página do livro de visitantes da Guarda Real Montada. Quero saber quem esteve lá na semana passada.

— E onde está esse livro?

— Na portaria da Guarda, aos cuidados de uma sentinela.

— Será que ainda está lá, com toda essa investigação?

— Pelo que sei, eles suspeitam de alguém de fora. Não de um freqüentador assíduo.

— Está sendo vigiado de verdade, Bit?

— Estou. Voltaram há cinco minutos. -Tenten apertou o maxilar.

— Quando isso terminar, vou ter uma conversinha com o general Haruno... Muito bem, só saia do jardim depois que eu for embora.

— O quê? Você não vai...

— Nunca imaginei que fosse falar assim com você, Sasuke, mas fique quieto. Isto é trabalho de mulher.

Tenten afastou-se e entrou na casa. Sasuke pegou o regador e, propositadamente, deu as costas para a entrada, a fim de não vinculá-la a ele.

Dez minutos depois de um lacaio ter deixado a mansão, ele ouviu o ruído de um coche se aproximando. Quando arriscou uma espiadela, avistou o timbre vermelho e amarelo dos Uzumaki fulgurando à porta do veículo.

Tenten entrou no coche amparada por Hinata e uma aia, e as três partiram imediatamente.

Sasuke terminou a rega. Teria de esperar para saber o que a cunhada planejara.

X

— Sakura!

Ela pulou, sobressaltada, ao ouvir seu nome. Desceu da carruagem do pai e quase tropeçou ao pisar no chão.

— Kiba...

— Preciso falar com você. — Kiba parou o cavalo baio e desmontou.

À entrada da Mansão Haruno, Ballow a esperava com a porta aberta.

— Estou voltando de um almoço.

Ela deveria sentir culpa, afinal, vinte minutos antes estava beijando Sasuke Uchiha. Entretanto viu-se tomada por uma espécie de enfado quando Kiba a tomou pela mão. Suspirou, contrariada. Ainda precisava pensar em como conseguir a relação do pessoal da Guarda Real Montada sem chamar a atenção do pai.

— Se você me esperar na sala de estar...

— Não, por favor, vamos caminhar. Preciso lhe falar agora. — Kiba a fez pôr a mão em seu braço.

— Não posso me demorar.

Era a primeira vez que ela o via tão ansioso, e se pôs em guarda. Rumou com ele para o roseiral, onde pode riam ir sem acompanhante. Kiba andou depressa, amparando-a pela cintura e, quando ela forçou o corpo para trás, querendo seguir mais devagar, ele a tomou pela mão e a conduziu até o banco de pedra.

— Aqui está bom.

— O que houve?

— Sente-se, por favor.

Ela se sentou e ele continuou em pé, andando de um lado a outro.

— Diga o que há, Kiba, por favor

— Eu a segui. — Kiba parou na frente dela.

— O quê? — Sakura ficou petrificada.

— Não sou cego, Sakura, já notei como você olha para aquele Uchiha. Imaginei que você fosse vê-lo por causa de nossa discussão, pela manhã, e a segui até a residência dos Uzumaki.

Ela sentiu o peito se apertar. Se seu pai descobrisse que ela lhe desobedecera de novo, jamais a perdoaria.

— Eu não sabia que ele pretendia vis...

— Não importa. Você é mulher... Compreendo sua necessidade de cuidar de cachorros perdidos e pássaros feridos. — Kiba sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou-lhe a mão. — Eu disse a seu pai que esperaria até essa confusão serenar, mas não tenho tanta paciência assim.

Sakura refreou o abrupto impulso de ir correndo para casa, pois se lembrou de que ela mesma escolhera aquilo. Justamente por esse motivo decidira aplicar suas aulas em Kiba.

Calma, ordenou a si mesma.

De repente, ele a segurou pelo queixo, ergueu-lhe o rosto e se inclinou para beijá-la.

Sakura ouviu o murmúrio dos cavalariços na cocheira ali atrás, a passagem de uma charrete na rua em frente, o grasnar de duas gralhas no telhado.

Quando Kiba recuou, já estava mais calmo.

— Não vê que fomos feitos um para o outro? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Sakura estudou o rosto bonito à sua frente, a elegância dos ombros retos.

Mas o beijo a emocionara tanto quanto o pai aceitar uma correção que ela fizera em um dos manuscritos. Se era a isto que Sasuke chamava de existência amistosa, ela abria mão.

Kiba ajoelhou-se subitamente diante dela.

— Pode me chamar de abusado, inconveniente, mas eu preciso saber, Sakura... Quer se casar comigo?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Meus amigos estão com problemas, Kiba, não posso passar por cima deles.

— Não precisamos nos casar amanhã. Quero apenas saber se você vai me conceder essa honra.

Se ela dissesse "sim", o pai ficaria feliz, Kiba seria comandante na Índia e ela teria um futuro seguro e con fortável. Ela poderia ficar ou ir com ele, se quisesse. E o general poderia ir também, quem sabe?

Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nos olhos, na voz, e no toque de outra pessoa.

— Não sei, Kiba. Eu... estou com outras preocupações no momento.

Ele a fitou, contrariado.

— Pergunto se quer se casar comigo, e você não pode responder porque tem outras preocupações?

— Não, eu... Só quero dizer que podemos conversar amanhã, na semana que vem, ou no mês que vem. Sasuke precisa de ajuda hoje, Kiba. Depois será tarde demais.

Kiba se aprumou e se sentou novamente ao lado dela.

— Tenho que reconhecer que sua lealdade é admirável. Mas, para seu próprio bem, peço que considere a hipótese de Sasuke Uchiha estar mentindo.

— Ele não está ment...

— Se ele roubou os tais documentos, por que contaria a verdade? Logo para você, filha do general Haruno, que seria sua melhor cúmplice? Ele deve ter se esforçado muito nas últimas semanas para conquistar sua simpatia, Sakura. Você é o melhor trunfo dele: a única e derradeira esperança.

— Não fale assim, Kiba. — Ela se assustou com a própria voz. Kiba estava certo: ela era a única chance de Sasuke escapar ileso, fosse ele culpado ou inocente.

— Não falo para aborrecê-la, Sakura. — Ele respirou fundo, levantou-se e a fez fazer o mesmo. — Peço que pense no meu pedido. Aconteça o que acontecer com seu amigo, não vou abandoná-la.

— Obrigada, Kiba. — Ela forçou o sorriso. — Só preciso pensar.

O que havia de errado com ela, afinal? Alguém lhe oferecia tudo o que ela queria, e ela ainda ia pensar? E diziam que o louco era Sasuke...

— Leve o tempo que precisar — concedeu Kiba, e retirou-se depois de dar-lhe um beijo recatado no rosto.

Sakura, ainda no banco, afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Que desastre! Aquilo era precisamente o que ela queria evitar: confusões, desconfianças, complicações... Bastaria dizer "sim" a Kiba, e sua vida, ao aceno de uma varinha de condão, seria novamente simples e tranqüila.

Ela suspirou. Ao menos ainda lhe sobrava algum tempo.

X

Assim que Kiba saiu da vista de Sakura, bateu o cabo do chicote com tanta força na perna que o quebrou ao meio. Jogou-o no mato e se dirigiu à montaria. Definitivamente, ele odiava Sasuke Uchiha.

X

Quando a porta da frente da Mansão Uchiha se abriu, Sasuke deixou rapidamente a biblioteca e se diri giu para o saguão, onde viu Itachi e Gaara entre gando os chapéus e casacos a Dawkins.

— Maldição!

— Boa tarde para você também — Itachi o saudou, cínico.

— Boa tarde. Desculpem... Estou esperando Tenten.

— Sei. Por acaso sabe o que dois sujeitos estão fazendo escondidos no bosque, aí fora?

— Estão me vigiando.

— Imaginei. Posso ir lá despistá-los?

— Não, prefiro que saibam onde estou.

— Estou precisando dar uma surra em alguém. — Itachi enfiou as luvas no chapéu. — Vamos jogar uma partida de bilhar? — perguntou a Gaara.

— Muito engraçado. — O rapaz remexeu a pilha de cartas que Dawkins que entregara e olhou para Sasuke com um misto de zanga e condescendência. —Ainda bem que tenho amigos que não fazem idéia do que está acontecendo em Londres... Preciso responder essas cartas.

— Comentário absolutamente desnecessário, Gaara — ralhou Itachi.

— Deixe estar, Itachi — interveio Sasuke com um suspiro. — O problema o afeta também.

— Sim, mas a você muito mais. — Itachi já subia a escadaria. — Quer jogar bilhar?

Sasuke achou que era o melhor a fazer, pois lera nove vezes a mesma página de Frankenstein e não se lembrava de nada. Acompanhou o irmão.

— Estranho. — Ele pegou dois tacos e jogou um para Itachi. — Agora que não posso sair, estou sentindo falta do ar livre.

— Não vão prendê-lo, Bit. Eu não vou deixar.

— Não está se superestimando?

Itachi soltou uma risada seca, alinhando as bolas.

— Não sei se já percebeu, mas está voltando a ser o arrogante de uns cinco anos atrás... O que eu acho ótimo. Aliás, também para sua informação, faltam uns três dias para aprontarem meu navio em Portsmouth.

— Que bom. Vai se livrar de tudo isto.

— Não vou, não. Pedi prorrogação da minha licença por mais um mês, até que essa idiotice se resolva. E, se for preciso, tenho passe livre para as Américas, em um navio que os presidentes de lá, tenho certeza, gostariam de ver em suas esquadras.

Sasuke fitou o irmão longamente.

— Itachi, você não está falando a sério, está?

— Claro que sim. Não vou permitir que o prendam. Não depois do que já passou no Castelo Pagnon. Encontrei Neji no Hyde Park, e ele me contou o que você disse a ele hoje de manhã... Não se preocupe: Gaara e Yuu não sabem de nada.

— Não. — Sasuke meneou a cabeça. — Prometa que não vai sacrificar sua carreira por minha causa, aconteça o que acontecer.

— Ora, Chibi não vive dizendo que eu deveria ser pirata? Quem sabe não está certo? Sua vez.

Sasuke não sabia se Itachi dissera aquilo para desestabilizá-lo no jogo de bilhar ou porque levara a hipótese a sério. Mas, antes de se decidir por uma ou outra opção, ouviu risos femininos na escadaria.

Suspirou, aliviado. Ao menos Tenten e Hinata não tinham sido presas por causa dele. Estavam todos loucos, pensou, desgostoso. Incrível, mas, nas circunstâncias atuais, ele parecia o único sensato por ali.

— Bit?...

— Estamos aqui — Itachi falou em voz alta.

As duas damas, assim que entraram no salão de jogos, largaram-se no sofá ás gargalhadas.

— O que andaram fazendo? — Itachi quis saber, apoiando-se no taco de bilhar.

— É segredo.

— Melhor contar a ele. — Sasuke indicou Itachi. — Ele quer ser meu cúmplice, portanto tem o direito de saber. Você conseguiu?

— Conseguiu o quê? — Itachi intrigou-se.

—Bem — Tenten deu uma tossidela —, nós fomos à Guarda Real Montada, e eu...

— Foram aonde? —Itachi deixou o taco cair no chão, pálido. — Tenho que me sentar... — Afundou-se no sofá, ao lado de Hinata, e olhou para Sasuke. — Você sabia disso?

— Decerto que sabia. — Tenten interpôs-se. — E não se engane: quem estava correndo algum risco era Sasuke, não nós.

— Confio nelas. — Sasuke apoiou-se na mesa de bilhar. Algo que não temia era morrer, pois, acima de tudo, não precisaria ir para a cadeia.

— Como eu dizia, entramos na Guarda Real Montada, e eu solicitei à sentinela que me anunciasse ao general Haruno. Hina tentou me impedir, porém eu insisti: estava indignada, mesmo, por ele proibir Sakura de me ver... — Tenten apoiou-se no ombro de Hinata. — Além do mais, ando meio irracional.

— Claro, está para dar à luz a qualquer momento — lembrou Hinata, preocupada.

— Enfim, a sentinela disse que o general não estava, mas eu não acreditei.

— E, então — Hinata continuou às gargalhadas —, esta maluca fingiu um desmaio e se jogou nos braços do guarda. Foi a representação do século! Cheguei a pensar que ele ia fazer seu parto ali mesmo...

— Santo Deus... — Itachi enfiou o rosto nas mãos— Neji vai ficar uma fera conosco.

—A melhor parte vem agora — Tenten prosseguiu.— Hina fingiu ficar histérica, e curiosos saíam de suas salas, todos querendo ajudar. Ela pegou o livro de visitantes, começou a abanar meu rosto, e eu comecei a gritar, dizendo que queria ir para casa. Queriam que eu ficasse e esperasse o médico do Exército, mas eu insisti, e eles nos ampararam até nossa carruagem. E aqui estamos nós.

— E?... — Sasuke as interpelou, tenso. — Vocês não foram lá se divertir, não é?

— Então... — Hinata enfiou a mão dentro do vestido e retirou um maço de folhas amassado. — Aqui estão!

Sauske pegou as folhas e as desamassou. Aquelas duas malucas tinham-se exposto por ele, em um ato que poderia ter graves conseqüências para ambas.

— Muito obrigado — agradeceu, comovido.

— O que é isso? — Itachi se levantara e, por detrás de Sasuke, tentava ver do que se tratava.

— As assinaturas de todos os visitantes da Guarda Real Montada na semana passada. — Sasuke percorria a lista com o dedo indicador.

Sakura estava certa. Eram pouco mais de cinqüenta, nos mais variados horários e permanências, e a maioria, de conhecidos, apesar de uns poucos ilegíveis.

— São os suspeitos, Bit? — Itachi enfim situou-se. — Cinqüenta nomes? Não vai tardar e eles vão associar a falta dessas páginas à presença dessas nossas duas da mas por lá.

— É verdade.

Sasuke não prestava mais atenção à conversa, mas a um nome que se repetia várias vezes nos três dias correspondentes às páginas arrancadas, uma assinatura sempre seguida da patente militar, apesar de ele se encontrar em licença voluntária e a meio-soldo: Capitão Kiba Inuzuka.

X

Sakura permaneceu no quarto, ora estudando o próprio reflexo na vidraça da janela, ora olhando para o pátio da cocheira, tentando convencer-se de que não era boba. Afinal, tinha uma justificativa genuína para não aceitar o pedido de casamento de Kiba: das quatro aulas que teria de ministrar-lhe, dera apenas duas.

Mas o problema não era de aritmética.

Suspirou e abriu sobre o regaço a folha de papel gasta, contendo as lições que, pouco mais de um ano antes, quando as escrevera, pareciam tão importantes: dar atenção a quem estivesse com a dama, dançar com várias pessoas, interessar-se por outras coisas que não por si mesmo, e ser franco ao opinar sobre os outros.

— Lixo — falou consigo, amassando a folha e jogando-a na cesta.

Não demorava a dar a resposta a Kiba por causa das lições, mas sim por causa de Sasuke. Quando pensava em uma noite romântica diante de uma lareira, era a voz de Sasuke que ouvia. As mãos ternas que lhe tocavam a pele eram as dele...

A hipótese era insensata, em primeiro lugar porque o pai jamais aprovaria sua união. Em segundo, porque Sasuke jamais a pediria em casamento. Nem teria oportunidade de pedir se, nos dias seguintes, não aparecesse alguém para confessar a traição à Coroa.

Pensar em Sasuke arrastando-se com correntes nas pernas, preso em uma diminuta cela de paredes inteiri ças, apertava-lhe a garganta. Não podiam fazer isso com ele. Se pensassem por um único instante, veriam que Sasuke seria o último homem em Londres, e em toda a Inglaterra, a querer reiniciar a guerra contra Napoleão. E um dos poucos que sabiam o custo real de uma guerra.

Mas, quem? Quem teria roubado os documentos?

Sakura pensava, caminhando pelo quarto. Poderia ter sido qualquer um. Um simpatizante de Napoleão, um mercenário aproveitando-se do confronto de duas partes, alguém com algo a ganhar com o reinicio da guerra.

Ao ouvir uma batida na janela, virou-se com a mão sobre o peito. Sasuke?

A idéia não a desagradou. Pensar em mais um encon tro de amor, ato do qual ela jamais participara até alguns dias antes, vinha lhe tomando muito tempo e imaginação. Quando Kiba a beijara, quando pedira a mão dela, ela bem que tentara se imaginar fazendo amor com ele. Ele era bonito, beijava bem... Mas a possível obrigação de ter com Kiba uma relação íntima não lhe causava nenhum sorriso. Muito pelo contrário.

Novo ruído na vidraça. Deveria ser o estorninho pro curando seu ninho.

Ela abriu a janela.

— Xô!

O pássaro se encontrava um pouco acima, na segurança do ninho, e a fitou com seus olhinhos de contas. Sua pulsação acelerou quando olhou para baixo. Avistou a cocheira, a fileira de árvores que a protegiam da rua, e algu ma coisa se mexendo atrás do carvalho... Sasuke!

— O que você está fazendo?

Ele levou um dedo aos lábios e acenou para ela descer. Tinha um sorriso tênue no rosto bonito, e o coração dela palpitou.

Sakura concordou com um gesto de cabeça e fechou a janela. O pai estava no escritório, mas, como os dois não estavam se falando, ele não a interpelaria. Por via das dúvidas, porém, saiu pela porta dos fundos, passando pela copa e a cozinha.

— Sasuke, é perigoso vir aqui. Se meu pai...

— Ele não vai nos ver. — Ele segurou-lhe a mão e a puxou para a parede lateral da cocheira.

— E os homens que estão seguindo você?

— Estão vigiando minha casa. Eu precisava conversar com você.

— Devia ter enviado um bilhete por Hina.

— Pior do que está não pode ficar. — Sasuke afagou-lhe o rosto com um dedo. — Com você, a minha vida melhora, Sakura. É um fato, mas uma desvantagem para você.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse, mas Sasuke tentava ser cavalheiro; uma parcimônia conveniente, embora indesejada.

— O que quer conversar comigo? — Sakura cerrou os dedos, tentando se impedir de tocá-lo.

— Eu consegui a lista. — Sasuke olhou à volta. — A lista de visitantes da Guarda Real Montada.

— Verdade?

— Umas amigas a surrupiaram... — Ele sorriu, meigo.

— Que amigas? — Ela sentiu uma ponta de ciúme.

— Tenten e Hinata.

— Ah! Como conseguiram?

— É uma longa história. Em breve vão contá-la pessoalmente.

— E a lista trouxe alguma novidade?

— Uma, ao menos: preciso ficar longe de você, e não apenas porque está praticamente de casamento marcado.

— Acredita que eu roubei aqueles docu...

— Não é isso. — Ele inspirou fundo, — Tenha cuidado nos próximos dias, Sakura. Com tudo.

— Com o quê, por exemplo? — A voz dela soou insegura. Sasuke dava a entender que iria desaparecer.

— Ainda não sei ao certo. — Ele a estudou longamente. — Provavelmente não é nada. Eu não devia ter vindo. Queria apenas vê-la... Tome cuidado, por favor.

Ele se voltou para partir, porém ela o agarrou pelo ombro. Sabia como convencê-lo a falar.

— Não vai embora assim, sem mais nem menos... -Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos escuros, puxou-o para si e cobriu com a boca os lábios dele.

Sasuke correspondeu e ela sentiu as pernas quase dobrarem. Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e colou o corpo ao dele. Tinha feito aquilo para fazê-lo baixar a guarda, ela poderia dizer, mas o verdadeiro motivo era que não agüentava mais tanto querer. Estivera com ele havia apenas umas poucas horas, mas parecia a vida inteira. Todos os seus pensamentos eram para Sasuke. Pensava se ele estaria a salvo, queria conversar com ele sobre tudo e nada.

Ela não o deixaria partir. Não sem que ele a tocasse.

Ainda se beijando, foram baixando para a grama até que ele se sentou contra a parede da cocheira e a colocou sobre o colo de frente para ele. Acariciou e massageou os seios túrgidos por cima do fino vestido de musselina, deixando-a arfante de desejo. Àquela hora da tarde os criados já estavam na cozinha jantando, mas qualquer ruído poderia atraí-los. E havia apenas uma barrica d'água e um coche a protegê-los.

Sakura não se importou. Não deixaria de exercer sua parte na ação. A ereção de Sasuke repuxava-lhe a calça, e ela começou a desabotoá-la, apressada.

— Céus... — gemeu em meio aos lábios e línguas que se beijavam, fogosos.

Sasuke a suspendeu e levantou-lhe o vestido até as coxas. Ela se apoiou nos joelhos e, sem pensar duas vezes, deixou-se penetrar pelo membro nervoso.

Ele a preenchia toda, expandindo-a. Sakura se firmou e, com um suspiro pesado, Sasuke cravou-lhe os dedos nas ancas, movendo-a para cima e para baixo, excitado.

— Sakura — Sua voz saiu rascante e ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, levantando o corpo contra o dela.

— Continue... Continue... — ela entoou num gemido, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo. Fitou os olhos de Sasuke, in finitos, atemporais, e uma tensão espiralou dentro dela, comprimindo-a até a loucura. Soltou uma exclamação de gozo, que ele abafou com a boca. Em seguida, ele mesmo se retesou e gemeu, derramando-se dentro dela.

Ainda ofegante, Sakura repousou a testa contra a dele. Sasuke acariciou-lhe lentamente as coxas, por baixo do vestido.

— Ainda vamos passar um dia inteiro fazendo isso — murmurou com um sorriso.

Ela soltou um suspiro, deliciando-se com a possibilidade.

— E uma noite também — prometeu, beijando-o no contorno do maxilar antes de abraçá-lo com um longo suspiro. — Céus, estamos no pátio da cocheira, em plena luz do dia, e a quinze passos da porta dos fundos da minha casa... E isso porque confio em você, Sasuke. — Fitou-o nos olhos. — Espero que também confie em mim e me conte o que está acontecendo.

Fez menção de sair do colo dele, porém Sasuke a puxou para baixo.

— Fique.

A palavra reverberou no coração dela. Comovida, Sakura o beijou de novo, agora lentamente.

Sasuke se recostou à parede de madeira e se deixou acariciar.

A sensação era gloriosa, ela refletiu, sonhadora: ele ainda dentro dela, e ela saboreando o prazer de saber que o excitava, e que era a primeira mulher que ele queria depois de quatro anos de inferno.

Respirou fundo, acariciou-lhe o musculoso tórax por cima da camisa e o fitou.

— Conte-me.

— Eu li os nomes no livro... — Sasuke desejou ter acreditado nos próprios instintos e ter ido embora enquanto era tempo, apesar do prazer de estar com ela.

— E?

— Shhh!

A porta da cozinha foi aberta e ele se encolheu com ela. Na posição, difícil foi se manterem imóveis e em silêncio.

Alguém despejou uma jarra d'água nas folhagens do quintal, e a porta se fechou novamente.

Não podiam abusar mais da sorte. Assim, depois de muito relutar, Sasuke a retirou de cima dele.

Os olhos verde-claros de Sakura cintilaram ao sol poente quando ela se levantou e ajeitou a saia. Sasuke ficou em pé também e abotoou as calças, sentindo-se muito mais satisfeito do que poderia se permitir em tais cir cunstâncias.

— Como eu ia dizer, todos os nomes na lista de presença da Guarda são pertinentes, exceto...

— Exceto? — ela repetiu ao vê-lo hesitar.

Sakura não iria gostar de ouvir, e não sem motivo. Mas ele aprendera a respeitar seus instintos e ela precisava saber

— Kiba Inuzuka — revelou, taciturno. — O que ele pode ter ido fazer na Guarda Real Montada?

— Como?

— Kiba esteve lá quatro vezes na semana passada. Você sabe por quê?

Sakura franziu a testa.

— Ele está lendo o manuscrito do meu pai. Andou entregando e apanhando material lá.

— Pegando material? — Se Kiba entrava e saía com documentos, alguns a mais não despertariam suspeitas.

— Kiba estava indo ao prédio para ver meu pai, sem dúvida. — Sakura cruzou os braços sobre o peito com um suspiro. — Quem mais está na lista?

Sasuke pegou a lista no bolso e a entregou a ela.

— Não vão demorar para saber quem arrancou estas páginas, e por quê. Se tiver alguma coisa em mente, Sakura, melhor dizer logo.

Ela pegou a lista, mas devolveu-a sem dar muita aten ção aos nomes.

— Não foi Kiba, Sasuke. A vida dele já está planejada: casar comigo, ser promovido a major, ir para a Índia, ficar rico... Por que iria roubar documentos, correndo o risco de ser preso ou reiniciar a guerra com a França?

— Não sei. Ele está mesmo confiante de que vai se casar com você?

— O que isso tem a ver com o roubo? — Ela começou a ruborizar.

Alguma coisa acontecera entre ela e Kiba, Sasuke tinha certeza.

— Casar-se com você é para Kiba a base da pirâmide, Sakura — ele explicou, seguro. — Por isso minha pergunta é pertinente.

— Seu raciocínio me parece conveniente, Sasuke... De suspeito você passa a suspeitar de Kiba.

— Talvez seja. — Ele pausou, atento aos ruídos da Mansão Haruno. — Você diz que confia em mim... Só estou pedindo sua opinião.

— Eu confio em você — ela o examinou longamente —, mas também não tenho motivos para desconfiar de Kiba.

— Sakura!

Os dois se sobressaltaram ao ouvirem o grito do general.

— Esconda-se! — ela sussurrou, aflita.

— Devem ter lhe contado sobre o tumulto causado por Tenten e Hinata na Guarda Real.

— Tomara que não!

Sakura teria ido ao encontro do pai, porém Sasuke a agarrou pelo braço.

—Kiba chegou a pedi-la em casamento? — Ele tentou simular indiferença.

— Pediu, sim. Hoje de manhã.

— E qual foi sua resposta? — Sasuke sentiu o peito petrificar. Tinham se amado mais uma vez, porém Sakura continuava determinada a separar sentimento e futuro, apenas para levar uma vida simples e "conveniente". Se ela tivesse dito "sim", teria de abordar as coisas de uma outra maneira.

— Eu disse que precisava pensar um pouco mais. — Ela o empurrou e foi ao encontro do pai. — Agora, vá!

Sasuke suspirou. Ela não aceitara! Pedira tempo para pensar, o que já bastava, embora ele preferisse uma recusa definitiva.

Também precisava de tempo para decidir o que fazer. O autor do roubo devia ter simplesmente apanhado os documentos e sumido de circulação. Não se escondera; apenas esperara alguém ser acusado.

Os passos pesados do general Haruno vinham em sua direção.

— O que você estava fazendo atrás da cocheira? -Sasuke agachou-se atrás das folhagens, à sombra de um olmo. O general caminhava célere, os punhos cerrados. Espiou atrás da cocheira, como se esperasse encontrar um dos amigos da filha, virou-se e inspecionou os arbustos.

— Eu já disse que estava pensando. — Sakura se aproximou dele, tensa. —Aconteceu alguma coisa para o senhor berrar assim? Fiquei até com medo.

Ela detestava mentir para o pai. Se o fazia era porque confiava nele e não queria denunciar sua presença.

Sasuke ficou satisfeito, porém tentou não dar muita importância àquela atitude. Uma coisa era ela confiar nele, outra coisa era dispensar Kiba por causa dele...

Haruno estava zangado, contudo Sakura conseguiu levá-lo para dentro antes que a vizinhança os ouvisse discutindo.

Sasuke não gostou de deixá-la a sós com o pai, mas, se interferisse, seria pior para todos. Se o general mandasse prendê-lo, ele não poderia fazer o que ainda tinha a fazer.

Esgueirou-se até a rua, e tomou uma carruagem de aluguel até os fundos da Mansão Uchiha. Pulou a cerca e escalou a treliça, chegando ao quarto. Para dar cobertura a Sakura, caso o general desconfiasse, desceu ao jardim e foi regar as rosas. Os dois espias não o tinham visto sair nem voltar, e continuavam do outro lado da rua, atrás das folhagens.

— Gostaria que Chibi desse ao estudo a mesma atenção que você dá às rosas. — Neji veio observá-lo, surgindo do nada.

— Estou só fazendo de conta. — Sasuke apontou a indigesta platéia com um gesto.

— Sakura teve alguma idéia?

— Não perguntei. — Ele se aprumou. — Ela não se mostrou muito segura para colaborar. Disse que não é justo confiar em mim e não confiar em Kiba.

Aborrecia-o o fato de Sakura não privilegiá-lo em detrimento de Kiba, mas pensaria naquilo depois.

— Ela pode ter razão.

— Poder, pode, mas deixa tudo mais difícil para mim.

Neji bufou.

— Gostaria que você parasse de dizer que o problema é seu, que tem de resolvê-lo sozinho, e que nós não podemos nos comprometer.

— Mas é isso mesmo. — Sasuke jogou o regador junto da parede da cocheira.

O visconde se aproximou e pousou a mão nos ombros dele.

— Onde quer estar amanhã, ou na semana que vem, Sasuke? Se tanto faz, deixe-nos de fora. Caso contrário, faça-me o favor de pedir ajuda.

Neji virou-se e foi para a casa.

Sasuke espanou a calça com as mãos, pensativo. Algumas semanas antes, ele não teria o que dizer, pois não via futuro para si.

Naquele dia, entretanto, a pergunta e a resposta eram uma questão bem mais complicada. Onde ele queria estar na manhã seguinte, na semana seguinte, para sempre?

Com Sakura, evidentemente.

Ao pisar no primeiro degrau, parou, ignorando a pre sença de Dawkins, ainda à porta, esperando-o entrar.

Ora essa. Tinha vinte e oito anos, três dos quais passara a serviço do Exército inglês, e quase quatro praticamente morto. Sabia que vinha melhorando lentamente nos últimos dois. Não era bem uma melhora. Na verdade, era como se estivesse saindo de um poço. Mas tudo mudara nas últimas semanas. Agora ele se sentia vivo. Até mesmo as acusações e os mexericos tinham servido para lhe devolver as emoções. Vinha redescobrindo antigas sensações, inclusive seu senso de humor.

A paixão, esta ele devia a Sakura, por quem, agora sabia, não sentia exatamente gratidão. Ele a queria. Queria abraçá-la, conversar com ela, protegê-la, olhá-la apenas... E não suportaria que ela fosse pertencer a outra pessoa.

— Não vai entrar. Bit? — Neji o chamou de dentro do vestíbulo.

— Já vou.

Sasuke suspirou. Tinha um bom motivo para querer culpar Kiba Inuzuka. O que queria dizer a Sakura Guinevere Haruno não seria fácil nem mesmo antes de ele ser capturado e encarcerado no Castelo Pagnon... Queria dizer que a amava. Não conseguiria mudar-lhe o plano de levar uma vida simples, mas gostaria de saber se ela um dia poderia amá-lo.

Para descobrir isso, precisava resolver aquela situação rapidamente. E para tanto, teria de fazer algo que jamais imaginara nas circunstâncias: pedir ajuda.

X

Sakura estava em vias de arrancar os cabelos. No escritório do pai, as mãos pousadas no regaço, ouvia-o vituperar os amigos dela.

— O relatório do tenente Stanley diz que há páginas faltando no livro de visitantes, e você quer que eu acredite que foi coincidência?

Sakura preferiu calar, pois vira as folhas e sabia que não era coincidência. Mas precisava pensar, apesar dos gritos do pai. Sasuke, entre tantos nomes, suspeitara de Kiba. Seria ciúme?

Um surto de arrepios irrompeu-lhe nos braços.

— Os Uchiha persuadiram a marquesa a fazer a encenação, na cena. Espero que o Uzumaki seja mais sensato!

Sob o olhar da lógica, o acontecido não incriminava Kiba ou Sasuke. Sasuke vivera três anos como sobre vivente do Castelo Pagnon. Por que de uma hora para outra iria bancar o traidor? Quanto a Kiba, havia quatro semanas colaborava com o general no capítulo a respeito de Salamanca, e...

E desde então ele começara a visitar o general na Guarda Real Montada!

Sakura se concentrou. De fato, havia uma forte coincidência: a prisão de Sasuke e o roubo tinham vindo a público ao mesmo tempo.

— Não tenho outra opção — o pai dela dizia. — Por você dei a Uchiha o benefício da dúvida na questão anterior, mas agora temos de novo um roubo na Guarda Real Montada, em plena luz do dia, e obviamente para favorecê-lo! Que outras provas você quer, Sakura?

— Papai, o senhor mesmo acabou de dizer que havia umas trinta pessoas na portaria quando as páginas do livro sumiram.

— Foi outra coincidência? Você espera que eu acredite?

— O senhor conhece Tenten e Hinata tão bem quanto a mim. Espero que se lembre de que elas não são delinqüentes.

— Eu não disse que o fizeram em benefício próprio, e sim para aquele maldito irmão de lorde Neji! — O ge neral se largou na poltrona da escrivaninha, abriu uma gaveta e apanhou uma folha de papel. — Já é hora de ele responder algumas perguntas oficialmente.

— O senhor vai mandar prendê-lo? — Ela ficou furiosa.

— Vou pedir que ele se apresente à Guarda Real Montada para interrogatório. Se ele não for, mando prendê-lo.

— Não! — Sakura se levantou e arrancou-lhe a pena da mão.

— Você enlouqueceu, Sakura? Devolva a pena!

Sasuke precisava de tempo: ou para resolver aquela confusão, ou para fugir para o exterior.

Uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo rosto. Não, ela não o queria longe dela. Queria-o ali, em Londres.

— Dê mais um dia a ele, papai — pediu com a voz trêmula. — Senão...

— Senão o quê? — O pai estava vermelho de raiva.

— Senão eu nunca mais vou falar com o senhor. — Outra lágrima escorreu, traiçoeira.

— Você... — o general se interrompeu, aturdido — está falando a sério?

— Sim.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Quando a levantou novamente, Sakura pensou que jamais o vira tão exausto e acabado.

— Se isto fosse há alguns anos, a esta hora Uchiha já estaria preso, e talvez até fosse réu confesso — murmurou ele com voz grave. — Mas hoje descobri que o afeto de minha filha é mais importante que minha carreira e que meu dever para com a pátria.

— Papai... — ela começou, comovida.

— Hoje é quarta-feira, Sakura. O prazo para Uchiha será até sexta, ao meio-dia. Sugiro que envie a ele um bilhete para avisá-lo. Ele estará sendo vigiado. Se fugir, melhor não levar os papéis. Se não o encontrarmos em Londres, será perseguido até o fim do mundo.

— Obrigada. — Sakura levantou-se.

— E, Sakura, esteja ele envolvido ou não neste roubo, não o quero mais na Inglaterra. Diga a Uchiha que deixar o país será a melhor solução para ele.

Ela fitou o pai, estarrecida. Protestara com tal veemência, que o pai devia ter percebido que Sasuke era para ela mais do que um simples amigo.

Agora o general tinha motivos para livrar-se do rival de Kiba, homem a quem ele privilegiava.

— Sasuke é inocente, papai — reafirmou, tensa.

— Espero que sim.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Assim esperava, pois, se Sasuke fosse embora, ela talvez não o deixasse ir só.

X

Sasuke ia entrando em casa quando o mensageiro da Mansão Haruno chegou. O remetente do bilhete era Sakura e o mensageiro, um lacaio do pai dela. Portanto o general tinha conhecimento da mensagem...

O coração de Sasuke disparou. O que seria? Haruno teria descoberto a respeito dele e sua filha?

A caligrafia era nítida, bonita e floreada. Sakura em pessoa.

Mas o breve sorriso que ele exibia ao abrir o bilhete logo se apagou.

_Querido Sasuke,_

_Meu pai sabe das páginas arrancadas do livro de visitantes, e está convencido de que você é o culpado por ambos os roubos. Assim, insiste que vá à Guarda Real Montada para interrogatório._

_Entretanto eu pedi, e ele concordou, que você tenha até sexta-feira, ao meio-dia para terminar o que começou. Se ainda estiver em Londres no fim desse prazo, ele enviará um pelotão para prendê-lo. E devo informá-lo que até lá você será vigiado._

Itachi vinha descendo a escadaria. Ao perceber a expressão grave no rosto do irmão, quis saber:

— De quem é?

— De Sakura.

O rapaz se desviou imediatamente, foi à sala de visitas e voltou com Neji.

— O que está acontecendo. Bit?

— Um minuto. Já estou acabando.

_Tome cuidado, Sasuke. Tenho a impressão de que Kiba só começou a freqüentar a Guarda Real Montada mais assiduamente há exatas quatro semanas..._

_Sempre sua,_

_Sakura_

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam o bilhete, sugerindo que o general Haruno devia ter enlouquecido, Sasuke olhava a assinatura da mensagem: "Sempre sua".

Era impressão, ou as palavras tinham um significado especial?

— Por que ela mencionou lorde Kiba e a Guarda Real Montada? — Gaara perguntou, arrancando o bilhete das mãos de Neji.

— É uma pista.

— De quê? — Yuu quis saber, aderindo ao tumulto acompanhado de seu professor particular.

— Pensei que ela não fosse ajudar — Neji comentou, fitando Sasuke.

— Ela, quem? — Yuu estava curioso.

— Ela deve ter mudado de idéia — Sasuke respondeu, distraído.

Precisaria descobrir um pouco mais sobre Kiba Inuzuka, além de seu desejado casamento com Sakura. Iria se informar sobre sua patente de major e sobre o tal posto de comandante na Índia.

— Você só tem um dia e meio — Itachi lembrou. — Como vai se preparar em tão pouco tempo?

— Haruno quer que eu vá embora da Inglaterra.

O motivo que Sakura usara para convencer o general a dar-lhe mais tempo convencera-o também da necessidade de afastar o problemático Sasuke Uchiha de sua filha...

— Você não pode ir embora da Inglaterra! — Yuu bateu os dois pés no chão em protesto. — O que está acontecendo?

— Yuu! — Quase todos os adultos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu quero saber!

Enquanto Itachi pedia ao professor Trost para deixá-los a sós, Sasuke agachou-se em frente ao menino, zangando consigo por ter de envolvê-lo.

— Estou com um problema. Mas estamos tentando resolvê-lo antes que piore.

— É o mesmo de antes?

— É. Mas já está perto do fim, Chibi.

— Eu quero ajudar também.

— Você ser meu irmão já ajuda. — Sasuke sorriu afetuoso, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

— Promete que não vai embora?

— Prometo. — Sasuke retribuiu o abraço repentino de Yuu, o que ele perderia se não se cuidasse ou fugisse.

— Que atitude vamos tomar? — Gaara insistiu, abrindo espaço na roda para Tenten, que já lia o bilhete.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos para a sala de visitas.

— Sakura deve estar arrasada. — Tenten tomou a dianteira, entrou na sala e sentou-se no sofá. Ao terminar a leitura, olhou para Sasuke, condoída.

— Eu também estou. — Ele se sentou perto da porta, aguardando pelos demais. — Muito bem... Estão dispostos a me ajudar?

— Você manda. — Neji e Tenten deram as mãos.

— Em primeiro lugar — Sasuke inspirou fundo —, preciso de alguém que tenha uma conversa com Kiba sem deixá-lo desconfiar de nada.

— Para isso nenhum de nós serve. Que tal Uzumaki?

— Boa idéia. — Sasuke alisou a sobrancelha. — Neji, o leilão de Tattersall é amanhã, não?

— É, mas o lugar é muito aberto.

— Melhor ainda. Posso observar sem ser visto.

— Que tal ficar em casa, fora de perigo, e eu ou Neji fazemos isso? — Itachi propôs.

— Não, porque já perdi muito tempo dentro de casa. E Kiba pode desconfiar de Uzumaki.

— Hina pode ir — lembrou Tenten. — Ela já se ofereceu para ajudar.

— Pode funcionar.

— Vou pedir a Hina para enviar uma mensagem a Sakura. — Tenten demonstrou sua costumeira astúcia. — Aliás, Hinata e Uzumaki deviam estar aqui conosco, planejando.

Ela se levantou, amparada por Neji, e rumou para o escritório. Instantes depois, um lacaio saiu, e Sasuke ouviu Tenten avisar Dawkins que viriam mais duas pessoas para o jantar.

— Não estou entendendo, por que vamos observar lorde Kiba? — Yuu estava sentado em frente a Itachi, a expressão muito séria para a idade.

— Chibi, por que não vai se arrumar para o jantar? — Neji sugeriu.

— Porque esta família é minha também, e eu quero saber. Não vou atrapalhar.

— Chibi, você vai saber de tudo quando tiver a idade certa. — Sasuke tentou acalmá-lo.

— Mas eu já posso ajudar! — Yuu sussurrou com os olhos rasos d'água.

— Está bem. — Sasuke não deixaria seu irmão caçula, seu maior defensor, chorar assim. — Vamos observar lorde Kiba, porque achamos que ele roubou umas coisas e quer pôr a culpa em mim.

— Como ele vai pôr a culpa em você? -Gaara bufou, impaciente.

— Yuu, depois explicamos.

— Ora essa, a pergunta é bem pertinente — Tenten intercedeu. — Se Kiba é mesmo o culpado, como conseguiu armar tão bem contra você?

— Eu contei para alguém que... que estive no Castelo Pagnon.

Sem a presença de Yuu, tudo seria muito mais fácil.

— Contou para Sakura? — Yuu indagou, arguto.— Ela pode ter contado a ele. Eles vão se casar, não vão?

— Não. — Sasuke interveio antes que um dos demais respondesse, mas engoliu em seco. — Ela só contou para o general.

— E o general Haruno contou para Kiba — deduziu Yuu de pronto.

Houve silêncio no recinto. Desde o início, Sasuke chegara a desconfiar que o general tivesse espalhado o boato, mas, por menos que gostasse dele, o homem era o pai de Sakura.

— É isso — admitiu. — Haruno contou para os oficiais no comando da Guarda Real Montada, e um deles pode ter passado adiante.

— Mas — Gaara franziu a testa —, lorde Kiba é que poderia tirar proveito dos seus antecedentes, Sasuke. Se estamos achando que foi ele...

— Os oficiais comandantes não iriam espalhar uma coisa dessas sem investigar — Neji acrescentou.

— Provavelmente, não — Itachi complementou, sorvendo um gole de conhaque. — Se forem como os almirantes, só divulgam alguma coisa depois de apurá-la até o fim.

— Considerando que o general faz gosto no casamento de Kiba com Sakura, pode mesmo ter confidenciado a ele. Mas, infelizmente, não temos como confirmar.

— Nós, não — Tenten concordou. — Mas Sakura pode.

— Não vou pedir a ela para interpelar o próprio pai.

— Se ela conseguir levar Kiba ao leilão de Tattersall, já será suficiente.

Sasuke não gostou da idéia. Sabia que para Sakura era difícil desconfiar de Kiba. Mas questionar o pai seria para ela ainda pior.

Por outro lado, apesar de se sentir meio tolo só de pensar, ele já estava com saudade dela. Qualquer coisa que a aproximasse dele seria bem-vinda.

— Não sei se ela deve participar disto, afinal, é filha do homem que quer prender Bit — Gaara ponderou.

A discussão pegou fogo e Sasuke aproveitou para pensar.

Sakura tinha razão ao dizer que ele queria desconfiar de Kiba. Era fácil para ele odiar aquele infeliz, todo bonito e charmoso, que se considerava herói por ter levado um tiro de raspão no braço, e por contar histórias sobre as fraquezas e infortúnios dos outros soldados... Mas detestava-o, principalmente, porque até mesmo ela achava que Kiba seria melhor marido do que ele.

— Essa discussão não leva a nada — declarou Neji, já irritado. — Temos um dia e meio. Não gosto de ultimatos, mas Haruno está com a faca e o queijo na mão.

— Por que não damos uma surra em Kiba para ele confessar? —Itachi falava a sério.

— Nada disso — Tenten interveio, muito séria, ostentando sua poderosa posição de viscondessa Uchiha e sobrinha do duque de Wycliffe. — Precisamos de provas, e de um motivo, o que até agora não temos.

— Nós vamos conseguir — garantiu Sasuke, ele na posição de quem passara sete meses dependendo da sorte e dos caprichos de soldados que odiavam os ingleses— Não quero ir embora da Inglaterra. Levei quatro anos para voltar para cá.

A porta do estúdio se abriu.

— Estão todos bem? — Lady Uzumaki entrou, apressada, sem nem mesmo ser anunciada pelo mordomo, Naruto a acompanhava.

Tenten entregou a ela o bilhete de Sakura, e os dois o leram ao mesmo tempo.

— Obviamente estamos aqui porque requisitaram nossa ajuda — o marquês começou, ao terminar de ler.

— O que jamais eu negaria, uma vez que, aparentemente, minha esposa também está envolvida até o pescoço...

— Foi por uma boa causa — Tenten protestou.

— Não estou reclamando. — Uzumaki sorriu, meio cínico. — Hina me contou. E gostei de saber onde ela escondeu as folhas...

—Naruto! — Hinata corou. — O assunto é sério.

Uzumaki amparou Hinata até uma poltrona vazia, em cujo braço sentou-se.

— Vamos planejar sua fuga, Sasuke, ou vamos pegar esse lorde Kiba Inuzuka?

— Vamos pegá-lo! — Yuu respondeu, entusiasmado. Todos deram idéias e ofereceram hipóteses. Sasuke as ouviu, comovido. Era muito interessante ver tanta atividade e entusiasmo em seu favor. Neji tentava assumir o controle do grupo e Uzumaki media forças com ele. O que todos precisavam ter em mente, porém, era que aquele jogo e seu respectivo resultado eram sua responsabilidade.

— Tudo isso vai depender de Sakura. -Todos se calaram quando ele os interrompeu.

— Ela precisa convencer Kiba a acompanhá-la ao leilão, onde encontrará Uzumaki e Hinata.

— E nós vamos fazer o quê lá? — Uzumaki perguntou.

— Procurar parelhas e tentar convencer Kiba a comprar um cavalo novo.

— Por que nós queremos que ele compre um cavalo novo? — Yuu quis saber.

— Não queremos — Sasuke explicou, olhando para Uzumaki. — Queremos apenas que ele fale sobre suas finanças. E, se possível, o que pretende fazer da vida se Sakura não quiser se casar com ele.

— Essa possibilidade nem deve existir para Kiba — Tenten ponderou. —Sakura é muito direta.

— Tenho motivos para acreditar que Kiba deve estar ansioso para saber qual será a resposta dela — Sasuke explicou calmamente.

— Nossa parte não será difícil. — Naruto espanou de seu paletó azul um imaginário grão de poeira. — E você, Sasuke, o que vai fazer?

— Vou escutar, para ver se estamos no caminho certo, depois irei à casa de Kiba. — Sasuke olhou para Yuu, preocupado. — Isso não se faz, ouviu? Só em caso de emergência.

— E quanto a nós? — Gaara perguntou.

— Você pode ir comigo. Não vamos ter muito tempo para procurar os documentos roubados, e preciso de alguém para comprovar que eu não os plantei lá, se for o caso.

— É melhor alguém que não seja da família — Itachi contestou.

— Eu sei quem pode nos ajudar — Neji intercedeu. — De que nos valeria ser amigo do duque de Wycliffe, se não pudéssemos usá-lo num esquema desses?

— Se ele souber o risco que corre... Vocês três têm de ocupar Inuzuka o tempo necessário para a nossa busca.

— Temos que ser bem-educados?

— Sim, porque ele tem acesso a Sakura e ao general Haruno. Kiba não pode desconfiar de nada.

— E se vocês não encontrarem nada? — Uzumaki perguntou, preocupado.

— Temos que encontrar. Eu não quero ir para a cadeia, e prometi não ir embora da Inglaterra.

Dawkins bateu à porta para anunciar o jantar, e todos se levantaram. Tenten ficou para trás, e Sasuke, curioso, acompanhou-a.

— Tenho duas perguntas a fazer. — A viscondessa deu-lhe o braço.

— Quais? — Sasuke perguntou, embora já as adivinhasse.

— Primeira: o que vai fazer se encontrar os documentos na residência de Kiba?

— Denunciá-lo.

— Ao general Haruno?

— Ele está chefiando a investigação oficial. — Sasuke ocultou o calafrio que lhe percorreu o corpo.

— Ele é amigo de Kiba, e não gosta de você.

— O sentimento é recíproco, mas posso lidar com Haruno. — Sasuke surpreendeu-se ansioso pelo encontro. — E a segunda pergunta?

— Como você sabe que Sakura não aceitou o pedido de casamento de Kiba?

— Ela me disse.- Tenten sorriu.

— Ela parece confiar muito em você.

— Sou bom ouvinte. — Ele sorriu de volta, e a cunhada o fitou com afetuosos olhos castanho-claros.

— Tenho o pressentimento de que esse não é o único motivo, Sasuke Uchiha...

A porta da sala de jantar, ele cedeu a frente.

— O tempo dirá — falou com um longo suspiro.

X

— Já vai dormir? — O general Haruno postou-se à porta do escritório, com a mão na maçaneta.

— Acho que sim. — Sakura estava no patamar das escadas. — Estou cansada.

— Quer que eu peça a Helena para levar seu jantar?

— Não, obrigada, estou sem fome. — Ela continuou escadaria acima.

— Sakura!

Ela parou e se voltou para fitar o pai.

— Você tem que encarar o fato de que Sasuke Uchiha é o suspeito mais provável — falou o general. — Tem de estar preparada para o pior.

Sakura engoliu com dificuldade. Entrava em pânico a cada insinuação de que Sasuke seria preso; principalmente quando essas vinham do pai dela, em quem, até três a quatro semanas atrás, tinha plena confiança.

Por que tudo mudara tanto? Porque ela teria muito a perder? Porque ela gostava de Sasuke?

Ela descobrira a resposta: a vida só poderia ser simples e tranqüila se não houvesse influências externas importantes.

A revisão de memórias de guerra, segundo alguns generais, seria um trabalho pavoroso para uma mulher. E ela agora se perguntava: por que não se incomodara? Só se sentira afetada quando Sasuke mostrara a ela a verdade e o horror da guerra.

— Por que ele é o suspeito mais provável, papai? — Debruçada na balaustrada, Sakura procurou controlar-se, usando um tom calmo e regular. — Por que foi torturado e sobreviveu? Se eu não tivesse contado nada ao senhor, vocês suspeitariam de quem?

— O fato, minha filha, é que você contou, e eu agradeço, pois facilitou muito a investigação.

— O senhor descobriu quem espalhou a notícia em Londres?

— Eu já disse, Sakura, isso não importa.

— Importa, sim. Quem poderia se beneficiar com a continuação da guerra? Ou da venda dos documentos? Porque, francamente, Sasuke Uchiha não tem nada a ganhar num ou noutro caso. E o senhor sabe disso, senão, não teria dado mais tempo a ele.

— Fiz isso por você.

Ela inspirou fundo, ainda sem acreditar que estava em vias de fazer a temível pergunta.

— O senhor chegou a mencionar a estada de Sasuke no Castelo Pagnon para Kiba?

— Está suspeitando de Kiba? — o general perguntou, perplexo.

Ela se aprumou e desceu as escadas, apressada. Se não mudasse já a linha de pensamento do pai, não conseguiria as informações necessárias.

Precisava de respostas, e era a única capaz de conse gui-las.

— Kiba sentiu ciúme de Sasuke no início de minha amizade com ele, papai. Pode ter espalhado a notícia para antipatizá-lo aos olhos de todos, sabendo que a fonte era fidedigna. Sasuke não espalharia o boato se tivesse roubado os documentos.

— Isso é ridículo, Sakura. Se o Uchiha é inocente, quanto antes o interrogarmos, melhor será para todos nós.

— Não foi Sasuke — ele afirmou, resoluta.

E se também não fora Kiba, poderia ter sido um dos colegas do pai que, já de idade avançada como ele, fora incapaz de perceber que o suculento boato poderia destruir a vida de uma pessoa.

— Boa noite, papai — murmurou, frustrada.

— Boa noite, Saky. E saiba que Kiba, apesar do suposto ciúme, não teria contado a ninguém. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe guardar segredo.

Sakura quase tropeçou num degrau, e ajeitou o sapato para disfarçar.

Kiba sabia! Seu pai contara a ele.

Céus, precisava contar a Sasuke! Desejou que ele estivesse de novo escondido em seu quarto, esperando por ela, mas seu coração batia tão depressa que ela pensou que fosse desmaiar. Acabara de constatar que Kiba, por mais improváveis que fossem as acusações de Sasuke contra ele, não era tão inocente quanto ela imaginava.

A noite passaria sem incidentes, disse a si mesma. Mas avisaria Sasuke de sua descoberta na manhã seguinte.

Sua neutralidade terminara. Dali para frente, ela to maria partido.

Sakura não dormiu bem. O dilema a perseguira: Kiba o fizera por ciúme ou outro motivo execrável?

Ela despertou com o raiar do sol, e logo começou a escrever o bilhete. A meio caminho, já pensando em como fazê-lo chegar a Sasuke, recebeu uma mensagem de Hinata:

_Sakura,_

_Naruto e eu gostaríamos que você e Kiba fossem conosco ao leilão de Tattersall, agora, pela manhã. Mas é melhor você mesma entrar em contato com Kiba e convidá-lo..._

Algum esquema estava em andamento, e, ao que parecia, felizmente Sasuke entendera que ela se encontrava disposta a ajudar.

Ela leu no bilhete a hora e o local, mas não entendeu o motivo do encontro. Talvez fosse melhor assim, caso o general o interceptasse.

Infelizmente, o pai dela agora também não merecia sua plena confiança, refletiu, amargurada.

Escreveu rapidamente um bilhete para Hinata, acei tando o convite, e começava a redigir um para Kiba, convencendo-o a acompanhá-la, quando o pai bateu à porta do quarto.

— Sakura?

Ela escondeu os dois bilhetes debaixo da agenda.

— Entre, papai. O que há?

— Tenho uma reunião agora de manhã, e quero me precaver contra possíveis inconvenientes na minha ausência.

— Inconvenientes? O senhor acha que eu vou fugir com o peixeiro ou coisa assim? — Indignada, ela respirou fundo. — Estou escrevendo um bilhete para Kiba, perguntando se posso acompanhá-lo ao leilão de Tattersall. Ele quer comprar um novo cavalo e... bem, eu fui meio rude com ele ontem.

— Rude como?

— Ele me pediu em casamento.

— Ah, é? Por que não me contou? Qual foi sua resposta?

— Que eu preferia esperar essa confusão com Sasuke terminar. — Sakura ficou aliviada por poder contar a verdade, o que, aliás, pouco adiantava em meio a tanta complicação. — Kiba pode ter considerado isso uma recusa, e quero que ele saiba que não foi.

— Um exemplo de lealdade, meus parabéns. Quanto aos seus outros amigos, você deveria escolher melhor. — Ele deu meia-volta. — Cumprimente Kiba por mim, e pergunte se ele já terminou o capítulo.

– Está bem, papai.

X

Sasuke e Itachi chegaram a Tattersall minutos antes de Naruto e Hinata. Felizmente, já havia muita gente nos currais e nas barracas da feira. Não ser visto não seria nenhum desafio, mas escutar uma conversa... tarefa quase impossível. Mesmo assim, Sasuke estava de terminado a cumpri-la.

Deixaram os cavalos com dois meninos vestidos em trajes típicos.

— Onde quer que eu fique? — Itachi perguntou.

— Em um lugar alto. Caso Kiba saia e vá para casa, tem de chegar lá antes dele. Senão, você também estará em apuros.

— Você só vai até lá se ele disser algo que o incrimine. Do contrário, você fica, certo? — Itachi pedia confirmação.

— Posso não gostar de Kiba, mas gosto muito menos da idéia de ser preso.

— Ótimo. — Itachi o incentivou, sacudindo-o pelos om bros. — Vou me posicionar. E você, onde vai estar?

— Estarei aqui, onde ninguém me vê e posso escutar todos.

— Diga-me, Sasuke — o irmão perguntou, achando graça —, onde você arrumou essa roupa?

— No fundo da cocheira. Não quero ser reconhecido.

— Não vai precisar se preocupar com isso.

O objetivo era ser confundido com os serventes das cocheiras de Tattersall. Ele usava um chapéu amassado, enfiado até os olhos, calça e camisa esfarrapadas. As bo tas sujas de lama e excremento de cavalo, felizmente do tamanho certo, não o fariam mancar ainda mais. Se não o reconhecessem, ele poderia circular pelo lugar à vonta de. O mau cheiro fazia parte do disfarce.

Esperava Uzumaki e Hinata quando, à beira do aglo merado de gente, e por causa da tensão e do aperto, lembrou-se do transtorno do pânico que sempre o rondava nas reentrâncias sombrias de sua mente. Estava ocupado demais no momento, entretanto, para lhe dar atenção.

Viu Itachi logo depois, em uma sacada próxima, conversando com uma bela mulher. Fazia sentido. O irmão sempre tirava o máximo proveito de qualquer situação.

Ao fim da primeira volta, avistou Naruto e Hinata chegando, e mal acreditou que os dois pudessem estar ali para ajudá-lo. Ele tinha bons amigos. Melhores do que imaginava ou julgava merecer.

Uzumaki parecia à vontade, porém era mais dado a subterfúgios do que Hinata, que não parava de olhar para os lados, para trás, para a multidão, obviamente procurando por ele ou Itachi. Sasuke demorou a se aproximar para dizer que tudo corria bem, depois de muito pedir licença e desculpar-se, pois as pessoas não costumavam dar passagem a cavalariços.

— Bom dia, milady. Milorde... — Ele os saudou, segu rando a aba do chapéu.

— Você me assustou! — Hinata exclamou em voz baixa.

— O cheiro está de amargar. — Uzumaki achou graça.

— É parte do plano. Itachi está me dando cobertura... Mas finjam que não estamos aqui.

— Está bem. — Hinata inspirou fundo. — Sakura nos enviou um bilhete, dizendo que ia tentar convencer Kiba a trazê-la, mas não tive mais notícias. Se ela vier, os dois devem estar chegando.

— A qualquer momento.

Sakura iria ajudar, ele se entusiasmou, tentando não rir feito um idiota ao imiscuir-se de novo na multidão. Queria rir, cantar e dançar, porque ela decidira não confiar de todo no dourado lorde Kiba.

Por outro lado, talvez ela não devesse se arriscar tanto. Se Kiba desconfiasse do esquema, talvez até tentasse fugir da Inglaterra.

Sasuke culpou-se. Mas não permitiria que aquele infeliz maltratasse Sakura.

Uma brisa cálida tocou-lhe a pele, como se anunciando a chegada dela. Voltou-se e avistou-a em meio à multidão. Usava um vestido de musselina justo e decotado, que lhe realçava a curva dos seios. Ao ver Kiba todo atencioso ao lado dela, sentiu os lábios ressecados. Tinha vontade de amarrotar-lhe as fuças, fosse ele traidor ou não.

Quando Hinata acenou para os dois, Sasuke aproximou-se, á espreita. Aguardou pacientemente pelos amistosos apertos de mãos e abraços.

Discreto, examinava o rosto de Kiba em busca de indícios que confirmassem a suspeita de todos. Sempre amável e elegante, o homem personificava o perfeito cavalheiro inglês.

Se ele, Sasuke, mostrasse tal aspecto e conduta, talvez a nobreza não tivesse dado ouvidos aos boatos tão depressa, refletiu, desgostoso. Naquele momento, por exemplo, usando aquela roupa rasgada e malcheirosa, qualquer pessoa o acharia deplorável... Só esperava que não o reconhecessem.

X

— Comprar para o aniversário do general — Sakura dizia, com a mão no braço de Kiba. — Mas ele tem um gosto muito particular.

— Comprando ou não hoje, é sempre bom saber quem está produzindo animais de qualidade — Kiba comentou.

— Não necessariamente. — Uzumaki segurou o braço de Hinata e caminhou entre a aglomeração até onde estavam os proponentes compradores. — Se um criador produz um bom cavalo, nem sempre os demais potros terão a mesma qualidade. Se você gostar de algum, deve comprar, Sakura. E se seu pai não gostar, pode vender depois. Não concorda, lorde Kiba?

— Kiba, por favor. Respeito sua opinião, mas sou mais cuidadoso em minhas compras.

— E precisa ser... Afinal é o quarto filho, não? — Naruto provocou, num misto de insulto e comiseração— Não conheço bem Fenley, mas dizem que é bem avarento.

— Verdade. — Kiba acabou rindo da pilhéria. — Na filosofia dele, depois do primogênito, os outros filhos têm que se arranjar por conta própria.

— Uma visão muito rígida —Sakura solidarizou-se com o pretendente. — Seu pai deve se orgulhar de seu êxito.

Sasuke quis beijar Sakura. Ela estava jogando o jogo com perfeição. Era óbvio que Kiba precisava de uma promoção, a qual lhe daria o direito de escolher seu posto. Se não a conseguisse com o casamento, só uma guerra lhe propiciaria nova oportunidade. Daí o roubo dos documentos na Guarda.

Mas para realizar seu sonho da maneira mais fácil, entretanto, Kiba precisava arrumar um culpado para o roubo dos papéis que tinha como garantia... e Sasuke e os boatos haviam sido uma conveniente coincidência.

— Vai orgulhar-se muito mais quando eu me firmar na minha carreira. — Kiba beijou a mão de Sakura, ostentando seu sorriso sedutor.

— Você ainda está no Exército, não? — Naruto instigou.

— Estou. E as oportunidades são muitas... Uma será minha. Nossa — ele se corrigiu, sorrindo para Sakura.

Desgraçado.

Sasuke debruçou-se numa roda de charrete, pensando em maquinar alguns métodos para livrar-se do infeliz, caso não conseguissem culpá-lo do roubo.

— Aposto que a família Uchiha teria preferido que Sasuke não tivesse se alistado no Exército... — Uzumaki contrapôs, astuto.

— Naruto! — Hinata fingiu-se incomodada.

— É a verdade.

— Todo esse acontecido trouxe muitos problemas para o general — Sakura admitiu, e olhou casualmente na direção de Sasuke.

O coração dele quase parou.

— Sasuke é meu amigo — ela prosseguiu, tornando a se concentrar em Kiba. — Estaria mentindo se não admitisse que estou arrasada com as últimas notícias.

— O leilão de parelhas está quase no fim — Uzumaki avisou.

— Tão cedo? —Sakura desembaraçou-se da mão do pretendente. — Com licença, volto num minuto.

— Esteja à vontade. Você vai sozinha ou devo chamar sua aia na carruagem?

— Vou com você, Sakura — Hinata prontificou-se. — Preciso tomar um refresco também.

Sasuke afastou-se rapidamente da charrete, dirigiu-se à construção mais próxima e entrou numa alameda de serta. Sakura e Hinata chegaram instantes depois.

— Como sabia que eu...

Sakura o agarrou pela lapela e o beijou com ânsia. Sasuke não retribuiu porque estava muito sujo, e por que ouviu Hinata exclamar, ansiosa.

— Sakura! — Ele a beijou de novo, então recuou. — Cuidado, alguém pode nos ver.

— Eu já vi... — Hinata arregalou os olhos. — Há quanto tempo vocês dois...

— Agora não temos tempo de explicar — Sakura finalizou, sem tirar os olhos dele.

E aqueles olhos verdes revelavam mais esperança e medo do que ele vira nos últimos tempos. Sasuke a acariciou no rosto com um suspiro.

— Sinto muito tê-la envolvido nisto. Sei que não podia ajudar porque...

— Mudei de idéia, Sasuke. — Ela o fitou de alto a baixo. — Está interessante...

— Temos que voltar — Hinata interpôs-se. — Se não podem me explicar, também não podem namorar. Ouviu alguma coisa importante da conversa, Sasuke?

— Quase. Hina, desculpe, mas precisamos ficar a sós um momento.

— Está bem... — ela concordou, contrariada. — Estarei ali. — Apontou a entrada da alameda e se foi.

— O que você quer saber? — Sakura o puxou pela manga.

— Ganhei mais um dia porque você pediu, não foi?

— Tomara que esteja certo, Sasuke, senão vou ter de pedir muitas desculpas ao meu pai por conta de Kiba.

— Por falar no general, preciso saber se você estaria disposta a perguntar a ele de novo quem começou esse falatório.

— Quer confirmar se foi Kiba?

— Sakura, eu preferia que houvesse outro jeito...

— Meu pai contou a Kiba que você esteve no Castelo Pagnon, um dia antes da reunião na Guarda Real Montada.

Sasuke soprou o ar, aliviado. Eles estavam certos, só podia ser Kiba.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu com um sorriso, sabendo quão difícil fora para ela interpelar o pai.

— Gostei... — ela sussurrou.

— Gostou do quê?

— Desse sorriso. — Sakura o tocou nos lábios, acariciando-os com o dedo, e o beijou lentamente, saboreando o contato. — Temos que voltar agora — completou, relutante.

— Ainda tenho uma coisa a fazer... — murmurou Sasuke. — Pode manter Kiba ocupado?

— Posso. Mas tome cuidado. E, Sasuke... Se precisar sair do país para se proteger, saia. Mas me avise onde está.

— Você é a razão do meu sorriso. — Ele a tocou no rosto, comovido, antes de bater em retirada pelos fundos.

Tinha uma residência para revistar.


	11. Capítulo V parte 2

**NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE- E SIM A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO- É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE SUZANNE ENOCH!**

**Capítulo V parte 2 (final)**

— Não fique parando à toa — Sasuke se irritou. — Lembre-se de que Sakura está lá com ele, mantendo-o ocupado.

— Naruto e Hinata estão com ela. — Neji olhava a casa atrás dos arbustos. — Prefiro que não me vejam entrando.

— Ele não está em casa, Neji. Além disso, vamos usar máscaras.

O terceiro comparsa estava recostado a um olmo. Não observava a casa, e sim Sasuke, que acabou se voltando para ele, exasperado.

— Vamos logo?

— Desculpe, mas está difícil entender essa sua roupa... — comentou o duque de Wycliffe, divertido.

— Arre! É só um disfarce. Querem saber? Estou indo. — Decidido, Sasuke colocou a máscara de tigre e atravessou a rua, tentando não mancar para não ser reconhecido. Wycliffe e Neji o acompanharam com suas respectivas máscaras.

— Estão prontos? — Sasuke segurou a aldrava da porta.

— O escritório primeiro, depois a biblioteca e o quarto. Se não encontrarmos nada, vamos revirar a casa toda.

Os dois concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Sasuke bateu à porta, que se abriu um instante depois.

— Ladrões! — O velho mordomo assustou-se. Sasuke forçou a passagem. O idoso recuou aos tropeções e tentou golpeá-lo com a bengala, mas Sasuke a interceptou, torceu-a e a tomou com facilidade.

— Entre aí. — Apontou a despensa da sala íntima, e o homem obedeceu. — Vocês dois! — Sasuke, apontando a bengala como se fosse uma pistola, avançou contra os dois lacaios que vinham da área de serviço. — Entrem no armário também. Rápido!

— São seis criados ao todo — Wycliffe avisou, segurando o mordomo.

— E vocês são só três... — o lacaio mais corpulento ameaçou, brandindo os dois punhos cerrados.

— Não queremos machucar ninguém, mas não atrapalhem! — Sasuke se impacientou, alerta.

— Caiam fora! — O lacaio desferiu um soco. Sasuke abaixou-se e o golpeou na têmpora com a bengala, jogando-o, desfalecido, ao chão.

— E você, prefere entrar ou cair? — Dirigiu-se ao segundo lacaio, que, andando de lado, entrou na despensa.

Neji arrastou o empregado caído para dentro do depósito.

— Faltam três. — Sasuke foi á cozinha, ao fim da área de serviço. — Vá ver lá em cima.

Neji seguiu escadaria acima, enquanto Wycliffe vigiava os três na despensa. Os criados não deviam co nhecer as atividades de Kiba, mas não podiam ficar soltos para não irem buscar reforços. A revista tinha de ser rápida, antes que Kiba voltasse.

O cozinheiro e o copeiro lavavam panelas na cozinha e, dessa vez, bastou a postura ameaçadora de Sasuke para que se convencessem a entrar na despensa, junto com os demais. Neji desceu as escadas, trazendo à frente a governanta apavorada. Com todos dentro da despensa, Wycliffe os trancou e pôs uma barricada em frente á por ta da despensa.

-Vamos encontrar esses malditos documentos- murmurou, resoluto.

X

— Bonito baio — Kiba comentou, tão próximo de Sakura que seu hálito a aqueceu no rosto.

— É lindo — ela concordou, usando toda a força de vontade para não se afastar dele. — Mas já o vi em algum leilão anterior, não?

— Já. Ele derrubou lorde Rayburne na semana passada, e no outono mordeu o filho de Totley.

— Nesse caso, talvez um pouco indócil para meu pai.- Ela vira Itachi instantes atrás em uma sacada, acompanhado de belas mulheres de reputação duvidosa. Com Naruto por perto, e Itachi à espreita, devia sentir-se absolutamente segura. Mas tinha de levar em conta que aquele homem a seu lado estivera em sua casa, conversara com seu pai, mentira fartamente, beijara-a e ainda a pedira em casamento.

E, segundo a opinião geral, o que faltava confirmar, furtara documentos que poderiam deflagrar uma guerra e espalhara um boato para prejudicar um semelhante. Por quê? Sasuke fora uma vítima escolhida, ou uma ferramenta útil?

De um jeito ou de outro, o processo de incriminá-lo estava em andamento.

— É interessante domar um animal indócil — Kiba comentou.

Sakura olhou o cercado em frente, repleto de cavalos. Estaria Kiba falando em termos genéricos, ou teria feito uma insinuação a respeito dela?

— Espera ser nomeado para um posto na Índia, não? — Hinata perguntou, vivaz.

— Isso mesmo. Wellington serviu lá e não reclamou.

— Levaria sua esposa?

— Eu gostaria de tê-la ao meu lado. — Kiba fitou Sakura.

Ela entreouvira a conversa quando o pai deixara claro que a decisão de acompanhá-lo à Índia seria dela. Mas não podia tocar no assunto para não se denunciar.

Estranho, porém, que não sofrera com a possibilida de de o futuro marido passar anos na Índia sem ela, enquanto a perspectiva de Sasuke ir embora de Londres a deixava arrasada.

Ainda bem que aquela conversa era um faz-de-conta. Forçou um sorriso.

— Ouvi coisas encantadoras sobre a Índia. As especiarias, a música... O general vai gostar muito, tenho certeza.

Algo passou pelos olhos verde-esmeralda.

— O general Haruno, na Índia? Ele será bem-vindo, óbvio, mas duvido que goste de lá. Sem os amigos, não vai ter a quem contar suas memórias.

— Mas eu e você estaremos lá — reforçou Sakura.

— Claro que seria uma honra hospedar um oficial su perior com a reputação do general. Porém ele não é mais tão jovem. Não creio que vá se sentir à vontade em um lugar tão distante e exótico. A própria viagem de navio é sacrificada.

Que interessante. A presença do general, homem honesto e probo, na certa não facilitaria as coisas para um genro recém-formado major, que, aparentemente, pretendia enriquecer às custas de contrabando, coerção e especulação.

— A viagem é assim, tão sacrificada? Nossa... Se é assim, também não sei se vou me sentir à vontade.

Ele sorriu, evasivo.

— Esse assunto é para ocasião mais propícia.

— Quero apenas conhecer seus planos, Kiba. Você pouco me falou deles. Se quer se casar comigo, devo, no mínimo, ter o direito de saber onde vou morar.

— Você é filha de um general, está acostumada ao estilo de vida militar.

— Eu era muito criança quando meu pai combateu no continente. Fiquei com minha tia, e freqüentei várias escolas para moças. Ele não queria me ver morando em casernas.

— Sua demora em responder ao meu pedido de casamento não era por causa dos problemas de Uchiha, e sim porque, na verdade, não quer se casar comigo?

Mais essa! Ela o provocara sem querer, pois, suspeitando dele, sua irritação fora aumentando a cada frase que ele dizia.

— Eu não disse isso. Só queria saber dos detalhes.

— Olhe, Sakura, aquele baio é maravilhoso — Hinata interveio.

— E quis conversar sobre isso logo aqui? — Kiba insistiu, meio ríspido, ignorando a amiga dela.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios.

— Você acabou de dizer que gostava de domar animais indóceis... — ela retrucou, tentando virar o jogo. — Como devo interpretar sua afirmação?

— Responda-me uma coisa, Sakura. — Ele segurou o braço dela com força. — Depois que esta confusão com seu amigo acabar, vai aceitar meu pedido de casamento, ou está me provocando apenas para divertir seus amigos?

Ela não teve tempo de interpretar o que Kiba di zia no olhar, pois ele simplesmente se virou e se afastou a passos largos.

— Kiba! — ela o chamou, aflita. — Aonde você vai?

— Você exagerou, não? — Naruto sussurrou, discreto.

— Se eu agisse com displicência, ele desconfiaria.- Ansiosa, Sakura olhou para o lugar onde estava Itachi. Ele desaparecera. Tomara tivesse ido avisar Sasuke que Kiba, talvez, estivesse a caminho de casa.

— Sou uma idiota!

— Não, não é — Hinata contestou. — Você está certa. Ele ia desconfiar mesmo que nós o estávamos retendo aqui sem motivo. Por isso Itachi estava de olho em nós.

— Como vocês vieram? — Naruto as guiou pelos braços, afastando-as dos cercados.

— Num coche, onde minha aia está esperando. Ele não vai descontar nela, vai?

— Creio que não. Mas vai mandá-la sair, e isso pode de morar algum tempo. Itachi está a cavalo: terá uns cinco a seis minutos de dianteira à frente de Inuzuka. Espero.

— O que vamos fazer?

Sakura ainda se culpava. Devia ter agüentado quieta mais um pouco.

Céus! E se os três ainda não tivessem encontrado os documentos? Sasuke corria o risco de ser exposto e incriminado.

— Você disse que seu pai tinha uma reunião hoje de manhã? — Naruto perguntou.

— Tinha, sim, na Guarda Real Montada.

– Vamos lá visitá-lo. Se Kiba tem os documentos e pretende incriminar Sasuke, terá que mostrá-los para alguém.

X

— Não estão aqui também — Sasuke resmungou e le vantou a máscara.

Maldição. O escritório estava imaculado, como se jamais frequentado, embora não estivesse em bom estado de conservação. Na biblioteca, os livros também pareciam em ordem.

Agora estavam espalhados no chão, e assim iam ficar, para compensar a desordem que aquele infeliz fizera em sua vida.

— No armário também não estão. — Neji levantou-se e olhou para Wycliffe, que vasculhava em vão os livros e papéis espalhados na estante de carvalho.

— Estão aqui, em algum lugar! — Sasuke exclamou.

— Se você tem em casa documentos que podem render muito dinheiro ou pô-lo na prisão, vai querê-los por per to, para não correr o risco de alguém encontrá-los por acaso. E num lugar tal a que os criados não tenham acesso, e que não o obrigue a se expor quando for consultá-los ou pegá-los.

— Disso se deduz que ainda faltam muitos lugares pos síveis — Neji observou, limpando as mãos na calça.

Sasuke andava de um lado para outro, imaginando a planta baixa do lugar. Era uma casa pequena, alugada, indício de que Kiba não estava com os bolsos muito cheios.

Mesmo assim, ele se proclamava um herói de vasta reputação... Herói que, para ser promovido a major, pretendia casar-se com a filha de um general ou deflagrar uma guerra.

— A farda — Sasuke lembrou-se, indo para a escadaria.

— Onde ele guarda a farda?

— Que farda? — Neji duvidou.

— Ele ainda está no Exército. Deve estar em algum armário, pronta para ser usada em uma ocasião especial...

— Uma entrada triunfal na prisão, por exemplo — o irmão ironizou, seguindo Sasuke de perto até os aposentos de Kiba. — Não seria meio esquisito guardar documentos em uma farda?

— Não para quem vê nela um meio de ser promovido.

— Estou quase acreditando nisso, mesmo sem ter encontrado nada ainda — acrescentou Wycliffe.

— Já pensei muito no assunto. — Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto.

Para um rendimento modesto, a quantidade de guarda-roupas na suíte surpreendia e explicava onde lorde Kiba gastava todo o seu dinheiro.

— E eu pensando que Tenten tivesse roupas demais! — Neji murmurou, dirigindo-se ao armário mais distante.

Sasuke abriu o mais próximo e procurou entre casacas, coletes, calças e calções. As camisas deviam estar em outro armário. De joelhos em frente às gavetas de baixo, encontrou meias e cachecóis, mas nenhum uniforme.

No silêncio da casa, o som da porta da frente se abrindo teve o efeito de um tiro. Ele se aprumou rapidamente e foi ao corredor. A idéia de arrancar a confissão de lorde Kiba a sopapos começava a fazer sentido.

— Tem algum ladrão aqui? — Era a voz de Itachi.

— Aqui em cima! — Sasuke o chamou, debruçado na balaustrada.

— Ele está vindo... — Itachi ofegava. — E parece zangado.

— E Sakura?

— Ficou lá. — Itachi subiu a escadaria. — Parece que tiveram uma discussão, e ele se retirou. Foi direto para a carruagem. Deve chegar aqui em minutos.

— Achei uma coisa! — Wycliffe alardeou.

Sasuke correu de volta ao quarto, onde o duque puxava um baú raso de carvalho debaixo da cama.

— Está fechado a chave.

— Se a farda estiver aí dentro, a chave deve estar com Kiba.

Sasuke examinou a fechadura, que era de boa qualidade. Quando tivera a extrema sorte de escapar do Castelo Pagnon, usava apenas a calça e a camisa rasgadas e sujas de sangue. Mesmo que o uniforme estivesse inteiro, ele o teria queimado, tal fora o desgosto que este lhe trouxera.

Kiba, ao contrário, tinha orgulho do prestígio que a farda lhe trazia...

— Tem que estar aí.

— Vamos levar o baú — Itachi sugeriu.

— Não há tempo. — Sasuke pegou a pistola na cinta.

— Para que trouxe isso? — Itachi interpelou.

— Imprevistos...

Sasuke armou o gatilho e disparou, sem rodeios. Não fazia aquilo havia quatro anos, mas sua pontaria ainda estava boa.

Abriu a tampa. Ali dentro jazia, agora com um furo no lado esquerdo da casaca muito bem passada, uma farda de capitão.

— Um tiro perfeito. Bem no coração... — Wycliffe pegou o paletó e o sacudiu.

Imediatamente, folhas de papel adejaram para o chão. Sasuke cerrou os olhos por um instante. Ele estava certo!

Agora precisava encontrar os mapas também, não só para incriminar Kiba, mas para não levar a Inglaterra a outra guerra contra Napoleão.

— É a lista! — Neji constatou com raiva- Ingleses simpatizantes de Napoleão. Pena não podermos ficar com ela por alguns dias, para irmos visitar uns e outros...

Sasuke vistoriou a farda com mais atenção e tocou um pergaminho enrolado debaixo da espada. Retirou-o. Ali estava, diante de todos, com distâncias, cotas e a planta do forte local, a ilha de Santa Helena.

— Os mapas! Você conseguiu! — Exultante, Neji sacudiu o ombro de Sasuke.

— Vamos embora — Itachi sugeriu. — Não me incomodo de ser herói, mas não quero ser preso por furto e agressão contra criados.

— Estão trancados na despensa — Neji informou, empilhando os papéis e colocando-os debaixo do braço.

Desceram a escadaria, saíram pela porta da frente e se dirigiram às montarias. Não havia sinal de Kiba, que certamente iria zangar-se quando chegasse.

— Preciso desses papéis — Sasuke pediu, antes de montarem, estendendo a mão para Neji.

— Vou levá-los para a Guarda Real Montada — Neji contestou. — Não se preocupe, Bit. Agora basta que vá para algum lugar onde possa estar em segurança.

— Esses papéis não vão para a Guarda Real Montada.

— Como? — Wycliffe arregalou os olhos.

— Lorde Kiba conseguiu acesso a esses documentos por intermédio do general Haruno, cuja carreira podemos destruir se os entregarmos diretamente aos seus superiores.

— Pensei que não gostasse muito do general Haruno.

— E não gosto. —Sasuke pegou os documentos das mãos de Neji, dobrou-os e os guardou em seu blusão de vaqueiro. — Mas gosto da filha dele.

Prejudicar o general seria o mesmo que prejudicar Sakura, e Sasuke não queria isso. A animosidade entre eles era uma questão pessoal. Ele não queria destruir um homem que, aos olhos de todos, era honrado e honesto.

— Vamos à casa do general?

— Não. — Sasuke montou Tolley. — _Eu_vou sozinho. Vocês vão para a Mansão Uchiha, e estejam preparados, ou para informar às autoridades que fugi para os Estados Unidos, ou para testemunhar o fato de termos encontrado os documentos com Kiba, no baú da farda.

—Você manda, Bit. — Neji suspirou. — Mas tenha muito cuidado.

— Terei.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Sua integridade dependeria de como o general Haruno receberia a notícia. Contudo ele estava disposto a correr o risco. O que estava em jogo não era o apenas o futuro de Kiba ou o seu, mas também a felicidade da filha dele.

X

Sakura percebeu, no rosto das sentinelas, que Hinata não era bem-vinda na Guarda Real Montada, mesmo em companhia da filha do general Haruno. E a presença de Naruto os deixara ainda mais nervosos.

Sentiu-se até aliviada em saber que o pai já fora embora. Ele também não gostaria de vê-la em tais companhias.

— Ele deve estar em casa. — Ela entrou no coche, amparada por Naruto. — Melhor assim, pois posso conversar com ele a sós e ver se o chamo à razão. Se entrarmos todos de uma vez, meu pai pode ficar na defensiva.

— Não deveria enfrentá-lo sozinha. — Hinata evidenciava no rosto rugas de preocupação.

— O problema não é enfrentá-lo, é conseguir que ele seja receptivo.

Sakura esperava que, naquele grandioso esquema de Sasuke, alguém tivesse a incumbência de vir avisá-la que ele encontrara os documentos e saíra a salvo da residên cia de Kiba.

— Está se arriscando, Sakura. — Naruto dirigia a carruagem. — Se acusar Kiba, não tem como voltar atrás. E Sasuke não estará em posição de defend...

— Ela sabe, Naruto. — Hinata o interrompeu, pondo sua mão sobre a do marido.

Sakura agradeceu o voto de confiança. Sabia que acusar Kiba era uma questão grave. Quanto a Sasuke, o que a deixava insegura não era sua capacidade de desmascarar Kiba, mas a possibilidade, depois de fazê-lo, de ele voltar às trevas, para dentro de si mesmo.

Em frente à casa de Sakura, a carruagem parou.

— Tem certeza de que não precisamos esperar aqui? — Hinata insistiu.

— Tenho.

— Se eles encontrarem os documentos — Naruto acrescentou —, é provável que vão diretamente à Guarda Real Montada. De lá devem chamar seu pai para ver as provas.

— Ao menos posso deixá-lo preparado para a notícia. — Sakura desceu da carruagem acompanhada de Helena.

— Então, boa sorte. Nós vamos para a Mansão Uchiha, onde o resto da ação vai se desenrolar. — Ao comando de Naruto, a carruagem tomou o caminho da estrada.

— O general está no escritório — Ballow avisou, abrindo a porta e pegando o xale de Sakura. — Há alguma coisa errada, senhorita.

O que seria? Era muito cedo para algo ter acontecido. Ela rumou para o escritório, apressada. A porta esta va trancada.

— Papai! — Bateu, nervosa. — Preciso falar com o senhor.

Passos pesados aproximaram-se. A porta rangeu e se abriu.

Sakura se deteve ante a fisionomia grave e zangada do general.

— Também preciso falar com você. — Ele se afastou de lado para que ela entrasse.

— O que está havendo? — Mal perguntou, conteve-se, perplexa. Apoiado no peitoril da janela, estava Kiba. — Kiba? — Ela procurou o que dizer. — Por que me largou em Tattersall? O que está fazendo aqui? O que está havendo, afinal?

— Eu já estava de saída. — Ele se despediu dela com um frio aceno de cabeça ao rumar para a porta.

A primeira coisa que ocorreu a Sakura foi que, se Kiba estava ali, Sasuke teria mais tempo para a revista.

— Eu o ofendi de alguma maneira? -No vão da porta, ele parou para fitá-la.

— Você me decepcionou. Eu a tinha em alta conta.- Saiu, então, e ela se voltou para o pai, que a fitava, lívido.

— Você me enganou — ele disse, calmo. — Pediu-me para esperar, e usou o prazo que eu lhe dei para magoar alguém que considero amigo, e que eu esperava fosse mais que um amigo para você.

— O que ele andou contando para o senhor? -Kiba não poderia saber o que estava acontecendo.

Caso contrário, teria ido diretamente para casa, e não vindo conversar com o general.

A menos que os documentos não estivessem lá, ou estivessem tão bem escondidos que seria impossível achá-los. A menos que ele já tivesse tomado as providências necessárias para se proteger.

— Ele disse — o general falava alto, e nem fechara a porta — que você conspirou com seus ditos amigos para afastar as suspeitas de Sasuke Uchiha, e incriminá-lo do roubo na Guarda Real Montada.

— Eu...

— Contou também que Uchiha planejou plantar as provas na casa dele, e por esse motivo ele teve que vir aqui para me contar.

O que não faltava a Kiba era coragem. O sabor de verdade de sua justificativa tomava muito difícil refutá-la,

— Papai, há muito mais por trás disso do que o senhor possa imaginar.

— Do que eu possa imaginar? Suponho que trinta anos no Exército de Sua Majestade, e três anos no estado-maior da Guarda Real Montada não valham nada em comparação aos planos dos seus amigos.

— Não é bem assim...

— Perdão, senhor, mas o senhor não tem permissão de entrar nesta casa. — Era a voz de Ballow, transtornado.

Sakura voltou-se a tempo de ver Sasuke empurrar o mordomo contra a porta e irromper saguão adentro com um olhar de vitória. Depois de um instante de exultação, porém, ela entrou em pânico pois, se ele tivesse encontrado os documentos, devia ter ido diretamente à Guarda Real.

— Sasuke! — ela exclamou, trêmula. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Sakura. — Ele parou ao lado dela, os olhos fixos no pai dela. — Preciso conversar com o general Haruno, a sós.

— Saia já da minha casa, seu patife! Não tome minha paciência por tolerância!

— Saky, espere por nós na biblioteca, por favor.

— Está tudo bem? — Ela tocou a manga da camisa de Sasuke.

— Vai estar... em breve.

Ele esperou Sakura afastar-se, depois encarou o general.

— Vamos para seu escritório, ou conversamos aqui mesmo?

— Não vamos a lugar nenhum. Não me force a enxotá-lo pessoalmente, Uchiha. Tenha a dignidade de sair com os próprios pés!

— É o que farei, daqui a pouco. Por favor... — Sasuke indicou o escritório, tentando ocultar a raiva.

O general Haruno o avaliou. Mascar vidro seria mais fácil do que enfrentar o homem à sua frente, concluiu, depois de considerar os dez centímetros de altura a mais de Sasuke, e os vinte e cinco anos de diferença entre eles.

— Dois minutos.

Sasuke o seguiu, entrou e fechou a porta.

— Você é um traidor, Uchiha. Não vai me convencer do contrário. Portanto, a menos que me mate, o que não recomendo em vista da quantidade de testemunhas presentes, é melhor que vá embora. Não só daqui, mas deste país. E o único favor que posso fazer a você, e apenas por Sakura.

— Em abril de 1814 — Sasuke fitou o amontoado de papéis em cima da escrivaninha —, o senhor comandava uma divisão do Exército no cerco a Bayonne.

— Sei onde eu estava, não precisa me lembrar.

— Preciso, sim. Napoleão tinha sido derrotado, o cessar-fogo fora declarado... Mas o senhor sabia que o General Thouvenot ainda resistia em Bayonne, e que ele pretendia atacá-lo segundo o depoimento de prisioneiros franceses.

— Não era uma informação precisa- disse o general

— Por isso, à noite, o senhor enviou uma patrulha de reconhecimento até as trincheiras francesas?

— Correto. Mas o que...

— Era a minha patrulha, general Haruno. — Sasuke teve que cerrar os punhos para manter-se calmo. — Mil franceses contra quinze ingleses, que morreram sem esboçar defesa... Quanto a mim, espancaram-me e levaram-me desacordado.

— Fui informado de que todos os soldados da patrulha tinham sido dizimados. — O rosto do general desbotara.

— Todos... menos um. Vinte dias depois que o senhor o forçou a recuar para Bayonne, Thouvenot admitiu a abdicação de Napoleão, e a guerra terminou. — Robert fitou os olhos do general. — Mas não para mim. Os ocupantes do Castelo Pagnon não se renderam e, no entanto, o Exército inglês nunca tentou tomá-lo. A resistência tramava a fuga de Napoleão. Queriam saber sobre o senhor, comandante da minha divisão, e sua família. Pensavam inclusive em matar ou chantagear comandantes ingleses.

— O senhor...

— Eu não disse nada, general. Até que, sete meses depois, quando percebi que não agüentaria muito tempo mais, e depois de presenciar atrocidades inesquecíveis, simulei atacá-los para que me matassem. A tentativa valeu a pena. Pensaram que eu tivesse morrido e despejaram-me lá fora, por cima do muro do castelo. A resistência espanhola me encontrou dois dias depois e me cobriu com ataduras. Eu sobrevivi.

Fora tudo bem pior, mas de nada adiantaria entrar em detalhes, os quais ele guardaria consigo para sempre. Ele não era traidor. Mas precisaria convencer o general Haruno.

— Está me culpando pelo que lhe aconteceu? — A voz do homem saiu rouca de sua boca ressecada. — Foi por isso que...

— Sim, eu o culpei, mas não quero me vingar. E muito menos reiniciar a guerra. O que aconteceu comigo, não desejo para ninguém. Mas preciso que me ouça, e com atenção. Não por mim, ou pelo senhor, mas por Sakura. Sem interrupções ou contestações, até eu terminar. Fui claro?

— Foi. Se é a única maneira de me livrar de você. —A voz faltava convicção, mas a rispidez voltara ao semblan te do general.

— É a única. Em primeiro lugar: entre o desaparecimento dos documentos e a notícia do roubo, quanto tempo se passou?

— Um dia.

— Depois que o senhor contou a lorde Kiba Inuzuka que eu estive preso no Castelo Pagnon, em quanto tempo a notícia veio à tona?

— Não sei.

— Responda à pergunta, por favor.

O general pensou. Havia relutância em seu olhar.

— Doze horas, talvez menos.

— Como vê, transformei-me em um excelente bode expiatório, general, mas não fui eu quem roubou os documentos da Guarda.

— E acha que foi Kiba.

— Eu sei que foi ele. — Sasuke pegou de dentro do pa letó os papéis e cópias, e os abriu sobre a mesa do general. — Encontrei-os há pouco, no baú da farda de Kiba. O duque de Wycliffe pode testemunhar, se for necessário.

— Você os colocou lá! Kiba me alertou que você tentaria inculpá-lo do roubo.

— Por quê? O que eu teria a ganhar?

— E Kiba, o que ele teria a ganhar? — rebateu o general.

— Kiba quer um posto de comando na Índia. No momento, ele não passa de um soldado competente, com um nome importante. Poderia se casar com Sakura e ser promovido, mas, para isso, ela precisaria concordar. Assim, Kiba precisaria de garantias. Com estes documentos em mãos, poderia vendê-los para conseguir dinheiro... ou reiniciar a guerra contra Napoleão. Num ou noutro caso, ele conseguiria o que quer.

— E seu envolvimento nisto? — quis saber o pai de Sakura, fitando-o com olhos estreitos.

— Como já afirmei, não passei de um bode expiatório para Inuzuka. Não sou muito popular, além de um rival em potencial em relação a Sakura. Mas a pergunta mais pertinente no momento é: qual o seu envolvimento nisso tudo, general?

— Está me acusando? — O general levantou-se abrup tamente.

— Não, não estou. Mas o acesso de Kiba à Guarda Real Montada deu-se por seu intermédio, e, como ele alardeia que o senhor é o mentor dele, o caso pode trazer-lhe repercussões adversas.

— Ele esteve aqui há pouco — Haruno falou quase consigo. — Dizendo que Sakura e as amigas estavam conspirando contra ele, e a seu favor. Essas amigas de Sakura, eu me lembrei depois, casaram-se também com verdadeiros tratantes: Neji, e um tal de Naruto... Não sei por que resolveram não gostar de Kiba. Sakura gosta dele... ou gostava.

— Gostava. — Sasuke levantou-se, controlado. — Bem, além dos documentos recuperados, o senhor tem a minha história para opor à de Kiba, e sua própria reputação em jogo. Vou para a biblioteca... Espero lá por sua decisão.

— E, para depois de desacreditar a Kiba e a mim, sair por aí, lampeiro, debochando de nós...

— Não, porque não quero magoar Sakura. — Sasuke se perguntou se o general estaria dando a devida importância a esse detalhe. — Vou acatar sua decisão. Só peço, se o senhor me julgar culpado do ocorrido, para não envolver minha família na acusação.

Apesar dos riscos, inclusive o de ser levado dali por um pelotão, Sasuke sabia que a decisão cabia ao general Kakashi Haruno.

Sakura encontrava-se sentada no sofá da biblioteca, olhando para fora. Tinha as articulações dos dedos muito brancas, e quase vibrava de tão tensa, mas, para quem não a conhecesse, era o espelho da tranqüilidade.

— Sakura... — Sasuke entrou.

— Como foi a conversa? — Ela se levantou rapidamente e cravou os dedos nas mangas da camisa dele. —Você encontrou os documentos? Kiba esteve aqui. Não sei o que contou ao meu pai, mas ele tentou culpar...

Sasuke inclinou-se e a beijou nos lábios. Imediatamente, sentiu-a ardente, viva. Totalmente diferente do momento em que a vira na presença do general.

— Encontrei.

— Ainda bem! — Ela o abraçou, trêmula. — Eu estava tão preocupada... Quando vi Kiba aqui, não sabia o que pensar

Ele recuou para fitá-la. Ficava cada vez mais difícil se lembrar de que sua vida era tão insípida antes de Sakura, cuja compreensão e beleza tinham-na coberto de cores. Se o incidente tivesse ocorrido no ano anterior, ele teria ido embora. Naquela ocasião, nada importava para ele. Mas a esperança de Sakura o comovera.

Ali, abraçada a ele, parecia tão frágil que poderia desvanecer no espaço se ele cerrasse os olhos. Mas ela era forte, amorosa e sincera.

Sasuke pensou em dizer a ela o quanto a amava, mas não seria justo. Sakura queria casar-se com alguém simples e amistoso, que o pai aprovasse, e esse alguém não era ele.

— Sasuke — ela sussurrou, preocupada —, o que houve?

— Nada. — Ele sorriu forçado. — Deixei a decisão para seu pai.

— O que disse a ele?

— Não posso contar, Sakura, foi uma conversa entre dois soldados.

O general pigarreou e os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo. O pai dela observou os braços de Sasuke em torno da cintura de Sakura, os dela segurando os ombros dele com ânsia. Sasuke teria se afastado se ela não o tivesse impedido, segurando-o pela nuca.

— Sakura — o general tinha mas mãos os documentos roubados —, o sr. Uchiha e eu temos de sair.

A respiração dela paralisou. Sentiu os músculos de Sasuke se contraírem sob seus dedos, mas ele não se moveu. Sobre o que teriam conversado? Qual teria sido a decisão de seu pai?

Com medo, não quis deixá-lo ir, sentindo que talvez nunca mais pudesse abraçá-lo de novo.

— Aonde vocês vão? — ela perguntou.

— A Guarda Real Montada.

— Não, papai, não foi Sasuke!

— Sei que não. — Ele olhou para Sasuke, depois para ela. — Sakura, você me faria um favor?

Ela chegou a pensar, pela primeira vez na vida, em perguntar que favor, antes de concordar. Mas lembrou-se da eterna confiança que sempre tivera no pai.

— Por certo que sim.

— Deduzo que os demais conspiradores estão na Mansão Uchiha, não?

— É lá que se reúnem. — Sasuke aquiesceu.

— Pois bem. Sakura, quero que vá até lá e peça aos seus amigos para localizarem Kiba Inuzuka. Não quero que façam nada: apenas que o localizem e retor nem à casa dos Uchiha. Sasuke e eu estaremos lá em breve.

— O senhor promete?

— Prometo. Ainda está em tempo de eu tomar a atitude correta.

— Vou pegar meu chapéu. — Sakura correu escada acima.

— O senhor sabe o quanto essa atitude correta pode lhe custar? — Sasuke ponderou.

— Se acharem que a culpa foi minha, enfrentarei as conseqüências. Eu não deixaria Kiba impune para me safar.

Sasuke esperara, na melhor das hipóteses, que Kiba fosse enviado a uma viagem inesperada à Austrália ou aos Estados Unidos, e que os documentos, num passe de mágica, aparecessem de novo na Guarda Real Montada. Passara anos a fio observando o general em busca de atos e atitudes que ilustrassem a tirania e a covardia carac terísticas de quem enviara uma patrulha de reconheci mento para uma emboscada fatal. Agora, ao que parecia, tinha sido rigoroso demais.

— Vou de coche com Helena. — Sakura ofegava, an siosa. — Vamos começar as buscas.

— Tome cuidado, Sakura — Sasuke a lembrou.

Já quase saindo, Sakura deu meia-volta, aproximou-se dele, puxou-o pelos cabelos e aplicou-lhe um sonoro beijo.

— Tome cuidado, você.

O general fitou Sasuke, inquisitivo, porém ele lhe respondeu com um olhar sereno. O homem que tirasse suas conclusões. O que se passava entre ele e Sakura dizia respeito só aos dois, a ninguém mais.

O general Haruno mandou arrear sua montaria, e, junto com Sasuke, rumou para a Guarda Real Montada. Sasuke não falava porque não queria. Haruno, porque pensava, absorto.

— Recebemos informações contraditórias — Haruno rompeu o silêncio de repente. — Disseram-nos que Thouvenot poderia invadir a cidade de Saint Etienne na manhã seguinte, por isso mandei levantar a movimentação das tropas e a localização dos canhões. Se eu soubesse, não teria enviado a patrulha.

Não era um pedido de desculpas. Se fosse, Sasuke não o teria aceitado.

Mas aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça, manifestando compreensão.

— O que contei ao senhor sobre o Castelo Pagnon deve ficar entre nós.

— Combinado. É melhor esperar no saguão — Kakashi aconselhou com um suspiro. — Ainda não o conhecem bem por aqui.

Ao descer da própria montaria, Sasuke notou os olha res desconfiados das sentinelas. O general Haruno entrou no prédio com os documentos nas mãos e, consigo, Sasuke pensou que estaria mais à vontade perto de Tolley, pois poderia ter de fugir de repente. Além do mais, aquele pátio fechado, onde se realizavam as paradas militares, lembrava muito uma prisão.

Desejou que o general fosse breve e convincente, para logo decidirem o que fazer com Kiba.

Depois, ele pensaria em como evitar que Sakura de dicasse suas futuras aulas a outra pessoa.

X

— Bit foi à Guarda Real Montada? Espontaneamente? — Neji perguntou.

Sakura tentava normalizar a respiração. Nunca conduzira tão rápido, mesmo assim aquém da necessidade.

— Meu pai prometeu vir o mais rápido possível. Precisamos localizar Kiba.

Estavam presentes Hinata e Naruto, Wycliffe, que permanecera com o grupo, os irmãos Uchiha e Tenten, aglomerados na enfeitada, e agora apertada, sala íntima.

— Vamos em pares — Itachi sugeriu. — Assim, se o acharmos, um poderá vir avisar, e o outro ficar de olho nele.

— Boa idéia — Neji concordou. — Wycliffe e eu, Itachi e Gaara, Naruto e...

— Eu também vou — Sakura declarou, decidida. — Sei onde procurar.

— Nós também sabemos — acrescentou Hinata.

— Eu vou também! — Yuu gritou.

— Com sua licença, milorde. — Dawkins entrou na sala depois de bater à porta. — Também sou voluntário, além de todos os criados e cavalariços.

— Precisamos agir com rapidez — incitou Wycliffe.

— Quando Kiba chegar em casa, vai saber que encontramos os documentos. Deve estar a meio caminho de Bristol agora.

— Acho que não — Sakura contestou. — Ele estava muito confiante em ter transferido a suspeita de volta para Sasuke. Só correria se fosse culpado. É mais pro vável que esteja tentando nos prejudicar ainda mais, ou insuflando a corte criminal para executar Sasuke como traidor da pátria.

— Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. — Embora preocupado, Neji tentou amenizar a situa ção. — Muito bem. Dawkins fica aqui para receber as informações que forem chegando. Os cavalariços e lacaios serão os nossos mensageiros, mas Tenten deve ficar em casa.

— Eu vou com Hina e Sakura — contrapôs a viscondessa.

— Chibi vai comigo. — Naruto afagou os cabelos de Yuu.

— Mas aonde nós vamos? — Yuu quis saber.

— Eu vou ao White's, já que metade dos Uchiha foi banida de lá. E ao clube — Wycliffe se ofereceu.

— Nós vamos aos outros clubes. — Neji deu um tapinha de cumplicidade no braço de Gaara. — E à casa dele, caso ainda esteja lá.

— Bond Street? — Hinata sugeriu, e Sakura concordou.

Kiba poderia querer ir lá para comprar um presente para Sakura como desculpa por seu último com portamento. Além disso, lá estaria boa parte da popula ção feminina de Mayfair, ou seja, ouvidos solidários para com as queixas do belo capitão Kiba.

— Piccadilly — Naruto declarou.

— Eu fico com Covent Garden. — Itachi vestiu as luvas de cavalgar.

Foram todos para a cocheira. Tenten, ao subir na carruagem de Sakura, amparada por Neji, olhou o roseiral de Sasuke: uma muda já apresentava alguns brotos. Sorriu para o que lhe pareceu um bom presságio.

— Vocês três, tenham cuidado — Neji alertou-as— Se Kiba estava disposto a trair nosso país, não vai hesitar em agredi-las.

— Duvido. Não passa de um covarde. — A mulher dele segurou as rédeas e entoou o ruído de partida para sua parelha cinza, que saiu em passo de trote.

Hinata, no banco de trás, debruçou-se entre as duas.

— Tenten, adivinhe o que eu vi em Tattersall...

— Hina! — Sakura corou. — Estamos trabalhando.

— O quê? — Tenten insistiu em saber.

— Vi duas pessoas se beijando... E não era um beijo comum. Os dois estavam quase se engolindo!

— Que exagero! — Sakura reclamou, ruborizando ainda mais.

Tenten a fitou surpresa, mas a compreensão tomou-lhe os olhos castanhos.

— Você e Bit — concluiu, calmamente.

— Não sei como aconteceu — ela gaguejou. — Ele é extraordinário. Muito mais do que ele próprio imagina.

— Devia ter me contado! — Tenten reclamou— É sério?

Tão sério que ela sonhava com ele todas as noites, pensava nele o dia inteiro. Se Sasuke precisasse sair do país, iria com ele, ou iria ao seu encontro depois.

— Prefiro que isso fique entre mim e Sasuke. Olhem, chegamos! — Sakura respirou, aliviada. — Kiba montava um alazão quando deixou nossa casa.

— Vamos até o fim da rua primeiro, depois voltamos a pé.

Ao primeiro olhar, não viram Hércules, o cavalo de Kiba, mas havia muitas alamedas e ruas laterais onde um homem poderia amarrar seu cavalo.

Ao fim da rua, pararam. Sakura e Hinata saltaram para o chão, e Tenten desceu quase se arrastando.

Sakura ficou com todos os sentidos em alerta ao en trar na zona do comércio, pois queria ser a primeira a encontrá-lo. Kiba tentara destruir Sasuke, cortejara-a, beijara-a, pedira-a em casamento, e ao mesmo tempo tentara vender informações confidenciais para a França que poderiam reiniciar a guerra...

Outra guerra, da qual outras pessoas sairiam tão feridas quanto Sasuke.

— Saky, vá mais devagar. — Hinata pediu logo atrás, onde ia de braço dado com Tenten.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, justificando-se:

— Não quero dar a ele a oportunidade de fugir.- Quando olhou à frente de novo, parou tão de repente que as duas quase esbarraram nela.

— Ele está ali — sussurrou, nervosa.

As abas do fraque cinza de Kiba sumiram dentro de uma numa loja de doces. As três recuaram, escondendo-se numa alameda.

— Tem certeza de que era ele?

— Absoluta!

— Para poupar Tenten, vocês duas esperem aqui. Eu vou avisar Dawkins e volto assim que puder — Hinata propôs, e correu para a carruagem.

— Temos que ficar de olho nele — Tenten insistiu. — Se Kiba desaparecer antes de chegar alguém, vamos ter que começar tudo de novo.

Sakura inspirou fundo, tentando normalizar a palpitação irregular do coração. Estava preocupada também com Tenten, já no oitavo mês de gravidez.

— Por que não espera aqui, e eu vou segui-lo?

— Vou com você.

— Ora essa, por que não damos uma volta, nós três? — A voz de Kiba veio da entrada da alameda. Sakura olhou para Tenten, e percebeu que não se atemorizara. Estava, sim, furiosa, pois ocupava um lugar especial no coração de Sasuke, que Kiba ameaçava.

— Kiba! — falou com surpreendente firmeza. — Ainda bem! Tenten está com vertigens... Pode nos ajudar ou ainda está muito zangado comigo?

— Claro que posso ajudar.— Kiba se aproximou.

— Aonde foi lady Uzumaki?

— Foi buscar lorde Neji, para ele trazer a carruagem.

— Bem pensado. Por que não vamos para o Dulce Café? Lá vocês poderão se sentar e esperar os reforços.

Reforços? Maneira beligerante de falar, mas em público seria difícil ele tentar algum ato covarde.

Kiba amparou o braço de Tenten, e os três dirigiram-se à rua principal.

Sakura não esperava que ele tivesse acreditado, mas a simulação de Kiba já lhes daria o tempo de que pre cisavam, pois sete cavalheiros ali chegariam em alguns minutos. A menos, é claro, que alguma coisa não saísse a contento na Guarda Real Montada.

Ela sentiu medo. Imaginou Sasuke sendo preso e arras tado para uma cela escura nos subterrâneos do palácio.

Por favor, apoie Sasuke... Ela pensou no pai, que infelizmente não era a única autoridade na Guarda Real.

No café, em uma mesa na calçada, Kiba sentou-se entre as duas. Aos olhos dos passantes, um casal de namorados com uma respeitável acompanhante. Aos olhos delas, uma ameaça em potencial.

Quando um objeto rijo tocou-a na lateral do corpo, Sakura viu, no bolso da casaca de Kiba, o característico contorno de uma pistola.

— Não se mexa, Sakura. Aqui ainda somos amigos — ele murmurou.

— Para que isso? — ela sussurrou, notando, pelos olhos arregalados de Tenten que a amiga percebera a movimentação.

— Para ver quem vem buscá-las. Todo homem tem que proteger seu patrimônio.

— Com uma pistola?

— Traga-nos chá com biscoitos. — Com a mão desimpedida, ele acenou para um lacaio.

— Kiba, que ridículo! Ontem mesmo falávamos de nosso casamento!

— Eu falava de casamento. Você se divertia à minha custa. Invadiram minha casa enquanto estávamos em Tattersall.

— Você avisou as autoridades?

— Avisei. Meus criados conseguiram descrever os elementos. — Ele olhou para Tenten. — E lamento informar que era o seu cunhado Sasuke, completamente alucinado. Espero que consigam prendê-lo para interro gatório, para não ser executado como cão raivoso...

O medo de Sakura evaporou diante do sorriso confiante.

— Se você o prejudicar, pode morrer antes de ser preso — afirmou calmamente.

—Pessoas como eu, querida, não vão presas. O príncipe regente nos condecora por nossos serviços à Coroa. Somos promovidos, ficamos ricos, precisamente como planejamos.

De repente, o pai dela dobrou a esquina a galope, ladea do por Neji e Itachi

E Sasuke? O que acontecera a Sasuke?

— Não é interessante? A carruagem da lady Tenten não veio.

— Deve ter havido um mal-entendido.

— Inuzuka! — o pai de Sakura gritou do cavalo.

— Levante-se!

— General Haruno... O que houve? — Kiba dissimulou. — Por favor, acalme-se. Sakura e eu estamos conversando, com todo o respeito.

Os demais comensais começaram a cochichar. Sakura continuou fitando o pai, esperando que ele percebesse que Kiba estava armado. Neji parecia zangado, mas não alarmado, e atento à sua pálida esposa.

— Ora, papai. — Sakura forçou um sorriso. — Pelo visto, o senhor esperava encontrar um arsenal, um tiroteio, ou coisa assim. Só estamos conversando...

O rosto de Neji ficou lívido, o maxilar de Haruno enrijeceu. Tinham entendido o sinal.

— Kiba, você não tem nada a ganhar — A voz do general era autoritária. — Venha conosco, queremos conversar.

— Estou bem aqui, obrigado. Onde está o aleijado do seu irmão, lorde Neji? Ele anda falando muito mal de mim.

— Está preso na Guarda Real Montada por sua causa — Neji respondeu. — Ao que parece, acusaram-no de ter invadido sua casa. Precisamos de sua presença para desmentir isso.

— Mas ele invadiu minha casa, sim, para tentar plantar os documentos roubados...

— Kiba, guarde sua pistola. Vamos conversar — O general estendeu as duas mãos à frente, para mostrar que não estava armado.

Comensais começaram a evacuar as mesas, transeuntes aglomeraram-se nas calçadas. No café, só os três e a pistola de Kiba. Apontada para ela, Sakura refletiu aliviada, e não para Tenten.

— Deixe Tenten ir, Kiba. Eu fico — Sakura sussurrou.

— Gosto de me sentar entre duas damas. Está confortável, não, viscondessa?

— Um pouco tonta com toda essa sua aflição — Tenten respondeu. — Guarde essa arma, porque, se nos ferir, vai agradecer por só morrer uma vez.

— Ora, foi-se embora nossa boa educação... Que pena, a tarde está tão agradável...

— E vai ficar mais ainda... — Bem atrás deles, Sasuke, instou com voz firme. No mesmo instante, a cabeça de Kiba inclinou-se à frente, empurrada com violência pelo cano de uma pistola.

— Vou matá-la, Uchiha! — Kiba ameaçou, mas já sem ironia na voz.

— Vai para a cadeia ou para o inferno, Inuzuka — Sasuke volveu por entre os dentes. — Escolha um!

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a ponta da pistola de Kiba afastou-se lentamente de Sakura.

— Venha, Tenten — Sakura chamou a amiga com cuidado, para não irritar os dois contendores. Ajudou-a a se levantar, e as duas se afastaram.

Neji apeou e foi ao encontro de ambas no mesmo momento.

— Você está bem, Sakura? — O pai fez o mesmo e a segurou pelos ombros.

Sakura fitou Sasuke e Kiba, ambos ainda imóveis feito estátuas.

— Estou bem, Sasuke! — Sakura tentou tranquilizá-lo. — Nós duas estamos bem.

— Jogue a pistola no chão, Kiba! — ordenou Sasuke, a voz ainda carregada.

— Muito bem, Uchiha. — Kiba obedeceu. — Você ganhou. Nesse aspecto, podemos ser cavalheiros.

— Não podemos, não...

— Não, Bit, não atire! — Neji prendeu o fôlego ao ver a expressão do irmão.

Sakura também segurou o ar. Kiba cometera o grave erro de ameaçar a vida de gente que Sasuke levava no coração.

- Não, Sasuke...- Deu um passo à frente, cautelosa.

— Fique aqui!

O pai tentou segurá-la, mas ela se desvencilhou. Devagar, avançou mais um passo. Olhou fixamente para a mão de Sasuke, notando as articulações exangues que ain da empunhavam a pistola contra a cabeça de Kiba.

— Sasuke... — Ela se dirigiu ao lado oposto da mesa. — Ele vai para a cadeia, como você disse. Você conseguiu.

— Ele apontou a arma para você — ele falou, seco.

— Mas eu estou bem.

— Eu não a feri, Uchiha, contenha-se!

— Fique quieto, Kiba — Sakura ordenou, calma, segurando o ar por um segundo ao ver a mão de Sasuke tremer. — Ele fracassou... — Aproximou-se, as mãos es palmadas à frente. — Se o matar, você vai preso. Eu não quero você preso, Bit. Quero você a meu lado, comigo.

Kiba choramingou, mas, ameaçado mais uma vez, conteve-se.

— Só nós dois. — Ela pôs a mão no ombro de Sasuke, depois a desceu ao longo do braço e a pousou na mão gelada que empunhava a arma.

Sasuke exalou, trêmulo, então recuou.

De supetão, Kiba empurrou a cadeira para trás e o golpeou. No movimento, os três caíram no chão e a pistola soltou-se no ar. Em pânico, Sakura recuou pelo solo enquanto Kiba berrava e saltava sobre Sasuke. Ela gritou, apavorada. Sasuke esquivou-se para o lado e golpeou Kiba com um soco, fazendo-o tombar outra vez. Então pulou sobre ele, imobilizando-o, e passou a es murrá-lo no abdômen, nas costelas, no rosto.

— Agora vai aprender o que é lutar pela vida! — Sasuke o suspendeu pela lapela e o arremessou sobre a mesa do café.

— Sasuke, pare!

Neji e Itachi aproximaram-se e arrastaram Kiba para afastá-lo de Sasuke. Sakura se jogou sobre Sasuke e o abraçou com força.

Haveria falatório, sem dúvida, mas ela não se importava. Sasuke enfim a abraçou e a apertou contra o corpo.

— Eu morreria por você, Sakura.

— Não quero que morra por mim, quero que viva por mim!

Ela abaixou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o: uma, duas, três vezes. Sasuke retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente.

— Eu te amo — ela sussurrou-lhe junto aos lábios.

— Eu também te amo, Sakura. Gostaria de estar à altura dos seus anseios.

Ela o fitou no fundo dos olhos.

— Eu quero você, Sasuke- Ele piscou, aturdido.

— Não sou igual aos outros. Posso tentar, mas...

— O item três da minha lista diz que, para um homem ser digno aos meus olhos, é preciso que ele se interesse por outras coisas além do aspecto físico. O item quatro, que deve ter consideração por meu pai... Sei que não gosta dele, mas mostrou muito mais respeito por ele do que Kiba. Portanto, você é a pessoa que eu procuro. Não quero uma vida simples e conveniente, Sasuke Uchiha. Quero você.

— Você me quer? — A tensão se dissipou no rosto bonito, e um sorriso tomou-lhe os lábios. — Você é uma boba.

— Ao contrário, eu deixei de ser boba- Sasuke inclinou-se e a beijou com ternura.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho.

Ele respirou fundo, e seus olhos pareciam azuis de tanto que brilhavam.

— Quer se casar comigo? Quer morar comigo?

— Quero me casar com você. E quero morar com você... Não seria feliz em outro lugar.

— Não sei respirar sem você, Sakura.

Neji se aproximou do irmão.

— Sem dizer que, sem você, as rosas dele morreriam todas... — Os olhos de Neji estavam mais fulgurantes do que o sorriso.

— É verdade — Sasuke concordou, erguendo-a pela cintura para girá-la no ar. — Você me devolveu a vida!

— E você me ensinou a dar ainda mais valor à vida... Portanto, empatamos.

Sakura enxugou uma lágrima solitária que lhe escorreu pelo rosto. Estranho ela chorar quando ali, nos braços de Sasuke, estava tão contente, tão aliviada, tão esperançosa.

Os demais comparsas tinham chegado. Naruto precisou segurar Yuu, para não deixá-lo chutar Kiba. Cada um apresentava uma surpresa e satisfação diferente no semblante.

E o pai dela nem estava tão aborrecido assim, impressionado com Sasuke depois da conversa que haviam tido no escritório.

O sorriso de Sasuke se abriu.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, retribuindo o sorriso.

— Meu joelho não está doendo. Você faz milagres.

— Vou lembrá-lo disso na nossa festa de casamento, quando formos dançar.

Ele riu solto e Sakura sentiu o coração disparar. Era a primeira vez que ela o ouvia rindo; um som ao qual queria se acostumar.

Sasuke dissera que não poderia ser igual aos outros homens, mas não era verdade. Ele passara por maus momentos, ainda tinha lembranças sombrias, mas disso os dois cuidariam juntos dali para a frente. Queria ajudá-lo, queria estar ao lado dele quando ele enfim emergisse plenamente para a luz do sol.

Viu Hinata e Tenten de mãos dadas, rindo e chorando. As três tinham conseguido. Haviam ministrado suas aulas e encontrado o amor. Era uma idéia origina da da frustração, e em um dia chuvoso, o resultado fora muito bom.

Sakura olhou novamente para Sasuke e ele sorriu, meigo, antes de beijá-la nos lábios. Decididamente, a idéia delas tinha sido ótima.

X

**È o fim!**

**Gente, THE END!**

**Então, no fim eu acabei adaptando as duas outras historias assim mesmo...**

**Aqui esta a de Tenten e Neji:**

** m. fanfiction s / 6973140 / 1 / A-aposta**

**E aqui a de Hinata e Naruto:**

** m. fanfiction s / 6973154 / 1 / Adorável-Pecador**

**E aqui tem outra adaptação minha SasuSaku:**

** m. fanfiction s / 6218684 / 1 / Sakura-enfeitiçada**

**Bem, pra terminar, o nome original dessa história é "O Segredo de Carroway", e é o 3° livro da série "Lições de amor" de Suzanne Enoch.**

**Aqui estão os nomes originais dos personagens.**

_Sakura Haruno_ - Lucinda Barrett

_Sasuke Uchiha_ - Robert Carroway

_Kiba Inuzuka_ - Geoffrey Newcombe

_Neji Uchiha_ - Tristan Carroway

_Itachi Uchiha_ - Bradshaw Carroway

_Gaara Uchiha_ - Andrew Carroway

_Yuu Uchiha_ - Edward Carroway

_General Kakashi Haruno_ - General Augustus Barrett

_Tenten Uchiha_ - Georgiana Carroway

_Naruto Uzumaki_ - Micheal Halboro( ou St. Albyn, que é como tds o chamam)

_Hinata Uzumaki_ - Evelyn Halboro


End file.
